The Perfect Life or Maybe Not
by CityOfClace01
Summary: Jessica Herondale has always envisioned ending up with Henry and living a perfect life but with his dangerous job in the FBI tracking serial killers and Logan's eagerness to join in can Jessie stay grounded and finally get her happily ever after or will it be ripped from her in the blink of an eye (Don't read if you haven't read When I Look Into Your Eyes)
1. A New Journey

**Welcome to Jessie and Logan's story it's gonna be a lot crazier than Ryland's and my Clace story so be prepared for a lot of shit to go insane, I'm excited for you guys to see how Jessie grows as a person and an actress also how Logan develops along the way because he is still a main character in this story, and how Henry is a total badass still**

 **A big shout out to** **MissyDoodles02 and sunlightstars for helping me with the title and summary**

 **One thing you will notice in this story there is a lot of talk about death and murder and things like that so a fair warning to everyone who may not be into that kinda thing this story may not be for you.**

 **Jessie's Pov**

I rolled over in bed and groaned as my alarm started to flash I forced myself to get up and dressed before I ended up late like I've been for the past week because I oversleep. Coffee was the only reason I was barely able to function, I quickly put my hearing aids on and ran out the door. I realized halfway there I had forgotten my jacket and my coffee. "You're late," Abigail said as I fell into the chair.

"Please, I'm having a terrible day already."

"It's barely eight."

"Can we stop the chatter? I have to be on set in ten minutes." I mumbled.

"Should've come in on time." She said and I had to bit my lip before I went off on her. "So why were you late today?" She asked pulling at my hair.

"I was-"

"Spent too long talking to your boyfriend?" She loved prying into my relationship with Henry.

"Do you ever just do your job? Because I'm pretty sure your title is just hair and makeup person, not interrogation person."

"Oh come on he's hot."

"Yeah, I know." She groaned and pulled on my hair. "Ouch."

"Seriously it's like you are just surrounded by hot people." She sighed. "Your brothers, your dad, your boyfriend, your boyfriend's brother."

"I am choosing not to reply to anything you say now." She laughed and moved to do my makeup.

"I'm serious give your brother my number."

"Which one?"

"The adorable one with the blue eyes."

"Yeah, they're twins and not even-"

"The nerdy one I love nerds."

"A few things wrong with that, one he's seventeen and two he's gay."

"Why are all they always gay?" She mumbled.

Fifteen minutes later I was finally on set and getting a lecture about how I was late. "No coffee?" Ryder one of my co-stars said leaning against a pillar shirtless.

"I forgot it on the counter, aren't you cold?"

"It's winter and we're in Vancouver, of course, I'm cold."

"Probably should put a shirt on then," I said barely glancing at him.

"I think they put half naked all the time in my contract," He said and came a little too close for comfort. "Today's our last day for a bit… Wanna get some lunch after?"

"I have a boyfriend but thanks."

"Worth a shot." He smiled and I'm sure it made so many women drop to their knees but he wasn't half as hot as Henry.

"Well, it's never gonna happen."

"What if you break up and-"

"Do you ever give up? Like ever?"

"I've never been turned down."

"Poor you," I mumbled.

"Quiet on set!" The director yelled.

When I was done for the day it was already late and I was tired and aggravated from the lack of sleep I've been getting lately but right as I fell into bed my phone started to ring. "Hello?" I said miserably.

"Hey princess," Dad said and I instantly felt a little better.

"Hi, daddy."

"I'm sorry I know it's probably late in Vancouver but I just wanted to see how you were it's been a few weeks since I've talked to you."

"I know I'm sorry I have been crazy busy and running around like a chicken without a head."

"You sound tired Pumpkin."

"Yeah, I haven't been sleeping."

"When do you get to go home?"

"In three days I think for like a week and then I have to come back for like two more weeks and then I'm officially done."

"You should come visit your most favorite person in the entire world." He said and began to hum.

"Yeah, I was thinking about going to see what Ryland has been up to."

"That's just cold." He muttered.

"I'm kidding daddy, I would love to come visit you and mom but right now things are a little bit hectic."

"I know…" He said sadly.

"Stop that! You know I don't like when you talk all sad you make me feel bad for not visiting more."

"Don't feel bad Jess," He said and something sounded like it broke in the background dad groaned. "Benjamin Samuel Herondale!" He yelled.

"Everything okay?"

"Your brother thinks he's funny." He said. "Put that down now you don't swing a bat inside the house- I don't care if you and Cecily were playing baseball you don't do it inside the house." He said and I could hear Benji arguing with him.

"Oh come on dad it's not like I broke something important," Benji said and I laughed.

"Don't encourage him, Jess."

"Sorry."

"Aren't you supposed to be packing? Go on and leave the bat down here!" He yelled.

"Where is Benji going?"

"Your mother and I are going to New Zealand before we do the second half of the tour and-"

"I'm sorry are you having a family vacation? Without me and Logan?"

"No."

"But you said-"

"Your mother and I are just going."

"That's not fair I wanna go to New Zealand." I pouted dad laughed.

"I'll take you for your birthday."

"Thank you. So where is Benji going?"

"Ryland and Kayla are taking the kids to Hawaii and they asked if Cecily could go with them and Benji wanted to go to."

"So you're leaving Liam home alone? He's gonna throw a party or something."

"Liam's going to New York."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Trust me I wasn't about to leave Liam home alone."

"I mean it wouldn't be all that bad."

"Seriously? We left Ryland home alone once and he threw a party and-"

"Everyone does it at least once."

"You threw a party?" He asked and I was thankful he couldn't see the smile on my face.

"Of course not daddy."

"When did you throw a party?"

"My senior year it was like the last week of school."

"But we weren't-"

"I promised Benji that if he got you and mom out of the house for a night I'd let him- you know what I don't think you want to know what I promised him but-"

"So when he begged and begged to go to that damn football game that was four hours away from the house it was because of you?"

"Yep." I'm sure dad would flip if he knew all Benji wanted was to try beer which he did not like whatsoever.

"Seriously Jessie?"

"It was an epic party."

"Was Cecily at that party?" He asked.

"No, she spent the night at Ariabella's."

"And the twins?"

"Oh, they were at the party."

"I'm-"

"Logan got drunk and threw up in the litter box and Liam I didn't really see for the whole night but he was there flirting with everyone." It really was an epic party until Rylie made out with Peter in front of her boyfriend Mason and they got into a huge fight and broke the tv which I had to call Ryland and explain everything and beg him to help me or else I would've been murdered.

"Logan got drunk….?"

"Seriously the funniest thing ever but he was really upset the next day and gave me a buncha statistics about alcohol."

"When I see you next your grounded."

"Grounded? Dad, I'm-"

"I don't care how old you are Jessica."

"Fine." I yawned knowing he wouldn't really ground me if I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Get some sleep my little Pumpkin head." I rolled my eyes at the name.

"Night daddy." Before I could even go to sleep I had to call Henry to make sure everything was good at home.

 **Logan's Pov**

I was bored watching tv when Henry slammed the front door shut mumbling angrily. "You okay?" I asked he was holding some files he didn't say anything as he passed by me and accidentally stepped on the cat and dropped all his stuff.

"Oh fuck." He picked up Church. "I'm sorry buddy I didn't mean to step on you.

I picked up the papers and got a very good glimpse at a dead person in a pool of blood I felt queasy at first but Henry was still holding the cat so I shifted through some of the pictures and the police report and found something kinda odd when he turned around. "Logan!" He yelled and grabbed the stuff out of my hand. "You shouldn't-"

"Why didn't they interview his girlfriend?" I asked.

"What?"

"The report." I grabbed the paper back and got a better look at it. "It lists everyone that they talked to but not his girlfriend? Why?"

"Because he wasn't dating he was married."

"Really?" I snatched the crime scene photo along with some of the pictures from security footage from him and Henry tried to get it back so I ran around the couch with him chasing me.

"Give that back!"

"I'm looking at it," I yelled back at him still running in circles around the couch switching directions once in a while.

"Logan I could get fired for this give it back." He jumped over the couch.

"Then let me show you what I found!" I yelled and he stopped chasing me.

"Alright…"

"Thank you," I kept glancing at him to make sure he wasn't going to rip the papers out of my hand as I laid them out on the table. "Alright so look at these and tell me what you notice?" I said he sat down and looked at them.

"They are pictures from the hotel where he was at for a business meeting which was confirmed with his boss and a bunch of people who saw him there."

"No it's not that look," I grabbed the first one of him checking into the hotel. "He's wearing his wedding ring here but," I grabbed the next picture of him being seen two hours later in the lobby. "He's not wearing it here."

"He could have taken it off."

"Really? If you were married would you just randomly take your ring off?"

"Okay…" He said and looked closely at the next few pictures. "He doesn't have it back on until he's leaving for the meeting."

"He was oblivious there with someone. A female someone or maybe a male someone. Who am I to judge?"

"I'll be back." He said gathering up all the papers and practically running out the door.

"Okay… I'll just be waiting here… Alone… and bored." I watched a documentary about the crash of 1929 when the front door opened and closed lightly. "How was it?" I asked and then someone was lying on top of me. "Henry?"

"Do you and Henry do this when I'm gone? Should I be upset or turned on?" My boyfriend asked kissing the back of my head.

"Can you get off of me? This hurts." I said trying to roll off the couch but I couldn't move I was trapped under him.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Of course not but you are putting all your weight on me and it hurts." He leaned back enough that he was practically sitting on my legs. "What are you-" He started slapping my ass. "Ow! That hurts."

"Did I ever tell you I played the bongos?" He said still hitting me.

"I've been with you for a long time and you've never played-"

"The booty bongos." He said I could sense a smile when he said that.

"Never say that again... Please." He laughed.

"What are we watching?" He asked lifting himself up enough for me to move to lay sideways and enough space for him to squeeze in behind me.

"The crash of 1929."

"What's it about?"

"A documentary about the Wall Street crash that happened in October back in 1929."

"Great a documentary about old things."

"Oh come on it's not bad it's actually really interesting."

"It's old I mean look at that lady what the hell is she wearing? That top is hideous." He said pointing to the old lady in a purple button up.

"Your gayness is showing," I mumbled turning the tv up.

"Trust me Log you don't need to be gay to know that shit isn't cute." He said shaking his head.

"Can you shut up I'm trying to watch this."

"When was this made?"

"1990."

"Can't we watch something that isn't old as hell? If you want go talk to your grandma she's old maybe she was alive back then."

"She's not that old!"

"Can we please watch something actually interesting?"

"There is a new documentary coming on after this."

"Oh yeah? What's that called? The Oregon trail of 1312?

"First of all, it was in 1836."

"So what!"

"Well if you're gonna insult history at least do it right."

"I'm-"

"The first emigrants made the trip in 1836 and they were-"

"I graduated high school I really don't need a lesson about this I can buy the game if I want to learn about it. Now, what comes on after this?"

"UFOs and Nukes: The Secret Link Revealed."

"You are such a nerd!" He yelled as the door opened again and this time it had to be Henry.

"What's up gay boys?" He seemed to be really chipper now.

"Oh, we're about to watch a _verrryyy_ informative documentary about UFOs and Nukes and how they are somehow related." He said sarcastically.

"That's on today?" Henry said dropping a box on the table and sitting down on the smaller couch.

"Seriously? I am surrounded by nerds."

"It's supposed to be a really good."

"I'm gonna take a nap while you nerds waste an hour of your life." He said wrapping his arm around me and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Where did you go?" I asked Henry when I felt Damien's body relax against my back and his breathing evened out.

"Talk to the chief."

"And?"

"He's giving me a chance to solve the case."

"And if you do? Are you going to get promoted?"

"He said I would be."

"You don't look thrilled… Why don't you look thrilled? This is an amazing break for you!"

"Because I have no leads Logan… No one saw him with a girl the entire time and when he-"

"Then let's go." I carefully sat up and picked up the blanket that was on the floor and covered Damien with it. "You aren't about to throw away this shot."

"Where are we going?"

"To that hotel, there has to be some type of clue."

"He died more than a month ago all the evidence is-"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go!" I whisper yelled and before we left I recorded the documentary because I really did want to see it.

 **Jessie's Pov**

It was snowing when I finally got home Logan and Damien were on the couch watching a movie. "What's up my lovely little gay boys?" I asked Logan rolled his eyes.

"We're watching It's a Wonderful Life," Logan said happily but Damien looked bored out of his mind.

"How very gay of you."

"How did I know you were gonna say that." Logan joked.

"Have you talked with Henry at all today? I've called him four times but he isn't answering."

"He called me a few hours ago to tell me he was talking to the Chief of police about something."

"Did something happen?"

"Why would you think that?" Logan retorted.

"Because I've been gone for a few weeks and anytime Henry and I talk it's like a four second long conversation." Logan shrugged but Damien looked like he knew something. "Don't make me punch you, Logan."

"Alright… Alright…. I may or may not have helped Henry out."

"With?"

"A murder case."

"What?"

"Well he's sick of being a beat cop and he had dropped a case file on the floor I picked it up and looked over everything and may or may not have found something the head detective didn't so Henry took it to the chief and the chief gave him a chance to try and solve the case."

"Why is this a bad thing?"

"I kinda helped him."

"What do you mean helped him?"

"Like we did detective things together and-"

"Logan! He can get fired." I yelled.

"We caught him…"

"You helped catch a murder?" I was mostly surprised because Logan wasn't really one for dangerous stuff he liked watching and reading about dangerous things but never participating in these things.

"Yeah…" He didn't look too thrilled.

"So why do you look like that?"

"The head detective knows I helped Henry so he went to the chief and I didn't want Henry to get into any trouble Jess I was just helping…"

"It's okay Logie I know you didn't mean any harm by it…" He nodded but I could tell he was upset that Henry was getting in trouble. "Is Liam here?"

"Why would Liam be here?" Logan asked coming into the kitchen and pushing me out of the way of the fridge grabbing some stuff out.

"I talked to dad and he said Liam was coming here while they went to New Zealand for a vacation."

"Oh, that.." Logan said and gave me a smile that meant he was up to no good.

"And where exactly is Liam?"

"I'd assume having coitus." He said shrugging.

"Ugh! Stop saying that word! You know I hate that word!"

"Coitus?"

"Stop."

"Coitus, coitus, coitus, coitus, coitus, c-" I slapped his shoulder and he dramatically and in slow motion put his hand on his shoulder. "I've been injured! Damien help!" He yelled.

"I'm watching this stupid old movie." He said from the couch.

"He's lying," Logan whispered to me. "He has been totally into the movie until you came in."

"Well maybe if you stopped making him watch old movies and just-"

"Right before this, we watched some movie where the president was kidnapped and the whole world was going to end but the hot dude saved the world and the president was a douche bag anyway." He mumbled.

"Are you talking about Olympus Has Fallen?"

"Yeah, that's the one…. It was horrible."

"Why?"

"Because it just was…"

"Does this have to do with Gerard-"

"We are done talking! I'm trying to make dinner."

"Back to our original conversation… Where is Liam and do not say having sex."

"I never said sex I said-"

"I will punch you, Logan."

"He asked me to do him a favor so I said yes."

"Okay and?"

"And I told mom and dad that he was coming out here when in reality he's at his girlfriend's house well one of his girlfriend's houses I don't know which one it's hard to keep up with all the people he's seeing and not seeing."

"If they find out you lied for him."

"They won't because they are too busy-"

"If you say having coitus I will barf all over the table and make you clean it," I said and he shivered at the thought.

"You said it not me." I groaned. "Now what do you want for dinner? Tacos?"

"No.."

"Supergreen mushroom and Orzo soup?"

"We had that last week," Damien said from the couch and Logan was right he did seem really into the movie.

"Ugh…" Logan looked through the fridge again. "I can make winter squash and lentil stew?"

"Not feeling stew today…"

"Beet, mushroom and avocado salad?"

"For dinner?" I asked leaning against the counter. "I'll look up some vegan recipes," I said pulling my phone out.

"I don't want to go to the store though…"

"Hey, Damien you feeling bbq chickpea and cauliflower flatbread with avocado mash?"

"Sounds disgusting." He said.

"True, I'll keep looking."

"I could make-"

"Oh how about peanutty edamame and noodle salad?"

"What do I need?" Logan asked and when I told him he sighed. "I'd need to go to the store." Damien finally came into the kitchen and looked over my shoulder down at the picture of what it was supposed to look like.

"That looks really good." He said and gave Logan puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll go to the store."

"I'll come with," Damien said winking at him.

"Yippee for me." He mumbled but a hint of a smile came when Damien turned around.

 **Henry's Pov**

"You let someone with no training assist in a police investigation." I was trying my best not to roll my eyes because that would not help this situation.

"He found the suspect in three days when it's taken your best detectives months." I wish I could've seen what Logan did as fast it took me a little longer to put the pieces together when Logan could do it in sixty seconds.

"Listen here Carstairs-" The door to his office opened and someone walked in.

"Sir, we need to talk." The head detective Cameron said he looked incredibly sad.

"Not now Cameron." He said sternly.

"It's important sir."

"I said not now Cameron!" He yelled but Cameron didn't move to leave.

"It's about your daughter, sir." He said softly.

"What about her?" Cameron didn't say anything he just shook his head.

"I'm sorry sir." He was confused but turned his attention back to me.

"Carstairs." He said glaring at me.

"Yes?"

"You are suspended for two weeks."

"Y-yes sir."

By the time I left the chief had run out to his car with a few detectives and cops following, I wanted to go but I knew I was on a short leash and didn't want to ruin anything else. When I got home it was quiet I figured everyone was doing their own things I walked into my room I shared with Jessie I heard the shower on I took my work clothes off and put my gun into the nightstand drawer and laid down sighing.

"Henry?" I heard Jessie's voice and my heart sped up like always.

"Yeah, it's me." I got up to go see what she was doing because I know she can't wear her hearing aids in the shower. "What are you doing?" I smirked when I saw her sitting on the floor.

"Letting the steam do its magic." She said as I sat down with her. "What happened?"

"I got suspended for two weeks," I said and she looked up at me with a sad expression.

"Henry-"

"I don't regret it."

"Are you sure?"

"Logan did something that took highly trained detectives months to do in three days, a family got closure I'm okay with what happened because that family can go to sleep knowing that sick bastard is never gonna see the light of day again."

"So who did it?" She asked her gold eyes melting a hole through me.

"The mistress's ex-husband, I guess he thought that he had a shot at getting her back and when he found out she was sleeping with a married man he went off the deep end and killed him."

"I still cannot believe you let Logan help you."

"He would make a great cop."

"He works in a science lab that's safe I don't want to worry about Logan and you." She said desperately.

"Well, he's not always in a science lab."

"A Broadway musical is not dangerous." She crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry I let him help me it won't happen again."

"Letting him look over things is one thing but letting him get into a car and-"

"I'm sorry…. It won't happen again."

"I'm responsible for Logan my parents will force him to move back home if something crazy happens."

"Define crazy?"

"Chasing after people who kill other people."

"Check."

"Henry." She said making sure I knew she was being serious.

"I think you're stressed," I tried to change the subject because there were better things we could be doing. "It's your first day home in how many weeks?"

"Three."

"I've missed you," I said pulling her to me.

"Have you?" She asked as I pulled her shirt over her head.

"So much."

"Show me how much you've missed me."

"I plan to a few times." She laughed as I pulled her up and dragged her to bed.

"Cocky much?"

"Very, and I promise you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"That's the kind of talk I like."

"You know it, baby." I pushed her down onto the bed pulling the shirt I had just put on over my head.

"Don't know why you even got dressed."

"I knew it, you wanted me to keep my uniform on," I said letting my shorts fall she wanted me with wicked eyes.

"Yeah," She said sitting up letting her bra fall I gulped. "I've been a bad girl officer Carstairs." She said moving to sitting on her knees.

"How long have you been waiting to use that?" I laughed she bit her lip.

"Since the day you got that badge." She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me towards her kissing me softly, I pushed us back so we landed on the bed and as I was still kissing her I leaned towards the nightstand picking up a condom. "Allow me." She said taking it from me.

"I love you, Jess."

"I know you do look at me." She said and rolled us over until she was on top of me roaming down my body. "Maybe we could put those handcuffs to some good use."

"Those are specially reserved for criminals."

"Oh yeah?" I nodded. "Well guess what I did today?" She said looking up at me.

"What did you do today?"

"I ran a red light."

"Seriously?" I asked she moved and sat on top of me.

"Yeah…. I was jamming out to my new favorite song and I really wasn't paying attention to driving because I was so into the song and when I realized the light was red well it was too late to stop."

"You know that's real-"

"Don't go all cop on me, yeah I know it was bad but really they shouldn't be playing songs that make you want to dance." She said and started moving her hips on me I groaned and she stopped. "Oh sorry…" She laughed leaning down to kiss the corner of my mouth.

"It's okay." I flipped us over. "Let me show you how much I've missed you."

"That works for me." She muttered against my lips I lifted her up and walked us towards the bathroom.

 **Jessie's Pov**

Henry and I just got out of the shower when Logan yelled at us that dinner was ready. "Coitus." He coughed a few times.

"I'm gonna beat you with this spoon," I yelled, Damien was already sitting at the table with his head down laughing. "Stop encouraging him."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"What is this?" Henry asked pushing it around the bowl.

"Peanutty edamame and noodle salad," Logan said sliding the sauce over to Damien.

"Will we ever eat nonvegan food again?" Henry asked Logan smirked.

"Sure when one of you decide to actually cook instead of asking me or ordering take out." He said and Henry stuck his tongue out at him.

"I don't mind eating vegan it's actually not even bad I'm just wondering when we'll be eating steak or something next."

"You have two hands you can cook."

"Yeah but I work all day."

"And so I do I," He said and then put his chopsticks down. "Actually I have two jobs and I still come home and cook so I basically win this entire argument."

"You know when we moved in here the agreement was everyone has to cook at least once a week," I said helpfully but Logan mimicked me in a whiny voice.

"And who has been cooking the last month?"

"Well everyone loves your cooking." Damien leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for making dinner."

"Your welcome." I zoned out for a minute thinking about how we've been living in this apartment for a little over a year now and even though sometimes things get crazy and being an adult sucks living with them was probably the funnest thing I'd ever done. I finally started to listen to the conversation they were having and immediately regretted it.

"Did you know last month they had a case where the unsub cut the victim open and as he was dying he used his large intestine to wrap it around his neck and drag him around like a dog on a leash!" Logan said lifting his chopstick to his mouth and I suddenly felt not so hungry and the strong urge to vomit.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"He has a bad habit of hacking into the FBI database and looking over case files," Henry said completely unfazed.

"I've only done it like once…" Logan said.

"Ten…" Damien said coughing.

"Traitor," Logan mumbled.

"What about the case where they used blood to paint on the-"

"Enough!" This conversation is over I am done with this so freaking done!" I yelled pulling my hearing aids out and shivering, that poor man what did he ever do to get his intestines ripped out of him and- ugh…. Henry was tapping on me I glared at him " _What?"_ I signed.

" _I'm sorry no more murder talk_." I gave him my yeah right face and he smiled. " _No more murder talk while you're eating?_ "

" _How can you still eat after hearing that_?"

" _Logan showed me the pictures trust me_ -" I shook my head and put my hearing aids back in.

"Can we have a normal conversation?" I asked looking at my food I still wasn't hungry but it really did look good.

"Yesterday at work-"

"No normal conversation ever starts with 'at work' when it comes to you Logie."

"I meant Broadway work, not science work."

"Oh okay then proceed please," I said Logan rolled his eyes.

"So in the middle of Words Fail someone fell and I had to try very hard not to laugh and when it was over everyone thought it was just like an emotional day for me." We laughed, these were the dinners I liked even though most of the time it was filled with conversations that would leave me with nightmares.

 **Logan's Pov**

Jessie had to leave for another week to finish up shooting her new movie, it wasn't all bad she got to spend a week with Henry bumming it he was excited to go back to work next week he didn't like sitting home doing nothing. "Where's your head?" Damien asked kissing my cheek.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like I should be doing something bigger with my life but I'm stuck in a job working with people who are still learning about things I've known since I was eight…."

"You have how many degrees? Logan, you can do whatever you want in life maybe-"

"When do you leave for boot camp?"

"Not for awhile."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do without you." I will dread the day he goes because he's what keeps me somewhat normal, without him I'm not sure who I will be.

"We'll make it work."

"Will we?" I said with tears in my eyes I've spent the last four years with him, he was part of me and I don't know how I will be able to handle losing him.

"It's not for awhile Logan, we take it one day at a time, okay but until then we live our normal life alright?"

"Okay…."

"Now I think we've had a long day and deserve some fun."

"What kind of fun are you thinking about?" I asked rolling over and up onto my elbows looking down at him.

"I think you know." He said and pulled me down to his lips but I didn't kiss him. "Logan," Damien said laughing.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me." His voice barely a whisper, I got up all the way and moved on top of him.

"Where?" He smiled and pointed to his lips I leaned down and kissed him softly, my lips traveled down his neck to his shoulder.

"Logan….." He moaned and moved against me. "Please?" He asked I was about to ask why he was saying please when he handed me a condom, his muddy brown eyes had a wicked glint to them as I smiled and kissed him.

"You were kind of mean to me today," I said as my hand traveled down his body.

"N-no I wasn't."

"Maybe I should just go to sleep instead." My hand was on him now I could feel how hard he was it made me proud to know that I could actually have this type of effect on someone.

"P-please I need you right now." He held the condom out to me once again his eyes were pleading and tearing a hole through me.

"Tell me you love me," I said his smile widened.

"I love you more than life itself now please stop talking and have sex with me already."

"You are killing the moment."

"And you are killing my boner."

"I can kill it if you want." I moved down his body I felt his hand go to my hair holding it tightly.

"Not what I meant but okay." He said taking deep raspy breaths.

 **Henry's Pov**

Someone was banging on the door I groaned as I got out of bed and went to yell at whoever thought they could fucking come over at three in the morning. "What?" I yelled as I threw the door open to see Edward, the chief of police at my door looking like he hasn't slept in months. "Sir." He looked down at a file in his hand.

"You said that the guy who helped you found the suspect in three days."

"Yes, sir."

"I need your help."

"I'm not a detective."

"My daughter was murdered last week." He said and my stomach turned I knew his daughter was young and it made me think of Mackenzie most days I try and not think about her because no amount of time will ever heal that wound.

"I- I'm so sorry…."

"I've gotten enough sorrys, Cameron has no leads, no suspects, no nothing."

"Please come in." I moved out of the way and let him in he dropped the files onto the table. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Coffee please."

"I'll go get Logan while this is brewing." I knew Logan was gonna be mad he didn't like being woken up from his slumbers, Damien makes the joke 'the princess needs her rest' Logan hates it but we all call him the princess now.

I knocked on the door and opened it, got a glimpse of what was going on and shut my eyes. "Henry!" Logan yelled.

"I'm sorry uh really sorry…"

"Care to join?" Damien joked I heard him get slapped. "Ow! I was just joking."

"Can you leave please?" Logan said desperately.

"Logan I need to talk to you, well someone else needs to talk to you."

"Can't it wait?"

"I'm sorry but no."

"Give me a minute."

"Right…."

I was standing in the hallway when Logan came out dressed and red faced. "Sorry to interrupt your little sexy time you had going."

"Please stop talking." He groaned. "Why did you need me?"

"The chief is here."

"As in the chief of police?"

"Yeah."

"Why? Oh god am I about to get arrested for helping you?"

"No… His daughter got murdered." I said and his entire demeanor changed he suddenly snapped into his own little detective mode and went straight to the table where Edward was. "Sir, this is Logan Herondale."

"You're a kid." He said.

"I'm seventeen almost eighteen."

"Your in high school-"

"No I graduated high school at eight and went to an academy that specializes in gifted children and then at thirteen I went to college and graduated at fifteen with a- I'm sorry you most likely don't care about my education but I will have you know I have one of the top highest IQ's."

"He got to meet and work with Stephen Hawking," I said I knew Logan wouldn't say it and I didn't want him to think that Logan was just some kid.

"Only for a day but he's nice and it was a life changing experience."

"You think you can catch the bastard who did this to my daughter?" He asked Logan sat down pulling the file towards him. He studied it carefully I wish I could see the way his mind worked on these types of things. He got up and left the room coming back with his laptop already opened and he was typing.

"Does she sorta look like this?" He asked turning his laptop towards us, it was a little girl with brown curly hair and brown eyes.

"The hair and the eyes, yeah… Who is she?"

"Last month there was a serial killer on the loose killing girls between the ages of ten and twelve, they caught a guy who admitted to killing them but it didn't sit right with me… The way he talked about these kids it seemed like he was a pedophile more than a killer he clamped up at the sight of the pictures pushed them away claiming he didn't want to kill them that he just blacked out and when he came to they were dead. He wanted glory most likely."

"And the cops just said alright this is the guy?" I asked.

"The killing stopped once they caught him but I figured that he knew the heat was on him in Boston so he left."

"How do you know all this?" He asked and Logan looked away.

"With all due respect, I can't tell you because how I have this information isn't very legal for me to be doing and I do not feel like going to jail," Logan said shaking his head.

"You think it's the same guy?" I asked Logan bit his lip.

"I can show you the crime scene pictures of the last three murders they are identical to-" He stopped and looked at the picture of Edwards daughter.

"Her names Stella everyone called her Ella."

"Show me," I said but Logan's eyes met mine and he shook his head.

"Two cops against a hacker I don't think so."

"I don't care what you do," Edward said sternly. "If this helps me bring my baby justice than do it." He said and Logan pulled his laptop close to him and within a matter of minutes, pictures started popping up on his laptop.

"His first victim, eleven year old Marie Clarke she was found in an alleyway multiple stab wounds." He clicked through the pictures and went to the next. "Second victim ten year old Olivia-" He stopped himself and zoomed in on the picture and then picked up the crime scene photos. "Holy shit…."

"What?" We said in unison.

"The first victim had her earrings taken from her and it was placed on the second victim, the second had her necklace taken and placed on the third."

"Okay but this is the-"

"The second I know what I was thinking about doesn't matter."

"But-" Logan threw his hands up to shush me.

"The third had her bracelet which had her initials on little hearts taken." He said and handed me the crime scene photos and sure enough on Stella's arm was the bracelet, Logan looked at me and I knew what I had to do.

"Sir, I know this will be hard but is Stella missing something?"

"I don't know." He said.

"It would be something important all the parents said that they wore them every day it would be noticeable if she-"

"My ex she would know but I don't know of anything that she thinks of as important.."

"I can go over there and talk to her in the morning," I said he nodded pushing the picture away.

"Who did you think it was?" Edward asked Logan.

"The girl's soccer coach it was the one thing all the victims had in common other than hair color was they were all on the same team," Logan said and pulled up a picture of a man who looked like he was definitely a creeper. "He was interviewed by police but he did a good job at pretending to grieve but his body language and a few other red flags were right there."

"It makes no sense why would the cops just-"

"The pressure was on from the community to find out who was doing this when you have little girls going missing and turning up dead in alleyways the heat gets turned up. They figured that since the killing stopped it had to be this guy." Edward was silent and Logan and I both looked at him he finally talked his voice a whisper.

"Ella plays soccer she was waiting for my ex to pick her up from practice when she went missing." I looked at Logan who slumped back into his chair. "Give me the number to that precinct," Edward said standing up Logan nodded and wrote it down on the back of a paper and handed it to him. "I'll see you two in my office at eight in the morning." He said and left I looked at Logan who looked at me.

"Why do I have to be in his office?" He asked.

"I'm assuming because you are going to help."

"Jessie already yelled at me for helping you once and that guy wasn't even a psychopath like this guy is."

"You remember that case you showed me a few months back? The one where the doctor was in this cult and he was kidnapping little girls and telling the families that they died in surgery?" I asked Logan bit his lip but nodded. "I used to dream that Kenzie was one of those little girls and somewhere out there she was still alive…."

"You only thought that because it happened in LA."

"My family still doesn't have justice for Kenz and it fucking sucks Logan every day I wake up knowing that he's still out there living while my baby sister is dead she had so much to live for and he took that away from her."

"I know.."

"These little girls," I pointed to his computer with the crime scene photos still up. "They don't have justice either and I need you because we are a team."

"If Jessie finds out-"

"We have a week before she comes back… I need you so what do you say?"

"I'm gonna need coffee." He said as he started organizing pictures and reports.

 **When Henry gets his dream job of working for the FBI I will be using some plots (With my own twists and turns) from Criminal Minds and I'll be sure to leave the season and episode in the AN…. So here's to the start of a new adventure that will bring a lot of laughs and a lot of tears! Thank you guys so much for everything**


	2. Investigating

**LCM467910- Henry will definitely be the Morgan of the team and Logan will be the Reid I actually got some inspiration from Reid when I was coming up with certain things about Logan. I loved JJ and Will's wedding mostly because I want a Will and his accent is everything but one of my favorite episodes is Through the Looking Glass or The Crimson King... I've watched about the first 3 or 4 episodes of Finding Carter**

 **Reemarie36- Thank you so much! I try hard and most of the time I feel like I'm a terrible author but it's a dream of mine to actually publish my novel that I'm working on but I always doubt myself and I feel like it's complete and utter garbage…. But then again I always think all my writing is terrible…**

 **Lillyys- I'm so glad you're excited I was worried everyone would hate it**

 **Hiyall03- Mmmmhhhhmmm….. Is all I can say to that….**

 **Sarah- She's almost twenty**

 **ThePotatoSacksNextDoor- First of all I love your username just had to throw that out there… He'd definitely be Ben Platt or if Ben and Michael could somehow have a child together that child would be Logan**

 **Logan's Pov**

I was never good in uncomfortable situations and I was trying my best not to have a panic attack as Henry and I left the police station. The chief had given everything over to Henry and told Cameron to basically fuck off which Henry laughed at I didn't have the courage to laugh. "Stop freaking out," Henry said once we got to his car.

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Not," I mumbled.

"I need you Logan but if you want to go home you-"

"I want to be here but I just don't want Jessie to find out because she'll get scared and then she'll tell mom who will fly out here and drag me home."

"In a few more months you won't even need to worry about that you'll be eighteen."

"Counting down the months."

"So what do you want for your birthday?" He asked as we started driving I find it funny that so many people start to slow down when they see a cop car.

"I'm pretty sure it's illegal so I'll keep it to myself."

"No I'm pretty sure going on the dark web and hacking into illegal gambling and draining every one of there money and then donating said money to the needy is illegal."

"Damn, I wonder who did that?" I gave a sweet little smile but he just rolled his eyes.

"I was sitting next to you when you did it."

"Well, you aren't a very good cop then if you didn't stop me."

"Those jackasses deserved it."

"Did Damien put you up to this? Asking me what I want?"

"Yeah."

"We were thinking about getting a puppy but we want to make sure you guys are cool with it before we do."

"You already know what Jess will say."

" _You pick it I name it_." I mimicked here and Henry surprisingly laughed.

"Let's get to work." He said I nodded picking up the papers I had on my lap.

"Did Edward's ex tell you if she was missing anything?"

"A locket with a family picture her mom said she never took it off. Why would he take these things?"

"Souvenirs probably."

"Sick fucking bastard…." Henry mumbled when a car ran a red light he sighed and turned his siren on.

"Aren't you like a detective now?"

"He didn't really call me that he just said solve this and bring my baby justice."

"So you weren't promoted?"

"I don't know.. Stay here."

"Oh come I have dreamed about saying Ma'am do you know why I pulled you over?"

"It's a dude."

"Well, in that case, I'd say hello sir you have the right to suc-"

"Stop…. Do not…. Just stay in the car." I laughed as he got out shaking his head

After Henry was done giving out tickets we went to the coroner to get some answers. "Logan you don't bring a sandwich into a coroner office."

"I didn't eat breakfast though…."

"Throw it out."

"That's a waste of food do you know how many people are starving in-" He grabbed my sandwich and shoved it in his mouth. "That was mine…."

"Now it's mine." He said his mouth still full.

Henry got a call about a minute or two after the corner started to talk so he left me alone in a room filled with dead people, I wasn't scared like I thought I would be. "Cause of death was strangulation?" I asked pointing to her neck.

"She fought pretty hard." She lifted up her hand.

"Did you test it for-"

"Already on it." She said I nodded and went over to the stuff on the table I picked up a bag with a chain that was covered in blood.

"What's this?" I asked she glanced at me.

"Found that in her hand. It's broken."

"Her locket…. She was holding it when she died…" I said as Henry came in his phone still to his ear.

"Logan we gotta go." He hung up and looked at me.

"But I haven't even given her my list of possible-"

"There's another victim." He said I nodded and handed her the paper.

"The other three victims were drugged with various-"

"Logan let's go!" Henry yelled.

"Just do a tox screen and let me know what you find," I said and ran to catch up to Henry.

 **Jessie's Pov**

Rylie had come up for a few days I think she just needed to get her mind off of all the shit going on at home. "So how's the nephew?"

"Which one?" She said bitterly.

"The new one."

"You know this bitch kept Max away from his son and now he only gets to see him four times a month don't you think that's fucked up?"

"Well yeah but doesn't he have health problems? I mean if I had a kid and they needed medical care all day, every day, I would want the people around him to be medically trained so I knew my baby would be okay." I said but Rylie stood up shaking her head.

"What if it was Ryland? And his bitch ass ex kept a kid from him for two years?"

"Well I've hated all of Ryland's ex's and they were all gold diggers so chances are she would've held that kid hostage until Ryland paid her off."

"Women…" Rylie mumbled grabbing a beer and sitting on the couch.

"So what does he look like?"

"I wouldn't know I haven't met him."

"Really? You guys haven't met him yet?"

"Max is trying to get used to the idea I mean he already has Sadie's kids and a baby on the way."

"And what now having the other kid ruins his perfect little family?" I asked she glared at me.

"You know that's not how I meant it." She groaned and chugged half the bottle. "I just think this is gonna cause Max a lot of trouble."

"He's a good father to DJ and Rosie."

"Because he loves them and he loves Sadie."

"Something's going on with you Rylie…. What's up?"

"I know Cambry well sorta we used to work together until Max fired her and yeah she was a bitch but when she talked about her kid she changed and she was actually really nice."

"Okay… And?"

"And I've known Max my entire life," She sat up and sighed. "Cambry's a good mother I'm not gonna deny that and Kai seems like a sweet kid from the pictures and video Max sent me."

"And the problem?"

"I don't want to sound like a bitch."

"It's just me and you here Squirt." She rolled her eyes at the nickname only Max was allowed to call her but let me say it once in awhile.

"Max is gonna fuck this up."

"What do you mean?"

"I babysat for them because Kayla and Ryland are out of town and DJ and Rosie were telling me about how they went and did a family picture which I thought was really cute but they didn't do it with Kai which isn't a big deal but I asked Max about it just because I'm a nosy bitch and he just shrugged and said I didn't even think about asking her for him."

"So he-"

"I don't want Max to turn out to be a deadbeat dad to his son and with the way he's going now that's how it's looking."

"You don't know that," I said but Rylie just gave me that look. "Okay yes Max is like a giant child in a lot of ways but once he met Sadie he kinda stepped up and became a little more adult."

"He's treating Sadie's kids better than his own son."

"Didn't he adopt Sadie's kids?"

"Not yet soon I think."

"Why don't you talk to Max about this?"

"I did bring it up in a nicer way then I am talking about it now but he just said that I'm still young and don't understand."

"I think he'll surprise everyone and be a really good dad."

"I hope so because Max deserves to have it all. A wife, kids, a nice little white picket fence."

"You thinking about your parents?"

"My dads?"

"No your birth parents or well your birth mom and I guess stepdad?" She looked at me and shook her head.

"Haven't thought about them since the day I met them." Rylie was about seventeen when Alec and Magnus told her that her birth parents wanted to meet her they left the decision up to Rylie and she went to meet them with both of them and it didn't turn out so well. She never did tell me what happened just that they were assholes who didn't deserve her anyway. "I don't want Max to go back to the way he used to be where he thought he was king of the world and that it was always about him and no one else."

"I don't think anyone wants that."

"I just worry about him and I worry about his kids all of them because Max has such an amazing heart and he's so sweet when he's not being the asshole everyone thinks he is but sometimes Max does stupid shit without realizing it and when he does it's too late to fix it."

"Alright come on." I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"You need to have some fun girl."

"A party?"

"My stupid movie boyfriend keeps bugging me and bugging me to come."

"Movie boyfriend? Does this mean he's available?"

"Yes, it does."

"Thank god I need to get laid." She threw the bottle into the trash and pulled me out the door. "So what's with you and Henry?"

"What do you mean what's with me and Henry?"

"You two have been in love since you guys were babies why don't you guys tie the knot?"

"Get married?"

"Yeah."

"I'm way too young to get married."

"You're practically married already." She said as we walked towards my car I grabbed my keys from her hand. "And you guys would make super cute babies."

"That's like really _really_ far down on the list of things I want right now."

"Really? I would've pegged you guys as the let's run away when we turn eighteen and get married."

"Um no." I wasn't going to tell her that I actually did tell Henry to run away and get married he laughed at the idea. "I think right now we are both trying to focus on work and having fun when we're not working and babies and stuff are definitely not anywhere in our future as of right now," I said Rylie looked at me and smirked. "What?"

"I'm trying to picture you as a mom and I don't like it." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, what about you? Are you gonna get married? Have a baby?"

"No, because men are fucking annoying and I'll be damned if I have to live with one and share my bed and just the entire thing gives me hives." She shivered. "I'm thinking about becoming a lesbian."

"Oh because you love hanging around women so much."

"Fine, I'll become a nun."

"You're a hoe they don't allow hoes to become nuns." I joked.

"I am not a hoe!" She yelled laughing.

When we got to the party Ryder was waiting for us I gave Rylie a pleading look and she got out first and went to introduce herself as I made my way inside it was way too loud so I had to take my hearing aids off but one of my other co-stars were hard of hearing as well so I walked around trying to find her. Rylie was already dancing grinding up on Ryder. " _Too loud for you as well?"_ Veronica signed and handed me a drink.

" _I didn't even think about that before I came here but at least I'm not standing alone like a loser."_ She laughed and lifted her drink to mine.

" _Cheers to being losers together."_

I called Henry about an hour before Rylie had got to my apartment and he never called me back so I was starting to worry because he had text me to let me know that his boss lifted his suspension and he was back at work and I was always afraid something would happen to him so I wandered through Ryder's house looking for somewhere semi-quiet to call Henry to make sure he was alright. "Hello?"

"You finally answered! I've been calling and calling."

"You called me once earlier."

"And you didn't answer I thought something happened to you."

"I'm sorry Strawberry," His voice was soft and sweet. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"Just-" I heard a laugh and then a faint 'ow'. "Who was that?"

"I'm working right now and I have a new partner."

"You have a partner? I thought you said you didn't want one."

"This partner isn't so bad he's kinda cool I guess."

"Oh… Well I'll let you get back to work I just wanted to make sure everything was alright."e

I went back downstairs and the music was not as loud so I left my hearing aids on. Rylie was dancing with about four guys surrounding her she held her hand out for me but I shook my head. "Oh come on! Live a little!" She yelled and ran over to me pulling me into the swarm of guys. "You need to loosen up a bit." She winked and I knew she was right I have been stressed about the movie and I was looking into auditioning for a comedy right after I get done filming and maybe I needed to step back from work and just live a little.

 **Henry's Pov**

Logan left to check out the crime scene while I finished talking to Jessie there was no way in hell that I was about to tell her that Logan and I were working together. "What do we have?" I asked as I walked up behind Logan he was shaking his head.

"This doesn't fit him…" He said softly.

"How so?"

"With the last few victims, he took his time placed them in certain positions after killing them and with this one, it's like he killed her and then just ran away in a hurry."

"So you're thinking it's not him?"

"No, it's him, look." He put some gloves on and picked up a locket that was on the victim's chest. "It's Stella's."

"Has anyone reported a missing child?" I asked Shane one of the other detectives he was helping Cameron but now he's helping us I guess?

"No one yet we checked with the schools around here and the parks to see if anyone saw anything."

"Whatcha thinking Logan?" He picked something up from the ground.

"I'm thinking this man is starting to care less and less about what he wants and just will go on a rampage…"

"Why?"

"The past four victims all had the same hair and eyes and were all within the same age range but this girl…" He looked down at the small body. "She has to be at least four or five."

Logan got a call from the coroner and he seemed upset about whatever she said he told me to take him to his science lab so we drove there in utter silence before he jumped out and practically ran to the building. "Why are we here?" I asked as he slid his card into the little thingy and the door opened. "Logan?"

"I asked her to do a tox screen on the victim to see what types of drugs were used because there's no way a little girl who is the daughter of a cop will just willingly go with a stranger or maybe she did I didn't know but she was drugged."

"Okay…" He was walking fast ignoring people who asked him things. "What's going on? What type of drugs were used?" Some old guy came up to us with a few girls.

"Ladies, this is Dr. Herondale he presented his new theory on-"

"I'm sorry sir but this is a police officer who needs my help with something but I will be glad to confer with you later."

"Oh," He looked at me and nodded. "Of course."

The many times I've dropped Logan off here I've never been inside we went down a dark hallway until we got to a door with a fingerprint scanner and a keypad, he put in a pin and then placed his thumb on the scanner before the door clicked open. "I take it not many people get to come in here?" I asked as Logan opened his door.

"No."

"What are we doing here?"

"The list of drugs that were in Stella's system that isn't stuff you can find out on the street." He turned a light on and went over to a desk with a stack of papers probably a foot high.

"So why are we here?"

"We use some types of those drugs here and in other locations for certain projects and tests."

"Do you think someone here might of-"

"No all these people value their jobs and view themselves above everyone else." He rolled his eyes as he typed in a password. "I can look up what other places around here carry it but it will take me a minute." My phone rang again I moved towards the other end of Logan's lab answering my phone.

"Shane, what do you got?"

"Victims name is Abigail O'Neal."

"How old is she?"

"Just turned

"Notify her family?"

"She's living with a foster family her parents died three weeks ago in a plane crash." Logan handed me a paper with an address on it.

"Send me the address, Logan and I will go talk to her foster parents and I need you to check out a science lab." I quickly told him everything and then Logan and I left to go talk to the girl's foster family.

I was talking to the family while Logan was looking around there was a little girl on the couch about the same age as Abigail she was rocking back and forth and yelling. "Abigail was a very sweet girl I don't understand who would do something like this."

"Did Abigail play any sports or anything?"

"We don't know much about her she's been with us for two weeks at the most."

"Okay…" Logan came down the steps and shook his head the girl got up and started tapping on Logan's arm.

"Chloe!" Dan yelled at the girl she was moving her head back and forth and kept pulling on Logan. "Damn fucking kid." He muttered before getting up and pulling her away from Logan and shoving her back on the couch. He sat back down and sighed. "I'm sorry she's a little… retarded." He said and Logan made a noise I knew he was trying really hard not to say anything but he came over to me.

"Can I have your sunglasses?"

"Yeah." I handed them to him and he went over to her and put the glasses on her and she stopped yelling, Logan held his hand out to see if she'd take it and sure enough she grabbed it and they walked over towards us.

"Is she yours?"

"No, she's Abigail's twin." Chloe was humming really loudly and moving back and forth.

"And for your information, she is not retarded she's autistic and you guys are upset because she's yelling and throwing herself around maybe if you closed some of these blinds you'd realize that light bothers her."

"I-"

"There's this little thing called sensory processing disorder maybe you should look it up instead of just yelling at her when it's clear she's non-verbal and does not understand what you are telling her." Chloe looked up at Logan and put her hand to her mouth. The sign for eat. "Are you hungry?" he asked she did it again and Logan smiled.

"It's not time for her to eat the kids are on a very strict schedule for food and drinks." Logan looked at me and I looked down at Chloe who kept putting her hand to her mouth.

"Assholes," Logan muttered under his breath.

"I can call social services if you'd like," I said and they both glanced at each other. "She's hungry."

"She does that all the time and she won't even eat so it's not a big deal."

" _Can I take your gun and shoot him?"_ Logan signed to me I glanced at Chloe but she was rocking back and forth.

" _No."_ Dan sighed and opened the fridge and grabbed a small yogurt and put it on the table.

"There." He said throwing the spoon down. "Sit down Chloe." He said but she didn't listen she was still rocking back and forth he sighed and picked her up which resulted in her screaming at the top of her lungs until he put her down on the chair where she started to rock again. "And that's all she'll do for about an hour before she gets up and tries to run away."

Logan didn't say anything as he went over to her and picked up the spoon and put it in her hand and then guided her hand to the yogurt and then to her mouth he did it two times before letting her do it by herself. "You think just because you get extra money for taking in a kid with special needs you can treat her like crap?"

"You expect us to baby her? She'll never learn." Logan dropped his head.

"Just because she has autism doesn't mean she can't learn or that she's automatically-" Logan stopped and took a deep breath and looked at me. "Are we done here because I can't handle being in this house much longer."

"Did Abigail come here with any special?" Dan glanced at Chloe and then back to us.

"She had a picture of her parents always kept it in her backpack."

"Thank you," I said and Logan stood up and walked towards me Chloe grabbed onto his arm and started to whine.

"Chloe knock it off," Dan said standing up trying to pull her off Logan but she screamed when he got near and clung onto Logan hitting her head against him. "Stop it." He grabbed her again and she started to scream.

 **Damien's Pov**

I glanced at Logan and sighed. "Are you still not going to talk?"

"Why do people suck so much?"

"Still thinking about that little girl?" I asked he rolled over and looked at me with big sad eyes.

"She didn't want us to leave but Henry called social services and they are coming to check on the kids in that house but she'll probably just go to another family that knows nothing about autism and treats her like crap too."

"So what were you gonna do? Kidnap her?"

"I'm sure those awful people wouldn't have minded…." He said I tried to touch him but he pushed away. "What do you think about adopting?"

"Adopting…? Like now?" I may have started to panic Logan could tell because he grabbed my hand.

"No… Were still too young to adopt right now but I mean in the future? I know we always talked about a surrogate and twins one mine and one yours but there are a lot of kids with special needs and not a lot of people will adopt them."

"Lay on your stomach," He raised his eyebrow but rolled over pulling his pillow towards him I sat on top of him massaging his back. "You are stressed." I kissed his shoulder. "When the time comes I think we'll know what we want whether it's adoption or maybe the surrogate who knows?"

"Maybe I can get Ryland and Kayla to adopt Chloe or maybe my parents," He said but then sighed. "No, I don't think they'd want to start all over again."

"Stop thinking about work." I worked my way up his body to his shoulder he groaned. "You should go get a professional massage."

"From a sexy Swedish guy and hope for a happy ending?" He asked I squeezed his shoulder. "That hurts!" He yelped.

"You freaked out the first time I did this to you."

"Did wha-" I moved my hand under him and into his sweatpants he let out a gasp. "My exact words were I-" He moaned softly into his pillow. "I said… I don't-" He squirmed trying to get away. "Please stop."

"That's not what you said that day." Logan rolled us over and leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you." He said and his lips were almost on mine when he pulled away and stood up.

"Hey!" I yelled trying to pull him back into bed. "Come back."

"We're going on a date, come on."

"A date? Since when do we do dates?" Our last one had to be like six or seven months ago.

"Well I need a distraction and I'm hungry and bored."

"Sex can take care of two out three of those things," I said and then smiled. "Well, all three if you wanna have some extra fun with things."

"Food sex? What is that…."

"Wanna find out?"

"Like are you gonna eat a banana sexually because you do that every time you eat a banana."

"You love it," I mumbled kissing his back and picking up a shirt.

"Hey, that's mine." He whined.

"I was gonna say this isn't really my color but it works." He sighed and picked up my shirt but then shook his head and went into the closet. "We don't have all year princess Logan," I yelled.

"Suck my dick!" He yelled back.

"I would've but you want to go out." He came out blushing hard. "Oh look at that I got you to come out of the closet."

"I sometimes really wonder how we've made it four years…" He was shaking his head but he pulled me into a hug. "And then I remember that I really love all our adventures we went on together and how good you are for me." Everyone tells me I make him more human and over the years he's gotten over so many fears and I don't feel like taking the credit for that just because I was at his side doesn't mean I was the one who made him change I just cheered him on.

"Logan, can we talk for a minute?" Henry said before we left and they disappeared for a few minutes and when he came back out he looked depressed.

"What happened?" I asked but Logan just shook his head. "Logan?"

"They're bringing in the FBI's special team and Henry says we can still help but what's the point? They come in acting like they own everything and now I get to go back to my stupid lab…" He was really unhappy there and the amount of times I've told him to quit he refuses because then he'd just be bored at home.

"Do you have any shows tonight?"

"No but I have eight shows next week so I'll be able to keep busy." He took his jacket off.

"No, no, no we're still going out."

"I don't really feel like it any more…"

"Don't care come on." I dragged him out.

Logan wasn't hungry so we went to the animal shelter and he kept giving me funny looks until we got there. "Why are we here?" Logan asked.

"Because I know you wanted to get a dog and Henry and Jessie said they wanted one too so you get to pick and then they get to name him or her." I think the main reason I wanted to get him a dog was because I was worried about going to boot camp and leaving Logan alone, his mind wanders way so much and I know he's afraid.

"I have Church." He said and shows me his lock screen, a picture of Church and I sleeping.

"Fine let's go home."

"No!" He said and grabbed my hand.

"You're shutting me out," I said softly as we walked hand in hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Something's bothering you."

"I know how it feels…" He said keeping his eyes firmly on the ground I waited for him to continue. "When I was younger I was a lot like Chloe in the sense that I couldn't understand people and what they wanted me to do I tried so hard to be the best and it wasn't good enough. My mom had to make a schedule for me where my day was planned out down to the exact minute because I would get so overwhelmed with time and I'd spend so much time worrying about things I couldn't fix and I would get ulcers."

"How come you've never told me that?"

"It's embarrassing."

"Logan-"

"When my dad came home from tour he messed up my schedule because he wasn't in any of them and he wanted me to be like Liam so badly." He squeezed my hand a little. "I got better though every day my dad tried to get me to do things I was uncomfortable with."

"What did you start with?"

"He had my roll around in the dirt."

"Not the dirt!" I said dramatically Logan rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder against mine. I don't think that's what's really bugging him but I didn't want to push him too much into talking.

 **Jessie's Pov**

I was eating cereal when my front door opened and Rylie came in. "Well good morning to you." She groaned and fell onto the couch with a heavy sigh. "So how was your night? I'm sure I already know but please give me details."

"We had sex I fell asleep in his bed." She said and lifted her head up. "What's that? I'm hungry?"

"Fruit loops." She rolled off the couch and grabbed my bowl and pulled it away from me. "Good thing I wasn't really hungry."

"Not eating again?"

"No, I'm eating trust me Henry will tie me up and force feed me if he has to."

"That could actually be hot." She said and pointed the spoon at me. "Are you guys into that kinda stuff? The whole tying you up and sp-"

"I'm not answering that question."

"Ryder doesn't seem like that type of guy and I don't think I'd be into it."

"We've never done anything that crazy…"

"He's a cop tell me you've at least like let him handcuff you." I blushed and she gave a small appreciative nod. "Get it, girl."

"Why do we have conversations like this?"

"Because we're cousins and best friends it's what we do."

"I need a new best friend."

"Anyone who doesn't talk sex with her best friend aren't really best friends are they?"

"Maybe they're just normal?"

"Normal is overrated babe."

"True… What do you want to do today? I was gonna hit the gym."

"Which gym?" Rylie and I both still did gymnastics we both compete every year in the world championships and Rylie placed first last year all around so I really felt like this year I would finally beat her or at least place. "Like a real gym or gymnastics gym?"

"Gymnastics gym."

"Oh thank god because I don't do real gyms my ass would be on the floor dying." She picked up her bowl and washed it out. "Are you inviting your parents this year?"

"My mom watched last year on Tv and I think she's coming but my dad isn't really a gymnastics fan so I'll just keep my mouth shut about it."

"I'm sure he'd suffer through it for you."

"That's the last thing I want…."

We spent three hours at the gym and it was just like old days where we'd mess around and compete with each other to see who was better and we both had our struggles. I was better at uneven bars and Rylie was better on beam, we were both equally as good on vault but floor…. Rylie took the freaking cake on that I could never move as gracefully as she could and she always rubbed it in my face any chance she got. "So when Max moves are you going with them? Since you work for his clothing line?"

"I don't think so I was thinking about going back LA my dad wants me to help with his new line he's coming out with and he's doing a collab with Izzy so you already know it's about to be amazing and Sadie is better then I am because she understands Max and Ryland's vision for it."

"I take it you miss LA?"

"I miss my dads and Rafe."

"How's the little dude doing?"

"Not so little anymore… My dad was saying that for his birthday they might tell him that aunt Kelly is his birth mom."

"How do you think he'll take that?"

"She's amazing and she was always there for him no matter what and never tried to overstep and tell them how to parent Rafe. She knew that she just because she was his birth mom that didn't make her his real mom and I always admired that and I loved that she treated all of us like her actual nieces and nephews."

"So you think Rafe will be okay?"

"I really have no idea I hope so…. We're doing a small dinner my parents, Max, me, and Rafe and then they're telling him and based on that he'll decide if he wants her to come over they don't want to push it and already have her over when they tell him."

"I'm gonna pry and I know probably shouldn't but how'd meeting your mom and stepdad go?" I asked she crossed her arms as we started to walk out of the gym.

"When I was adopted all they knew was I was left at the firehouse with a note that said my parents died and I had no one to take care of me…" She had tears in her eyes but she wiped them away before they could fall. "That was a lie I guess… My father died and my mom didn't want me because I looked so much like my father and she couldn't bear to look at me so she dropped me off at the firehouse…"

"Rylie-"

"She handed me a picture of me, her, and my father…. I really did look a lot like him and then she gave me these letters that my dad had written to me the day I was born, my first birthday, and my second." She touched the chain around her neck. "I waited until I got home to read them and when I did I broke down all I remember is Max holding me. I asked him to read the others to me because I couldn't and I knew my dad loved me so much and when he died my mom just left me and never thought about me again…"

"Was that your dad's?" I asked pointing to the chain she looked down at it.

"Max knew I was upset about everything so he visited her because she was still calling me and stuff and he asked her to stop because I really didn't want anything to do with her she had given Max some stuff of my dad's some pictures and even his ashes she said they were just sitting in the back of his closet and that I would probably care more and them then she did… Max had this necklace made for me it's got his ashes in it and quote on the back. At first, I thought dad and papa would be upset but they were so happy that I had something of my dad's I cut my mom out of the pictures she had given me and they let me stick them on the wall and some in my room." She was crying now and I wanted to pull her into a hug but I knew she would pull away.

"Are you alright?"

"I think the biggest thing that got me was his letter on the day I was born he said he was going to write one every year and then on my eighteenth, he'd give them all to me. He told me a funny story of how they were told I was a boy and that I was going to be named after him and when they had me and saw I was a girl they never picked out a girls name so they left my name and changed the spelling."

"Your dad's name was Rylie?"

"Yeah but spelled differently…." She sighed as she spelled Riley the way normal people spell it. "His letter said he loved having me named after him that we'd go on R&R dates instead of daddy-daughter dates…." She wiped her tears and took a deep breath. "I think about the life I could have had and it hurts because I know that he loved me so much but I am thankful I was adopted because no one could ever love me more then my fathers do." She looked down at the tattoo she had gotten done for Alec and Magnus.

I decided to pull her into a hug and instead of fighting back she put her head down on me as my phone vibrated against me with a text from Henry.

 **Hewwie: Guess what Logan came home with today?**

 **Jessie: What?**

I was going to put my phone away when he responded with a picture of the cutest little puppy in the entire world. "Oh my god!" I thought I said that in my head but I didn't Rylie pulled back and looked at my phone.

"Oh! It's so cute!" She said taking my phone. "It's a shepherd right?"

"Uh… I don't know… I told Logan a small dog shepherds are not small." I called him and he answered almost immediately.

"Hey."

"What part of small dog do you not understand?"

"Well she won't get that big she's an Australian Shepherd."

"What's her name?"

"That's up to you and Henry."

"What color is she? It looked like-"

"Blue Merle."

"I'll think of a name and get back to you."

"Are you not gonna ask Henry?"

"YeahI'lll tell him what I decided and he'll say, okay babe."

"Women…" He mumbled hanging up.

"Come on Rylie, let's go get some lunch…"

 **Logan's Pov**

I left home before anyone was up and went to the lab to try and keep my mind busy it was back to the plain boring life I had before all of this. I was doing a little research on the quantum theory of atomic structure when someone knocked on my door I ignored it since it was only seven a.m and I wouldn't leave my lab until it was time to go home usually around nine or ten at night, sometimes I'd get so wrapped up in my work I wouldn't even know it was time to go until my alarm goes off letting me know it's about to be ten, most days I forget to eat lunch. The knocking continued and it was getting harder to write things down because the knocking was getting louder and louder. Finally, I stood up and flung my door open Henry was standing there holding a cup of coffee. "Morning."

"Why are you here?"

"We still have work to do." He came in and started touching my papers. "Atomic structure? Are you trying to get published again?"

" No I'm trying to take a hammer to The Bohr theory," I said sitting back down and picking my pencil up only to have it snatched out of my hand.

"Logan if I help with this it could be big for me I could finally get a shot at the FBI maybe and I need your help." He looked at the door and I just shook my head.

"And then I'm alone."

"What?"

"You and Jessie go to Virginia, Damien goes to the Air Force and will end up getting stationed out of the fucking country, and I'm alone all by myself here." I don't cry often because crying is pointless it solves nothing.

"Logan-"

"Just leave me alone Henry." I picked up my papers and walked out of my lab with Henry following I knocked on Kendra's door.

"Hey, Logan what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to test a theory with me."

"Of course I just-"

"I'm sorry he can't test things with you today," Henry said and started to pull me away.

"What the hell Henry?"

"You aren't going to be alone you wanna know why? Because you and I will be together tracking down crazy psycho serial killers." I wish what he was saying was true because I wanted that but I knew I wasn't good enough but Henry had a shot at getting in so I'd help him.

"I'll be in on Monday and we can talk," I said to Kendra who nodded I put my papers back in my lab and made sure my door was locked and we left.

"Why didn't you show her your work?"

"Last year she stole Quinton's work and got it published as her own and it completely ruined Quinn anything he tries to do now everyone says it's pretty much copying what Kendra already did."

"So why would you want to work with her?"

"When she wants to work she's amazing at her job and I could use someone like that."

"Aren't you and Quinn friends?" He's been at one BBQ and everyone thinks we're best friends.

"He's homophobic and asks me every day if I'm the girl or boy in my relationship…" Henry laughed shaking his head.

When we got to the police station they were already set up in the conference room I was trying to keep a low profile because I was still on the FBI watch list. "Henry Carstairs we talked on the phone," Henry said to someone I was still looking at random things, Henry was having a silent conversation with someone so I was just wandering around. "Logan!" Henry yelled.

"Yeah?" There were a few people who looked at me and then back to Henry.

"Your Logan Herondale?"

"Uh yeah…"

"I admire your work."

"My…Work…?" He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Your paper on-" Someone cleared their throat and he stopped. "Right sorry… I'm Tiberius Blackthorn but everyone calls me Ty." He held his hand out but I shook it but my mind was screaming at me. _Germs. Germs. GERMS!_

"And I'm Christopher Rook but everyone calls me Kit." Kit and Ty looked to be around Henry's age maybe older or maybe younger I wasn't sure but maybe this wouldn't be so bad I thought as we walked into the conference room, my phone vibrated with a message from Damien telling me that our sweet little puppy liked to go on runs and that she was tuckered out.

 **A few people have asked me if I am planning on doing a story that isn't TMI related and I was thinking about doing one for ACOTAR but I have no idea's yet so if your a fan and have an idea let me know... Also, help me come up with a name for the puppy**

 **Super side note: Is anyone an anime fan? If so have you watched Black Clover?**


	3. Solving The Case

**Reemarie36- Thank you so much! And I promise if I ever do I will sign the very first one for you because you really make me feel better every time I read one of your reviews and I love your dog's names by the way!**

 **Tscott21- I'm sorry do people actually STILL ship Feylin? Because I thought that was like super dead…. I would never write a Feylin story unless it's like Tamlin dying and Feyre dancing on his grave and Mor and Cassian drawing dicks on it? Or that wouldn't be so much Feylin… And I don't think people would appreciate it… Sorry I have no idea where I'm going with this lol just ignore me and onto the story. P.S I am Nessian trash just thought I'd throw that out there**

 **Superinstruments- I loved your name for the puppy but there will be a character with that name in future chapters so stay tuned for that… As far as a story for Liam, Cecily, and Benji I don't know if I will do one just because I don't know if people would read it and where it would go although you will be seeing some of Liam and Cecily's Pov's in this story so maybe sometime in the future**

 **SimplyMe01- Tessa and Jem are Henry's parents and Henry's brother is Zach who is in Ryland's band**

 **Guest- If you don't read Ryland's story then you will be confused a lot**

 **Jessie's Pov**

I got an early flight home to surprise Henry but he wasn't home so I figured Logan and I could get something to eat but he wasn't home either. Damien was sitting on the couch flipping through channels. "You didn't work today?" I sat down beside him as he handed me the remote.

"I took it off I had a meeting with my recruiter." He said and then sighed loudly. "Do you think I'm making a mistake?" He asked his light brown eyes shifting from the tv to me.

"A mistake? What that you didn't go to work?" He chuckled.

"No, I mean the Air Force…. Do you think I'm making a mistake? I know Logan doesn't want me to go."

"Logan's grown so much in these past four years and got over so many fears but change will always scare him for the most part. I know you pushed it off a few times because Logan's having trouble with accepting it but I think it's a good idea."

"That's why I got him the puppy at least he'll have her when I go."

"Oh! Where is she!"

"She was sleeping with Church on his bed," He turned to look over at Church's bed I had to sit up a bit to see that she was taking up the entire bed and Church was lying pretty much on top of her.

"Wow… Church gets along with someone…." I said and Damien laughed.

"He didn't for a while he'd hiss at her any chance he got and he'd guard his food anytime she'd walk by he'd jump on her."

"And now he loves her."

"He has his moments."

"You wanna go get something to eat?" He nodded still looking like a sad little puppy.

"Sure…"

"He'll be fine Damien he has all of us to keep him preoccupied until you get done with boot camp."

"But-"

"Stop thinking about it," I grabbed his hand forcing him off the couch. "Come on my sweet gay boy."

"I thought you only called Logan that."

"Well, you are both my gay boys." He rolled his eyes but then smiled.

"Let's go." The puppy ran towards the door when she saw Damien opening it. "No baby girl you aren't going out we just got back from a five mile run like ten minutes ago."

"She made it five miles?"

"With like twenty little breaks every ten minutes." He laughed.

I always liked spending time with Damien it was never awkward between us, he's not just Logan's boyfriend over the years he's become, family. "So I was thinking-"

"Never a good thing." Damien joked picking up one of his chicken wings, he had demanded non-vegan food.

"Oh shut up." I threw a fry at him. "Anyway, I was thinking about a trip and I don't know the exact date you were leaving but I figured we could do it before you leave." He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that… I won't know for a little while when the exact date I'm leaving is but you'll be the first to know."

"So what are you doing for the rest of today?" I asked as he took a bite of his wing and then he smirked.

"I don't know… I'm winging it." He burst into laughter. "Get it?" He dropped his head onto the table.

"You are so lame," I mumbled.

"Logan would have loved that!" He whined.

"Because you both suck at telling jokes… That's why you're so good together."

"Rude." He mumbled but I saw that small little ghost of a smile on his face. "So why didn't you go to the station and see if Henry could take a lunch break or something?"

"He's been avoiding talking lately I don't know why but anytime I call him our conversations last twelve seconds before he has to go or he's busy or he'll call me back before he goes to bed." I know I was pouting but it just feels like our lives are going down very different paths right now and that's killing me because I don't want to lose him.

"Don't worry Jess I think you guys will be fine."

"Thanks, Damien."

 **Henry's Pov**

Logan and Ty became instant friends and for Logan that was a big step he had trouble making friends because he tended to make jokes no one could understand but by the looks of things Ty was loving all the crappy jokes Logan was telling. "Can we get back to the case?" Kit asked pointing at the board Logan sighed and picked up a marker.

"I've been thinking about something." He said and started to draw on the board. "He doesn't have a plan."

"Meaning?" Ty asked sitting next to Kit.

"His first three murders were planned out very well he took his time stalking each of his victims and if I'm correct on who I think it is he knew them very well he knew their schedules and what they'd be doing where they'd be most vulnerable."

"And now he doesn't have that," I said Logan nodded and pointed at the park.

"So far the latest two victims have been abducted from this park in broad daylight and yet no one sees anything?" He shook his head. "And the dumping sights are way too close to this park it's like he kills them and then he goes back to look for another victim."

"Is it just you two? Or is there more of your team?" I asked curiously.

"They will be here soon they were checking out the sights for the first three murders and wanted us to get started here before they came." Kit said watching Ty go over to Logan and take the marker from him he tensed a bit when Logan put his hand on Ty's back to move him out of his way.

"You alright?" I asked Kit blushed and then stood up.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be alright?" He picked up some of the crime scene photos and went to stand in between Logan and Ty who were laughing.

"You checked out Abigal's foster family?" Ty asked Logan.

"Other than being complete assholes they checked out," Logan muttered.

"There are a few leads that the rest of our team are checking out so we'll let you guys know if anything comes up."

Edward had come in and asked to talk to Logan for a minute so they left and I was sitting looking over everything when Kit left and Ty watched him leave with a sigh. "So are you two a couple?" I asked trying not to pry but Ty fell back in his chair.

"C-Couple….? N-No we're uh, friends… Yeah…" He scratched his head.

"He was jealous when you were talking to Logan."

"He was?" He smiled but then dropped it and shook his head some more. "He wasn't I mean we're not-"

"I just asked because you two work well together and I can tell you guys care for each other."

"You don't really look like someone who is super accepting you look like you hate the world."

"Love is love," I said and then sat back in my chair.

"We're dating or at least I think we are we've been on a few dates but I don't think he's really ready to admit it to himself yet so we just stay friends I guess? What about you? Are you dating anyone?"

"Logan's sister actually."

"Is that how you two became friends?"

"Well, our parents are all friends so I've known them all my life."

"Do you-" Kit came back in with a few other cops.

"So we're putting up a perimeter around the park with cops stationed at the parking lots and a few other entry points."

I took my stuff and left the two of them alone I wanted to listen in on what was going on with Logan and the Chief but I knew that would just get me in trouble. God, I spend too much time with Jessie I'm starting to become as nosy as she is. "I'm tired." Someone said from behind me I jumped and Logan chuckled softly. "Are we done for today?"

"Yeah, they seem to have everything covered for now."

"Okay." He said and picked up his jacket.

"So."

"So?" Logan repeated.

"What did the chief want?"

"Just to thank me for helping with his daughter and that he appreciated everything I did."

"Alright…" I didn't believe that for a second. "I just need to talk to someone real quick, wait for me in the car?" Logan nodded and went towards the doors.

When we got home it was quiet except for the puppy running around jumping all over and barking. "Did you miss daddy?" Logan picked her up and she started to lick his face. "You did miss daddy huh?" He put her down and she ran to me jumping up on my legs.

"Hey, sweet girl." I rubbed her head. "You want me to take her for a walk?"

"Yes please, I'm gonna make some lunch and probably take a nap anything you want?"

"Whatever," I said and he nodded opening the fridge.

After her walk, some food, and a quick shower, I was tired as well so I fell into bed and the puppy decided to take a nap with me instead of Logan so she was asleep curled up on my face. "Well isn't that the sweetest thing ever." I opened my eyes and Jessie was pulling off my sweater. "Hi babe." Her shirt was coming off and I sat up carefully not to wake up the puppy but her head shot up anyway and she looked at Jessie and ran to her with her little tail wagging. "Hello to you too." She kissed her nose.

"Did you think of a name for her yet?"

"Weren't we both supposed to come up with a name for her?"

"I didn't think you'd let me pick," I said surprised she laughed and nodded her head.

"True." The dog ran out of the room and Jessie closed the door before jumping on top of me.

"Welcome home my love." I wrapped my arms around her and she yelped as I flipped us over. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"We finished filming already." She said pulling her shirt over her head. "Enough talking." Her hands gripped my hair and she pulled me down to her.

 **Logan's Pov**

Damien was getting aggravated I could tell because he kept glancing back at me and glaring. "Logan Christopher Herondale!" Damien yelled I looked at him with an eyebrow raised and he groaned. "Did you not listen to anything I said to you?"

"Yes?"

"Seriously dude?" He said crossing his arms.

"Dude? What are we? Bros?" I asked he was trying very hard not to smile.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I talked to the Chief of police today."

"Okay and?"

"And he asked me why haven't applied to the police academy yet," I said and Damien put his drink down and looked at me.

"You want to become a cop?"

"Yeah, no, well I don't really know what the hell I want to do and it's frustrating me so much!" I yelled a few people looked at me. "My boss keeps calling me because I haven't been in the lab and now anytime I go and do shows everyone says I'm acting frustrated and it seems like I don't want to be there and it's like my entire life is falling apart because I can't get a handle on what the hell I want to do with my life!" I think I was starting to have a panic attack and Damien knew so he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. "And I just ruined our date night!" I yelled some more.

"Stop talking…. Just breath and relax." He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my shoulder. "You didn't ruin our date it's still perfect you wanna know why?"

"Because not that many people saw me freak out?"

"Because we are together and as long as you and I have each other we'll always find a way."

"Well aren't you a romantic this fine evening," I mumbled against him.

"Oh shut up." He pushed me away playfully. "Now tell me truthfully do you want to be a cop?"

"I heard Damien talking to Ty and he asked him about joining the FBI and what he'd have to do and Ty said he'd talk to his boss since Henry's been helping out with the case and all that…." I said and Damien was just standing there waiting for me to continue my story.

"Alright?"

"What's the point of becoming a cop? I've always wanted to join the FBI's BAU team and track down serial killers but how can I do that? I suck…."

"Logan you're a genius and if that's what you want go after it."

"What about us?" I said softly I could feel tears stinging my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend like you won't be stationed far away from me probably in a different country…" They were going to fall and no amount of blinking would stop them. "What happens to us then?"

"We make it work like we always have," He kissed my cheek and just as my tears fell his hand was already moving to wipe them away. "We've done this before when you and Jess moved out here and I still had a few more months to wait. I don't know how long it will be but trust me when I say we will make this work because I refuse to let our love die, we got this babe we just need to believe that we can make it."

"I love you." That's all I could think of to say I wasn't good with my emotions and when he was looking at me that way it was even harder to tell him just how much I loved him and how much I wanted us to last, I wanted to grow old with him and have kids and tell them that we've always been in love and nothing would ever change that.

That night I couldn't sleep so I watched Damien's chest rise and fall for hours maybe… I think that might be the slightest bit creepy but I don't care…. I had so much going on in my head and I didn't want to be judged so I nudged him to see if he was awake but he didn't stir. "Damien?" I said softly. Nothing. "Baby?" Still nothing.

I took a deep breath and sat up. "Ever since we talked earlier I've had all these thoughts going through my head and I was trying to come up with a way to tell you how I was feeling but you know how I get when I try and talk about my feelings and stuff like that. The truth is you make me human, I feel like i'm actually living when I'm with you and I am not afraid of things that would normally terrify the hell out of me because I know that if I'm afraid I can lean on you and you'll help me and that scares me so much because if I lose you I feel like I'll become a robot again where I'm afraid of the simplest of things, like peanut butter. If you were awake you'd laugh at that but yes I was afraid of peanut butter. Sometimes I feel like I'm a burden to you because I don't see the world like normal people do and sometimes you have to explain the simple things to me and I know normal people would get aggravated with me and I don't think I could ever have a different boyfriend because no one would be as understanding and loving as you are. I'm afraid to lose you because you make me better and I love you so much."

I sat there for a few moments just watching him breathe he was on his side so I couldn't see him I laid down pulling the cover over me and a few seconds passed before Damien rolled over and pulled me into him snuggling into me.

Henry woke me up at five in the morning Damien wasn't too happy about that he kept yelling that the sun wasn't even out yet and that he had to be at work in two hours so I had to grab my clothes in the dark and I bumped into the wall. Twice! I fell asleep in the car and Henry decided to wake me up by screaming and I think I may have had a mini heart attack.

He was laughing when we went into the police station Ty and Kit walked over towards us with questioning looks on their faces. "Everything okay?"

"I scared the shit outta him earlier it was great," Henry said laughing so hard he wiped a tear away.

"Nice," Ty said but Kit didn't laugh. I had a feeling he didn't like me very much. "So we talked with some of the original investigators who worked on the case for the first three victim's they said when they spoke to Charlie he seemed mostly normal and felt terrible for what happened to the girls."

"Well, sociopaths can act normal to I mean look at-"

"Please don't go into a three-hour rant again," Henry said desperately.

"It was not three hours it was only two hours and forty minutes."

"Still way too long…" Henry muttered.

"They sent us over the interview if you guys want to take a look." Kit said and turned to leave Ty frowned and glanced at me.

"He's just a little on edge," Ty said I looked at Henry who was shaking his head.

We all agreed that the interview he seemed way too relaxed like he was trying so hard to pass off as the nice soccer coach who really loved his team but to me, he looked like a creeper. Man, I swear if I ever have a kid I'm not letting him or her do anything because of all the crazy things in the world. No…. Damien wouldn't let me be that overbearing, maybe I'll just tell them what happens like what Ted Bundy, Jeffrey Dahmer, or maybe Ed Gein did to there victim's. I took a break from murder to call my boss at the theater we didn't have any shows today but I was curious as to what our rehearsals would look like tomorrow.

"Logan?" Ty said he was staring at me I don't know how long he's been like that.

"Uh, yeah?" I hung up my phone.

"I was asking if you want to come with me." He said again and looked at the room that Kit and Henry were in.

"Where to?"

"I just got a call from Alana and she found an address for Charlie."

"Seriously? Let's go." I grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the door but then I stopped and looked at him. "Why me? Why not ask Kit?"

"You and I are a lot alike."

"How so?"

"Henry's protective right? My guess would be if I go in there and tell them I know where Charlie has been staying they'd go and tell us to stay here." He said and I looked at the room the blinds were drawn but I could see the figures of them and I knew he was right.

"Let's go." I said and he smiled and nodded and just like that we left.

I was reading over all the information we had on Charlie and we were getting closer to his house when Ty's phone started to ring and then mine I looked at Ty and he nodded. "Hello?" I tried not to sound like I was doing something Henry really would not approve of and more casual and laid back like I was lying by the pool sipping' a piña colada. _What a very gay choice in drink…._ I thought to myself and almost laughed.

"Where are you?" Henry's voice was like ice when he wanted to be he could be scary, I pity the day he and Jessie have kids.

"I'm in the car with Ty."

"Going where?"

"He got a call he knows where Charlie is," I swear I could hear Henry's angry just boiling off of him. "Henry?"

"What the fuck Logan? Give me the address!" He yelled.

"We're here," Ty said and the house looked like I pictured it a very ordinary house but it felt just downright evil, there was a scream from inside that came from a child and Ty jumped out of the car and started to run towards the house leaving his gun, I picked it up and remembered everything Henry taught me and took off after him leaving Henry on the phone and in the car.

I realized as I walked in the back door that this was a very big mistake I had no training for this and I didn't know Ty very well so if this became a life or death situation would he have my back? Or would he save himself? I know Henry would take a bullet for me just as I would for him but this was moving at a different pace usually my mind could wrap around scenarios and I would know how they'd end before they even had a chance to start.

Henry's going to yell at me a lot but this will be my only chance to actually stop a killer I'm not good enough for the FBI so I'll have my moment and go back to my normal life of Broadway and Science…

"You move and I'll kill her," Charlie said I could see Ty realizing he had left his gun so he slowly lifted his hands.

"I'm unarmed drop the knife and let the girl go she's done nothing wrong." He said softly and glanced at me very quickly.

"They all have." He said through gritted teeth I couldn't see so I made my way around when a lot of things sounded like they broke so I ran into the room without thinking and the little girl was on the floor crying and Charlie was on top of Ty trying to stab him and I was frozen for a second before I lifted the gun and took a deep breath.

"Stop," I said but he raised his knife to bring it down and I squeezed the trigger and for a split second, he didn't move and then he fell over. "I'm a murderer…," I whispered as Ty pushed him off checking his pulse and then ran over to the little girl who was still crying.

"Y-You saved my life." He looked at me with big gray eyes that reminded me of Harlan for a second.

"Logan! Ty!" I heard Henry yelling and as if suddenly conscious of the fact that I could hear sirens all around us now I was still holding the gun feeling terrible for killing someone. Henry ran in assessed the situation and then ran to me taking the gun from me and pulling me into a hug. "You scared the fucking shit out of me." He whispered.

"So…. I got you back for earlier?" I whispered and he laughed.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I killed someone," I whispered and Henry was about to open his mouth when a very small girl ran to me and wrapped her little arms around me the best she could.

"Thank you for saving me." She said and it's like my body moved on my own I leaned down and picked her up as she started to cry.

"You're welcome," I said softly.

The ambulance came and just as they went in a cop car pulled up and a man and women jumped out looking around frantically before their eyes landed on me holding the little girl and they ran towards me and took her from me. "Jasmine!" They hugged her and kissed her and cried. I took a step back and watched I couldn't shake this guilty feeling in me and it made it so much worse as they brought his body out.

"Don't feel bad Logan." Kit said from beside me I jumped. "You saved two people today." He said and he must've noticed my expression. "If you wouldn't have came with Ty he would have gone alone and he would've gone in there blindly just as he had done and he would've died and that little girl as well."

"I still killed someone," I said softly.

"He killed five little girls." He said and left our conversation at that, he seemed to like me a little more.

Henry came over after checking on Ty he got cut on his shoulder but other than that he would be fine. "I'm proud of you," Henry said throwing his arm over my shoulder as we walked towards his car.

"I thought you'd yell at me…" I said softly.

"I'm mad of course you could have been hurt or worse but if we both want to be in the FBI I can't keep you wrapped up like a doll I need to let you be you and as a result of that you saved a little girl's life and you protected Ty."

"I know I'm not supposed to feel bad but I still killed someone."

"It makes you human, don't think just because this happened that you are a terrible person because the only terrible person here is that sick fuck, don't stop smiling, or laughing, or being a complete nerd because you feel bad… Come on let's get home before Jessie realizes what the hell has been going on and she decides to beat me with a hanger or something." I laughed softly as I waved at Ty.

"Wait!" Jasmine's parents came over to us her father was holding her tightly and her mother gave me a quick hug. "They tell me you were the one who saved my baby. Thank you." She hugged me again before turning away.

"I didn't even know we had a missing person," I said getting into the car.

"They came in about three minutes after you guys left said their daughter never came home from the park after her practice."

 **Jessie's Pov**

I had thought of the perfect name for the puppy and I was just waiting for Henry and Logan to get home, I had called Logan at his office but he didn't answer which isn't unusual at all since he completely wraps himself up in work. "We're home!" Henry yelled.

"Kitchen!" Damien yelled, our apartment wasn't that huge so they didn't need to yell but anything the boys needed or wanted was always screamed across the apartment.

"Hey, you alright Logan?" He looked drained.

"Yeah, I need a smoothie or maybe alcohol I don't drink because statistically-" He stopped himself and then sighed. "I need…" He stopped talking again and pushed Damien away from the fridge as he started to pull out random fruits and vegetables. "You want a smoothie?" He asked Damien who looked at some of the ingredients Logan was pulling out and shook his head.

"I'm good love." He said kissing his head and picking up his plate of pizza rolls.

"Henry? Jess?" He was still pulling things out when Henry laughed.

"Sure I'll take one."

"What's wrong with you?" Logan looked at me and smiled but it was forced.

"Just a stressful day at work but i'm trying to not let it get to me too much because I did the right thing but sometimes when you do the right thing it still feels sucky."

"And a smoothie will help you feel better?"

"A smoothie and a strip show." He said and looked at Damien who blushed. "Joking." He said and really smiled this time.

Maybe a movie?" Henry asked taking things out that he wanted in his smoothie.

"Oh wait, guys! Before I forget I picked a name for the puppy." I said as Logan threw the stuff into the blender.

"Oh, what did you pick?" Damien asked picking her up.

"Lylah," I said and rubbed her cute little head Damien smiled and kissed her.

"I love it, how about you Log?" He asked Logan nodded and took her from Damien.

"You finally got a name baby girl." She licked his face and he laughed softly and glanced at Henry who nodded smiling.

"Come on guys the movies starting!" Henry yelled.

"Hey who said you were picking the movie?" Damien argued.

"Well, you guys were busy!" He said shrugging, Logan handed me my drink and grabbed my hand.

"Thanks, Jess."

"For?"

"Always looking out for me." It was random but Logan hardly shows his affection so I took this opportunity to kiss his cheek but he groaned and jumped onto the couch landed on top of Henry and Damien who both groaned but didn't push him off I picked up Henry's drink and handed it to him and gave Logan's drink to Damien who took a sip and pretended to gag on it before leaning down and letting Logan drink some.

I sat down beside Henry I couldn't really cuddle up to him because half of Logan's body was on him but he put his arm over my head and whispered to me as the movie began. "I love you Strawberry."

 **The next chapter will be a small time jump to a week before Damien leaves for boot camp**

 **Question:**

 **What characters from TDA would you like to see in this story? Or from TID?**


	4. Vacation Time

**So this story is official where Ryland's story is**

 **Henry 20, Jessie 19, Damien 18, Logan 17**

 **Harry B. Jackson- He'll be in the next chapter of Ryland's story also those three will be together and it will be funny to see Logan try and understand their relationship**

 **RaeElle- Already working on some stuff for their entrance into the story**

 **Allieanna- So to answer your questions 1. in the third to last chapter 2nd to last chapter Logan was waiting for Damien to move to New York because Damien had to graduate high school and then wait for his birthday before he could move 2. Damien is a year older then Logan, when they met Logan was 13 and Damien was 14**

 **Tealolives- yes it was**

 **Henry's Pov**

We spent a week at Jessie's parent's house and then we flew to Hawaii for a 'real vacation' as Jess put it. "Logan, what's the address?" Jessie asked looking back at Logan and Damien who were making out. "Logan! You act like you haven't seen him in a month it's been a week!" She yelled Logan mumbled something and then pulled away from Damien who was laughing.

"What address?"

"For the hotel."

"Uh…. What hotel?"

"I told you to call and make a reservation like two weeks ago Log."

"Oh…. I forgot."

"You-" She took a deep breath and took her seatbelt off.

"Jessie, what are you doing?" I was driving our rental car so I couldn't really push her back in the seat as she turned to start hitting Logan.

"Stop it!" He yelled. "Damien help me!"

"I asked you because the other two would forget but guess who turned into a normal person and forgot something for once in your life."

"I've been in a bit of a haze lately." He said and Jessie stopped hitting him and sat back down. Everyone knew Damien leaving was taking a big toll on him but he'd never admit it.

"Can I use your phone? Mines on like five percent," She said to me.

"Go ahead." She picked it up and started looking up something.

She was trying to make a reservation when her phone started to ring she looked at me waiting for me to answer it. I groaned and picked it up. "Hello?"

"That's so illegal!" Logan yelled from the backseat I saw from the mirror that Damien put his hand over his mouth.

"Henry?" It was Ryland.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Did accidentally call you instead of my sister?"

"No you called her but she's on the phone trying to make a reservation for a hotel."

"Vacation?"

"Yeah I got two weeks off for helping with this big case a few months back and it's Damien's last week before boot camp so we decided on a vacation."

"Where?"

"Ha-"

"Seriously? Not one room? What the fuck!" Jessie yelled. "Can you double check or something?" She was getting mad and Jessie mad was not a force to be reckoned with. "And how much is that?" She asked and then laughed. "Really…? Well, no wonder that room still available." She mumbled.

"Everything okay?"

"Uh, not really…"

"What's going on?" I quickly told him everything because Jessie was still yelling at this poor person for ridiculous prices.

"Fuck you too." She hung the phone up and looked back at Logan and Damien. "You think they have like a motel 6 or something?"

"Did she say motel?" Ryland asked.

"Why a motel?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Oh I'm sorry do you have some secret stash I'm not aware of? Where we can afford a super fancy place?" She crossed her arms.

We just paid all our bills and even with all of us working somehow we still went through a lot of money but living in New York isn't cheap. "It doesn't have to be super fancy… Maybe like a best western or something?"

"I'll look."

"Why wouldn't you guys double check to make sure the hotel was actually booked?"

"Because we asked Logan to do it and he doesn't forget." Jessie looked back at him he had pushed away from Damien and was looking out the window.

"It wasn't your fault Log, I should have kept on you."

"It is my fault because I-" He looked at Damien and shook his head. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay." Jessie phone started to beep in my ear letting me know it was about to die.

"Jessie's phones gonna die any minute," I said and it took him a minute to answer.

"I texted Logan the address to my house and the garage code."

"Really?"

"It's not like we're using it unless Kayla went to Hawaii and just didn't tell me… Ask Jess to call me when she's not busy I have to-" Her phone died I looked over to Jessie who was still trying to fill something out online.

"I'm gonna have a meltdown in a second." I took my phone from her and set it down.

"Ryland's letting us stay at his house."

"I thought he lived in LA?" Damien said confused and looked at Logan but he wasn't talking.

"Ryland bought Kayla a house in Hawaii as a 'I'm sorry I fucked up' gift," Jessie said and Damien laughed and tapped Logan.

"What do you think he'll buy her if he forgets their anniversary or something really important?" Logan shrugged. "Come on baby, everyone forgets things now and then."

"Actually, I thought Ryland bought a house in Maui," Jessie said Logan shook his head finally.

"He let Harlan decide and he picked here because he thought the name was awesome and it reminded him of Lilo and Stitch." Everyone laughed.

It took about an hour to get to the house and I have to say it's not what I expected for Ryland, he was the I like to show off type of guy and this house didn't scream I am super rich and successful but the house was a simple family home. Everyone was asleep so I carefully took Logan's phone to get the garage code and smiled at his lock screen which was Church lying on his castle that Logan and I built him with his name engraved he really was a spoiled cat. His background was a picture of him, Damien, and Lylah on a hike.

I went into the house and made my way towards the front door and I could see why Ryland chose this place, it was open and lovely, a place where even I could envision raising kids. I opened the door and damn near had a heart attack. "Fuck!"

"Sorry…" Damien said laughing. "I woke up when I heard the garage opening." He yawned and looked around. "Damn this is nice…"

 **Logan's Pov**

I was sitting on the bed reading the article Kendra had sent me about the Atomic Structure when Damien came into the room and fell on the bed trying to pull me to him. "I can't I'm reading something."

"We're on vacation."

"It's about-"

"Probably work and that can wait because right now you and I are going to go for a walk along the beach."

"That sounds-"

"Romantic?"

"Gay," I said and Damien laughed sitting up and kissing my shoulder.

"What can I say," He shrugged and took my phone from me.

"Hey!"

"Stop pushing yourself into work, are you still upset about forgetting to make the reservation?"

"I was never upset about that."

"It's about me leaving isn't it?" He said unbearably soft and I couldn't handle that so I grabbed his hand and started pulling.

"So this romantic walk do I have to change into swimming attire?"

"Not unless you want to drown."

"I can swim I am just afraid to swim."

"I thought I got you over most of your fears."

"I had over three hundred fears."

"Oh yeah? What are we at now?"

"299." I joked Damien rolled his eyes.

Everyone already knew I was upset about him leaving, I was excited for him and I knew he wanted this more than anything so I was trying so hard to not show any emotion any indication that I was dreading this last week, that I was secretly hoping he'd forget about the Air Force and just stay with me but that's me being an awful boyfriend. I have to support him like he supports me even if it is killing me inside and making me forget things I'm supposed to do.

The walk started out with neither of us talking just holding hands and listening to crashing of the waves, Damien kept looking at me from time to time opening his mouth and then closing it again. "I love you." He said softly and just like that tears came to my eyes. "And I wish you'd tell me what was bothering you." He didn't look at me kept walking keeping his eyes ahead of him.

"Nothing."

"Logan…" He stopped walking and looked at me now and his eyes softened when he noticed the silent tears falling. "Please let me inside that beautiful head of yours?"

"I-"

"And for the love of science please don't tell me nothing and that you're fine because I know it's a lie."

"I don't lie…" I lied.

"You just did."

"Did not." Another one.

"Logan stop it or I swear I'll drag you into the ocean and watch you get swept away by the current."

"I'm gonna miss you when you leave," I said softly and he smiled.

"It's not forever."

 _That's what you think._

"What?" He said and I realized I must've said it aloud because he dropped his hand and his shoulders went slack. "That's what this is all about isn't it?"

"I don't know what you mean…"

"Your afraid that this is it."

"How do we make it work?" He sighed and hugged me tightly.

"Nothing is ever set in stone Log but I know we can make this work because I love you more than anything in this world."

"And I love you just as much- well I might love my mother more but you're a really close second," I said and he laughed.

"I never want to lose you," Damien said as we started walking again.

"And I never want to lose you either…"

"You will always be my nerd no matter what."

"And you'll always be my Snuffleulfigous," I said right back he threw his head back with a loud groan.

"I'd rather not."

"Well, you call me LogieWogie."

"Only on rare occasions like when I'm making fun of you or something." He joked.

"Which happens to be a lot." I leaned forward and bit his neck he wrapped his arms around me and bit me back. "Stop it! You're gonna give me a hickey." I tried to pull away but he was doing his evil laugh as he sucked on my neck. "Stop!" We fell back onto the sand.

"This is a private beach right?"

"Yeah, my brother always has to go the extra mile." He nodded and reached down to pull my shirt off. "Private means that the neighbors as well own part of-"

"Don't see them around they probably got boring jobs." He successfully pulled my shirt off and made his way down leaving hot kisses as he worked at the bottom of my shorts with his teeth I lifted myself up onto my elbows and watched.

"Please stop it…. This is very wrong and I'm sure it's probably illegal."

"Shhh."

"Don't," I said but he didn't listen. "Stop."

"Soon you'll be saying those words but together." He smirked as he got the button undone and kissed me I was trying to think about things that should be turn off but he just kept at it and my mind was going blank and I was trying not to think at all but that was bad because then I'd start enjoying this and if someone saw us I'd be mortified.

"Please…." I said breathlessly.

"What do you want?" He asked, his hand was just about to pull my boxers down he looked up at me and then gave a wicked smile. "Oh. You want me to stop, alright." He moved his head back and my hand moved without my permission into his hair.

"Don't."

"Say it." I blushed and his smile got bigger. "Come on Logan say it."

"I'm pretty sure this applies under the term kinky maybe not super kiny but a little kinky."

"I'm sure everyone's done it at least once or twice."

"No… I think normal people like pre-"

"Please don't go all proper terms on me. That is unless you want me to stop?"

"Normal people don't give blowjobs on the beach," I said and he smiled.

"Normal is overrated." He said smiling and pulled them down without a warning I think I may have yelled at him as he did that but my words were lost.

 **Jessie's Pov**

Henry and I were laying on the couch I was on top of him and some random movie was playing. "You know we could've done this at home right? We didn't have to travel to do this."

"I know but all our plans start tomorrow like the boat ride, hiking, and I think fishing Logan says he refuses to hurt a sweet innocent creature."

"I thought we throw the fish back?" He asked playing with my hair.

"He was talking about the bait."

"He doesn't have to use a worm." I twisted my body so that I was able to see his face I just stared at him for a second he raised his eyebrow. "May I help you?"

"You are really fucking hot," I said and the smirk made him even sexier. "Seriously," I leaned down to let our lips brush together but he wasn't having it, his arms wrapped around me as his tongue pushed its way into my mouth I moaned slightly into his mouth which caused him to groan. "It's like you have no idea how sexy you are."

"Reminds me of someone." I tried not to roll my eyes at his comment.

"I love everything about you." I kissed his nose.

"Everything?" He asked.

"Everything," I said and he laughed.

"Good book." He said and it was my turn to laugh.

"You don't read."

"Just last week I read Dr. Seuss to Willow."

"That does not count."

"Fine I also read the Lego Star Wars book to Harlan, he refused to watch the real movie because they weren't Lego's I think Logan might have had a mini heart attack when he said that."

"You two are super nerds."

"You're just jealous." He said and moved us on the couch so I was laying in front of him and he threw his arm over me and snuggled in putting his chin on my head and sighing happily.

"I'm happy you got time off."

"I don't think I would've gotten two weeks if I didn't help the Chief out like I did." He yawned.

Henry fell asleep I knew my poor baby was tired because he didn't sleep on the plane or the car ride here so I figured I'd give him a chance to sleep before we went out for dinner while Damien and Logan stayed here they ended up taking a walk on the beach probably in some nerdy discussion about D&D or something, Logan actually got Damien to like it sort of and once a month the boys all play it and it takes hours.

I think I ended up in Harlan's room when I finally decided to call Ryland back and see what he wanted to talk about. "Hello?" He sounded terrible.

"Hey, big brother."

"Hey, little sister." He coughed and then groaned.

"Getting sick?"

"Nah just fucking my life up one day at a time." He said softly.

"What's wrong?"

"What isn't wrong is the better question."

"Okay, you're talking in riddle which usually means you messed up and you already sound guilty about it so it has to be something bad because you don't normally feel guilty when you do stupid shit."

"I have never done stupid shit."

"Do me a favor and look at your tattoo on your leg and then tell me you don't do stupid shit." He paused for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Fuck you," He said still laughing. "Don't diss the coolest tattoo in all of history of tattoos."

"Has Kayla saw that yet?"

"Yes, and she laughed at it and asked if I was extremely drunk when I got it done."

"Unfortunately no you thought it was 'cool' don't know why."

"Because it's a fucking leprechaun on a motorcycle with a pot of gold running over a person, it's awesome."

"Why is he running over the person?"

"Because people don't believe in leprechauns Jessie."

"Why is he the one with the pot of gold? That's supposed to be at the end of the rainbow!"

"He probably stole it. His name is Leppy the Leprechaun."

"I hope Kayla never lets you name any future child."

"I named Willow!"

"What was the name you originally wanted to name her?"

"Well I wanted her to be a boy and his name would've been Anthem Legend Herondale or Riot King Herondale or maybe Siren 'something' Herondale."

"Horrible, horrible, and horrible."

"Riot was cute and so was Anthem and even Siren! You have no taste in names whatsoever!" He yelled.

"Is this why you called? To tell me horrible baby names?"

"No it's not and I'll get to my point in one second what would you name a boy? And I'm not telling you to have a kid anytime soon like at all."

"Well, Henry and I decided when we were five what our son's name would be."

"What the-"

"We were kids calm down…. Elias Jace Carstairs or James we still argue over that to this day."

"And a girl?"

"I'd like her to be named after Mackenzie but I think that might be a little too hard for Henry." I thought about that for a second how I'd even try and bring that up in a conversation with him, hell we never really talk about kids and when we do it's always a joke never a real conversation.

"How did we even get on the subject of kids?"

"I really don't know but what did you want to talk about? Henry and I have a dinner reservation in an hour."

"I-I have to tell you something but I need you to listen alright? You can't yell at me I just need you Pumpkin." He rarely called me pumpkin and when he did it was usually when he really _really_ fucked up.

"Ry… What's wrong?"

 **Damien's Pov**

Henry and Jessie were gone when we came back and Logan was looking for food. "Next time we want to do something illegal we can join the mile high club."

"Blowjobs on the beach? Sex on a plane? Why don't we just go to a church and have a big gay orgy!" Logan said throwing a grape at me.

"That would total make god love the gays," I said and Logan rolled his eyes. "I'm serious we can invite all the homophobic people to join us you know just give them blindfolds so they don't have to see who's going down on them? A blowjob is a blowjob no matter how you get it."

"Please change the subject because I do not want to hear any more of this."

"I think this grape is bad." I spit it out and Logan laughed.

"Yeah, it is I threw the rest away."

"It's crazy to think but next time this week I'll be in Texas…" I said and I noticed Logan stiff for a moment before turning towards me.

"They don't have anything in here I'll eat so I can just make you something and-"

"Just say it." He stopped and looked at me.

"Say what?"

"Say you don't want me to go because I know that's what you've been dying to say." He shook his head and then dropped whatever was in the bag on the counter.

"I'd never say that because I know how much you want this, you told me that you have wanted this since you were six and I will not take that dream away from you. Of course I feel shitty because you're leaving and I don't know what I am going to do without you because I rarely am without you these days and it will hurt like hell and my heart will feel like it's being ripped into fifty million pieces but I'll keep my mouth shut because this is your dream and I refuse to let you walk away from it because you'd end up hating me."

"Logan-"

"We had a plan, remember? When you first moved to New York it was supposed to be for six months and then you were going to go to basic and I was supposed to be okay because we had that six months but I wasn't okay and you pushed it off for a year and got a job that you hated because it made me happy."

"I'd do anything to make you happy," I said but he was shaking his head the tears were already falling once again.

"It's not about me being happy it's about you! I keep making you give up your dreams because I'm not ready to let you go."

"Stop acting like this is us breaking up," I said and he turned from me I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me forcing him to look. "Stop it. We push through things and come out on top."

"Well I'm always on top you like it that way." He said and I was stunned for a minute before I let myself laugh.

"Did you just make a sex joke?"

"I don't know… Did I?" I wrapped him in a tight hug and kissed his head.

"Want to get something to eat?"

"We don't have a car or anything…"

"I'm sure there's somewhere in walking distance."

"Promise we won't have sex in the bathrooms or something insane?" He asked and I gave him a sweet smile.

"Now that's something I'd never promise because where's the fun in that?"

"Normal couples don't even need to have conversations like this…." He muttered.

"Once again normal is overrated."

I lied there was nothing close at all but we kept walking and Logan whined for ten straight minutes about being hungry so he couldn't walk so I offered to carry him which got me slapped on the shoulder, we finally got to a nice little place and Logan wasn't very happy because there was one family who kept staring at us. "Great…" He muttered.

"Don't even think about them," I said but Logan kept looking back at them.

"You'd think they'd just ignore us." He said softly shaking his head, Logan still tried to deal with homophobic asshole's the same way as always by being nice to them I tried the more normal way being an asshole right back.

"Is it that obvious that we're gay?" I asked.

"We came in holding hands and you kissed my head."

"We could just be very friendly…" I said and Logan laughed and kissed my hand.

"Oh please, no one ever thinks your gay because you're the jock type."

"I played soccer I hardly think I am a jock."

"But you looked mighty fine." He winked and I noticed the man get up and the women tried to grab him but he started to walk our way.

"This is gonna be bad…" I said and Logan looked just as he was coming up.

"Uh, hi so this might seem a little rude but-"

"Yes staring at a gay couple who are just trying to enjoy their vacation and get some food is a little rude and I swear if your here to tell us that you appreciate us being a little less gay in front of your children well tough luck my friend," Logan said he was already on edge and the man was shaking his head.

"No, no, no you've got it all wrong, my daughter loves that movie you were in the musical and she begs us to take her to see you on Broadway."

"Oh my god… I am so sorry! I thought you were looking at us because we're gay and-" Logan's face turned red and he stood up. "I didn't mean to-"

"You must get a lot of rude people who do come up to you." Logan didn't answer.

"Some do, we had a few people ask us to leave because we were upsetting their children even though most of them didn't notice. I'm sorry about him we just didn't think you'd be complementing more like preaching and hating."

"Once again I'm so sorry I should really learn to just keep my mouth shut, actually I normally do and the one time I actually decided to say something and I say it to someone who-"

"Log take a breath," I said and he stopped talking and closed his eyes breathing slowly.

"My daughter is very shy and she noticed you right when you came in she didn't want to say anything though."

"Well, I'd love to meet her."

"Really?" He nodded and looked at me.

"I'll be right back." He kissed my head and walked over with the man to his family.

"Are you ready to order?" I looked over the menu for something vegan or at least vegetarian but didn't really find anything that Logan would eat.

"Do you have anything vegan?" God that sounded terrible coming out of my mouth.

"I think we have like a burger and some kind of bowl," She picked up the menu and started looking. "I'm sorry not many people ask for vegan food here." I can tell….

"Well if there's anything vegan we'll take one of those and I'll have…." I looked at the other menu and shrugged. "Surprise me?"

"Non-vegan?"

"All the meat," I said as Logan sat back down and smirked. "I cannot handle if you say another sexual joke right now."

"I was just going to say I'll give you all the meat when we go home." He winked at me.

"Where is my sweet Logan? Who was too afraid to say those types of things?"

"Trust me when you aren't around I'm that sweet awkward Logan who can barely function."

 **Henry's Pov**

So romantic dinner wasn't so romantic and the show we went to see afterwards wasn't as fun as I thought it would be, Jessie wasn't in a good mood at all and I thought it was her hearing aids but she keeps assuring me that she's fine and having fun. "I take it we are going back to the house?"

"Beach," Jessie said pointing at the beach across the street she was already walking towards it before I could say a word.

"So you hated today right?"

"I loved it."

"Really? Because you barely ate and-"

"I want to have kids."

"What…." Really didn't expect this conversation anytime soon. She must've seen my panic because she kissed the side of my mouth.

"Not yet dumbass." She grabbed my hand as we walked down the pathway towards the beach. "One day I want a family and I don't think we've ever talked about kids and marriage but I want all of that… With you… Someday…"

"I want all of that as well… Someday…" I said and she smiled finally.

"Good."

"What brought this up? Something's been bothering you."

"I talked to Ry."

"Oh yeah, he wanted you to call him back what did he want?"

"I can't tell you I super secret sister swore." She said and then sighed. "I made it up when I was seven and I didn't want my parents to know what happened so I called it a super secret sister swear something you can never break even to the person you are closest with so I'm sorry but I can't."

"Okay but it's upset you."

"Because I knew something like this would happen one day and I don't know what will happen."

"What do you mean?" She groaned.

"Ryland could lose everything because of something and I just want to slap him but I also want to hug him."

"Did he cheat on Kayla or something?"

"Oh god no!"

"Well, you're making it seem like he was."

"Just forget I said anything I'm sorry if I ruined our night."

"It's okay there is still much more we can do."

"Like?"

"For one dance."

"There isn't any music."

"Don't worry the night isn't over yet." She was asking questions but we kept walking until we got to the luau she smiled and pulled me into a kiss.

"You are amazing."

"I know." I winked and she playfully punched me in the arm. "Stop thinking about things you can't control and just feel the music." She nodded and swayed to the music so our date didn't start off as perfect as I wanted it to but by the time we got home we could barely keep our hands off each other and she ended up pulling me into the closest room which happened to be Ryland's I only knew that because on the nightstand was a picture of him and Kayla I had to turn it away because I felt like he was watching me waiting to kill me for being in his room with his baby sister like that.

 **You'll get to see part of the conversation between Jessie and Ryland in the next chapter of Ryland's story and then in the next chapter of this story will be Damien's last appearance for a little while**


	5. One Last Day

**Hiyall03- Yes he is**

 **Murphysgal87- Not quite yet just give it a little more time**

 **Jessie's Pov**

Henry and I were walking hand in hand down the beach he was quiet and usually when his brain was going a million miles an hour I don't bother him but he looked so sad that I had to stop walking. "What's wrong?" He glanced at me and then back at the water.

"Nothing."

"Henry William Carstairs." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Jessica?"

"Please… Tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." I tried to pull my hand from him but he tightened his grip. "Stop."

"Tell me what's wrong or I'm turning around and walking right back to that house." He groaned.

"Why do you have to be so-" He stopped and groaned again this time letting my hand go and throwing his up in the air.

"So what? Caring? Worried? Maybe you'd like it if I just didn't give a crap at all about your feelings how bout that?"

"Jessie…"

"Screw you." I had enough I turned and started to stalk back towards Ryland's house I could hear Henry calling after me but I pulled my hearing aids out I didn't want to hear any of his bullshit anymore.

I slammed the door and Logan lifted his head up him and Damien were practically having sex on the couch I walked right by them and straight into the room slamming the door again. I laid down putting the pillow over my head and took deep breaths.

Henry pulled the pillow away from me and crossed his arms until I put my hearing aids back in. "You are really being childish right now."

"Oh I'm sorry," I said sarcastically.

"Jessie."

"What?"

"Why is it when you feel don't feel like talking I don't get to question you but when I don't feel like talking it's the biggest problem in the whole damn world?"

"Maybe because when you don't talk it's because some stupid guilt is eating you up for something you couldn't change no matter how many times you replay it over in your head!"

"I wasn't even-"

"For god sake! I sleep beside you Henry you have nightmares almost every night and I never ask you what's going on because you don't talk to me and I give you that privacy because no one likes people who hover constantly so I keep my fucking mouth shut but when you start acting like this, of course, I'm gonna say something." He didn't say anything as he took three steps towards me reaching his hand out.

"I have these random moments where I zone out and I start thinking about where I'm at and if Kenzie would…" He was crying now. "Hawaii… The last time we came here she was seven and she said that she was never going to leave and if they forced her to leave she'd run away and build a sandcastle so big that she could live in it forever." He looked out the window towards the beach. "Being here is so hard because she always asked to come here and even three years later it hurts so much the pain isn't going to stop because she was my sunshine."

"Why didn't you tell me? We would've gone-"

"If I stopped going places she'd liked I'd never live a normal life and all the therapist say that it gives you closure but it's just been hard for me and I'm trying to not let it show because I don't want to ruin-"

"Never think you can't let your emotions show not with me." He nodded wiping his tears. "Are you alright?"

"I'm made it this entire week without being that much of a downer so it figures the last day would be the hard one…"

"Come on lay down." I squeezed his hand and pushed him down on the bed.

"Sex?"

"You are running on coffee and a disgusting five hour energy… We're going hiking in like two hours, take a nap."

"Don't leave."

"I'm right here." I laid my head down on his chest and drew random patterns on his stomach.

 **Logan's Pov**

"Don't you think it was rude to just leave the house like that?" Damien asked as we walked towards the little marketplace not too far from the house.

"I don't like when people are having arguments around me. It makes me uncomfortable."

"Oh please," Damien said bumping his shoulder into me. "Being uncomfortable makes you uncomfortable."

"Well it's all awkward and you never know what to do or say so, of course, it's uncomfortable and then when you feel uncomfortable life is just a mess!" He side eyed me and shook his head, his hair was really long right now so anytime he did that it always fell covering his eyes I hated it but when he went to boot camp they'd shave his sweet adorable curls right off so he was letting it grow until he left. "Fix your hair."

"Why do I not look gay enough?" He flipped his hair and batted his eyes. "Hey, baby." He winked.

"You are so embarrassing." I pushed him away from me.

"You like it." He threw his arm over my shoulder pulling me in close. "Do you work when we go back?"

"Yeah, I work that night."

"Broadway? Or lab?"

"Broadway… Evan Hansen waits for no one."

"Your understudy must love all the traveling you've been doing."

"No, he texted me and asked when I was coming back because he fell on stage and tried to play it off but I guess he wasn't so smooth." I chuckled just picturing it.

"Uh huh…" Damien said biting his lip.

"Oh please tell me you aren't jealous?" He turned his head kissing my temple.

"I don't get jealous."

"That's a load of shit," I said Damien laughed.

"You've grown so much in the four years we've been together."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well if this was years ago you would've never said the word 'shit' you would've used some big word that meant the exact same thing."

"Rigmarole?"

"No idea what that means but sure."

"I could literally say any word you don't know and you'd say sure."

"True because I only got a D in English and half the time I never even did the vocab quizzes because they were always online and that was just too much work for me."

"I use to beg Ryland to let me do his for him when I was like nine."

"Why are you such a show off?"

"Because I'm a genius and I like learning."

"Okay, mister big brain."

"Well, technically everyone's brain is the same size and-"

"I graduated high school I don't need a lesson in geography."

"Geography….? I think you mean-"

"I know what I meant!"

"Alright… I'm sorry someone's grumps."

"I'm not grumps I hate when you correct me."

"Well don't get it wrong and I won't have to correct you," I joked but I think he thought I was being serious because he started to pull away. "Hey, I was joking don't be a sourpuss."

"You get on my nerves sometimes."

"Just years of practice my love."

"You're sucking up for something…" He said smirking, he liked when I called him that but he thought it was too feminine so he always tells me to stop.

"I forgot my wallet at the house and I'm thirsty." Damien laughed.

"What's in it for me?" He asked.

"A boyfriend who doesn't whine about being thirsty," I said Damien let me go once we reached the store. He still didn't like when people looked at us like we were freaks for being gay. "Why does it still bother you?" He glanced at me.

"What?"

"When people think we're gay you get bothered by that… Why?"

"I don't like people knowing my shit… It's my own bus-"

"Isn't that why we broke up before? Because you acted like a dick not wanting your little brother to know you were gay."

"That was a long time ago can we not fight about that?" He brushed his finger on my arm and felt a small little cut there he stopped and pulled my arm towards him. "When did you do this?"

"What makes you think I did it to myself?" I pulled my arm away from him.

"That wasn't there yesterday Logan."

"And you'd know how?" I asked defensively.

"I thought you stopped doing that?"

"I'm thirsty," I said walking ahead of him and pushing my head into my safe zone where I could tune the whole world out and just be trapped in my own mind I noticed Damien behind me talking but I just kept walking looking random stuff. "I want water," I said to him or to myself I don't know if he was around anymore or if he walked away from me ignoring him. "Babe?" I turned but he was gone I shrugged and picked up the water looking down at my arm sighing I thought it wouldn't be that noticeable.

"Hey," Damien said I dropped the water because he appeared out of nowhere. "Did I scare you?" He laughed picking up the water. "Logan…" He said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He kissed my head and then pulled my arm up kissing the cut. "You're perfect."

"Sure…" I mumbled trying to pull away he wrapped his arms around me.

"I mean it, Logan." There was no one around us but I'm sure the second someone walks by he'll drop his arms and walk away from me. It hurt that he still had trouble accepting his true self but I understand why he feels that way.

"I know you do." He let me go and picked up something.

"Want a snack?"

"Is it vegan?" He rolled his eyes and put it back. "Take that as a no?"

"When we have kids," I blushed. "Are they going to be forced to be vegans?"

"Well if they grow up eating vegan food it's not like I'm forcing them to be vegans and I'm sure you will cheat and take them to like Burger King whenever they want and stuff."

"Guilty as charged." He muttered.

When we were checking out the cashier was checking Damien out kept smiling at him and barely even noticed me, I shouldn't be jealous because she's a she and Damien is mine but I couldn't help the jealousy that was boiling in me and I just kept biting my lip because I really wanted to do something like wrap my arms around him or slap his ass or something but he'd get embarrassed. "She was nice," Damien said when we walked out.

"She looked at your ass when you walked away…" He smiled.

"Did she really?"

"Seriously….?"

"Oh come on Log, you cannot be mad about a girl checking me out."

"I'm not mad that she checked you out." Damien opened my water for me and pretended to take a sip I whined. "Noooooo."

"You don't want to share with me?"

"I'm really thirsty," I whined trying to grab it.

"Here," He held the bottle to me I tried to grab it but he whacked my hand away and held it while I drank. "Good boy."

"How'd I get so lucky with you?"

"I know right I am pretty freaking awesome." He rolled his eyes as we started walking in the opposite direction of the house. "It's a beautiful day for a walk." He grabbed my hand and started making very incorrect science analysis.

 **Henry's Pov**

" _Can't catch me!" Kenzie yelled running through the sand giggling her curly brown hair whipping around in the wind._

" _Kenzie wait for me." I tried to grab her but she just kept running._

" _Come on Henny!" She stopped by the water looking out at the ocean. "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked looking up at me with that smile that always got her out of trouble._

" _The ocean?" I ran my hand through her hair she swatted my hand though._

" _Stop that." She always hated it when I did that but she loved when Zach did. "Yes, the ocean dumb dumb." I sat down and she took her normal place in my lap, she pushed her feet under the sand until you couldn't see them and started covering mine in the sand as well. "Do you think mermaids are real?"_

" _Well you think Peter Pan is real so sure why not mermaids as well?" I joked she leaned her head all the way back so I could see her face._

" _He is real." Her voice was so certain of this fact._

" _Whatever you say Kenz." She shook her head and looked back out at the ocean._

" _When I move to Neverland I'm never gonna let you visit me." She mumbled._

" _Don't you think that's-" She screamed and her hand went to her stomach. "What's wrong?"_

" _It… hurts…" Blood. So much blood. "H...He-Henry.." Her eyes closed as I was trying to stop the blood but there was nothing there I didn't know where it was coming from._

" _No… No Kenz? Kenzie?" She was gone._

"Mackenzie!" I shot up in bed sweating and breathing hard I looked around for her but reality came smashing back at me like a semi-truck. Jessie was asleep on the other side of the bed. I got out of bed carefully and went to the bathroom at first I just leaned against the door and then splashed some water on my face. I didn't think coming here would haunt me so badly. I still haven't worked up the courage to go to Disneyland yet that was Mackenzie's favorite place in the entire world the last place we went as a family, I couldn't do it, the thought of that just hurts way too much and maybe it would be therapeutic for me and it would somehow make me feel like she was still here with us but I couldn't get the courage for it…. Not yet…

"Henry?" Jessie spoke the word way too soft so I knew she didn't have her hearing aids on yet I turned the faucet off and opened the door, she was at the nightstand putting her hearing aids on. "You weren't in bed…" She slept a lot better when I was in bed with her. Hell, I think we both slept better with each other.

"Sorry babe."

"You don't look so good what's wrong?" She was going to put her hair up but I shook my head.

"Leave it down."

"So?"

"Nothing's wrong I just didn't sleep very well."

"Bad dream?" She started taking her clothes off.

"Nice view." I sat down on the edge of the bed watching her.

"Don't be such a perv." She was looking through her suitcase shaking her head at random things she pulled out.

"You brought way too much stuff."

"No, I did not I have worn everything I brought."

"You packed for like six months instead of two weeks."

"I'm a girl it's what we do we over pack and then we complain that we have nothing to wear which I really don't."

"Why don't you wear this," I lifted up a lacy red top and wagged my eyebrows at her.

"You are such a man…"

"How come I've never seen this on you before?"

"I just bought that like last week."

"Wear it tonight for me?" She dug around in her suitcase.

"If I can find the rest of it." She said and I couldn't help that low groan that formed. "Remember back when you were such a fucking prude I couldn't get you to do anything with me?"

"I have never been a prude I was a gentleman and I didn't want your dad to murder me for having sex with you."

"And now," She crawled towards me and pushed me back on the bed straddling me. "I don't have to do much to get you to-"

"We have to be going soon so save whatever you were about to say for tonight."

"Put your dick away Henry I'm coming in," Logan said and walked in with his eyes covered. "Is it safe? Who am I kidding, of course, it's not safe, I just wanted to let you know that we have to leave in like ten minutes so hurry up." He turned and rammed himself into the wall. "Fuck me!" He yelled and Damien laughed. "Shut up dumbass!" He yelled.

Jessie laughed laying down on top of me sighing. "I swear you and my brother have the craziest relationship ever."

"Get dressed before he yells." Jessie kissed me and rolled off me.

Logan wasn't big on outdoor adventures so to see him actually hike with us was kinda amazing. "People actually think this is fun?" Logan muttered falling into step beside Jessie.

"Yes, people actually like to go outside and enjoy nature, Logie."

"Yuck." Damien kept glancing back at Logan he was leading everyone though I'm sure we'd end up getting lost it was the normal thing in our group to do something and without fail, get lost.

"So Jess," Damien said as he jumped off a rock. "Any new movies coming out?"

"Well other than the one I just finished no I was thinking about auditioning for this new one but I don't know I was thinking about taking a break for awhile maybe travel a bit but who knows right now."

"If you've been around the world once do you really need to go again?" Logan asked flailing his arms around because bugs were around him.

"You know when Logan was younger we went on a family vacation and he cried because he didn't want to go because he's such a homebody."

"Excuse me if I am the only one aware of the dangers of the world," Logan said still with his hands up.

"Everywhere you go there is the possibility of danger but if you-" Jessie said but Logan cut her off.

"Well, no shit." He said Damien laughed.

"Can you let me finish talking?"

"For what purpose? I already know what you're gonna say." Jessie glared at Logan and then picked up what looked like a rock and threw it at Logan who screamed. "Stop!"

"Keep being a fucking dick Logan and I'll-"

"Jessie babe maybe you shouldn't try and kill your brother."

"Tell him to stop being an ass then."

"I just stated a fact I don't understand why you're so mad."

"Because you stated a fact like a dick and I was just trying to-"

"I understand…" He mumbled Damien grabbed his hand.

"Stop being grumpy and enjoy nature."

"Nature is horrible I'd rather be inside reading the dictionary…" Everyone laughed. "You guys think I'm joking but they just published the new dictionary…"

We walked for about an hour and I kinda thought Logan would complain most of the way but he just kept to himself and walked beside Damien holding his hand making random horrible jokes.

Logan and Damien went off on there own when we reached the waterfall Jessie just wanted to sit for awhile so they went off. "Are you happy?" Jessie asked her back was to me.

"Why would you ask that?" I sat down beside her and looked at her but she wouldn't look at me.

"I just feel like-"

"Don't say it…"

"Say what?"

"That you feel like I should be with someone else because I don't seem happy with you." I crossed my arms and she laughed softly dropping her head as a single strand of hair fell.

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Then what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that lately, you don't seem happy and I don't know if it's because you've been thinking about Kenzie more or if your not happy with me but-" I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her neck.

"You are amazing babe."

"How so?" She mumbled.

"You care about how I feel and sometimes I may be a dick when you try and talk to me about certain things and I know I need to work on that but trust me baby I am happy and I love you so much you are my everything and you will be until I die."

"Are you not going to tell me what's been bothering you though?"

"I don't want to be a cop for much longer I want to join the FBI but I don't know if you'd be willing to-"

"You think you can get rid of me that easily? Think again bro."

"Bro? You seriously need help."

"I can start calling you dude."

"How about I start calling you dude?"

"Fine by me but don't make it a habit dude." I rolled my eyes and Jessie whacked me.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"You rolled your eyes."

"How the hell did you know that?" She looked at me and smirked.

"I know everything."

"You are a freak." I joked she laughed leaning back to me. "Wanna have sex?" I pulled her shirt down a little and she turned in my lap.

"You remember when you wouldn't have sex with me no matter how hard I tried to get you to?" She kissed my neck and then started biting me. "It was kinda hot."

"Kinda?"

"Well, it made me want you even more." I let my hands slid under her tank top.

"So basically you want me to go back to not having sex with you because you like when I drive you crazy?" She pulled back shaking her head.

"Uh no. I was saying back then it was kinda hot now that would drive me insane and I'd probably tie you to the bed."

"Kinky," I muttered against her skin.

"You know public sex is illegal?" Logan said coming to us alone.

"Where is Damien?"

"I killed him and threw him into the water." He said picking up his water.

"Cool. Now really where is he?" Jessie asked turning around on me all this movement was getting me hard and it was awkward because Logan was right here and I know Jessie can feel it.

"He's coming his mom called him and I didn't want to eavesdrop on him."

"Wow, you're not being noise for once?" Jessie asked and shifted again I groaned digging my fingers into her side she laughed and Logan rolled his eyes but she was laughing at me not what Logan was saying.

"Did you guys bring anything to eat or something? I'm fam-"

"Just say hungry!" Damien said walking up to us yelling. "You drive me bananas when you say things like that."

"Well, I'm never gonna change so get used to it," Logan said but Damien was already smiling.

I had to push Jessie off of me and think of random things to get control of myself Logan noticed and laughed at me. We spent the entire day sitting around and talking and laughing the perfect way to spend our last day here and Damien's last full day with all of us.

 **Jessie's Pov**

I was going with Logan to drop off Damien at the airport he was not in the best mood we got home late last night from the airport and then Damien spent all today packing. They wanted to have one last date before he had to leave but everything was super crazy so they were both mad about that and the all-around tension in the car was crazy. "So… The next time I see you," I said looking in the rearview mirror at Damien. "You're gonna be an airmen… Is that what they're called? I have no idea… My point in all my rambling is I'm proud of you and in these last five ish years you've grown a lot and I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Jess." He said quietly.

They finally entered there own quiet little conversation in the backseat so I just kept my eyes on the road I wish Henry didn't have to go back to work so soon granted we did spend two weeks together.

Logan told me to stay in the car while he said goodbye to Damien. I was falling asleep when my phone rang I groaned picking it up. "What?"

"How Pumpkin." Dad laughed. "I see you're in a good mood today."

"We're dropping Damien off at the airport and I swear it's been like an hour since we got here and Logan isn't even back yet."

"Are you circling around for him?"

"Hell no I paid to park because I refuse to waste gas. I have no money…"

"How do you not have money? You work."

"I also shop online a lot and I live in New York so it's expensive."

"You need to learn how to save mon, y Jessie."

"Oh come on you were young once I bet you never wanted to save money you were all spend, spend, spend."

"That's besides the point." He mumbled.

"Anyway I'm trying to save money because uncle Magnus wants me to come to Italy with him while he works on his new line and Rylie's gonna be there so it's like two or three months in Italy wine and dine every night, hot italian men who-"

"You remember this is your father talking right?"

"Oh uh yeah… Sorry."

"You're going to Italy for three months?"

"Well maybe longer depending on how Magnus is feeling sometimes we take a week off from designs and stuff and just spurg, ya know? We go shopping, out to eat, check out the hottest clubs in town, drink mimosa's by the pool, flirt with the lifeguard those sort of things."

"With your uncle…?"

"What happens in Milan stays in Milan, daddy."

"You know when I was a kid, never in my entire life did I think my future kids would grow up to say they were just gonna go spend time in Italy for a few months because they just feel like it."

"Uncle Magnus refuses to fly on a plane so we end up taking a private jet and each year it's the same people so we like gossip and shit it's great."

"Where did I go wrong as a father?" He joked. "We may have a stop in Italy I don't know I'll have to see because I miss you baby girl."

"I know daddy I miss you too. I wish you would've came home for a few days when I was in LA."

"I know Pumpkin I wish I would've to it's been months since I've seen you."

Logan finally came about twenty minutes later I wanted to act like a bitch playfully but I could tell was crying. "You okay Logie?"

"I feel… I don't know how I feel right now." He crossed his arms and shook his head. "Empty… I don't know what emotion that is or how it's suppose to feel but it hurts."

"Logie-"

"Just take me home Jessie. I have a show tonight I have to get ready." He rubbed his eyes violently.

I tried talking to him a few times but he just kept to himself for the most part until I turned on Dear Evan Hansen and started to sing his songs terribly. He finally looked at me by the time I got to If I Could Tell Her. "You suck…" Logan mumbled.

"I think I can replace you as Evan… Listen to this," I cleared my throat. " _How she's everything to me, but we're a million worlds apart and I don't know-_ " Logan covered my mouth.

"Please for the love of Poseidon stop!"

"Well you refused to sing with me."

"So you decide to ruin-"

"Are you saying I have a bad singing voice?"

"At the moment yes it's horrendous." I rolled my eyes as a light turned yellow I sped up a bit. "You're gonna run that light."

"No I'm not." I ran the light. "See…. Perfectly fine…"

"It was red!" Logan yelled and of course with my luck there was cop behind me. "This is great." Logan giggled of course now he'd be happy.

"Please be someone I know…" I mumbled.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" Great, I don't know him…

"No…" Logan rolled his eyes.

"You ran the light." Just then another cop car pulled behind him, he gave us a look. "One second ma'am." He left us.

"Maybe they ran your plates and saw that you're a crazy axe murderer and their here to get you." Logan whispered to me.

"The only person I am going to murder with an axe is you if you don't shut the hell up." I whisper yelled at him. "So shut up!"

"Seems you got yourself into another situation." I turned back to my window and Henry was standing there.

"The light was yellow." I mumbled. "How'd you even know it was me."

"This is my car and before you ask I knew it was my car because of the big ass scratch that's on it thanks to you when you got drunk on New Years."

"Love you." I said smiling he just shook his head.

"Be more careful Jessie."

"Yes sir."

"I'm serious or I will give you a ticket the next time."

"Trust me there will not be a next time."

"Hard to believe." Henry mumbled and then Logan nodding along in agreement.

"I seriously dislike both of you right now. Can I leave so I can go home?"

"Yeah go on." He reached in the window and pulled my rubber band out of my hair. "Leave it down."

"You two are so gross." Logan said when I started to drive again. "You know that's not the speed limit."

"I'm just trying to get home you didn't take out Lylah before we left and if she pooped on my good rug I will have you clean it with your bare hands."

"So unsanitary… You're talking to the kid who use to wear gloves in the shower."

"What… Why would you do that?"

"Germs! Dirt! You name it…"

"You are such… I don't even know how to put it but you are one of a kind."

"Well no because I have an identical twin so I'm two of a kind."

Logan ended up laying on the couch with the dog moping I felt bad for him but I know Logan and I know he won't want me prying into his emotions and how he was feeling right now so I left him alone to mope.


	6. A New Case

**KarinaBear- What do you mean?**

 **Henry's Pov**

Logan demanded to come with me to the police station to talk to Edward he wouldn't tell me why or what he wanted. "So what times the show tonight?" I asked trying to break the ice.

"Huh?" He looked up from his phone. "Sorry I spaced out."

"What were you looking at?"

"Picture of Lylah when we first got her. I didn't think she grew that much but looking at the picture now you can really tell." He locked his phone and put it in his lap before looking at me. "When does Jess leave?"

"Like two hours she's flying to Cali for not even a day and then she's off to Italy for three months."

"So it looks like you and I are now lonely losers." I laughed shaking my head.

"True… I won't be getting time off to go see her in Italy."

"What is she doing in Italy anyway?" He asked switching the radio station.

"Magnus is working on his new line and Jessie, Rylie, Izzy, Rafe, and Ariabella are all going to Italy for three months to help."

"Rafe is going to Italy to help on fashion designs?" Logan said laughing.

"I think he's going because Alec is on tour and no one's at the house to watch him so he's been banished to Italy for three months…"

"Poor him, right?"

When we got to the station Logan ran in before I even put the car in park. I walked in and Shane was right at my side. "Carstairs." He said sternly.

"Lake," I said back but with sarcasm.

"You told the chief you didn't want a partner. Why?"

"Because I don't."

"Dude we could be partners you and I out there solving crimes and-"

"I don't need a partner and I don't want a partner," I said he shook his head.

"Come on Henry just give it a chance."

"I don't plan on staying here long anyway."

"I know mister soon to be FBI." He bumped my shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you we kicked ass at the academy together."

"Maybe you can get promoted and be Cameron's partner."

"Fuck no his last three partners all said working with him fucking sucks I love being a cop but Cameron will probably ruin that." He mumbled.

Logan came out of Edward's office with three big boxes and he went right into the conference room and shut the door behind him I looked at Shane who shrugged. "All I know is the chief called your boy."

"He called Logan?" He nodded walking away.

I went into the conference room and Logan was going over stacks of papers. "Hey, nerd," I said he smirked and pushed over a stack of papers. "What's this?"

"The chief called me and asked if I was busy today and since I don't have a show until five tonight I told him I could help out so I'm looking over cold cases and seeing if I see anything others didn't."

"Still trying to keep yourself busy?"

"I miss Damien a lot and it's already been a month I'm just worried."

"Worried about what?"

"Well, what if he comes back with like a missing finger or something? Or like a-"

"I don't think he'll return with a missing finger…"

"You never know." He mumbled.

"You only have what three weeks to wait?"

"Three weeks and four days I think."

"You think? Have those words ever been spoken from your mouth?"

"Suck my dick." He muttered."And those words have been spoken from my mouth quite a few times."

"Dude! Come on!" I yelled he dropped his head on the table laughing.

"I love grossing you out it's funny."

"That's so disgusting…"

We sat there in silence going over case after case and even though it was a bit tiring at some points I understand why Logan said yes to this. These people don't have anyone looking into what happened to them, their stories sit on a shelf collecting dust just waiting for one day the person who did this to them gets caught and they get the justice they deserve. "Carstairs," Shane said popping his head into the room.

"What Shane?"

"Your girl's here." Logan immediately started pushing me.

"She'll kill me if she sees i'm here and then she'll know! Go!" I ran out of the room and slammed right into her. She spun around and slapped my shoulder.

"You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry, babe I didn't know you were that close." I smiled closing the door.

"You busy?"

"Nah boss has me going over old cases."

"You wanna grab lunch? I'm about to head to the airport and I wanted to see you before I go."

"Three months…" She knew I wasn't okay with this and that I really didn't want her leaving for three months.

"You act like I'm not gonna come home after."

"But why three months? Why not like-" She kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand reaching for the door I quickly pulled her back.

"Henry-"

"I got the door," I said and opened it enough that when I turned Logan saw me. " _Hide_." I mouthed to him he got under the table. Jessie pushed the door open.

"Are we about to argue?"

"No… I just think that maybe three months in Italy is a bit much."

"You didn't complain when I went last year or the year before that."

"Because last year and the year before that I actually had time off and got to visit you this time I can't."

"You act like I'm not gonna come home to see you." I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"That's not the point Jess."

"Then tell me what the point is?" Jessie said walking towards.

"A bunch of Italian assholes thinking you're single that's my point," I said she smiled and straddled me.

 **Logan's Pov**

At this point I'm sure Henry's forgotten about me down here under the table, I wish I brought headphones or something because they are ten seconds from doing it I can tell and I do not want to hear them having sex I don't want to be in the same room while they have sex. "Jessie-" Henry's voice was rasping and I wanted to gag.

"I have to go soon don't you want a little fun?" So gross…. If I die right now I would be okay with it…

"I'm at work." He said but I knew he wanted it you could hear it in his voice.

"Is anyone going to come in and bother us?"

"Jessie don't-"

"Shhh…" I had enough of this torture I'm going to have nightmares for weeks about this.

My phone chimed and I quickly put it on silent hoping that either they didn't hear it or they thought it was one of there's I looked down at my phone.

 **TinTin: So I have a date next week and I need some advice**

 **Logan: If he wants to pay let him**

 **TinTin: A date with a girl**

 **Logan: My little TinTin growing up and dating girls how adorable**

 **TinTin: remind me again why I still talk to you?**

 **Logan: I'm your only friend other than Henry  
** **Logan: Speaking of Henry guess what I'm doing**

 **TinTin: Building something together? Idk… what?**

 **Logan: Hiding under the table while my sister and him get it on**

He didn't respond as quickly as he normally does probably because he fell over laughing and can't breathe. They were making out so at least they were quiet and I didn't have to hear them anymore but then I realized that they really would have sex in here I would not put it past them so I did the only thing I could think of other than screaming and running away I scooted a little closer to them and gave Henry a good kick in the leg.

"Ahh fuck." He groaned.

"What?"

"Holy shit…" He muttered.

"Henry?"

"Um so lunch right? We can go home real quick and eat, say goodbye?"

"Logan's at home."

"No, he told me he was going out."

"Going out where?" She asked.

"War room games, they are doing a D&D campaign today." He said and I had to give it to him that was quick thinking that place was like my second home.

"Oh okay.. Will your boss let you go home? Isn't that against the-"

"Just leave it to me, babe."

The door opened and then slammed shut I crawled from under the table and shivered. This was almost as bad as when I was nine and had a nightmare and walked in on my parents. I cried…

I sat back down and got back to work and not even fifteen minutes later Henry texted me.

 **Henry: I'm so sorry I forgot you were under the table**

I didn't respond just went back to looking over the cases and contemplating life… Where does it go after Damien comes back home? I hope it will be the same as before but I fear it's all going to change and I hate change.

I was looking over a case that caught my attention, a series of murders, all women but during different months. I didn't have clearance here so it's not like I can just hop on a computer but I knew one person who could. "Hello?" He answered faster then I thought he would.

"Aren't hotshot FBI agents supposed to answer with Agent or something?" I said and I heard a small chuckle.

"Hi, Logan."

"Hey, Ty." I heard the beep from a car. "Ahh, so it's not agent until you're on the clock I'm assuming?"

"Did you call to make fun of me Dr. Herondale?"

"I would never Agent Blackthorn," I said sarcastically.

"What do you need?"

"Help looking into a cold case."

"Logan you know I-"

"I know, I know… But I'm not asking you to help me with this entire thing I'm gonna do that on my own."

"What about Henry?"

"No."

"Logan what if-"

"I have to prove it to myself that I can work by myself I always have people by me day in and day out making sure I can function… My own sister gets worried when I go out alone because my brain is different and I hate that because it makes me feel stupid. So I will do this alone to prove it to myself that it's not true that I don't need someone beside me twenty-four seven."

"Fine text me the names and I'll see what I can dig up but you have to promise me if it gets to be too much you will tell Henry or call me?"

"I promise I will call you or Henry if it becomes too much."

"I'll send you everything I find to your laptop but if you do anything else illegal into finding out what's going on-"

"Yeah, I know to leave you out of it."

"Logan-"

"I gotta go I have to get all this stuff home."

"Alright call me if you need anything." I hung up and started to lay out the files some of them seemed almost identical to each other it was just my job to find out what ones were connected before anyone comes in here.

Two hours of sifting through case after case I had just over twenty women who were killed almost the exact same way, I put them into a box and made my way towards the chief's office. "Come in," Edward said before I even knocked. "How'd it go?"

"I uh… Couldn't really find anything in most of them but I found a few that I'd like to look over I don't know if that's okay but I would really appreciate it."

"They're years old Logan you might not be able to find out what-"

"I know and that's okay but I'd like to try."

"Go ahead."

"Thank you, sir."

I forgot Henry gave me a ride here so I was stranded until I could figure out a way home it was too far to walk and I refuse to take a cab so I was stuck until Shane came out. "Do you think you can give me a ride home?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Helping a friend?" I said he laughed and kept walking.

"What do you want?"

"Talk to Henry and tell him me being his partner would be a good idea."

"Why'd you want to be Henry's partner?"

"Because then maybe he won't want to leave this place." I know Shane gets picked on by a lot of the older and more experienced cops. Henry was his only friend here and I get why he wouldn't want Henry to leave.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything."

 **Jessie's Pov**

Once I landed I called Rylie to pick me up and of course, she was late because she's never on time for anything. "Hey, bitch." She said pulling up.

"Your fifteen minutes late."

"I know I'm sorry Sadie had the baby and I've been at the hospital with my parents and Max and then they had no one to take the kids and then I had to give my dad a ride over to Max's house it was just a lot but I am here now and the fun is about to start."

"Oh, she had the baby? Is he super adorable?"

"He's so fucking cute I just want to squeeze the hell out of him and then my dads got to meet Kai finally."

"I've seen pictures of him and he's so cute I wanna meet him."

"He's in the hospital right now because of an infection." She said and then punched me.

"Ow, what the fuck!"

"For not telling me Ryder was a complete asshole."

"I believe I did and you just failed to see it."

"He's all oh I really like you but like my image just can't like take any more blows right now." She said in a deep voice. "And I'm just sitting there thinking, First of all who says like that many times in a sentence and second fuck you." I burst out laughing as I tried to open the door failing two times before I finally got it open. "He's so wrapped up in his own stupid fame and I'm fucking hot so he's missing a good thing right here." She pointed to her body. "But I'm planning on meeting so many guys in Italy that I won't even be able to remember any of their names."

"Yeah, that's called being a slut," I said and got hit again. "You already knew you were a slut." I joked.

"You're the slut."

"I've only had sex with Henry how am I the slut?"

"Oh come on you and Spencer totally-"

"I only went down on Spencer like three or four times we never had sex I was always too afraid." Things started to flash in my head of Sebastian and Rylie noticed so she punched my shoulder.

"Am I taking you to your brother's house or my brother's house?"

"Where is everyone?"

"Max's."

"Well do you think we can just stop for a minute at Ryland's? I know he's home and I just wanna say hi real quick."

"Yeah that's fine Ryland leaves close to Max anyway."

"So what's on the agenda for Milan?"

"Well, Izzy and Ariabella aren't coming until a week later I think Cecily might be coming with I don't know Clary never said yes or no when we asked."

"She'll most likely cave at the last second and let her come."

"Like last year."

The house smelled like tacos when Kayla opened the door. "Jessie? What are you doing here?" She asked pulling me into a hug.

"I'm going to Italy for a while with my uncle and cousin and a few other people so I just stopped here to say hi before I leave."

"Ryland's in the dining room." We talked a bit about the kids on the way to the dining room.

"Jessie!" Benji yelled getting up and running to me.

"Benny." I picked him up as best I could and kissed his cheek a few times. "I've missed your face so much." I ruffled his hair and Kayla threw her hands up.

"But when I kissed your cheek you got mad."

"I've been doing it since he was eight and he just admitted last year that it doesn't bother him but he always says it does."

"Auntie Jessie!" Harlan said lifting his cast up. "Come sit by me."

"Oh no, I'm not hungry. Hey mom, Hey Ry."

"Hey mini." Mom said

"Pain in the ass," Ryland said but smiled.

"Hey ugly." I ruffled Liam's hair going around the table to sit next to Harlan. "And hello to the cutest nephew in the world." His smile was the cutest thing ever.

"Are you spending the night here too?"

"No, I'm only here for a few minutes."

"Where are you going?"

"Italy."

"I wanna go to Italy!" Harlan whined. "Mommy, can I go to Italy?"

"N-"

"Didn't you say you finally got their passports?" I asked Kayla who shook her head.

"Yeah but he doesn't get his casts off for like three or six weeks and even then he's got school and stuff."

"How about Willow then?"

"She's a baby and still nursing."

"Ryland! Tell Kayla to let me take Willow to Italy."

"Kayla let Jessie take Willow to Italy," Ryland said while eating it's like he's not even trying.

"No."

"She said no." He said as he took a bite of his taco.

"Next year I'm taking both of them," I said and Kayla looked at Ryland who nodded but she shook her head. "What?"

"Well around this time next year you'd be having to take three kids instead of two." He said and for a second no one said anything and then mom stood up and pulled Kayla into a hug.

"Who's the third kid?" Benny whispered to Liam.

"She's pregnant."

"I'm gonna be an uncle! Again!"

"Great uncle technically," Liam said and Benji punched him. Mom looked at Ryland and sighed as she went over to him and he instantly stood up as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Congratulations," Liam said while Benji was still punching him.

"Thanks."

"Jessie can you help me," Harlan asked he was trying to eat his tacos like a dog. "I got no hands right now." I was watching mom and Ryland interact while feeding Harlan and I could tell something was definitely off between the two of them.

"Where is Willow?" I asked Harlan answered with his mouth full.

"Sleeping because she was a grumpy little baby."

"Harlan don't talk with food in your mouth," Kayla said he sighed.

"Jess," Ryland said once he and mom were done talking. "Come with me." He held his hand out for me to take.

 **Henry's Pov**

I got home from work after midnight it was quiet but Logan's light was on and he never falls asleep with it on so I knocked and Lylah barked. "One second!" He yelled.

"You left the station before I came back I was worried."

"Well, I was almost scared for life after you and my sister almost had sex right with me in the room so I wanted to be far away from you for a bit just because it was way too much for my brain to handle in that moment." I felt bad because I wasn't going to let it go as far as it did because my mind blanked that Logan was in that room under the table.

"I'm sorry man."

"It's okay I forgive you."

"You busy I was gonna grab a bite to eat and play call of duty wanna join?"

"I suck at video games. Wasn't that what you and Damien use to play right?"

"Yeah but the new one just released a while ago and I finally got it."

"I'd love to play with you but I'm busy brought a lot of work home with me."

"I thought you only had the show tonight and no lab?"

"I went to the lab after I left the station to give you and Jessie some privacy."

"Oh uh alright well enjoy your work I'll just be here alone…"

"You can take Lylah if you want she was just sleeping on my bed."

"Yeah sure."

Logan went back to his room and Lylah laid down next to me on the couch. "You ready to save the world Ly?" She looked up at me and then put her head back down. Logan came out of his room and sat down beside me. "Thought you had work to do."

"I could take a break it's not good to get so wrapped in work."

"You mean when you forget what time it is and people have to force you to eat and act like a normal human being?"

"That's only happened like three times."

"Logan-"

"Yeah yeah I know."

"I just worry about you."

"Everyone does." He muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"Just missing Damien that's all." I knew that's not what was wrong but when Logan doesn't feel like talking he doesn't so I let it go and went back to my game. "Can I try?" He asked softly.

"You actually want to play?"

"Well I'm gonna try and I'll probably suck and give up but yeah I want to play." I laughed and handed him the controller.

"I don't think these three months will suck as much since I have you here."

"I'm just a walking entertainment system," Logan said picking up my beer from the coffee table.

"You are only seventeen."

"Eighteen soon though."

"Still not old enough to drink."

"Come on stop being such a cop and just let me drink it's not even that much."

"Fine but no going outside or anything."

"Yes, father." He said dramatically. "So what do I do? Just run around and shoot people?" He asked I groaned.

"Give me the remote Logan." I reached for it but he slapped my hand.

"No."

"Logan I will teach you how to play the-"

"I'm a genius leave me alone I know how to play this!"

 **In the next chapter, Jessie and Rylie hit a few parties in Italy, Logan digs deeper into the cold cases, and Henry gets a call from the FBI**

 **Ryland's story should be updated tomorrow**


	7. Love is Never Calm

**Logan's Pov**

Maybe this wasn't the best idea I've ever had but I had to stick with it and push forward because I needed to prove that I could do this. "Who are you?" An old lady asked once she opened the door.

"I'm working on your daughter's case she was murdered five years ago." She was about to close the door but stopped.

"You seem young for a cop."

"Please ma'am I have a few questions about Aubree and I'm hoping you could answer them." She moved away to let me in.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you." She sat down and I took a quick glance at everything. "Do you have any idea why she would've been so far from home? Did she have a friend who lived in Queens?"

"No… Aubree was a homebody hated going outside and didn't unless she had to."

"So that night?"

"She has just started going back to college trying to get her life on the right track she didn't come home and I thought maybe she just stayed at a friends until her friend came over asking for her."

"That's when you called the police?"

"Yes but they said she wasn't missing long enough and that I should call around and look for her and if I didn't hear back from her to call them."

"How long after you filled the police report did they… Uh… Find her?"

"Three months later."

We talked for some time and then I left with the information I needed and I hurried home so I could write everything down so I wouldn't forget well that wasn't possible but still I needed to write it all down. "Hey what's with the hurry?" Henry asked once I came in I was in mid run towards my room.

"I uh need to write something down real quick before I go to work."

"Weren't you just at work?"

"I was at the lab yeah… But now I have to get ready for my show tonight."

"Oh." Henry said still glancing at me.

"What?"

"You're lying to me about something."

"Why would I lie to you?" I asked smiling I hope he couldn't tell how nervous I was right now.

"You seem different right now that's all."

"I just haven't been the same since Damien left," That wasn't a lie. "Some days I try and push myself so into my work so I don't have to think about him or how I'm all alone…"

"You're not alone you got me." He punched my shoulder playfully so I punched him back.

"Thanks Hewwie." I said just like Jess does and he started to glare at me.

"Do not call me that."

"Aww poor Hewwie doesn't-"

"Logan I'm serious."

"Hewwie." I said again but this time I ran and slammed my door.

"Fuck you Logan!" He yelled so I opened my door.

"I knew you wanted me! You are secretly dating Jessie trying to make me jealous and you think we'll run off to the caribbean and get married and have twelve babies." I joked Henry smirked.

"You put a lot of thought into that haven't you?" He asked.

"Wh-What? No. I was just playing I haven't even- I would never want- Why do you do these things to me? You know I was joking! And then you say those types of things and I have a panic attack because you always sound so freakin' serious!" Henry started cracking up leaning against the wall.

"That was too good." He wiped tears from his eyes. "You know I love you and I would run away and have twelve babies with you… If I was gay." He added with a smirk.

"You are way too annoying to be with and you look like you walked out of a catalog like ninety percent of the time."

"How am I annoying?" He asked but I closed my door and locked it. "Logan?"

"Go away!"

"Logan!"

"What?"

"Hey." He laughed.

"I seriously hate you right now." I mumbled putting down my stuff. "Did you actually need something or did you just want to torture me?"

"Yeah I took Lylah out with me on my run and she ate." He said I knew he was leaning against my door, I hate when people lean on my door.

"Alright… Have a good day at work or whatever your doing." I yelled and opened up my notebook and wrote down the things I learned from Aubree's mother.

My phone kept going off while I was trying to research possible connections to all these murders. "Hello?" I answered it blindly which I never do.

"Logan?" It was like a weight was instantly lifted off me when I heard mom's voice.

"Hey mama."

"Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because your boss called me wondering why you haven't been to work in over a week." I sighed and laid back on my bed.

"Why'd he call you?"

"You haven't been answering your phone when he calls and you're under age. What's going on Logan?"

"Nothing mom."

"I dropped everything to come talk sense into Ryland don't think I won't fly to New York next." I take it back now it's like weights are being added to me and I'm drowning.

"I'm fine mom I just have a lot on my plate and with Damien gone it's just adding to it."

"Have you been missing your shows as well?"

"No I haven't missed one other then when I went on vacation."

"So something's wrong that you've been skipping the lab?" I would groan but that would be rude.

"No mama I just haven't been feeling it lately."

"Haven't been feeling it lately?" She repeated.

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

"I'll book my flight to New York now." Mom mumbled back.

"Mama I'm perfectly fine I was getting bored with the lab."

"So you thought the best solution was to just stop going?"

"I was going to go back."

"Logan." Mom said and I could hear a lot of noise on her end.

"UNCLE LOGAN!" Harlan screamed.

"Mom I have a lot of work I need to do and-"

"Harlan hold on baby." Mom said quickly. "I called you because your brother is getting married."

"I know he is…"

"No he's getting married in like a month."

"Are we still talking about the same brother?"

"What?"

"I thought Ryland wasn't getting married for like five more months." I muttered.

"Kayla's pregnant and they don't want to wait until after the baby comes."

"When are they having the wedding? Is Ryland coming home for like a weekend?"

"No they made some calls and got a few dates pushed back and we are all going to Italy."

"Their getting married in Italy? Fancy."

"Are you alright Logan? You seem a bit off."

"Damien is gonna be coming home soon."

"Has eight weeks gone by that fast?" I could almost feel her smile through the phone.

"Well it's technically nine weeks but yeah I only have a few weeks left to wait."

"And you're scared?" Mom asked softly. "Logan?"

"I'm scared of how it will be now and what happens when he gets stationed somewhere else but I think will be okay and hey I will still have a date for the wedding." I joked but mom knew that the fear was overwhelming me.

"Baby boy-"

"No mama I'm fine I promise."

"Logan-"

"I'll start going to work and stuff so you won't be getting anymore calls from my boss."

"Are you-"

"HI UNCLE LOGAN!" Harlan screamed and I'm pretty sure mom didn't have me on speaker.

"Hey Har." He was talking but I couldn't really hear him until mom gave him the phone.

"Uncle Logan guess what?"

"Hmm… You made the honor roll?"

"What's that?" I sighed.

"Nothing buddy, what's up?"

"I'm gonna be a big big brother! And guess what else!"

"Your mom and dad are getting married?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"I'm a genius."

"Oh uncle Logan?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"How come I haven't gotten gay yet?" He asked and I blushed so hard.

"Uh…."

"Do I just gotta keep eating my veggies?"

"Don't you think girls are pretty?"

"I wanna be gay like you." I really hope mom wasn't around anymore. "Uncle Logan did you hang up?"

"No buddy I'm still here."

"Can we still talk?"

"Sure I don't have to work until later tonight."

 **Jessie's Pov**

Cecily and Rafe were laying out by the pool throwing things back and forth. "Now I see why you lived here for a summer." Cecily said standing up once I got closer to them. "It's beautiful here."

"You gonna move to Milan?"

"I wish but no I mean I'll come on to visit and stuff and when I become a famous fashion designer you and I will bring Willow with us and she'll help out."

"And if the baby is a girl." I said and Cecily's head whipped towards me.

"What baby?" I was about to answer when she squealed, hugged me, and touched my stomach. "Oh my god!" She yelled. "You're pregnant!" Just then uncle Magnus and aunt Izzy came up and saw Cecily with her hand on my stomach they both glanced at each other and then at me. "It better be a girl! It has to be a girl!"

"What's going on?"

"Uh-"

"Jessie's having a baby!" Cecily said and uncle Magnus was the first to hug me.

"Your dad will kill Henry but-"

"I am not pregnant guys!"

"But you said-"

"Kayla is pregnant! Not me!"

"Awkward…." Rafe said taking the last sip of his smoothie. "I need another one."

"You've had four already…" Cecily said.

"I'm on vacation." Rafe said but Magnus glared at him.

"Did you do your homework?"

"Aw come on papa! I hate that school…"

"I think it's fun." Cecily said. It was the only way mom and dad let Cecily come was if she was still going to school for the three months and uncle Alec thought it was a great idea and the two of them go to a school nearby the hotel they both hate it but I thought it was cool I never got to go to school in a different country. "You only hate it because Maria doesn't like you."

"She totally likes me and I will get her to come to the dance with me."

"There's a dance?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah no idea what it's for because I don't speak Italian."

"Yes you do." Cecily and Magnus said in unison.

"Well I told the teachers I don't so they don't really give me homework." Uncle Magnus sighed and took his phone out. "No papa! They'll give me a shit ton of work and-"

"Would you like me to call your father and let him know what you did?" He asked Rafe mumbled into his smoothie.

"No."

"Then when you go to school tomorrow you tell them you magically learned Italian overnight."

"Okay…"

"Don't you have friends that speak english?" Izzy asked Rafe just shrugged.

"Yeah some of them speak english but not all of them."

"And let me guess those friends know you speak Italian?" Magnus asked and Rafe just smiled.

"Excuse me," Rafe said to a waitress that walks around the pool. He ordered about three things in Italian and then winked at her. "She wants me." He whispered to Cecily who rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah I'm sure she wants a twelve year old…"

"Twelve? I'm fifteen."

"Fourteen." Magnus said.

"I'll be fifteen in two months!"

"And I'll be fifteen in four months." Cecily said.

"I'm still older."

"Only by two months."

"Still older!" Rafe yelled.

"Rafe go do your homework… Now."

"But I just ordered-"

"Now."

"Can you get my stuff and bring it up to me?" Cecily nodded and Rafe left the pool.

"I'm totally eating everything he just got." Cecily said as Magnus and Izzy left. "Hey where are they going?"

"They have to meet up with some people."

"Where's Rylie?"

"With whoever she met last night."

"You guys go to an epic party?" She asked sighing.

"I know that tone… What's going on?"

"I've never been to a party I've never tried alcohol… I'm so boring!" She said sitting down with her feet in the pool I sat down beside her.

"CeCe you aren't boring you're just a kid."

"I bet by my age you already had sex…." She mumbled.

"Is that what this is all about? Sex?"

"All my friends apparently already lost their virginity and they make fun of me because I haven't slept with someone yet and they said I should just do it with Ethan but he's a dick and-"

"Your only fourteen."

"My friend Tiffany said she lost-"

"Are you her?"

"No…"

"So what's the hurry? Find someone you love and who loves you."

"Did you take that advice and wait for Henry?"

"In a way."

"Was he your first?" She asked and my mind went into the forbidden memories and Sebastian haunted my memory. "Jessie?"

"I'm gonna tell you something but when your-"

"If you say when I'm older I'll seriously jump into this pool and drown myself."

"You can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because it's impossible."

"Please tell me?" I took a deep breath and grabbed her hand holding it maybe a little to tight.

 **Henry's Pov**

Logan's been acting different these past couple of days and no matter how many times I try and talk to him he just keeps pushing me away or says he's late for work, he seems to be working a lot more lately. I sighed looking at all of Jessie's crap around the room I missed her so much and she's only been gone for about two weeks. "Henry?" Logan knocked on the door.

"You're actually talking to me… Wow…" I said jokingly but Logan didn't seem to catch on.

"Have you talked to my dad today?" He asked smirking.

"No… Why?"

"TMZ dropped a picture of Jessie and Cecily and well…here." He handed me his phone and when I looked down at the phone I almost dropped it. Cecily had her hand on Jessie's stomach smiling up at her. "He's gonna kill you." Logan giggled a bit.

"I-"

"Yeah I figured you'd respond like that." He shrugged.

"Did you call Jessie?"

"Yep."

"And?"

"I got the full story."

"AND?"

"And you should call her and ask her yourself." Logan smiled brightly and took his phone from me leaving the room.

"What the fuck is going on…" I muttered to myself quickly pulling my phone out and calling her number so fast I accidently hit FaceTime instead of the regular call.

"Hey baby." She answered it looked like she had just got out of the shower or something. "How was work?" She definitely just got out of the shower because she let her towel fall but I couldn't see anything other then her face.

"Fine…" I wasn't about to tell her the truth.

"What's wrong handsome?"

"What are you doing?"

"I just got out of the shower I'm going with my uncle to meet one of his new people or whatever." She sounded tired like she spent the entire morning crying.

"What's wrong?" She gave me a sad smile.

"How'd you know something was wrong?"

"I've known you my entire life minus the two months you weren't alive." I said and she laughed shaking her head.

"I told Cecily about Sebastian…"

"How'd that go?"

"She cried… I cried…"

"Are you okay?"

"It's hard to talk about and most of the time I try and forget that it was even real or that it happened and-"

"Babe-"

"I know what you say and yes your right and that's why I told Cecily because I thought it could help her."

"Did it?"

"I hope so…"

"I called for a reason."

"Not just to see my beautiful face?"

"Well that was just an added bonus of accidentally facetiming you." She laughed again. "Are you pregnant?" She stopped laughing and sat up.

"What?"

"Are you-"

"I heard you."

"Are you?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"TMZ posted a picture with Cecily's hand on your stomach."

"Kayla's pregnant and I was talking about the baby and Cecily thought I was talking about myself."

"Thank god…" I fell back on the bed. "I thought your dad was going to murder me."

"Don't worry I'll clear it up." I sat up to get a better look at her

"Thanks babe."

"I don't have to leave for like a half hour." She said with a evil smile.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm." Her voice was like a purr that went straight through me.

"Move your phone down some." She laughed but I suddenly felt guilty. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"You told Cecily about _him_ I doubt you want to-" I sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"Henry."

"I'm gonna get some sleep for work."

"Work? What time is it?"

"I work graveyard all this week." I said shrugging.

"Graveyard? Why? Did something happen?"

"No I asked for it."

"Why the fuck would you do that?" She yelled sitting up.

"Why are you mad?"

"The crazies come out at night Henry! Are you insane?"

"Strawberry-" She was getting pissed and I really didn't feel like fighting.

"Don't Strawberry me Henry William Carstairs! Why would you ask for graveyard?"

"Because I need to get that experience." She shook her head like that wasn't good enough.

"Let Shane be your partner then."

"No thanks."

"I'll call your mother and tell her that you are being reckless." I laughed but her glare told me she wasn't joking.

"She already doesn't like my job." I mumbled but Jessie still looked pissed. "I don't see the big deal."

"You don't see the big deal? Really Henry?" I fell back on the bed again letting the phone fall out of my hand. "Henry! Are you even listening to me? Hello?"

"I'm right here baby."

"I can't see your face."

"Aw you miss me that much?" I picked it up and smirked she rolled her eyes.

"I don't want you working alone at night."

"I'll be fine babe… Promise."

"Henry you cannot control what some psycho does what if he-"

"I have a radio I can call for backup if I need-"

"If I was there I would slap the shit out of you." She muttered.

"I'll be fine I've been working the same shift for about two weeks."

I shouldn't of said that….

She was getting dressed but she stopped and picked her phone up and we just started at each other for a few minutes before she took a deep breath. "You waited until I left because you knew that I wouldn't be okay with this?"

"You worry when I work mornings so I knew you'd definitely flip your shit if I started working nights."

"So you thought it would be better to just not tell me?"

"I don't want to fight with you Jessie."

"Well to fucking bad Henry because I'm not going to drop this." She yelled.

"Jessie! It's time to go." Cecily yelled and Jess looked at me.

"Please Henry get a partner or something before you get hurt."

"I'm fine babe."

 **Jessie's Pov**

I was trying to enjoy myself and not think about Henry too much I knew where he was at this exact moment, home, asleep, safe… I pushed him out of my thoughts for a minute and tried to focus on what was happening around me. "Oooh! Jessie look at that!" Cecily pointed to the chocolate fountain. "Do you think they have- oh god they have strawberries! I'll be back!" She yelled and ran for the fountain, and just like that my mind was back on Henry all because Cecily said strawberry.

"Well don't you look like your in deep thought." Someone said from behind me I turned and saw uncle Magnus with a super attractive guy standing next to him. "Sorry I didn't mean to intrude." His Italian accent thick and beautiful.

"Jessica, you must be my uncle's apprentice?"

"Etienne." He said as he kissed my hand.

"I'm never going to remember that." With his lips still on my hand, he gave a light chuckle before pulling away.

"Please call me Etti." I nodded and Cecily made her way back to me.

"God that was amazing." She had chocolate on her face when she looked at Etti she blushed super hard. "Hi i'm Celine but everyone calls me Cecily."

"Etienne."

"E...What?"

"You can call me Etti."

"You've got chocolate all over your face," I whispered to Cecily she laughed nervously and took a few steps back before running towards the bathroom. "So Etti why fashion?" Magnus slapped his back a few times and left us alone.

"Well fashion was my mother's life, she always wanted to make it big."

"And did she?"

"Sadly no…" His baby blue eyes had this deep hurt hidden within them. "Once my sister died all my mothers dreams died, they were going to start their own fashion empire together and my mom couldn't do it once my sister passed."

"I'm so sorry."

"I was fortunate enough to meet Magnus about six months ago I gave him so ideas that I thought he would hate but he loved them and took me on as his apprentice."

"So you'll learn from the best to become the best?" He laughed.

"Something like that…"

"Is your mother proud of you?" I asked curiously.

"Very, my parents moved back to France a few years ago but I stayed in Italy to make their dream true."

"You're from France?"

"No my parents are they moved here when my mother was pregnant."

"Sorry for the twenty questions."

"No, ask away."

"Do you have any questions for me?" I asked he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bar.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes please."

We sat down and watched the people mingle for a bit and talked to a few people about fashion show we were getting ready for and then it died down some and Etti and I were left alone again. "I have a question for you Jessica." God the way he said my name was perfect.

"Go ahead."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Even that question sounded perfect.

"Y-Yeah I do."

"What a shame you are so beautiful." I laughed nervously and put my drink down. "How long have you and mystery man been together?"

"Since we were babies." I always feel uncomfortable around men and now I was really starting to feel it.

"Childhood love?"

"Yeah, he's my everything." Just thinking about him made me calm down and Etti could tell, I think.

"I didn't mean to make things awkward… I am sorry."

"No, it's okay really… I am not used to talking to guys usually I shy away from people and stick with people I know."

"Oh, that's no fun I need to take you out and have some fun?"

"Uh…"

"Bring your friends or your sister."

"Um… Okay… That would be fun." He smiled again.

"I have another question for you." Please don't ask me if my relationship is serious or not.

"Uh-"

"Fun question I promise." I wanted to say no but god damn his smile.

"Okay."

"First pet?" I relaxed and let myself enjoy the company again.

"A horse," I said and he laughed.

"Good one."

"No seriously I named him Oreo."

"Mine was a turtle his name was Matteo and he went everywhere with me." He was telling me more about his turtle when I noticed Rylie walk in and scan the room her eyes landed on me and then Etti she smirked as she made her way over to us.

"Would you like to meet my cousin?"

"Magnus's daughter?"

"Yeah." He said something Italian that I took for 'that would be awesome' so I stood up and ran over to Rylie and dragged her back.

"My arm is attached to the rest of my body Jessica," Rylie said grumpily.

"A super hot Italian man that is single and works for your dad is right there in front of you."

"Single?"

"As a Pringle."

"And you know this because?"

"Just-" He stood up and joined us I pushed Rylie causing her to trip but Etti saved her. "Your knight in Italian armor," I muttered to her which resulted in me getting kicked. "Ow." I groaned.

"Hi, I'm Rylie."

"Your father speaks so highly of his only daughter." Rylie blushed and glanced over at Magnus.

"Must be nice to be the only girl," I muttered.

"Okay, I'm chocolate free!" Cecily said sitting down and pulling me down next to her. "Hi I'm Cecily, please forget that we met before this because that was super embarrassing." Her hair was in a tight ponytail and she had on a jacket over her super adorable shirt.

"It is nice to meet you, Cecily." He smiled at her and her face was about as red as a tomato.

 **Henry's Pov**

I woke up late and had to rush to work so I didn't get any coffee so tonight was already off to a bad start and on top of all this Jessie wasn't answering my texts I knew she was going to start getting busy with all the fashion and shit but it still hurt that she didn't even send me a quick I love you. "You're late Carstairs," Cameron said right as soon as I walked in the door.

"Since when do you care about me being late? Or are you gonna run and go tell-"

"Shut up and follow me." He said already walking away. "Edward likes you a lot and you aren't that bad of a cop."

"Thanks… I think…"

"I need help."

"With what?" I sat down at his desk and he started handing over files to me. "I don't get it you're the head detective why would you need my help?"

"Edward is planning on retiring after what happened to Stella no one blames him for wanting to get away."

"What does this have to do with me?" I yawned and sat back in my chair looking at the time I was already supposed to be patrolling. "Cameron I'm late for-"

"The Chief thinks I would be a good replacement." Cameron leaned forward and tapped on the file in front of me. "I need this case solved and I needed it done yesterday." He sat back and sighed. "I'm getting nowhere fast."

"Teamwork…." I said softly and Cameron glared at me.

"What are you mumbling about?"

"Teamwork. You wanted to solve this all by yourself and you wanted all the glory to yourself but it doesn't work that way Cameron sometimes you need to rely on other people to help you it's not all about you. Ask for help when you need it and stop walking around like only you matter."

"Will you help me?"

"What's in it for me? I help you solve the case and then you become my boss?"

"You get my job."

"Head detective?"

"Okay, maybe not my job but you'll get to become a detective and I know that's what you've wanted since you started working here."

"When do we start?"

"Right now, here's all the information I have on the suspect and here's all I know about the victims." I'm seriously gonna need some coffee for this or maybe Logan.

 **Logan's Pov**

I groaned and fell back on my bed and tried to clear my mind, I have so much going on it's like I can't take a second to breathe because I'm so wrapped up in trying to solve this. "Hey, baby girl." I scratched Lylah's ear and she automatically rolled so she could get belly rubs. "Where's your brother?" Last time I looked up from all the papers Church was laying on the bed as well but now he wasn't in the room. "Maybe we should go out for a bit and get our minds off all this huh?" I said to Lylah and at that moment I knew I really needed friends or maybe a pen pal that would be nice.

On the walk, I was feeling like the world was swallowing me up so I called the one person I knew could always make me feel better. "What's up my ugly twin."

"We're identical so you just called yourself ugly how does that make you feel?" Liam laughed and I could just picture him rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm the better looking twin."

"Once again we're identical that means we look the same just in case for the past seventeen years you've been confused about the term identical." I missed our relationship it feels like we don't talk anymore and that scares the hell out of me, to lose the bond Liam and I have always had.

"I know what identical means Log."

"Good."

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, no one gets to hear that side of Liam because he always has to put on this front that he's this badass and doesn't have a soft side but he always let's that side of himself show with me, because i'm his responsibility just like I'm Jessie's responsibility or Henry's… Everyone feels the need to take care of me and all of this reminded me why I started working on this case to begin with. "Logan? Are you there?"

"Yeah…"

"What's going on?"

"Just got my head full and I needed to let it clear up some." It wasn't a lie, it was almost like I was trapped inside my head banging to get out and that's where my headache was coming from.

"So you called me because you needed a distraction? I'm hurt…"

"Are you still at Ryland's?"

"Yeah for a few more days mom's been in full on grandma mode giving Harlan and Willow all the love and attention."

"Aww poor you." I mumbled Lylah had to stop and smell every plant, bush, fire hydrant, and person she came in contact with. "Hey uh Liam?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think I'd ever be able to do anything on my own?" I asked already tears filled my eyes at the thought of what he was going to say.

"What do you mean?"

"Up until this point in my life I have never done anything alone and I feel like everyone treats me differently because they know I've never done anything alone and I was-"

"Logan your afraid of everything but-"

"I've gotten over a lot of my fears!"

"I said but so stop freaking out for a second and let me talk for the love of Zeus!"

"Why Zeus? Is something wrong with Poseidon? Or maybe-"

"Logan! Listen to what I'm trying to tell you please?"

"Right… Sorry…" Sometimes my mind wanders and I can't hear anyone.

"You've come a really long way and I'm proud of you." He said and while it was nice it made me mad.

"But you didn't answer my question."

"Yeah I think you can do stuff alone I mean you are your own person you don't always need someone helping you along the way but sometimes you get so wrapped up in your head that you forget to eat or drink water."

"That's only happened like four times." I muttered.

"My point baby brother is that sometimes that happens and you need someone to pull you out of those moments." I understood what he was saying but it just proved my point even more that everyone thinks I can't do things alone.

Liam and I didn't talk for very long after that Benji wanted to ride Harlan's dirt bike so he hung up and I was back to being alone but it was welcomed. When I got home Henry was still asleep on the couch I forgot about that so when I slammed the door he shot up. "Sorry…"

"You scared the shit out of me…"

"How'd you sleep?"

"Terribly…."

"Something wrong?" It's been weird between us lately I feel like we were starting to drift apart but once he sees that I solved this all alone it will be better.

"Work…"

"And Jessie?"

"What about Jessie?"

"Well she's been hanging all over that dude lately." I said and Henry raised an eyebrow.

"What dude?"

"Some dude that works with my uncle, I saw Rylie posted a bunch of pictures of him and Jessie dancing last together last night at a club." He just sat up and pulled his phone out and called Jessie but she didn't answer.

"Hey call me when you get the chance…" He mumbled and then hung up throwing his phone down.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just have a lot going on with work."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Do you want to help?" Maybe looking over Henry's case will give me a break from my own failing case.

"I'm always down to help my Hewwie out." He threw a pillow at me that Lylah grabbed and ran away with.

 **Jessie's Pov**

Someone kept tapping on my head I opened one eye to see Cecily leaning over me just watching me sleep. She handed me my hearing aids and got up. "You know it's after-"

"I was out all night."

"With the sexy italian man?" She asked smirking.

"Why does it matter who I was out with?" I rolled over and put the pillow over my head. "Why are you here?"

"Well today we start the real work as uncle Magnus calls it and I was gonna go shopping for a bit before I have to meet up with everyone and I left my wallet in here." She picked it up and smiled at me. "Love you."

"Wait." I reluctantly got up. "Want some company?"

"You actually wanna spend time with me?"

"Why do you look surprised?"

"Because you never wanted to spend time with me before." She said and I felt like an asshole.

"Come with me." I dragged her into the bathroom and pushed her down on the little stool. "You are beautiful Cecily but you dress like a fifty year old."

"I DO NOT!" She yelled and looked down at herself. "I think I look cute…"

"You do if you were like ten."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna do your make-up and fix your hair and then after that you and I are gonna go shopping." I pulled her hair out of the horrible bun it was in. "So… How are you and Austin?"

"There is no me and Austin."

"What happened? I thought you two were doing great?"

"We are friends."

"Friends?"

"I really like him and he really likes me but I'm young and stupid and I don't want to fuck anything up with him so I asked if we could just be friends until I matured a bit."

"You asked a guy to not date you because your immature?"

"Was that the wrong thing to do? I mean we hang out every day and we went on a date."

"Wait you went on a date but you aren't together? I'm so confused…"

"Well it wasn't a date really we went to dinner and hung out afterwards and played video games." She shrugged.

"So you're not dating?"

"No… I'm waiting."

"For?"

"Just let me do my own thing I know what I'm doing and Austin is completely fine with it he's always so busy working trying to help his mom out." That poor kid has been working his entire life to help his mom and all because his father is an asshole.

My phone started going off while I was trying to do Cecily's make up and I was ignoring it but my lovely baby sister answered it and put it on speaker. "Hello?" Henry sounded tired.

"Hey baby."

"...Hi…" Forget tired he sounded mad.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I love when my girlfriend ignores me all night but then posts pictures dancing on some dude it's like the greatest feeling in the world."

"He's my friend."

" _Oh your friend_ …" He said really dramatically, Cecily laughed until I pulled on her hair.

"Yes he's my friend his name is Etienne."

"Oh so he's your french friend."

"No he's Italian…"

"Italian with a french name?"

"His parents are from France and-"

"And now you know his entire life story? What the fuck is going on?"

"Henry please stop being jealous."

"I'm not jealous I'm pissed."

"Why because I have a male friend?"

"Jessie-"

"Stop acting like a dick Henry." I yelled and he hung up. "God damn it!"

"Do you want me to give you a minute alone?"

"No… If he wants to act like that then fine let him act like a baby."

"Jessie-"

"Close your eyes before I mess up." I sighed and looked at my phone waiting for it to start ringing again.

"Go call him Jessie I'll be waiting right here for you to continue."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I mean I have no idea what I'm doing with makeup so I'd have to wait for you anyway."

I sat down on the bed and called him back he answered but didn't say anything. "Henry?"

"What?"

"Please stop it…"

"Kay."

"Henry."

"What?"

"Can you actually talk to me?"

"What would you like me to say Jessica?"

"Don't… call me that…"

"You know I figured after us fighting last night you would've at least texted me to tell me you love me or have a good day at work don't let a crazy person kill you or something but no I get nothing and then I see you and this guy all over each other and it's like I don't even exist does he know you have a boyfriend or did you forget about me?"

"Henry please stop it… We are just friends I told him about you and-"

"You know if you want to be with other people just say you want-"

"Would you stop it? God I love you, I want to be with you." He always thought he wasn't good enough for me and always told me I deserved better than him it drives me crazy when he says 'I will always put your happiness over my own' he always says that he wants me to be happy even if it breaks his heart he'd let me go because he wants me to be happy even if it isn't with him.

"I have to get some sleep for work… I'll talk to you later."

"Henry please." He hung up again and this time I just threw my phone down and went back to Cecily. "How'd it go?"

"I cleared everything up and were perfectly fine." I said and Cecily rolled her eyes.

"Liar."

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled going back to fixing her makeup.

"So what are we going to do after this?"

"I'm taking you to get some new clothes so you don't look like a hobo."

"I never look like a hobo."

"No you always look like you get dressed in the dark." She laughed and slapped my arm.

I gave Cecily some of my clothes to wear and she honestly looked so much older and super beautiful. "And now the reveal!" I closed the door so she could see herself in the mirror she took a few steps closer and looked down at herself.

"Holy shit I look hot." Cecily twirled in the mirror, her curly hair falling in her face. "Thank you Jessie!"

"So I take it you like the makeover?"

"I never knew I could look this pretty…"

"CeCe you are gorgeous." She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry Jess."

"For what?"

"What happened to you when you were younger… I know after you told me everything you said you didn't want to talk about it anymore but I just wanted you to know that I'm really sorry for what happened."

"I didn't tell you so you could feel sorry for me Cec."

"I know but I wanted you to know that if I could I would sneak into that jail and kill him for you." She said and I hugged her again squeezing her tightly.

"I love you Muffin."

"I love you too Pumpkin." Cecily said I pushed my shoulder against hers. "Come on let's go spend some of dad's money.

 **Logan's Pov**

 **A few weeks later…**

I was making breakfast when Henry came in all sweaty from his run Lylah was right behind him looking tired as she plopped down right where she was standing even though her bed was only about ten steps away. "Breakfast?" Henry asked picking up the closest thing to him which happened to be my favorite reading blanket and put it on his nasty sweaty head. "What's on the menu?"

"My reading blanket!" I squealed.

"Huh?" He looked at the blanket and groaned. "I've told you a million times Logan not to get a stupid blanket that looks exactly like a towel!"

"Why would a towel just be hanging around on the couch? Are we barbarians? Do we not put stuff away? Or do you just think I'm the butler and will bend to your every whim?" I huffed and Henry just blinked at me a few times.

"What's going on Log?" He pulled my blanket off of him and came towards the kitchen. "You never act like this…."

"I'm going to see Damien today… It seems like so long and I'm scared and nervous and I think-"

"Everything will be okay Log." He patted my head and took my plate with my food and sat down at the table. "You're over thinking like always." He said eating my food.

"I'm not overthinking I'm just nervous."

"About seeing Damien?"

"Yes!" I yelled and started to pace back and forth Henry rolled his eyes. "He's probably different…"

"Different?" Henry repeated raising his eyebrow. "Logan you are being-"

"Why can't you just be on my side?"

"I am on your side Logan it's just-"

"That I'm being my stupid self…." I muttered walking away.

"Hey!" Henry yelled running after me. "Hey… Stop it Logan." Tears stung my eyes. "What's going on? Talk to me."

"Damien…"

"What about him?"

"He's in the Air Force now and probably more grown up and responsable and he's probably-"

"Do you hear yourself? It's all guesses Logan you don't know what's going to happen and you are afraid I get it that's okay but don't go there thinking everything will turn out bad it's been months since you've seen Damien go and get your boy." He said slapping my shoulder.

"Ouch…"

"Sorry…"

Henry's pep talk helped me get the courage to drive there but not enough courage to go in and actually see Damien I have been dreading this day but also counting down the days until this day finally came because I wanted to see him more then anything in the world but I was terrified of the changes this could bring.

"Okay Logan," I said to myself turning the car off. "Just be brave… Just be… I think I have to throw up." I muttered but shook my head. "I'm brave." I took a deep breath and got out of the car and very slowly started walking towards the big doors everyone was going through.

It took me awhile to find a spot where I wasn't in any ones way and I was surprised at how many people were welcoming home soldiers. Wow… I can say I have a soldier boyfriend. I blushed hard and shook my head a little to violently to get that thought out of my mind. I pushed myself into the back of my mind and closed my eyes letting all my worry fade away and nothing was there just darkness something I am far to use to. "There coming!" Someone said and my eyes snapped open but I kept my head down. It was all becoming to real for me. I could see people moving around me to go hug people and it was like my feet were bricks because they wouldn't move.

"Logan…" I could tell his voice from anywhere I lifted my head and was greeted with a small smile from Damien. "You came."

"Did you not want me to come?" He looked around and then took a step closer to me. "I thought it was the plan…"

"Y-Yeah it was… It's just-" Someone came up behind Damien and punched his shoulder.

"Who's this?" He asked looking at me.

"I'm Damien's-"

"Why don't you go find someone else to bother? I had to sit next to you the entire way home." Damien huffed and the kid laughed slapping his back as he walked away. "That's Campbell he's a bit rough around the edges but a nice guy once you get to know him."

"Campbell… What a weird name." I said softly trying to think if I've ever met anyone with that name before.

"It's his last name." He sounded like he was getting annoyed and then he looked around again.

"Are you waiting for someone?" I asked.

"No." The awkwardness of this was hurting so I took a step towards him to give him a hug but he shook his head and stuck his hand out to stop me. "Don't." He said looking around quickly and as soon as his eyes left mine tears came to my eyes and I backed up. "Wait until we get outside." His back was still turned to me.

"Why? They'll think your gay or something?" I said and he whirled back around to look at me.

"Logan-"

"You act like I was about to drop to my knees and start sucking your-"

"Please." He sounded so desperate.

"Okay…." I said softly Damien smiled and turned back around looking around again. "Bye." I whispered under my breath and turned and kept a lid on my tears until I started walking away I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Logan!" Damien yelled I caught a glimpse of him running towards me but I just kept walking angrily rubbing the tears out of my face. "Logan!" Damien grabbed my arm. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"I wanted to introduce you to someone."

"No thanks."

"Don't be rude Logan."

" _Don't be rude_? You're joking right? I tried to hug you and you pushed me away Damien you said to wait until we got outside…"

"Because-"

"Because you don't want these people knowing your gay."

"Logan please these guys are my family and I just haven't gotten around to telling them that I'm-"

"I thought I was your family."

"Please understand Logan."

"Understand that you're throwing yourself into the closet again because you're too afraid to be yourself and you always care so much what other people think about you that you'll throw away us."

"No."

"You want me to pretend like we aren't together."

"Just until-"

"No! I'm tired of you always being ashamed of yourself! Ashamed of me!"

"Logan I've never been ashamed of you."

"I'll keep your stupid secret… Go ahead and pretend to be straight you won't have to worry about me."

"Thank you," He smiled and looked around quickly and held his hand out for me.

"I wouldn't want you to look gay." His smile disappeared.

"Logan-"

"Henry will be home after five you can stop by after then to pick up your stuff."

"Wh-What are you saying Logan?"

"I can't be your secret Damien… I stopped being ashamed of myself years ago and I thought you really loved me but-"

"There is no but Logan I love you more then-" A soldier walked by and Damien shut up until he was out of range.

"Don't you see?" He was shaking his head and he reached for me but I backed up. "You can't have it both ways!" I yelled and then gasped for breath.

"Logan please." My heart was shattering… Everything good about my life was crumbling. All my fears came eating back at me. In this crowd I felt like I was being swallowed up.

I couldn't breath. I couldn't cope. My heart hurt so badly.

 **Henry's Pov**

I was trying to get ahold of Jessie because it's been weeks since we've last talked and the door slammed shut I figured Damien and Logan would be at it like horny teenagers but when I walked out into the living room it was Logan sitting on the floor crying. "Logan?" I ran to him and sat down beside him. "What's wrong?" He was holding his hand over his heart. "Logan?"

"We broke up…"

"What? How?"

"He's…" I couldn't understand a word he was saying and then all of a sudden he just stopped.

"Logan?" I looked at him but he was just sitting there staring at the ground. "How about we watch a movie? The notebook? Don't chicks like that movie? Not that your a chick…." He usually laughed when I called him a girl. "Do you want to go to work with me?"

"That's too dangerous." Logan said softly.

"Logan you shot someone and saved two peoples lives." I said softly but he just shook his head bringing his knees up and wrapping his arms around himself.

"That wasn't me… I don't know that person… He was brave… I'm… I'm nothing." He stood up and went into his room and laid in bed just staring at the wall.

"Logan what happened?"

"Can you get his stuff out of here?"

"Logan-"

"I don't… I don't have anymore words." And no matter how many times I tried to get him to talk to me he wouldn't say a word.

I did what he asked I got all of Damien's stuff out of the room and I went back in one last time to look and make sure nothing was left Logan sat up and I thought he was going to say something to me but he took his jade bracelet off- the one Damien had given him the day he moved in here- and he threw it across the room. He laid back down in the same position and didn't say one word. I wonder if Damien took his off as well.

Lylah was trying to get into the room but I thought it was best if she stayed away from him for a bit since she was a present from Damien. Jessie called me about fifteen minutes after all that happened. "Hi," I said softly.

"Hey… I'm sorry I haven't gotten a chance to call you I've been crazy busy."

"Yeah, it's okay."

"How's work?"

"Been working this case for the past few weeks and I think it's about to be solved… Who knows?"

"Henry…" She said softly.

"Yeah Jessica?"

"N-Nothing…"

"How are you and your stupid Italian boyfriend with his stupid French name?" I asked I didn't care if I was being childish it's every other day she posts a picture with this asshole and I was getting to my breaking point she couldn't return any of my calls but she took the time to post everything her the two of them do.

"Can you please stop it? We get to see each other in two weeks…"

"You're coming home?"

"What? No…."

"Then how are we going to see each other?"

"My brother's wedding is in two weeks."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you this a month ago that they moved the wedding date because Kayla's pregnant."

"You never told me anything the last time we talked was when you called me a dick about a month ago remember that?"

"Henry…"

"I'll see if I can get the time off."

"Can we-"

"I have to go check on Logan."

"What's wrong with Logan?"

"You would know if you bothered to call." I hung up and turned my phone off.

Logan was still in the exact same spot he was in last time I checked on him if he wasn't better in a few days I'd have to call Jessie and tell her what's going on or maybe Clary…


	8. Broken Relationships

**Sarah- thank you I try a bit harder with each chapter**

 **Logan's Pov**

I woke up and my head hurt from crying so much, my heart hurt, I never knew it was possible for a heart to hurt. I sat up and looked down at my wrist my bracelet was gone. My breathing started to pick up and my watch went off letting me know my pulse was rising I tried to calm down but I couldn't. I needed the bracelet it was all that was left of Damien all that was left of our crumpled love. I looked around my room but I couldn't remember where I threw it. I sat on the floor by the window and tried to be that brave person I once was but it wasn't working I dug my nails into my skin and let the tears fall it's all I've been doing for the past couple of days was crying that's all I do now. I was going to go back to bed when I saw the bracelet I picked it up carefully and the tears started to fall again. "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you…" I whispered looking down at the bracelet putting it on and going back to my bed.

 **Henry's Pov**

It's been about three days and Logan has not moved every morning I come home I check on him and he's always in the same spot in bed and getting him to talk is even harder. I leaned against the open door just watching him for a minute. "Logan? You need to eat." I said softly but he didn't move. "Logan please." Church ran in and jumped on top of Logan. "If you don't get up and eat I'm gonna have no choice but to call your mom." I figured that would get him to move but he still didn't move. "I'll come back with some food just please eat it…" I walked out of the room and waited a bit for him to follow me but still nothing.

After my talk with Clary I tried to call Jessie but once again I was ignored so I called Shane to see if he wanted to go to the gym with me because I wasn't about to sit at home and try to get Jessie's attention if she didn't want anything to do with me than that was fine by me. "Do you think Cameron will promote me as well?" Shane asked walking around the gym to the treadmill.

"Probably not."

"I'm a good cop! You act like you've been here longer than me we went through training together we started to exact same week." He whined.

"Maybe it's because you always flirt with Cameron's wife," I said and he punched me.

"Shut up."

"Are you sleeping with her?" He almost fell off the treadmill.

"Dude! No… Well not yet." He laughed and bumped my shoulder. "I'm kidding we're just friends."

"Friends…" I muttered rolling my eyes. "You know-"

"Hey, Shane." A girl came up behind him and he got off the treadmill and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I work out here every morning before work I've told you that like twenty times." She laughed and then turned to me. "H-Hi I'm Shane's sister, Jenna." She held her hand out for me.

"You never told me you had a sister Shane." I looked at him and he groaned.

"Because she's annoying that's why."

"I'm Henry."

"You work with my brother?"

"Yeah, I do." She smiled and leaned in close.

" Well Henry, I'd love to see you in your uniform or maybe nothing." And with that, she walked away leaving me blushing.

"What did she say to you? I swear if she-"

"She just told me to keep an eye on you." Shane smiled and looked at his sister.

"When my father died last year Jenna kinda went down a bad path hell she still is going down a bad path and I have to look out for her."

"What kind of bad path?"

"I really don't wanna talk about it." He said and went back to what he was doing I shrugged and went over to the weights.

Shane had to leave early because he was working mornings and it did suck not having any friends at work. "Shane leave?" Jenna asked sitting down next to me looking around.

"Yeah, he starts his shift soon." Jenna nodded and came a little closer to me.

"You wanna get out of here?"

"Wh-what?"

"Like grab a cup of coffee or something." She said and before I could answer she grabbed my hand and started pulling me.

"I'm not done working out yet."

"Oh trust me," She looked down my body. "You don't need to work out anymore." I've been so stressed with work and Logan and on top of everything Jessie ignoring me that I haven't had any fun lately so I figured why not? It's not like I was going to do anything with her but it was nice to have someone who enjoyed my company.

Jenna just kept looking into her coffee and sighing. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry I just have a lot on my mind." She leaned back in her chair.

"Would you like to talk about it? I'm good at listening."

"No, I'm sorry I'm ruining this." She took a deep breath and smiled. "So Henry tell me about yourself why'd you become a cop?"

"To be completely honest I have no idea I never wanted to be a cop but after my little sister died it just clicked and I knew that I was going to be a cop."

"I'm so sorry about your sister." She reached out and grabbed my hand. "I didn't mean to bring up old wounds."

"No, really it's okay… I don't talk about her much and she-" There were tears stinging my eyes. "She probably hates me right now because I try so hard to not think about her most days because it fucking hurts thinking about her… She was an amazing little girl and- I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize for missing your sister." She traced the outline of my tattoo. "You're a fan of Peter Pan?"

"It's for my sister she was obsessed with Peter Pan."

"I always wanted to get a tattoo for my dad but I'm not big on pain." She shrugged sitting back in her chair.

"You just need someone to hold your hand." She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you offering?"

"Uh…" She laughed shaking her head.

"I'm kidding Henry." I relaxed back in my chair and smiled.

"It's been a really long time since I've actually gone out and just relaxed.."

"Really? Oh boy, I need to get you to come out with me tonight."

"I work nights…"

"Well, whatever day you aren't working you and I are going out."

"I um I don't think-"

"It's not a date or anything I need a wingman."

"A wingman? You know I work with your brother and I don't think he'd appreciate me hanging out with his little sister."

"Who cares I'm a big girl I can do whoever I want."

"You mean whatever you want?"

"That too." She muttered into her cup.

Once we were done with our coffee we exchanged numbers and then I was heading home when she ran up and pulled me towards her and her lips crashed into mine I was frozen for a moment and she pulled away and smiled. "I'll text you later officer." She winked and walked off.

"I'm so fucked…" Was that considered cheating? I mean I didn't kiss her back and before I could push her away she stopped kissing me. I don't know what the fuck i'm doing…

About an hour before work there was a soft knock at the door when I opened it Damien was standing there looking at the ground. "I'm here for my stuff…" He said softly.

"Yeah come in." I opened the door but he just stood there.

"Can you just bring it out here? I can't go in there." He looked like he was trying hard not to cry.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I have to go… Just." He wiped the stray tear and took a deep breath. "Take care of him for me okay?"

"Damien-" Lylah saw the open door and took this opportunity to make a run for it. "Lylah! Inside!" Damien watched her run back in and jump on the couch.

"She's getting so big."

"Are you planning on taking her?" That would probably break Logan even more.

"No, she's Logan's I've hurt him enough…" He said softly.

"And you're just gonna give up? Walk away without trying to fix your relationship?" He looked at me and shook his head.

"I really fucked up Henry and I don't think I can fix it this time… I would go in there right now and tell him I'm sorry because I am for what I did but how can I go in there when I'm the same person I was? I need to grow up and come to terms with myself only then can I actually go to Logan and tell him I've changed…"

"And you think Logan's gonna just wait around for you?"

"Who knows what the future holds…" He hugged me real quick and picked up his stuff. "Thanks for being my friend these last few years."

"Damien-"

"Take care of my nerd…" He turned and walked away.

"Good luck Damien," I said as he went out of view.

Clary called me right before I was going to leave asking me to leave her a key since Logan wasn't going to get up anytime soon.

 **Jessie's Pov**

Rylie and I have been working non-stop on some designs for uncle Magnus. "You look like someone stole your puppy," Rylie whispered.

"I'm tired I want to go home and sleep…"

"We have tomorrow off I was thinking we can call up Etti and hit the town."

"Rylie-"

"All we've been doing these last few weeks is working and working some more. We need some fun before we go insane."

"I'm already going insane."

"Girl that's from sexual frustration," Rylie said giving me a look.

"Shut up." We were walking towards where Cecily and aunt Izzy were at and I didn't need them hearing this conversation.

"Seriously it's been almost a month and you haven't gotten any."

"Because my boyfriend is at home."

"Oh come Etti wants to tap that." She slapped my ass and then laughed. "I'm kidding Jess."

"Haven't you been sleeping with him?"

"Yeah I have but honestly it's not all that great." She shrugged.

"I don't need to hear about your sex life."

"I'd love to hear about yours honestly I tried to get with Henry once."

"I'm sorry what?!" She laughed. "You're a bitch."

"I'm kidding I've always known he was your boy." She could tell something was wrong because she stopped me from walking. "What's wrong?"

"I've barely talked to Henry since we got here and the last time I did talk to him it was like a ten second conversation and I was a huge fucking bitch…" I felt horrible for how I treated him and anytime I look at my phone I see a missed call or a voicemail from him but yet I still haven't called him back.

"Why haven't you guys been talking?"

"I have no idea… I'm always busy and when I'm not busy we usually go out and then I go home and go to sleep."

"Well, your gonna see him in two weeks so you two will makeup and all will be right in the world again."

"To be honest I don't even know if he's coming I forgot to tell him about Ryland's wedding and when I did he said he doesn't know if he can get the time off." Rylie didn't say anything she was just watching me with that judgy look. "What?"

"Okay I don't mean to be rude but Henry is amazing and probably the sweetest guy in the entire world and lately you've been a dick to him," She said and hugged me quickly. "When he comes out here, because trust me nothing would stop him from seeing you because that boy loves the shit out of you no matter what, you two sit the fuck down and you admit that you were a dick and then he'll probably apologize for being jealous and everything will be right in the world again." I sighed and let myself relax, I've been so stressed over us lately that it's been draining me.

"Thanks, Squirt." She rolled her eyes.

"Only Max is allowed to call me that," Rylie said sticking her tongue out at me.

Izzy and Cecily were looking over sketches that Rylie did Cecily was nodding at what Izzy was telling her. "How do you like it?" Rylie was adopted into the right family, she had a gift when it came to anything fashion.

"I showed it to your dad he changed a few things but other than that it's amazing as always."

"I learned from the best," Rylie said just as Magnus came in.

"And who exactly is the best?" Magnus asked and Izzy raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah who is the best?" Rylie glanced at me.

"Help me?"

"You're on your own." I sat down next to Cecily and looked over Rylie's designs.

"I learned from the two best?"

"So uncle Magnus do you have a theme for the fashion show?" I asked as Cecily raised her hand.

"Oh! I have a really cool idea maybe-" I picked up the basket of food and handed her a blueberry muffin.

"Whatever you were about to say is a no," I said she snatched the muffin and angrily started to eat it. "Don't pout Cecily."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Go ahead, Cecily." Uncle Magnus said and Cecily blushed.

"Well I didn't think you were listening to us I really didn't have a theme I was going to say maybe uncle Magnus will put me in the fashion show but I meant it as a joke," Cecily said and took to big of a bite and started coughing.

"I don't see why not."

"Wait are you serious?"

"Yeah unless you don't want to?" Cecily jumped up and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much!" Rylie looked at me with a big stupid smile.

"No way."

"Come on it will be fun." She pouted her bottom lip and whined. "Please?"

"I can't believe i'm letting you talk me into this…"

"Yes! Papa, can Jessie and I join as well?" Magnus smiled and kissed Rylie's forehead.

"Of course baby girl."

Etti had joined us a little later in the evening when everything calmed down a bit. "Did I miss anything fun?"

"No just going over stuff for the fashion show."

"You look exhausted." He pushed my hair out of my face. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You need some rest." There was a small couch he laid down and then held his hand out for me.

"No way."

"Oh come on don't be such a-"

"I have a boyfriend Etti and I am positive he won't like this."

"I want to tell you more about my life and you are tired think of it as a bedtime story." He grabbed me this time and pulled me down. "My first fashion show I ever went to was one of Izzy's and my sister went insane when she saw her it was her dream to one day work with her."

"So did you ever really like fashion or did you just do it all for your sister?"

"At first no… I hated it I thought it was stupid and then we went to that fashion show and I saw why my mother and sister loved fashion so much. I felt like Isabelle told a story almost as the models were going about… Maybe I sound crazy but I've worked with many people in this industry and none of them can do it like Isabelle Lightwood-Lewis."

"You don't sound crazy." I yawned and closed my eyes. "Wake me up in ten minutes?"

 **Henry's Pov**

Work was slow and I was tired and just wanted to go home on the plus side to all of this I was gonna go out to a bar with Jenna on my day off and try and be her wingman I seriously didn't like the way she explained things but it will be nice to get out of the house. I was scrolling through my Instagram when I saw something Magnus posted it was a bunch of pictures of everyone working on drawings and stuff it wasn't until I got to the last picture did I want to break my phone in half. Jessie and stupid Italian french bastard sleeping together I threw my phone down onto the passenger seat and started to drive.

Three bullshit calls later I was still angry and that's when my phone started to ring. "What?" I yelled.

"I'm gonna be your boss one day Carstairs I'd cool it on the yelling if I were you." Cameron's stupid voice said.

"You ain't my boss yet super trooper."

"I really hate when people call me that…." He muttered.

"What did you need?"

"Shane had a lead for me and I'm going to check it out."

"By yourself? Are you insane?"

"Thanks for the help kid but I got this."

"Once again you fucking dumbass TEAMWORK!" I yelled into my phone turning my siren on. "Send me the address don't be stupid Cameron."

"Fine but I'm going. Meet me there." He hung up and I really just wanted to punch someone. "Son of a bitch!"

It didn't take me as long to get there as I thought it would, Cameron's car was already there with his lights going off and his car door open. "What a fucking idiot…" He might have been the head detective but he was stupid when it came to some things, why would he leave his lights on when he knew the suspect was in there? I ran in with my gun drawn. Cameron was in the kitchen and once I entered his gun was on me. "Dude!" I whisper yelled.

"Don't come up on someone!" He yelled back.

"Is it clear?"

"Down here is I'm gonna go check upstairs."

"I'm coming with."

"No, you're not."

"You don't know who this person is you don't know anything which means you don't know how many people are in this house, our job is to make sure everyone gets out safely and we can't do that if you're gonna run around acting like a-" There was a scream from upstairs and Cameron took off running in that direction. "Jackass." Just as finished my sentence someone hit me from behind, my gun flew out of my hand landing all the way by the oven. "Fuck!" I turned around just as he brought a knife down I jerked out of the way and he ended up getting a clean smallish cut across my chest. I tackled him to the ground and the knife flew out of his hand, I punched him and tried to make it for my gun which was a mistake because he picked up the knife and came right for me. "Shit…" It all was happening too fast I tried to move out of the way but the knife went into my stomach and I fell. Another scream from upstairs followed by gunshots. The guy got scared and staggered back falling looking at me terrified of what he just did and that's when I got a good look at his face, he was just a kid only about sixteen or seventeen. He got up and ran and the world was going dark around me.

"Henry!" Someone yelled as I closed my eyes.

 _"Henry!" My eyes jerked open and I'm laying on the grass looking up at all the trees surrounding me. "Henry." I looked to my right and Mackenzie's sitting next to me._

 _"Kenzie…"_

 _"You got taller." She said softly her gray eyes had that same sparkle in them like always. "And you even have a tattoo!" She grabbed my arm and inspected it. "For me." She smiled and looked up at me her brown curls falling in her face._

 _"I'm dreaming right?"_

 _"I don't know are you?" I looked around and I knew this spot._

 _"This… This is where-" I couldn't bring myself to say it. "I'm so sorry Kenzie."_

 _"Why are you saying sorry?"_

 _"It's all my fault, I couldn't save you I tried so hard to save you and I couldn't… I am so sorry." Tears started to fall and she tackled me to the ground giggling._

 _"Don't be such a dumb dumb Hennie! You don't have to be sorry, your a good brother."_

 _"Am… Am I dead?" She lifted her head up and looked down at me with sad eyes._

 _"You can stay with me or you can go back." She pointed to a long path._

 _"What do I do?" I asked she wiped my tears._

 _"How's mama and daddy and Zach?" She leaned her head against me and I wrapped my arms around her letting my head rest in her hair and as I breathed her in the tears were harder to control. "Hennie?"_

 _"They miss you so much Kenz… I miss you."_

 _"I miss you too." I squeezed her tightly and she laughed again. "You're hurting me!"_

 _"I can't leave you." I kissed her head and started rocking her back and forth._

 _"You never did leave me… I remember you stayed until the end." She said softly and then she pulled back and put her hand on my heart. "And I'll stay forever in here."_

 _"Kenz-"_

 _"You have to go back."_

 _"No."_

 _"Mama and baba they won't be okay if they lose you too." She had tears in her eyes._

 _"No baby don't cry."_

 _"Your hurt though." She said softly._

 _"I'm fine… I'll be okay."_

 _"That's why you have to go… If you don't go you'll die." I wiped her tears and laid down. "Henry."_

 _"Just give me a few more minutes with you."_

 _"Are you married yet?" She asked and puffing up her chicks to glare down at me._

 _"Not yet." She groaned and fell back onto the grass with me._

 _"You're so old!" She yelled and I grabbed her and started tickling her she screamed and started laughing. "Please stop! Henry!" She escaped from my grasp and then she jumped up. "Come on Henry! Let's play a game." She lifted her hands up. "Make me fly like Peter Pan?" The memories came back of when I used to do this every day after she watched the movie or when she had a bad day or when she'd cry_.

 **Logan's Pov**

I wasn't sleeping but it felt like someone was patting me trying to get me up and I really didn't want to move at all but I had zoned out completely that I lost track of time or maybe I did fall asleep. "Logie?" That was mom's voice… I turned my head and sure enough, mom was laying in my bed rubbing my back. "Hi, baby." She kissed my head and just like that my tears came back. "It's okay baby boy." I wrapped my arm around her and she laid on her back so that I could snuggle into her more. "Are you alright?" I didn't answer her. "Don't shut me out, Logan."

"It…hurts…" I said my voice cracking.

"Love isn't easy." Mom said softly. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Logan-"

"I'm going to lay here forever," I said sniffling.

"No, you aren't."

"Mom-"

"You need a shower, some clean clothes, and a hot meal."

"I need to build a machine that will take memories away." I glanced at my bracelet and squeezed my eyes shut tight so I wouldn't cry again.

"What does that solve Logan?"

"My heart won't hurt anymore." I touched my chest and even with my eyes squeezed shut I still felt like crying. "Why does it hurt so much?"

"Because it was real." Was all she said and I didn't understand. "If you two weren't so in love this wouldn't hurt so much."

"I knew…"

"You knew what?"

"From the start when he told me that he wanted to join the Air Force when I was thirteen I knew if we made it that far that we'd probably end up breaking up because of it and I was right that's why I tried to protect my heart." She kissed my head and moved sideways so I could see her face she gave me a small smile.

"How'd that work out for you?"

"It didn't."

"Go get in the shower little bear and I'll make you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Did you hear me ask you if you were hungry?"

"No ma'am…"

"So?"

"I'll go get in the shower…." I got up and just then I realized how drained my body was I haven't really gotten up in four days only a few times to use the bathroom when I know Henry's not around.

After my shower mom had laid out some pajamas for me I put them on and went into the living room somehow it felt more cold and lonely out here mom was on the phone with her back to me. "I can cook for you if you want." I wanted to distract myself but when mom turned around she had tears in her eyes.

"Yes thank you for calling, I will call his parents right away." She hung up the house phone and pulled her phone out.

"Mom? What's going on?" She just shook her head.

"I'm sorry Tessa I know it's late but I just got a call from the hospital Henry got hurt at work." My stomach started to turn and I looked at the case file on the table, I was supposed to be helping him work the case. "I have to call Jessie…" Mom said when I looked back at her she was off the phone.

"No…" I said mom looked at me. "Henry and Jessie are fighting right now and I think it would be best for Henry to tell her…"

"But-"

"Mom trust me please?"

"I told the cop that I'd come down so he wasn't alone… I know you probably don't feel up to go anywhere so-"

"No, I can't just sit and mope for everyday…" I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath. "I need to be there for him."

 **Jessie's Pov**

I was trying to get ahold of Henry to explain the picture of me and Etti before he got even more jealous because it's the last thing I need right now. "You look like you had a horrible night," Rylie said walking down the hallway of the penthouse uncle Magnus was renting, everyone had their own room, and Rafe even had a game room that he practically lived in.

"I've been trying to get ahold of Henry but I think his phone is dead and Logan's phone rings but he won't answer…"

"So basically your boyfriend and brotherless right now?" Rylie laughed and hopped on a stool. "Whatcha gonna make?"

"No idea yet," I grabbed random shit out of the fridge. "Henry's probably livid right now…"

"Once again he has every right to be…" Rylie muttered.

"Please don't start with me."

"I don't wanna be anywhere near you two when you have this fight coming."

"Can you please stop saying things like that! You are supposed to be on my side!"

"I'm sorry but this time I'm taking Henry's side."

"Do you want to do something?"

"Like?"

"I need to get away from Etti he's been acting creepy lately."

"Well, you two slept together so-"

"It was on a couch and I was taking a nap! He's the one who told me to lay down."

"And you just did it? Is that how you're gonna explain it to Henry?"

"Would you please stop! Talk about something else please!"

"Fine… I heard from Sadie, Kayla is gonna be coming out I think a few days early with the kids because she has some things she needs help with before the wedding."

"Are you switching from fashion expert to wedding planner?"

"I told her I would help so far we got the location booked and the cake."

"Ooooh cake what kind?" Cecily said popping out of nowhere."

"Kayla demanded chocolate cake even though everyone else wanted red velvet I think and she said fuck everyone and fuck red velvet."

"I feel it though," Cecily said smiling.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked Cecily rolled her eyes.

"Unlike you bitches I have school…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"I wish I could forget about it as well." She muttered grabbing the cereal. "So did Henry dump you?" Cecily asked picking in the stuff I had grabbed.

"No, he did not dump me!"

"Yet…" Rylie mumbled.

"Screw you both."

"Oh come on everyone knows Henry would never dump you."

"He did once before," I said and that wasn't such a friendly reminder.

"For like a day."

"It was longer than that!" I whined.

"But the point is you two got back together and you guys were young and dumb."

"They're still young and dumb," Cecily said picking up a banana. "I have faith that you didn't fuck up too badly."

"Geez thanks, Cecily…"

"Anytime sister!"

Rylie and I ended up going out for breakfast I didn't want to be in there with him and I really didn't feel like eating but I knew what Henry would say and I didn't need to add onto my list of fuck ups.

 **Henry's Pov**

There was a constant beep that was driving me insane and my entire body felt like it was just tossed out of a moving semi-truck. "Ugh…" I tried to move but everything hurt even my eyes. "Uh." I couldn't talk and the beeping got faster and my eyes snapped open a white room, a tube down my throat, a nurse rushed in.

"You're awake." She smiled and fixed something it hurt to move. "Let's get this breathing tube out." The door opened but I couldn't tell who it was because the nurse was standing in the way.

"Henry." Mom came into focus her eyes were red and puffy, dad was behind her he looked tired. "My baby." She started to cry. A doctor came in and had to look me over before he gave the all-clear for the tube to come out of my throat. "How do you feel?"

"I-" My throat hurt, I pointed to it and mom jumped up to get a cup for me.

"Small sips." She held the straw to my mouth.

"What happened?"

"You were stabbed." Stabbed? Everything came back to me including the place I went when I saw Kenz. "I thought we were going to lose you." I lifted my hand up slowly to wipe her tears.

"I'm okay…"

"Henry-"

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days." Someone said from behind mom and dad, Cameron stood up from the corner of the room.

"He hasn't left this room once… Or talked…" Dad said quietly.

"Cameron."

"I should've listened to you." He said softly with his head down.

"No harm done… Barely even a scratch." I joked but mom didn't think it was funny at all.

"Henry William Carstairs you had to have surgery!"

"Mom…."

"Do you know how close we came to losing you? The doctors said that you almost died twice."

"Doctor should've kept his big fat mouth shut…" I muttered.

"Henry," Dad said.

"Sorry…" I looked at Cameron and sighed. "Did they catch him?"

"No, he got away." I nodded and remembered the screaming.

"The girl?"

"She's safe."

"Good that means I didn't get stabbed for nothing." I joked but once again mom just glared at me.

"That is not funny Henry!" Mom yelled. "Do you know your brother wanted to leave the tour to come here."

"And he didn't?"

"Then when we found out you were going to be okay."

"I'm glad he didn't leave tour I don't need anyone worrying about me." Speaking of worrying. "Jessie?"

"We all wanted to call her but Logan told us that you two are fighting and said we should wait for you to call her yourself."

"I'm not going to call her."

"Henry-"

"There's no point mom she's busy."

"Busy?"

"She hasn't answered any of my calls since she left and I'm not gonna fight with her right now so please just drop it?" I tried to sit up but that just hurt so I laid back down.

"Okay…" Mom said softly but she wasn't okay with it.

"Hey, Cameron? Did you get the promotion?"

"We both did." He smiled at me.

"So boss? Do you think I can have a week off for a wedding?"

"You are still going?" Mom asked.

"If I don't Jessie will be pissed."

"Not if you tell her what happened."

"I'm not telling her! And no one is going to tell her."

"Henry-"

"Mom please just trust me on this… It's better this way." Mom didn't say anything just fixed my pillow and kissed my head.

"I need to call Clary and let Logan know Clary had just forced him home about an hour before you woke up."

"Logan's been here?"

"Clary had to practically drag him out."

"Did-"

"You need to get some sleep." Mom said and she looked at Cameron who nodded.

"I'll see you in two weeks at work, detective Carstairs." I finally made it even though physically I felt like complete and utter shit, emotionally I was on cloud nine.

 **You will get to see Henry and Clary's conversation in Ryland's next chapter**

 **Next chapter the boys go to Italy and everyone finds out that Logan and Damien broke up**


	9. Italy Part 1: Three Days Left

**Sarah- Liam, Cecily, and Benji will still have little pov's throughout both stories but as far as their own no I haven't planned on doing that**

 **SimplyMe01- Yes Ryland does know about Henry being stabbed he found out through Zach which you will see whenever I update Ryland's story**

 **Juliejustdance- Thought about it for a nanosecond but I couldn't kill him off I love his character to much**

 **Reemarie36- It was thank you for getting it**

 **Jessie's Pov**

Kayla was supposed to be here soon and I was super excited to see Harlan and Willow. "I'm so bored." Cecily jumped on my bed. "When is Kayla coming?"

"The plane should be landing in like an hour," I said watching my phone.

"Are you waiting for a call or something?"

"I've been trying to get ahold of Henry but he hasn't been calling me back…"

"Isn't he coming today too?"

"I hope so… I mean the last time we talked he said he'd try and get the time off but I don't know if he's coming and if he is it's not for a few more hours." I sighed and picked up my phone calling him one last time but it went straight to voicemail. "Henry…. Please call me back? I love you. I'm sorry." I hung up and let my head rest on Cecily's shoulder. "Why am I such a bitch?" Cecily threw her arm over my shoulder.

"Because you're a ginger." Her voice was dead serious and I burst out laughing.

"Fuck you." I was still laughing Cecily joined me.

"Don't worry Jessie I think you and Henry will be perfectly fine."

"Thanks, CeCe." I still wasn't feeling so confident about seeing Henry. "What are you going to do?"

"Imma take a nap because I had a stressful day at school." She laid on my bed. "Wanna cuddle?" She asked I rolled my eyes.

"This is my bed and what happened that was so stressful?"

"So I'm taking English as one of my electives."

"But you speak English…"

"Well, they didn't know that at first! But Rafe ruined it for me!" She yelled. "And now they said I have to move classes and I have to pick between Russian and German."

"Why don't you just pick a different elective that has nothing to do with speaking a different language?"

"I never thought about that and I think it might be too late…" She yawned and grabbed my hand. "Come on you can take a nap with E-"

"Shut up Cecily." She laughed and I laid down beside her. "Night Cecily."

"Night."

I was slapped awake and I was about to yell but when I opened my eyes Willow was sitting on my stomach. "Willow Pillow!" I wrapped my arms around her little body and rolled so she was on the bed. "Hi, Sweet Pea." I kissed her head a few times and then Harlan jumped on my back.

"Auntie Jessie!" He yelled and rolled off me. "Look! I got my hands back!" He held his hand out for me to see. "It's still hurts a little cause they did surgery on it." Just as he said that Willow pulled his hair. "Ow! Mommy! Mommy!" I pulled Willow's hand away from Harlan's hair and he rubbed his head. "Don't be a bad baby." He tapped her nose and she shook her head.

"No."

"Stop."

"No," Willow said again.

"MOMMY!" Harlan screamed.

Kayla came in with Cecily following her already patting her stomach. "If it's not a girl I swear I'm never gonna hold it." She said and Kayla laughed giving Cecily a look. "You're right that's a lie even if it's a boy I'm still gonna love it."

"It's a baby Cecily stop calling the poor thing it."

"You just called her a thing…" Cecily retorted.

"Or him," I said and Harlan nodded.

"It's a baby brother!"

"I hope it's not," Kayla muttered. "What did you need baby?"

"Willow was um, she was uh, being bad." He said looking at her she was blowing raspberries and getting spit everywhere but when she'd stop she'd lean her head back and giggle.

"You are so cute," I said to Willow picking her up. "Yes, you are." I kissed her cheek but it was full of slobber. "That was nasty but you're still adorable and I still love you." She laid her head down on me.

"You'd be a good mom," Kayla said to me just as Harlan stood up and jumped on my back.

"A few more years and I'll think about it." I moved my hair because Harlan was pulling on it.

"Har can you get off of Jessie your probably hurting her baby."

"Where is uncle Henry?" Harlan asked leaning his head over my shoulder so I could see his face.

"He'll be here in a few hours."

"Yes!" He let go and landed on the bed. "How many hours?"

"They should be on a plane right now I think…"

"When we went on the plane it took lots and lots of hours and I fall sleep and when I woked up I was still on the plane!" If Logan was here he would've corrected Harlan for how he just talked.

"Are you ready?" I asked Kayla who smiled.

"I'm really nervous."

"Why do you think Ryland's gonna leave you at the altar?" Cecily asked and Kayla laughed.

"Well I didn't think that before but now that fear is here." Kayla bit her lip.

"I was just kidding Kayla I don't think he'd leave you at the altar and if he did Jessie and I would take turns beating him." Kayla sighed heavily and hugged her.

"Thanks, Cecily."

"So do you know when my mom and everyone is coming?"

"She's in New York with Logan," Kayla said Cecily and I looked at each other.

"Why?" We asked in unison.

"I don't know something happened and she had to leave… Benji and Liam are flying out with everyone else on a private jet or something."

"Today?"

"Yeah, the only reason we left early was because I have an appointment to look at the venue to make sure it's big enough and they only had one time available and I have to see something about the cake I don't even know what's going on…"

"Cake? I'm down if you need a buddy." Cecily said raising her hand and Harlan jumped up to slap it.

"Yeah!" He yelled as someone's phone started to ring I jumped and looked at mine but it wasn't. "Mommy it's daddy," Harlan said and Cecily took it from him.

"Hi RyRy," Cecily said in a mushy voice.

"Give me." I took it from her. "Hey ugly." He laughed.

"Hey Pumpkin I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever." I sighed.

"I know you have a lot on your plate with the wedding, the kids, the drugs, the tour." He groaned.

"You know I heard you say drugs right?"

"Well hasn't that been the biggest distraction of them all?"

"Yeah right up along mom always being on me and dad never leaving my side…"

"Dad's there?" I handed Willow to Cecily and left the room and sat down on the stairs.

"Yeah standing about ten steps away talking to uncle Alec…"

"Can I talk to him please?"

"Wait… How are you?"

"Uh… I'm okay thanks for asking?"

"About Henry I mean."

"How did you know about that?"

"Zach told me." Did he call Zach for advice on us fighting?

"Oh…"

"Hey, dad! Jessie wants to talk to you." There was a chorus of heys coming from Ryland's end.

"Hey princess." I felt all my worries fade away for a minute.

"Hi daddy," I said and dad laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Just realizing how much I miss you guys."

"You mean me and Cecily right? Not the boys?"

"Trust me I've spent enough time with Ryland this past year and I'm set once we finish." I couldn't help but laugh. "See I miss that laugh."

"I miss you too daddy." I leaned against the railing. "When you come to Italy we need a daddy daughter date."

"Where you actually invite your sister?" Dad asked and I hummed. "Princess."

"Yeah, yeah she can come but promise we'll have one day to ourselves? Cecily gets to see you once you go home I don't know when I'll see you after this."

"We're planning on a family vacation."

"Where to?"

"All the family is coming so we haven't worked out all the details yet with your grandparents."

"Oh, maybe we can invite mom's mom." I joked.

"Haha," Dad said sarcastically. "I think if I even tried to joke like that with your mother she'd kill me."

"So the entire family is coming?"

"Yeah, we even invited Tessa, Jem, and Zach."

"But not the rest of the band?"

"None of them are as close as family as Zach."

"True is Max coming?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he is."

"Maybe I can finally meet his two new ones."

"Two?"

"Kai and Empire."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him…"

"Oh I got to see Willow and she's getting so big." Dad laughed.

"I sometimes get to Facetime with them after Ryland does and Willow calls me 'ga' and I rub it in your mothers face every day." I rolled my eyes at the stupid competition they have trying to get Willow to love one more than the other.

"I'm sure she'll end up call mom ga as well."

"Hey! Give me this victory Jess."

"Okay daddy I'll keep a scorecard, grandpa one, grandma zero." Dad laughed.

"I have to go baby girl, the concerts about to start."

"You guys leaving after the show?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you soon, have a good show."

"I love you PumpkinHead."

"I love you too daddy."

 **Henry's Pov**

Mom's been making a big fuss of everything I've been doing, so what the doctor told me not to go to Italy and to take it easy. "Henry let someone else carry the bag." Mom said and Logan tried to take it from me.

"I can carry my own bag." I lifted it but the pain came back to my chest and stomach and I dropped the bag with a groan. "Fucking hell…"

"I told you to let someone carry it, Henry." I sighed backing away from it. "Come on I need to give you your medicine and change your bandages."

"You don't have to do that mom…"

"Are you gonna go let Jessie do it?"

"She doesn't know anything that happened and it's gonna stay that way." Mom shook her head but kept her mouth shut I looked at Clary who was biting her lip. "Where do we check in?" I asked dad who raised his eyebrow.

"I thought you'd be on your way up to Jessie?"

"I'm just gonna crash with you and mom I don't feel like fighting with her and who else is gonna take care of me."

"Henry are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine dad."

"Have you been taking the meds that the-"

"I don't think I'm gonna develop PTSD dad just because a therapist I talked to for like fifteen minutes said I look like I already have signs of it doesn't mean anything I'm fine."

"Henry."

"I'm fine baba."

"Baba… You haven't called me that since-"

"I have to use the bathroom." I walked away as fast as I could without hurting.

"Henry?"

"Mom! This is the men's room you know!" I yelled.

"Your father is worried about you." So why didn't dad come?

"I'll be out in a minute." The pain fucking sucked and I wasn't about to tell mom it was hurting. "See I'm fine," I said and mom just looked at me.

"I know something's wrong Henry." I didn't want to come back… I wanted to stay with Mackenzie.

"My stomach hurts."

"Come on you need to take your meds and take a nap you've been moving to much." I didn't put up a fight I just nodded and followed mom.

I saw Jessie standing next to Logan and Clary talking and then Logan being a traitor pointed at me and she turned. "Great.."

"Henry be nice." Mom said.

"Nice? She's been-" Mom glared and I groaned. "Never mind." Jessie made her way over to us.

"Hi, sweetheart how are you?" Mom asked hugging Jessie and kissing her head.

"I'm good how are you, Tessa?"

"Stressed because of this one." Mom put her hand on my shoulder.

"Mom," I told her I didn't want Jessie knowing but she was going to say it anyway.

"Hey, Hewwie." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in close and if the pain from my stomach didn't make me yelp I would've pushed her away.

"Ahhh!" She let go and backed up.

"Are you okay?" Mom grabbed me and sighed.

"You need to-" She started but I shook my head.

"Can you give us a minute?" Mom nodded and took two steps back and looked down at her phone I sighed but looked at Jessie.

"Henry I'm so sorry I know I've been a bitch and I'm-"

"Okay."

"Henry please just listen." She lifted her hand to the bruise on my face. "What happened?"

"Nothing." I backed out of her embrace.

"Henry…" Mom said from behind us I glared at her and looked back at Jessie.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Jessie asked.

"I have nothing to say." She grabbed my arm as I tried to walk away.

"What else do you want me to say?"

"How about I'm sorry I slept with some asshole?"

"You act like I had sex with him."

"How do I know what you've been doing? You haven't talked to me for basically an entire month."

"Henry I would never cheat on you." Her voice was unbearably soft.

"I… I need… I have to go."

"Henry please!"

"I'll see you at the wedding." I walked away and mom ran after me.

"Do you have any idea how rude that was?" I didn't say anything. '"Henry?" Still didn't say anything. "Henry William Carstairs we did not raise you to be like this."

"I don't want to talk to her right now mom I can't talk to her right now."

"Come on you need your meds."

"Do you think coming here was a mistake?" I asked softly.

"I think it was a mistake to leave the hospital before the doctors gave you the all clear."

"I'm fine…"

"Henry do you have any idea-" My phone started to ring as we got off the elevator.

"What room?"

"415."

"I'll be there in a second." Mom nodded and went ahead of me. "Hey, Shane what's up?"

"We have a problem, Henry."

"Did you not pick up the dog and cat?"

"I did but someone was there."

"What do you mean someone was there?"

"Someone has been watching your place Cameron thinks it's the guy who stabbed you."

"What's gonna happen?"

"Cameron wants you to stay away until this gets cleared up."

"No."

"Henry god damn it!"

"The wedding is this Sunday I'll be home Monday."

"Henry!" He yelled but I didn't care. "Cameron doesn't want you back right now do you know how guilty he feels?"

"Maybe he shouldn't have ran out of the damn kitchen then," I mumbled.

"Dude that's fucked up."

"I know… I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind."

"Focus on healing Henry don't worry about things here."

"I don't think I've felt this horrible in a long time… Actually ever."

"Yeah I assumed because you've never been stabbed before I heard it hurts."

"I'll be home Monday."

"Don't be stupid Henry I'm sure your girl won't let you come home and go back to work."

"I'll be back Monday." He laughed.

"See you later detective Carstairs."

 **Jessie's Pov**

I was waiting with Kayla for Ryland and Harlan was jumping up and down. "Now mommy?" Harlan asked.

"No baby." He sighed but kept jumping. "You know what I find funny?" Kayla asked fixing the little cover she had over Willow who was nursing.

"What?"

"I had to be on a plane for over thirteen hours and when I asked Ry how long his flight was he said three hours and huffed about."

"Mommy now?" Harlan asked and Kayla looked at her phone and shook her head. "It's taking forever!" He yelled.

"Harlan-" He took off running.

"DADDY!" I couldn't even see Ryland and Harlan disappeared out of view.

"Damn it." Kayla was starting to get up and Willow started to whine.

"I got him." I followed the way he had gone and sure enough he was in Ryland's arms hugging him tightly.

"I missed you daddy." Harlan said softly and Ry smiled kissing his head.

"I've missed you more." I know sometimes Ryland thinks he's a bad dad but from an outsiders point of view I know Harlan and Willow mean the world to him. "Where's your sister?" Ryland asked as Harlan straightened up.

"With mommy drinking some milk." Harlan said pointing and then smiling really big. "Daddy! I got my hands back!" He put his hand right in Ryland's face and he inspected his finger.

"They look so much better." Ry said and Harlan nodded.

"Do you like them?" He asked softly.

"I love your hands bud," He tapped the one that was bothering him. "Is it better now?"

"Yeah mommy said they took some bone out which is scary but it don't hurt cause I'm really strong! Just like you daddy." Ryland's smile started off slow but it turned into a full on grin.

"I love you Har." Harlan squirmed from his arms and Ry set him down and Harlan ran back towards Kayla.

"Hey Ugly Face." I bumped into his shoulder.

"Hey Pumpkin." He threw his arm over my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"To be honest I don't know." I stopped walking and Ryland stopped along side me. "I think it's everything going on with Henry… I was trying to talk to him early but he walked away because-"

"Wait Henry's here?" He looked really surprised.

"Uh… yeah why wouldn't he be? Was he not allowed to come or something?"

"Zach said Tessa was trying to talk him out of coming."

"Why…?" I was so confused right now.

"Well from what Zach said Henry wasn't supposed to leave the hospital for like two weeks."

"What do you mean the hospital?"

"Didn't Henry tell you?"

"Tell me what?" What the fuck was going on?

"Uh… I don't think I should-" Ryland tried to walk away but I grabbed onto him.

"Don't do that Ry! What's going on?"

"Zach got a call from Tessa she told him that Henry got hurt at work and was in surgery." I didn't wait for anything else I ran towards the elevator.

 **Logan's Pov**

Mom was trying to get me to open up and be more proactive today but honestly I wasn't feeling it my heart didn't feel any better and neither did my guilty conscious. I wasn't there for Henry maybe if we were working together we would've known there was two suspects. "Logan come on your dad is here."

"I'm gonna take a nap."

"You never nap, you don't believe in naps."

"Well I want to take a five hour nap."

"Baby you need to get out of this bed and get moving." I groaned and rolled laying flat on mom's bed.

"Why?"

"Logan get out of this bed now."

"I don't want to."

"I know you're hurting Little Bear but this is not helping you at all." Deep down I knew she was right, a part of myself was screaming at me telling me to get off this bed and check it with a blacklight but that part of me was lost.

"I don't-" The door opened and shut and mom jumped off the bed and went to the front door.

"Hey baby." Dad said and I wanted to groan but that seemed like to much energy. "Hey Logan." I just lifted my hand up and let it fall. "Logan? Are you alright?"

"Great…" Mom sighed.

"Logan and Damien broke up."

"What happened?" Dad pulled me so I was forced to look at him, when I was younger I would have assumed this was him fake caring but I know now that he really does care about how I feel.

"Nothing dad."

"Logan-" I groaned and sat up dad and mom were both staring at me.

"I'm fine guys yeah it sucks but I'm fine really I don't need everyone worrying about me this is Ryland's weekend so please." Dad pulled me into a hug.

"I'll be here for you when you want to talk about it." Dad was getting up but stopped and looked back at me. "Come on."

"Where?"

"I'm hungry and so is your mother so come on." I shook my head and pulled the pillow close.

"No thanks."

"I didn't ask you Logan come on you need to eat." I didn't say anything so dad decided to grab my arm and pull me.

"No."

"I'm not going to let you just lay in bed." Dad pulled me off the bed.

"You ready?" Mom came out of the bathroom and smiled when she saw me up. "You coming with Little Bear?" I shrugged.

"Yeah he is." Dad smiled at me and threw his arm over mom's shoulder. "You look beautiful baby." He kissed her cheek and I wanted to punch a wall. I hate love.

"Is Jessie and Cecily coming with us?"

"Cecily is I haven't seen Jess I saw her once but that's it."

"Do I have to come?" I asked mom and dad looked at each other.

"Yes." They said in unison.

Cecily was going on and on about being in Uncle Magnus's fashion show and it was just getting annoying now usually I don't care and I like hearing about her life but I just wanted to go to bed I was feeling horrible and I wanted to cry Damien's favorite food was Italian so this stupid menu was making me feel even worse because I know what he would order and I know he would order something for me because I usually get to panicked over all the choices. I put my menu down and laid my head down on the table. "Logan." Dad said softly.

"Leave me alone."

"We'll be right back." Dad said pulling me towards the bathroom. "Wash your face off."

"I want to go home."

"I know you do Logan but please for Ryland's sake just put on a smile and pretend you're okay?"

"Why couldn't I be enough? Am I terrible person? Or am I just-"

"You are amazing Logan and if Damien couldn't see that then he's missing out on something great."

"I miss him so much it's like a part of me has been cut out and I am very poorly stitched back together."

"Logan-"

"With like band aids."

"I know-"

"Not good band aids either."

"Do you-"

"The really cheap ones that stick for like an hour maybe." Dad coughed or laughed I don't really know. "And don't even try and fix it if you put it on wrong that's hopeless."

"LOGAN!" Dad yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me?" I didn't like people yelling at me it made me hyperventilate.

"I'm sorry but you were rambling and it was the only thing I could think of I didn't mean to yell at you." Dad wiped my tears and turned the water on. "I'm trying very hard not to-"

"Tell me I'm being over dramatic and that I should man up?"

"Laugh."

"Laugh?" I repeated dad chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"The whole band aid thing was funny."

"I'm glad my broken heart can amuse you." I mumbled, dad put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him. I hate eye contact.

"Stop that you know I didn't mean it like that."

"I know… I think something's wrong with me."

"What do you mean?" I like how much dad and I's relationship has developed before I wouldn't tell him things like this or I'd be too afraid he'd think I wasn't a good enough son.

"I'm lost." Dad scratched his head.

"I don't follow…"

"I didn't check the hotel room bed, I didn't go over escape plans in case of emergency, I didn't even google this place were eating at! I could get food poisoning or even worse I can eat a poor little defenseless creature that they murdered!" The word murdered brought me back to what happened with Ty and my stomach turned and I pulled away from dad and barely made it to the toilet.

"Are you alright?"

"It's not like I can throw anything up I haven't eaten in four days maybe five I don't even know."

"You need to eat." Dad said and I groaned.

"I'll be out in a minute." Dad sighed but the door opened and shut.

After a quick cry, a breakdown, and three minutes later I was walking back to the table and my menu was gone. "Mom did you take my menu?" She looked at dad.

"Your father googled the restaurant and ordered for you." Dad gave me a small nod.

"Thanks dad." I sat down and Cecily pointed her breadstick at me.

"Revenge." She said dead serious.

"Wh-What?"

"Does he have a best friend? Sleep with him."

"His best friend is Liam."

"Gross…. Scratch that, he has a brother right? Sleep with him."

"Why do all your revenge plans have me sleeping with someone?"

"Well I heard Jessie and Rylie talking once and they said if a guy breaks up with you all you have to do is sleep with their best friend to get back at them!" She said and dad groaned.

"I do not need to hear this."

"I've never been broken up with before so I wouldn't know what to do but boys are simple," Cecily said holding up her bread stick. "And if a boy broke my heart well." She broke the bread stick in half and put the two halves on her plate. "Get it?"

"I think so…" I said and she looked at her plate.

"This is supposed the be a dudes d-"

"Celine Sophia Herondale!" Mom yelled dad was shaking his head.

"Please stop." He mumbled.

"I understood Cecily thanks." I scooted down in my chair because people were starting to stare.

"Anytime big brother." Mom was rubbing her temples.

"I'm really starting to regret this." Mom muttered and dad laughed as he kissed mom's head.

"Remember those are your kids too not just mine." She laughed and kissed him.

"Eww!" Cecily yelled. "Come on guys were in public." I'm pretty sure people were taking pictures now and I wanted to slide even farther down in my chair. "Logan help me out." She was pointing at them.

"Isn't the food coming out soon?" I dug into my skin.

"I'm so grossed out I don't even want to eat."

"Really?"

"Well no not really." The food came out and Cecily smiled. "Time to chow down! I'll race you Logan." She said picking up her spoon.

"Did you know it recent studies it says you should chew your food approximately-"

"No," Dad said pushing my food towards me. "Just eat your food both of you."

 **Henry's Pov**

In my dreams it feels like i'm in between worlds and I'm never really asleep, I can hear things going on around me faintly and still be in my dreams always in a black and white fog. The bed shifted and my chest started burning, "I'm sorry…" _Jessie_.

I opened my eyes and Jessie had her head right on the cut. "Ow…" She shot up and looked down at me.

"Henry…" She was crying, i've always hated making her cry. "What happened?" She wiped away her tears and I looked around for mom I had fallen asleep before she could give me my medicine or change the stupid dressings.

"I'm fine." I struggled to get up and Jessie pushed me down.

"I'm sorry Henry for everything I know I was a bitch and I have been trying to make it right for the last week but you haven't been answering any of my calls."

"Feels bad doesn't it?" I mumbled and sat up this time and all the pain came slamming at my body. "Mom?"

"She went to see Zach I guess he's really worried about you." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine I don't need everyone worrying about me."

"What happened Henry?" She crossed her arms and glared at me.

"It's just a scratch."

"Oh a scratch required surgery?" I groaned.

"Who told you? I told everyone that I didn't want you knowing." She slapped my shoulder. "I'm already in pain! You don't need to add to it."

"You didn't want me to know? What if you died? Or got kidnapped or something."

"Jess-"

"I'm not doing this with you Henry."

"How are you mad at me? You didn't talk to me for an entire month because you've been to busy."

"I'm sorry." She looked down and I sighed.

"Strawberry…"

"What?"

"I've missed you." I said softly and I could see a small smile play on her lips.

"I've missed you too." Her arms wrapped around my neck. "What happened Henry?"

"I was working on a case with Cameron, we didn't know there were two suspects and when Cameron ran after one the other one attacked me we fought and I ended up getting stabbed." I said nonchalantly she pulled away from me.

"You were stabbed?" I nodded and she looked at my chest. "I told you! I told you not to take graveyard!" She yelled.

"Are you seriously doing the I told you so bit right now?" She threw her hands up in the air.

"I told you I didn't like it because I knew it wasn't safe and you didn't want me to know!" She was crying again.

"Baby please don't cry."

"If something happened to you Henry-"

"I'm fine Strawberry it was a little scratch nothing to bad."

"Don't keep things from me that are important." Her voice was so soft and it was driving a hole right through me. "Henry-"

I knew I shouldn't have but I pulled her against me and bit my tongue at the pain that coursed through me. "I'm fine baby." The door opened and mom came in I let go of Jessie. "Hey ma."

"Are you feeling better?"

"No…"

"Did Jessie help you change your-"

"No I was waiting for you." Mom looked at Jessie who wiped her tears and then looked at me.

"I can do it."

"It's fine Jess you probably still have work to do and I'm not going to make you miss work because your taking care of me."

"You said it was barely a scratch." Jessie said and mom sighed.

"Henry!" Mom yelled and looked at Jessie. "Since he's not going to tell you the truth-"

"Mom I said-"

"He was hurt very badly we almost lost him and the doctor did not want him leaving the hospital because he's at high risk for infection."

"Thanks mom." Jessie grabbed my shirt and started pulling it up. "Uh… What are you doing?"

"Let me see." She tried to pull my shirt up again I pushed her hand away.

"My mother is in the room stop it." She looked at mom and then rolled her eyes.

"You act like she's never seen you shirtless before." She mumbled and mom laughed.

I sat up so she could pull my shirt over my head and carefully she pulled the bandages off me it hurt like a bitch. "You call this a scratch?!" She yelled I opened my eyes and she had tears streaming down her face.

"Strawberry…." The look on her face made me shut up and just watch her moves she stood up and took the stuff that mom had in her hand and sat down beside me. "Baby…" She was still crying I looked over at mom she was opening the door.

"Your brother wants to see you when you're feeling a little better I told him to wait until dinner tonight but you know how Zach gets."

"I'll go see him once I take my meds." She nodded and left again. "What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?" Her hair was in the way so I couldn't see her face but I knew she wasn't in a good mood.

"I should've been there for you." She said softly.

"Jess."

"I'm a horrible girlfriend." I laughed and she hung her head even lower. "I'm not kidding Henry."

"I know what you would've done if they called you," I said and forced her to look at me. "You would've been on the first flight home and you wouldn't have left my side until the doctor's gave me the all clear and even then you would have been yelling at me to not do things and to stay in bed and heal."

"And what's wrong with that?" I wiped away the stray tear.

"Do you know how much you talk about going to Italy with everyone and spending these three months on fashion and whatever?"

"And whatever?" She raised an eyebrow and I couldn't help but smile.

"I don't really pay attention when you talk about that kind of stuff." She laughed finally but it wasn't a real one not one of the ones where it sounds so light and carefree.

"You should've had someone call me Henry."

"There's a reason…"

"For?"

"When it happened…After I was stabbed I closed my eyes and when I opened them I wasn't there anymore."

"I don't understand." Jessie said softly she had the tube of ointment that she had to put on the two wounds but she didn't move to put it on she was just waiting…

"I opened my eyes and I was lying in the grass with trees surrounding me, it was peaceful, quiet, relaxing almost. Then I heard her."

"Who?"

"Kenzie… She was there and so real."

"Henry-" I had to say this to someone I couldn't talk to mom because it would hurt her too much.

"We were at the spot where it happened and I just kept apologizing to her but she just… She told me she remembered that I stayed till the end and that she will stay forever…" My hand went to my heart. "She told me I had to go back or I'd die but I couldn't go… I wanted to stay with her." Jessie made a small gasp. "She kept trying to get me to go but I couldn't do it." I looked at her expecting her to yell or something but she pulled me into a tight hug it hurt but at the same time it filled some empty part of me. "I tried to stay with her but I left her again." The tears were burning my eyes and Jessie hugged me tighter and it's like the wall I built was destroyed in one second and I broke down and she held me brushing her hand through my hair and kissing my head.

"You need to stop feeling guilty Henry it wasn't your fault what happened to Kenzie." No… It was… The guilt will stay with me until the day I die. "Stop it." She said I pulled away from her with a questioning look she rolled her eyes. "Your thinking that it was your fault."

"It doesn't matter… I can't change the past."

"Why'd you come?" She asked changing the subject.

"Did you not want me to?" I asked softly maybe she really was falling for the french dude.

"Of course I wanted you to come."

"So?"

"The doctor didn't want you to leave the hospital you must've known someone would've eventually told me."

"If I didn't come you would be calling me non-stop leaving me very long screaming voice mails." I said and she was getting ready to defend herself but I shook my head. "And don't even say you wouldn't."

"Okay fine I would have but Logan would have told me the truth."

"I'm not to sure about that right now…"

"What?"

"Logan's been a mess."

"Why?"

"Him and Damien broke up."

"What? When? Why? Where? How?" I tried to move because the way I was right now was hurting so I tried to move but it hurt way too much I was having a really hard time and Jessie was just watching. "It looks like your in the middle of doing the backstroke." She muttered and I laughed which fucking hurt.

"Son of a…" I had tears in my eyes but I just kept blinking my phone fell on the floor and Jessie finally stood up and grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down. "Fuck."

"Better?" She asked my eyes were squeezed shut.

"Yeah…" I opened my eyes and watched as she very carefully started to rub the ointment on me, she was concentrating really hard and her fingers were lightly on me like she was afraid to hurt me.

"How much do I use?" She asked softly her gold eyes met mine but there was no light in her eyes only sadness and it was all my fault that she was feeling like that. "Henry?"

"Huh?"

"How much should I use?" She asked again holding the little tube for me to see I looked down at the cut on my chest I really didn't want that to scar but I'm sure it will.

"That's fine." She nodded and moved down to the stab wound. "Don't…"

"Don't what?"

"It really hurts."

"I have to."

"Please just leave it."

"Henry it could get infected." I shrugged. "Henry." She said sternly and I knew it was going to happen whether I wanted it to or not. "Just relax."

 **Jessie's Pov**

These last few minutes have made me realize just how much I really love Henry, I have been horrible these past few weeks and I don't know how he puts up with me for the most part. "Are you okay?" I asked as I put the last piece of surgical tape over the gauze.

"Yeah." He said with his eyes closed and his arm thrown over his eyes.

"Can you look at me please?" He moved his arm slowly and when he opened his eyes he looked so tired.

"Hi." He said softly.

"Hey." His phone chimed and he tried to reach it without moving but it was on the floor and he was on the bed.

"This is gonna fucking suck." He muttered and tried to sit up. "Ow." He fell back against the pillow and punched the bed. "I hate this."

"Can I help you now? Or are you still refusing help from everyone?"

"I don't need anybody taking care of me I'm a-"

"I don't need to," I said kissing his cheek. "I want to." I picked up his phone and looked at it real quick mostly for the time but also because I wanted to know who he was talking to.

 **Jenna: Maybe we can workout today ;) I hope we're still on for Tuesday night see you there Mr. Detective :D**

"Was it Cameron?" Henry asked but I just reread the message over and over again. "Babe?" He reached out and took the phone from me and after he read the message he looked at me. "Jess-"

"Who is she?"

"Jess this isn't-"

"Who is she?" I asked again.

"Shane's sister." He said softly.

"Are you sleeping with her…" My insides twisted at the thought.

"No."

"Then please explain that message because I'm getting very mixed signals Henry."

"All three of us work out together sometimes." Was all he said.

"And Tuesday night?" He opened his mouth but then shut it. "I'm not going to repeat myself again."

"I was going to help her."

"With?"

"I was gonna be her wingman…" He said and then glanced at me to see if I was still pissed off. "It's not like I was gonna have sex with her or anything we're friends."

"Oh like how me and Et-"

"You and that man are not friends he wants to fuck you."

"And she doesn't? She used two smiley faces! Fucking bitch…"

"She wants to sleep with me because she used two smiley faces? That makes no sense Jessie!"

"She's flirting with you!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know that? It's not like I flirt back! If you don't fucking believe me then look." He unlocked his phone and handed it back to me with their conversation still up and he got another text from her.

 **Jenna: So Shane said your not in town I guess that's why you aren't at the gym :P Maybe we can have a little repeat of last time ;)**

Her and her stupid fucking smiley faces.

"What happened last time?" I asked, Henry was taking his meds I grabbed them from him and started opening them waiting for him to talk.

"Last time?" I showed him her message and he shrugged. "We worked out and then got coffee."

"All three of you?"

"N-No Shane had to go so Jenna and I went."

"What's with the-"

"I swear if you are gonna ask me about the smiley faces I will scream at the top of my lungs," He said and threw a pillow at me.

"Here." I handed him his meds he looked at them and handed one back to me. "Henry-"

"I don't take pain medicine I don't like it."

While he was busy I picked his phone back up and decided that I would text back for him.

 **Henry: Sorry I'm in Italy my girlfriend's brother is getting married this weekend**

I hit send and Henry was struggling to get out of bed. "What do you think your doing?"

"I'm not gonna just lay in bed this entire weekend." He looked down at his shirt that I threw on the floor and then looked at me.

"Oh I thought you could take care of yourself mister I don't need anybody's phone chimed again.

"Alright I was a dick for saying that." I picked his shirt up and handed it back to him.

"Do you need help putting it on?" I asked but he just shook his head so I went back to the text.

 **Jenna: Girlfriend? When did you get a girl?**

 **Henry: Been with her since I was a baby**

Her response was almost immediate.

 **Jenna: Does she know about us?**

 **Henry: Us?**

 **Jenna: Okay so it was one sided but I thought that maybe you felt something?**

"Do you feel anything for her?" I asked because Henry always goes on and on about how if I found someone I was happy with even if it killed him he would let me go because my happiness means everything to him and he'd suffer just so I could be happy.

He laughed and then groaned. "No, I don't." I looked over the messages one more time and I read something I completely missed the first twelve times I read these.

"You are a detective now?" He smiled and nodded.

"A bonus for getting stabbed I guess." I glared. "Okay not funny…" He said but still smiling.

"I'm so proud of you." I wanted to hug him but I didn't want to hurt him, Henry didn't seem to care because he pulled me into a hug and I knew it hurt him because for a split second he's holding me way to tight. "Is there anything you aren't telling me?" I asked breathing him in, he smelled like home.

"She kissed me but I didn't kiss her back and she hasn't tried anything since that one time." He said quickly and then just sighed heavily. "I'm just gonna go up to my room." He pulled away but I grabbed his arm.

"I don't want to fight anymore Hewwie." He relaxed and leaned in.

"Me neither, do you know what I'd really like to do?"

"Huh?"

"Show you how much I've missed you." And his lips were on mine.

"Henry… We can't."

"Why?"

"You're hurt."

"Plus side to all this I get to lay there while you do all the work," He winked.

"You wanna have sex here?" I asked this was his parents room and it was pretty ballsy Henry doesn't do ballsy.

"My room?" He asked.

"You have a room? I thought you were gonna stay with-"

"I was gonna stay with my parents but Will is coming so they gave him the second room and then Liam, Logan, and I are sharing I think I don't know."

"You can stay with me."

"Your dad sent me a text saying if he found out I was staying in your room he'd…." His voice died down. "It's not happening."

Instead of going up to his room or my room or a room in general we went back down to find everyone. "Are we okay?" Henry asked quietly.

"We are perfect." I said as we walked hand in hand around the hotel. "Where do you think everyone is?"

"My mom is probably out shopping and she dragged dad along with her, your mom said she was going to get something to eat with your dad and sister so they probably dragged Logan along, your brother is probably trying to pawn the kids off on someone so he can get laid." That did sound like a very Ryland thing to do.

"Well we'd better hurry and find something to do before we become those people who accept the pawn."

 **Logan's Pov**

I was really trying to just act like nothing was wrong I don't want to ruin Ryland's weekend so I put on my brave face and tried my hardest to eat what dad had ordered me but I didn't care for food much anymore I ate the ten bites dad forced me to take and then I excused myself and went up to my room where I was completely alone and nothing could reach me. I took a xanax before laying in bed and staring at the ceiling it's the only thing I wanted to do. Outside my room I had to pretend but in here I could be as broken and fucked up as I really was and not have to worry about anything. My fingers dug into my skin and I started to scratch my arm until it was raw and hurt but even then I didn't want to stop.

There was a knock on my door but I didn't get up, my body wasn't working with me anymore. "Logan?" The door opened and Liam came in. "How you holding up little brother?" I didn't say anything I didn't even look at him. "Can I come in?" He already was in. "Log?"

"Hm?"

"Can I come in?"

"Mhm." He slowly walked over to the bed and it shifted as he climbed in next to me and laid beside me.

"It must be hard." He said softly. "Break ups." He looked at me but I didn't say anything. "I don't know what to say Logan… I've never had my heart broken for this reason exactly." He looked at me and then groaned. "That's it I can't take the quiet any longer." He grabbed my arm and yanked me out of bed and out the door and we kept walking in silence, and up the elevator in silence, and then he knocked on someone's door and Kayla opened it.

"Well if it isn't double trouble." She said and I smiled quickly but no one saw. "What's up?"

"Can we borrow our brother for a few hours?" Liam asked Kayla shrugged.

"Ryland!" She yelled he came walking up with Willow sleeping in his arms.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?"

"Logan and Damien broke up and Logan has barely eaten or talked in five days so we're gonna cheer him up." Ryland looked at me the way everyone has been lately like I was one of those little sad puppies you see on those horrible commercials on tv.

"What are we doing?" Ryland asked handing Willow over to Kayla and kissing her real quick before closing the door.

"We are gonna find him a nice little gay guy to hook up with."

"Logan doesn't hook up." Ryland mumbled to Liam, it's not like I can't hear them but I just keep quiet.

We were waiting for the elevator and once it opened Henry and Jessie were there making out. I hate love. "Hey Henry we're going out to try and cheer Log up a bit wanna come?" Ryland ruffled my hair.

We were almost out of the hotel when Jessie friend the Italian dude walked in I looked at Henry wondering what he was gonna do and Jessie tried to avoid eye contact but he saw her and walked towards us.

"You must be Jessie's family." He said and Henry dropped Jessie's hand.

"Uh… I'm Ryland, my little brothers Logan and Liam." Ryland tapped my head then Liam's. Huh… No one ever says my name first it's always been Liam and Logan without fail… Even on birthday cakes…

"And Henry, Jessie's boyfriend." He looked at Henry sizing him up.

"Ahh yes I've heard a lot about-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Henry punched him in the face and then grunted his hand going to his stomach I moved closer, Henry's arm already going out automatically he put his hand on my shoulder and leaned over.

"Son of a fucking bitch that fucking hurt." He groaned. "Did I at least look good punching him?" Henry whispered I nodded but Henry couldn't see me so I dug down deep and forced my voice to work just one more time.

"You looked awesome." I said and he lifted his head up smiling but then he stopped and looked at Jessie waiting for her to help him.

Jessie just looked down at Etti before stepping over him and checking on Henry. "You are so stupid sometimes! You could've been hurt, Henry." She said softly but Henry smiled and shrugged.

"I'm fine now that we're done here what are we doing exactly?"

"Finding Logan a rebound of course," Liam said and I felt it, my own personal hell erupting from the ground and dragging me down.


	10. Italy Part 2: Two Days Left

**Jessie's Pov**

My poor sweet Logan… I watched him fail three times at flirting and then he walked back to us sat down dropping his head on the table. "Can we go home now?"

"No," Liam said and Logan groaned.

"I don't want to do this guys I don't need a rebound I just wanna go back to the hotel and put my Star Wars pajamas on and drink some tea maybe read a book."

"This is why it's not working," Liam said to Ryland pointing at Logan. "He needs to be more open to this."

"I don't want to do this."

"It's the first step of moving on trust me Log you'll be better after this now help me pick someone else."

"How do you even know who's gay and who's not?" Logan asked looking around.

"Some you just know others not so much… Try that guy." Liam pointed at a really handsome guy with dark hair.

"Damn…" Henry flicked me. "What? You're hotter I'm just saying he's good looking." He rolled his eyes.

"Go on," Ryland said shooing Logan away.

"Don't you guys think he's not ready for something like this? I mean they broke up like five days ago." I said and watched Logan go up to him awkwardly and come back ten seconds later.

"This will go down as the worst day of my life." Logan sat back down and sighed.

"Dude come on you've talked to three guys none of them were good enough?"

"That's not the point Liam."

"What is then?"

"I'm demisexual," Logan said and watched for their reactions. Liam looked at Ryland before taking a deep breath.

"Come on Logan, be realistic. Demigods don't exist." He said and Ryland shook his head.

"Nah man, demisexual is when he's only attracted to people whose names are demi," Ryland said and Liam nodded.

"Oh! Ya, that makes more sense. So we looking for a male Demi Lovato?"

"Exactly!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Logan muttered. "Help me?" He said to Henry.

"Demisexual means that a person doesn't experience sexual attraction unless they form a strong emotional connection with someone."

"Emotional connection?"

"Like love," I said grabbing Henry's hand squeezing it tightly.

"That's not gonna do how do we change that?" Liam was shaking his head. "This will never do."

"What are you gonna do force me to have sex with someone?"

"Of course not I just have to make you fall in love with one of these dudes."

"That's not how loves works…" Logan said shaking his head.

"You can fall in love for a night, right Ryland?"

"Dude I'm getting married in three days don't drag me into that one." Henry laughed and Liam glanced at him.

"You agree with me Henry right?" Henry looked at me and sighed.

"Uh…"

"Oh fuck this." Liam stood up and cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, mostly gentlemen I'm looking for a young and gay-" Logan jumped up and tried to stop Liam. "Stop it Log I have a really good speech planned then will start the bidding."

"Liam please stop."

"That's a good idea," Ryland said, Logan threw his napkin at him.

"How is this a good idea? You guys are trying to sell me!"

"Only for a night," Henry said playfully.

"Jessie! Tell them to stop." Logan begged giving me his puppy dog eyes.

"Leave him alone guys."

"I had a speech!" Liam yelled.

"It was probably awful," Logan said and Liam raised his eyebrow. "No… No, I'm kidding it was great I bet."

"So let me do my-"

"No."

"I kinda wanna hear it," Henry said and Logan punched him.

"Some best friend you are," Logan muttered as Liam cleared his throat once again.

"Gather round my gay male friends. For I have a man who's shy but is literally a walking Google. That's right, wanna know the circumference of the sun? Or how many electrons are in magnesium? I have the man for you! He cooks, cleans, and even separates his colors religiously before putting them in the wash! Who thinks they're worthy enough for a one night stand with Mr. LOGAN!. I'm his twin brother, I can attest that his dick is huge." Ryland and Henry were laughing so hard but Logan was hitting his head on the table.

"I like the ending there," Ry said Liam smiled.

"Well, I mean Logan can't have all the fun."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"You mean Chase?" He laughed. "She's not my girlfriend we just hook up." Logan looked at him with an expression I couldn't read.

"Okay…" Logan said.

"Okay?" Liam and Ryland said in unison.

Logan reaches over and took Ryland's beer gulping it down and then he took Henry's and drank that too. "I'm ready," Logan said and then shook his head. "I may need a few more drinks."

"You don't drink Logie," I whispered to him but he shrugged.

"I want to feel normal again… I hate feeling like this Jessie it's killing me and Liam says this is the way you start to feel better."

"Yeah but—"

"If you and Henry broke up and you knew you weren't gonna get back together wouldn't you do this?"

"Yeah, probably but you aren't-"

"Normal?" He laughed.

"Exactly."

"I've been taking my Xanax again." He said my eyes shot to his, he knows that mom hates him on that hell even dad does.

"Logan—"

"I know… They help though."

"No, they don't they make you feel worse."

"I just want to go back to how it was before him…"

"You wanna go back to thirteen year old Logan?"

"I want to go back to happy Logan, not heartbroken Logan." He stood up and went to the bar.

"Gotta love being legal age in different countries." Liam followed Logan up.

"I'm gonna make sure those two idiots don't get something disgusting." Ryland left leaving Henry and me alone.

"Are you gonna stay?"

"When?"

"After the wedding… We can have a couple days all to our self."

"I work on Monday."

"I'm sorry what?" He looked at me and sighed shaking his head.

"Nothing baby."

"No Henry, not nothing, you are not going back to work on Monday you just got fucking stabbed," I yelled.

"Can you keep it down a bit? I don't need the entire country knowing my business." He sat up and winced but tried to play it off like nothing was hurting him.

"Let me get this through your thick ass skull," I leaned in towards his ear. "You are not going back to work on Monday or any fucking day soon do you hear me?" He kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry about me Strawberry."

"I swear you drive me insane Hewwie." He smiled.

"I never promised to make it easy for you did I?"

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna stop worrying about you Henry, I'll worry about you until I die."

"You shouldn't worry about me I'm perfectly fine." I raised my eyebrow and he rolled his eyes. "I'm fine Jessica." I touched his stomach and he groaned in pain. "Fucking hell." He groaned.

"Are you sure your perfectly fine Henry?" I said sarcastically as Liam and Logan came back laughing.

"Liam almost drank fireball." Logan started to giggle which never happens the most you ever get from Logan is a tiny chuckle or a surprised laugh that he feels bad about later.

"So?" I said and Logan sighed dramatically.

"Two very allergic twins right here." Logan tried to motion between him and Liam but failed horribly. "So we took a bunch of shots with Ryland and some girl who thinks Liam's hot or something I wasn't paying attention."

"You weren't paying attention to something going on around you?"

"Nah…. I'm just chillin." He said and started to giggle again. "I was just thinking of something funny." He said and tapped on Henry. "Wanna hear it?"

"Sure."

"Why does," He took a deep breath. "Why does…. Ah shit, I forgot." Logan shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Liam asked and Logan shrugged.

"Who knows." He mumbled leaning against Liam. "The world is moving in slow motion," Logan said and Liam laughed.

"Dude that's awesome." Liam pushed Logan another drink he took it and started to chug.

"Shouldn't we stop this?" I asked Ryland shook his head.

"He's happy and laughing and isn't worried about germs and doesn't care about the circumference of the sun or how many electrons is in magnesium," He looked at Henry. "Did I say that right?"

"Yeah."

"Thank god I was thinking about swapping the two but how many electrons are in the sun did not make sense to me."

"Well technically-" Henry started to say but Ryland shook his head.

"No, I don't want to hear it… Actually, why didn't you correct me?" He asked Logan who looked up at him.

"Huh?"

"I said how many electrons are in the sun?"

"Uh… I dunno I don't really feel like doing math right now." Ryland laughed and ruffled Logan's hair.

"I don't think Logan's smart anymore," Liam whispered loudly to Ryland.

"Oh, guys mom's calling me," Logan said and Liam and Ryland both tried to take his phone away but he pulled away from them. "You don't answer for your mother."

"Come get another drink with us." Ryland pulled Logan up and Liam followed behind Henry struggled up beside me.

"I'm gonna join them."

"Don't drink too much you're on all those meds right now."

"I won't I promise."

"We aren't done talking about this Henry."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He kissed me quickly and then stood up winked at me and turned around.

 **Jace's Pov**

It's normal for me to be woken up by a three kick combo from Benji since he sleeps in our room almost every night anyway at home. He rolled over and cuddled into Clary. The aftermath of everything he experienced with his parents came in the form of his fear of being alone, Benji used to be locked in his room when his mother had her ''friends'' over. Then when he lived with his grandparents they always had him in his room in the attic and when he was at school he lived in a tiny little room, so Benji never would go near his room unless he wanted to play or had his friends over. We've tried so many things to get him over the fear but what works for him is falling asleep wherever he feels comfortable sometimes in Cecily's room or with Liam but most of the time he's right in the middle of Clary and me.

Benji groaned and rolled again towards me rolling over my arm and then stopping so that my arm was under him. "Benji move over," I whispered but he didn't move. "Benji," I whispered as I pulled my arm and he rolled over lifting his head up.

"Morning." He whispered.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you but I couldn't feel my hand." He smiled and laid down on me. "Go back to sleep Benny." He kissed my cheek before laying his head right beside mine and closed his eyes throwing his arm over my neck and pushing himself up against me as close as he could get so I wrapped my arm around him and he smiled.

"Jace…"

My neck was stiff and my body felt like I had weights on my stomach I opened my eyes Clary was smiling at me I looked down and Benji was sleeping on top of me and the kid wasn't light. "Morning baby."

"We're supposed to be meeting the kids for breakfast." She had an amused smile on her face and I knew she probably took a picture of us before waking me up.

"Right, Benji come on we have to go meet everyone for breakfast." He didn't move. "Can you help me?"

"Benny get up," Clary said and he stretched out on me and sat up.

"Morning mama."

"Morning baby."

"Are we having breakfast with everyone?"

"No, but we're having dinner tonight with everyone."

"Oh."

"Go get dressed." He jumped off the bed and picked up his backpack and ran into the bathroom.

"How's your neck?" Clary asked still smiling.

"Sore… Why didn't you move him?"

"It was really cute and at one point you had your arms wrapped around him and you both looked so peaceful so I couldn't wake you guys up."

"Well, my neck is really mad at you."

"I'll give you a massage later." She winked.

"You promise."

"Mhmm."

"Full body massage?"

"It's your neck that hurts not your full body." I dramatically rolled onto my side and started groaning.

"Ow, my back!"

"It's because you're old" I stopped and looked up at her. "Jace don't."

"I'll show you old." I tackled her off the bed and down onto the floor she laughed as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I take it your back feels better Mr. Herondale?" I leaned down to brush my lips against hers.

"It's-"

"Ew!" Benji covered his eyes as he ran over to the dresser and picked up his phone. "I'm ready and you two have barely even moved." He shook his head. "I'm hungry…" He held his phone up shaking it back and forth. "Everyone's waiting for us!"

"Okay, we're coming bud."

"I'm gonna wait outside for you guys." He looked at us pretended to gag and ran out of the room. Clary laid against me sighing heaving.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah just tired."

"You didn't get enough sleep?"

"I tried calling Logan last night and he didn't answer, I'm really worried about him he's never gone through something like this and he's all alone in New York."

"I think he's in a better place and he knows if he needs help he can always…" My words died down because this is Logan we're talking about. "Being all together, I'm sure this will help him."

"I hope so." She frowned. I couldn't stop thinking about Logan now that she put that into my head but I knew Logan was not trying to be the center of attention he wanted that on Kayla and Ryland.

"Our son's getting married in two days." Clary stopped getting dressed and just took a deep breath.

"He's not a baby anymore…" She said softly.

"He hasn't been a baby for a long time," I said but she just shook her head.

"He's always been my baby but now he's getting married and I'm happy for him but where has all the time gone?" She sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah just going through the emotions right now." I smiled and grabbed her hand. "What's with the smile?"

"I know Ryland getting married is a big deal and not just because he's our son or our firstborn."

"I never thought I'd see this day," Clary said and tears started to fall. "When I had cancer—"

"Don't Clary…" I said softly wiping her tears away.

"I dreamed about him getting married but I wasn't…" She stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm just happy that I'm here for this moment."

"You know I hate when you talk like that," I said softly.

"I know… It just with his wedding being so close I feel like I'm dreaming and that I actually—" I didn't let her finish that sentence because I couldn't handle thinking that. "I'm sorry I know you hate when I talk like this but I keep dreaming that the cancer comes back and this time I don't make it."

"I hate it because I cannot picture my life without you." She smiled and leaned into me.

"You are my everything, Jace."

"And you're mine."

Clary and Benji went down to meet up with everyone while I went to get Logan he texted Clary saying he wasn't in the mood for food so I was going to drag him down if I had to. "Hey, dad…" Liam handed me the card key. "I've tried to get him out of bed but he won't budge."

"We'll meet you down there." He nodded and started to walk off towards the elevators.

Logan was laying in bed scrolling through pictures of him and Damien deleting them one by one with tears falling. "Log?" He didn't lift his head up or say anything. "Logan?" Still nothing. "Okay then…" I jumped on top of him.

"Dad!" He groaned.

"He talks!" Logan pushed me off of him. "What's wrong?"

"I went out last night and tried to have rebound sex." He said stopping on a picture of them, Damien's arms wrapped around Logan's neck kissing his cheek. "It failed miserably."

"And whose idea was that?"

"Liam and Ryland… We ended up getting drunk because I couldn't do it."

"Have rebound sex?"

"Sex at all… I'm Demisexual so it makes mindless sex a little hard…"

"You know that makes you all the more special right?" He laughed bitterly.

"Yeah? How?"

"Because then you know it's real that your relationship isn't just about sex."

"But-"

"Logan you are one of a kind you have the purest soul I have ever seen and you have so much love to give and I know right now it hurts but this will make you stronger."

"No… it won't."

"Why not?" He sat up and looked at me.

"Because of my low EQ mom had to teach me emotions and how to properly deal with them. Because I can't process emotions like normal people."

"I don't understand."

"Mom didn't teach me how to handle this emotion because I have never gone through this emotion so I can only use what I know and that's how to deal with pain but Wren taught me how to deal with pain." He pulled his sleeve down and glanced at me.

"Give me your arm."

"Please don't…." He said softly. "I know it's wrong and that I shouldn't do it but it helps, my heart hurts and I don't know what to do I try and be happy but I'm miserable and everyone thinks that time will make me, okay but it won't because I don't know how to be okay without Damien he meant everything to me and now he's gone and it hurts so much." He started to dig his nails into his skin.

"Stop that." He shook his head. "Logan look at me." His blue eyes met mine and they looked so drained and tired not his bright eyes that looked like crystal clear water. "I know I'm no good at this and that you'd much rather have your mother here than me but Logan this isn't the way to fix your problems."

"I hate being a genius sometimes."

"Really?" He's never said that before.

"If I wasn't my EQ would be normal and I could live a normal life… Normal kids don't have to be taught how to process emotions or feel them…"

"What do you mean by that? Process emotions?"

"It's like I'm emotional tone deaf I can't tell when people are mad at me because I don't understand different tones of voices like sarcasm I hated sarcasm so much because I didn't understand it… When I do feel emotions it's like a semi-truck of emotions hitting me at once and that's why mom had to teach me because I would get so frustrated."

"Logan-"

"Having a low EQ basically means I struggle to understand and control my emotions."

"So heartbreak… How do I teach you?" Logan smiled.

"It's okay dad I'm trying to work through this on my own."

"Can I at least see your arm?" He stood up and grabbed a jacket.

"Better hurry up before mom gets mad at us." He said softly walking out of the room.

Jessie practically flew into my arms, I spun her around kissing her head. "Hey, PumpkinHead."

"Hi, daddy." I caught a glimpse of Ryland look from me and Jess over to Willow. "I've missed you so much." She said into my neck, it's been over four months since I've seen her.

"I've missed you more princess." She kissed my cheek.

"Hey! How come you didn't say that to me?" Cecily said crossing her arms.

"Because dad gets to see you every day at home, he probably threw a party when he realized he got to get away from his three craziest kids for a while." Jessie said Benji stuck his tongue out at her.

"Rude…" Cecily mumbled.

"Aren't you gonna be late for school?" Jessie said and Cecily punched her.

"Why did you say that!"

"Celine Sophia Herondale! You told me you didn't have school today!" Clary yelled Cecily looked at me and pouted her bottom lip.

"I just wanted to spend time with the family."

"You are going to school," Clary said but Cecily wasn't paying attention to her just staring at me. "Jace." I knew that tone.

"I'm sorry Muffin but your mother's right you have to."

"Oh come on! It's only one day please?"

"No."

"Kayla, can you tell them to let me stay home?" She looked at Clary and then me and then back to Cecily.

"I don't understand how I have a say in this…" She said quietly, I noticed she stayed a little behind Ryland almost like she was uncomfortable.

"I was supposed to help Kayla with something and it was really important but now I can't because I'm gonna be stuck at school."

"Help her with what?" Clary asked.

"It's a surprise for Ryland." Ryland looked at Kayla with an eyebrow raised but she looked away. "It's for the wedding." Clary's expression changed.

"Fine but text Rafe to get your homework."

"He didn't go either." Clary didn't say anything just moved closer to me.

"Stop thinking like that," I whispered to her as we followed the hostess to our table.

"Like what?"

"Like your magically going to drop dead before Ryland gets married." She stopped walking.

"It's not that."

"Then what is going on with you?"

"I've been feeling… I don't know… Sick…"

"What?"

"I just don't feel good and when I get sick now I get terrified that the cancer is back and I'm really freaking out and-" She burst into tears and buried her head into my shirt.

"You're okay," I muttered into her hair, you have to be okay, that's what I wanted to say but I knew I couldn't.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to bring it up this weekend." She pulled away wiping her tears away. "I know I'm probably just over thinking but getting sick scares me cause I never know if it's… I'm sorry."

"It's okay to be scared baby."

"Mom? What's wrong?" Ryland has Willow in his arms. "Why are you crying?" Clary looked at me and then to Ryland.

"Nothing RyRy." Willow held her arms out to Clary. "Good morning my sweet girl." She took Willow from him.

"Dad… What's going on?" He asked once she walked away.

"Nothing Ry."

"Don't lie to me." He looked back in the direction they went and then back to me. "Is mom okay?"

"She's fine just having an emotional time," I said hoping he'd just go with this.

"With?"

"You getting married you're her baby." He relaxed finally. "Come on everyone is waiting."

 **Henry's Pov**

I've been working up the courage to do this and not pussy out but my heart felt like it was going to explode into a billion pieces. "I can do this… I can do this…" I kept repeating it to myself but it really wasn't helping any. I saw everyone walking towards the elevator and searched for him luckily Jessie wasn't next to him so I made my move. "Jace," He stopped and looked around as I ran up to him. "Uh hi…"

"Oh Henry, what's up?"

"Can I uh talk to you for a minute?" He raised an eyebrow but followed me anyway towards an empty room.

"I don't think we're supposed to be in here." He said but leaned against the wall. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I uh…" God my heart wouldn't stop racing. "I love your daughter with all my heart and I…" I stopped and tried to think of the right words. "And I have always loved her and I always will no matter what. She's my best friend, my sunshine, my world… And I want to marry her and I know we're young but there will never be anyone else that can even come close to Jessie and I'm not saying i'd propose to her right this second I want it to be perfect because she deserves that and I feel like I'm fucking this up by rambling so much because I feel like you're gonna punch me in the face or something because I'm asking to marry your daughter. I mean I wouldn't blame you if you punched me-" I stopped because Jace started laughing.

"Henry calm down, take a deep breath." I nodded sighing heavily. "How hard was that for you?"

"I was scared shitless, to be honest," I said giving a shaky laugh.

"Jessie's been through a lot in life and I honestly don't think she'd be where she's at now without your help. You've given her a lot but most of all you gave her patience and love and with that I saw my baby girl come back, she spent so long living in fear because of Sebastian and it broke me to see her that broken but once you came back into her life it's like she became a different person her confidence was back and even her appetite. You pushed her to love herself and I owe you everything for helping her and I know you don't see it that way but I do and I know how much she means to you and how much you mean to her."

"Th-That means a lot coming from you Sir."

"How are you thinking about asking her?"

"I uh… Haven't gotten that far into thinking about it yet I was trying to-" My phone buzzed I glanced at it quickly.

 **Shane: Someone came in today looking for you when we tried to question him he ran Henry do not come back until this man is found I mean it I will call Jessie and tell her what's going on**

"Fuck…" I mumbled putting my phone away I'd deal with him later. "Sorry about that."

"Something wrong?"

"No… Everything's okay I just have to go take my morning meds." Jace didn't buy that.

"You know I haven't given you my permission yet so lying to me isn't the best option right now."

"Someone has been looking for me since I got stabbed."

"Someone, to finish the job?"

"I saw that kids face when he stabbed me he was scared so he ran it doesn't make sense."

"That he's looking for you now?" I nodded but then shrugged.

"Maybe because I saw his face but he didn't look like a killer he looked like a scared teenager."

"Have you told Jessie?" I laughed. "I'm taking that as a no?"

"She didn't find out I was stabbed until I saw her and even then I wasn't going to tell her but someone else told her and we fought about it and we fought about her ignoring me for a month and yeah…"

"She ignored you for a month?"

"Well not purposely she got busy with stupid fashion stuff and I was jealous of the Italian guy she was always hanging out with."

"Do you have a ring picked out?"

"I've had it for about a year now just waiting for the right opportunity."

"I'm sure I'll be one of the first to hear when you finally pop the question." He said and my eyes shot to his.

"You mean?"

"I give you my blessing but if you ever hurt my baby I will take you into the middle of the desert and I will leave you there, understand?"

"Yes, sir…"

"Don't call me that."

"Right sorry." Now I just have to work the courage to actually ask Jessie though I'm sure that won't happen anytime soon.

After that, I met up with Zach he's been bugging me since he has yet to see me with his own to eyes to make sure I was in fact okay. "Hey bro." Zach turned quickly and tears came to his eyes. "Don't cry Zach it's not manly at all." He punched me really fucking hard. "Fucking hell!"

"You scared the shit out of me."

"How? All I said was hey bro…"

"Not that dumbass getting stabbed." Zach hugged me quickly. "I'm glad you're okay little brother."

"I'm sorry for worrying you but it's not like I really had a choice in the matter because if I did I would have chosen to not get stabbed."

"Maybe you should start looking for a different job?" He said and I thought it was a joke but he was really being serious.

"Zach you know that's not going to happen unless I get a call from the FBI saying we'd like you to join."

"We can't lose you to Henry when Kenzie died the family almost fell apart but-"

"Please don't talk about Kenzie I can't think about her right now."

"Henry-"

"I'm fine Zach a little sore but perfectly okay I know you, mom, dad, and Jessie are all worried about me but you don't have to be I'm alright and I'll be more careful."

After that Zach finally started to relax a bit and actually enjoy Italy we went shopping for a wedding gift for Kayla and Ryland, we went to about five stores just looking until we found the perfect thing, Zach had it easier though he knew Ryland way better then I did and Zach was looking for a certain thing meanwhile I'm just wondering around each store thinking will Ryland like that? Kayla, she's a different story I can easily guess what she'd like because she's a lot like Jessie. "You look like you gotta take a shit," Zach mumbled.

"Suck my dick," I mumbled back, he smirked. "Y'know I always hear everyone say that you never swear and when you do cuss it's like the whole world applauds you but when it's just me and you you're a real fucking asshole."

"I swear in front of the guys just not as often as they do so when I swear they make fun of me."

"So start swearing more."

"Mom and dad taught us that it was wrong."

"Aww look at you listening to whatever mommy and daddy say." I teased in baby voice.

"Henry I'm gonna chop your fucking dick off shove it down your throat then sow your mouth shut so you have to suck yourself off for the rest of your life!"

"I'm pretty sure I would choke and die but fuck you too." Zach rolled his eyes.

"It's good to hang out with you again we don't get to see each other nearly as much as I'd like."

"I'll try and come around more I've just been working like crazy trying to make detective and now that I am finally a detective I will probably have a more normal schedule or well I hope I do but I probably won't…"

"You're a detective now?" Zach put down a snow globe and turned to me. "When did that happen?"

"After I got stabbed."

"Why didn't you tell me? Do mom and dad know?"

"No, the only person who knows is Jessie." He pushed his shoulder into mine.

"Congratulations I know you've wanted this since you became a cop."

"Now onto my next goal."

"Oh yeah, becoming a hotshot FBI agent?"

"Yep." Zach went back to looking for a present when my phone rang. "Sup?"

"Where are you?" Jessie asked softly.

"Trying to find a wedding present for your brother but I'm having trouble…" She laughed.

"I put both our names on the present I got for them."

"What would I do without you Strawberry?"

"Can you come back now? I want to spend time with you."

"Once Zach finds something I'll be back at the hotel."

"How long?" She pouted.

"Twenty minutes? Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"Condoms a lot of them…"

"Planning a big night?"

"It's been forever since we've had sex and I don't have any and I know your mopy ass doesn't."

"Mopy ass?"

"You weren't even planning on talking to me this entire trip so I highly doubt you brought condoms."

"Well, you're right about that… But I figured we could go out on a date sightsee a bit?"

"Sure but after sex."

"Yes ma'am."

"And can you get me something to drink."

"Of course, anything else?"

"Yeah, you here right now and in my bed naked would be really nice right about now." She pouted, Zach was still looking around so I slipped away for a second trying to find condoms I didn't need him seeing and making fun of me. "Hewwie…"

"I know baby but it's not like I can just ditch my brother." She sighed heavily.

"I'll be waiting." She hung up.

I was trying to hide my bag as we left but Zach saw and kept trying to peek into my bag. "So what did you end up getting them?" He asked trying to snatch the bag I punched his shoulder.

"I didn't find anything but Jessie wanted something to drink." Zach raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, you're being awful careful with a bag with just a drink in it."

"I'm not."

"What else is in the bag Henry?"

"Shut up Zach."

"Oh look at that." Zach said pointing at something behind me I turned and he grabbed the bag from me but I couldn't move fast because that would hurt way too badly right now so I hung my head in defeat. "At least you're being safe." He smirked.

"At least I'm having sex…" I muttered.

"Hasn't Jessie been here for like a month? If anything I should be saying that to you." He was laughing at me now.

"I hate you."

"Love you too baby brother."

"I'm not a baby."

Zach dragged me to three different stores after that just to piss me off and then continued telling me about his last few hook ups I didn't really want to hear about it but Zach hardly tells me about his personal life so I listened and he listened to me talk about Jess.

 **Cecily's Pov**

My favorite thing about vacations with the family is that you always have something to do with someone, aunt Kelly was taking Rafe and I on a little adventure to her favorite spot but she's never been here before but she's heard about it and has been dying to come here. "Come on you guys look like your at least having a little fun?" She said ruffling Rafe's hair he swatted her hand away.

"I want to lay by the pool and get some hot babes numbers not walk around old places." Rafe mumbled, Kelly pulled his ear.

"This is history Rafie."

"And don't call me Rafie I'm not six anymore it's embarrasing."

"I think it's cool to see things that were built and made a really long time ago, I remember coming here with Logan, now that's really fun he gave us so much information and facts that dad didn't even have to pay for those tours they do."

"But Logan's not here so what's the point?" Rafe whined. "So now we just get to look at boring walls that are old."

"You'd rather be at the hotel playing video games wouldn't you?" Kelly asked him and he nodded before she even finished her sentence.

"Fuck yeah!" She gave him a look but he just rolled his eyes. "Dad and papa went to spend the day with Max and the kids so I had a free ride to do whatever I wanted but then papa had to ask you to babysit me…"

"He didn't ask me to babysit he just didn't want you all alone Rafe."

"Well, what's the point in exploring? I've been here for a month and I've seen all of this! I thought when papa said I'd be getting to spend three months in Italy while he worked there would be more parties and stuff…"

"There is we just never get invited because we're "too young" or it's a "School night" I get it Rafe but maybe if you tried to make friends you'd be less bored." He glared at me. "Or not…"

"Listen to Cecily baby if you don't make friends then your basically just going to school and then back to the hotel."

"I go out sometimes but always on my own."

"Such a loner." He rolled his eyes.

We didn't stay out long because Alec found out about Rafe lying about not having school today so we had to go back and Kelly gave him a long lecture about lying she was almost like his mom at points I wonder if that's how Rafe saw it, they were really close.

I ended up with mom and Willow in her and dad's room. "Ba!" Willow yelled throwing her little bouncy ball off of the bed. "Ba!" She pointed at it while looking at me.

"You want me to go get it?"

"Ba!" I rolled off the bed and picked up her ball.

"So how'd you get stuck with Willow mom." I asked, Willow was trying to get the ball out of my hand but I kept moving away.

"The boys went to get there tux's so I offered to watch Willow so Ryland didn't have to take her with."

"Where's Kayla?" Mom laughed.

"Something about a pregnancy craving I tried to go with her but I think she wanted a few hours kid free but she went with her friend, she deserves a break." Willow got the ball from me and tried to put it in her mouth. "She's going to choke on that Cecily."

"So what do you think the baby is going to be?" I asked while sticking my hand in Willow's mouth to get the little ball back.

"I don't know, you?"

"A girl! I want Ryland to be cursed with all girls well other then Harlan."

"Your brother would go insane." Mom said with a fond smile.

"That's the point!"

"I want it to be a boy with red hair, I think that would be cute."

"Hmm… I would've pictured Jess to be the one to have a redhead kid." Mom laughed.

"Just because none of you have red hair doesn't mean your children don't have that chance."

"I think I would look more like you then Jessie does if I had your hair I mean I have your eyes."

"Muffin my eyes are the only thing you have, you look like the female version of your father." I narrowed my eyes at her. "A cute female version of your father."

"Thanks, mom…" I laid back against the bed Willow took this moment to stand and drop on top of me. "Oww…"

"Mama!" She yelled.

"Mama isn't here she left you here with us forever and ever." Willow just looked down at me with drool falling.

"Ma maaa."

"Why are you back? I thought you and Kelly were gonna do something?"

"I don't know this weekend isn't really about fun… I'm just waiting for our family vacation… So I can actually have fun."

"You're in Italy and not having fun?"

"Ehh I'm living here for three months everything around here stopped being fun after three weeks."

"You can always come home."

"I'd rather not Italy is more fun then home."

"Well-"

"Speaking of the family vacation where exactly are we going?"

"Uh… No one's sure yet we're trying to get everyone to agree on one place but everyone's arguing."

"Baba." Willow said picking up her cup of water holding it up to mom.

"Can you say water?"

"Wa." Willow said.

"Good job baby, now say Cecily." She didn't say anything. "Cecily."

"Wa."

"Mom! Why won't she say my name?"

"She's only one maybe when she's two." I groaned pulling Willow into a cuddle she didn't want any part of. "Stop being a mean baby and love me!" I yelled as Willow just continues to whine.

"Cecily she doesn't want you hugging her."

"Well, I don't care she's gonna love me one way or another." Mom rolled her eyes and laid down beside me, Willow being a traitor got away from me and laid next to mom. "How come she likes you more then me?"

"I don't force her into giving me hugs." Mom muttered in between kissing Willow's cheek.

"Willow you are a traitor." She didn't care what I said just kept cuddling and loving on mom and not me. "So how come you've barely talked to Ryland?" I asked, everyone knew mom was mad at Ry about something but she wouldn't tell us.

"What do you mean?"

"You're mad at him."

"I'm not."

"Well, you were when you dropped everything and dragged Liam and Benji down to HB so you could yell at Ryland for three days."

"How do you know that?" Mom got up grabbing Willow's diaper bag and throwing her wipes and a diaper at me.

"Liam said you were really mad and that you went off on Ryland but he doesn't know why."

"Liam should learn to keep his mouth shut about things that don't involve him." She muttered.

"Why do I have to change her?"

"Because I'm teaching you a valuable lesson."

"Which is?" She handed me a bag as she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Don't have sex because it leads to explosive babies." Explosive babies? Willow rolled over and I saw it now she had poop all along her back.

"Eww! I'm not doing that!" But mom had already disappeared somewhere. "MOM!"

"Mama." Willow said and then farted which made even more poop come out.

"I'm never having a kid…." I carefully pulled her shirt off and gagged at the smell. "Mom please I need help!" I yelled but she didn't come out. "How does this much come out of such a tiny human?" I wiped off Willow's back throwing the wipes into the bag. "I'm never ever having a child and if I do I'm giving it to you to raise! Do you hear me mom?" She laughed from the bathroom.

"Ba." Willow screamed and lifted her legs up and it gushed out the sides I almost threw up.

"MOM PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP ME IT'S EVERYWHERE!" I yelled and she finally came out of the bathroom laughing so hard her face was red. "This isn't funny!" I wiped her legs and pulled her shorts off. "Please help me."

"Wipe her off as best as you can and then go stick her in the bath you are just making it worse."

"I'm making it worse? She's practically playing in it!"

"Aren't kids so much fun?" Mom held the bag open for me while I threw all wipes in there and then carefully held Willow far away from me while carrying her into the bathroom. "Who needs sex education?" Mom was still laughing.

"I'm never having sex…."

 **Liam's Pov**

Jordan, Rafe, Benji, Harlan, DJ, and I were all out by the pool well technically Rafe and I were supposed to be babysitting Harlan and DJ while Ryland and Max went to some stupid band meeting, they had a show tomorrow I was surprised Ryland asked me of all people to watch Harlan. "Uncle Liam watch me!" Harlan yelled doing a backflip into the pool.

"Dude that was awesome where'd you learn to do that?"

"My uncle Aaron taught me." He said just as DJ jumped into the water right on top of Harlan. "You tried to drown me!" He giggled spitting water at DJ who started spitting water right back.

"So how'd you get stuck watching him?" I asked Rafe.

"My dads had them and DJ wanted to go swimming but Rosie didn't want to and Empire was sleeping so papa told DJ to ask me and when I said no I got yelled at so here I am…." He muttered.

"You don't seem to happy to be spending time with your nephew."

"I'd rather be playing fortnite…"

"I'd figure you more as a PUBG kinda guy." Jordan said sipping a smoothie.

"I mean I have it but I was supposed to play fortnite with some friends back home."

"What's that?" DJ asked and then jumped backwards into the water with Harlan following him.

"Wait you have your playstation here?"

"Fuck yeah you think I'm gonna stay here for three months with no playstation? I'd rather die."

"That's a bit much…" Jordan said.

"I'm fourteen the only things I like are video games and porn leave me alone." Rafe said snatching Jordan's smoothie.

"Same." I said Jordan laughed throwing a towel at me.

"Video games and fucking every girl in school."

"I will become just like you Liam, please teach me the ways."

"Well it sometimes just comes with being a Herondale but I shall pass along the great methods of those before me."

"Don't do it Rafe half the girls end up hating him after."

"Because they think we're gonna end up together and frolicking through fucking dandalens and shit… I don't do romance." I shivered at the thought of that… I didn't need love that just leaves you with a broken heart and I do not repeat do not get my heart broken.

"Earth to Liam?" Rafe waved his hand in front of me.

"Huh… What?"

"Do you want anything?" He pointed at the waitress in the black bikini, I noticed Harlan and DJ stare at her.

"Harlan, DJ you guys want anything?"

"Ice cream!" Harlan yelled.

"Chocolate!" DJ added.

"Two chocolate ice creams." I winked.

I was trying to talk Logan into getting a tattoo with me but he wants to get a broken heart cut into four piece it's symbolize each year he was with Damien I talked him out of that depressing shit but I couldn't come up with something he said he wanted to get a tattoo for mom and I thought that was cool but trying to decide on the same thing was damn near impossible. I sighed and laid back on the chair I wanted Logan to feel better but I also wanted him and Damien to get back together, they were perfect for each other and Damien's my best friend Logan told me he doesn't care if me and Damien are still friends but it felt weird now.

I pulled my phone out and sent him a quick text to see how he was doing with everything.

 **Liam: Hey how's everything going? Find out where you're gonna be stationed at yet?**

"Jump on him!" I heard Jordan yell and moved my phone just in time to see Harlan's body coming down onto me.

"Fuck…" I muttered dropping my phone.

"I gots you uncle Liam." He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so cold."

"You brought your close why don't you change?"

"Oh yeah!" He said rolling off me and picking up his pants. "Your phone is ringing." He handed it to me and picked up his clothes. "Can you come with me Jordie?"

"I'm gonna kill my mom for telling you to call me that…" He muttered getting up.

"Hello?" I didn't expect him to call me.

"Hey…" Damien said softly god he sounded just about as bad as Logan does.

"What's up?"

"Actually just got settled into my new place."

"You already got a place?"

"Well not my own place it's at the base I'm at until I move."

"Where you going?"

"Germany."

"Oh wow…."

"Yeah I think it will be a good change for me I was hoping that I wouldn't be going far because I thought… I just thought that if I gave him time… How is he?"

"He's doing good." I lied, he doesn't deserve to know how broken Logan is because of him.

"I know that's a lie…"

"I didn't text you because I wanted to talk about you and Logan," He made a small gasp at Logan's name almost like it hurt to think about him. "How are you?"

"I don't know what I'm doing without him I don't think I can count the number of times I've texted him but deleted it before sending it, I fucked up so badly and I know I have to grow up a little bit before I can beg for his forgiveness but he's so amazing that he probably won't be single by the time I do."

"Why can't you just apologize now and get it over with?"

"I'm still the same person I was a week ago and Logan deserves so much more."

"He never told us what happened between you guys."

"I'd rather not talk about it." He said softly.

"I don't think Logan would give up on you guys that easily just do what you have to do and if fate leads you guys back to each other then it was meant to be."

"Look at you talking all romantically and shit."

"Suck my fucking dick." I mumbled.

"I'll pass maybe next time."

We talked for a little while about how he was adjusting to his new life, my life, Ryland getting married, and a few other random things, until Harlan came running back with his ice cream. "Uncle Liam guess what happened!" He yelled.

"I gotta go I'm on uncle duty."

"Tell Harlan I said hi."

"I will, talk to you later." I hung up and looked at Harlan. "What happened?"

"Jordie was talking to a girl and she slapped him in the face it was funny." I looked at Jordan who glared down at Harlan.

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." He mumbled rubbing his cheek.

"Jordie."

"Harlan stop calling me that."

"That wasn't me." Ariabella came walking over to us.

"Mom said you have to stay here with me." She said to Jordan who groaned.

"Aren't you old enough to watch yourself?"

"I told her the same thing and she didn't listen to me."

"Mom acts like she's four instead of fourteen."

"Fifteen in two weeks." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Still old enough to swim by yourself.

"I told her that but she yelled so I said alright so if you wanna get mom mad and leave by all means go ahead."

"I'd rather not die…"

Benji came down a little after that and said mom told him he could take Harlan to the arcade so the two of them left and Ariabella whined about Benji being allowed to go places on his own but she couldn't.

 **Benji's Pov**

Harlan wanted to see Italy and all the grown ups were busy with wedding stuff so I told him we could go out and explore for a little while we just couldn't go too far because mom would kill me. "How come no one wants to leave the hotel?"

"Cause this trip isn't for fun it's all because your parents are getting married in two days."

"I know but does that mean we can't do fun stuff? Usually when we go on a plane it's cause we're gonna do something fun but all we've done is boring stuff."

"Well what do you want to do that's fun?"

"I dunno… I haven't been Italy before and I don't got no friends to play with like uncle Liam does well I gots DJ but I'd rather play with Kai…"

"Is Kai here?"

"No he's with his grandma probably having fun…"

"Well let's have fun."

"How?"

"Your it." I pushed his shoulder and started to run he laughed and chased after me.

I dodge people walking as I ran down the street not too fast but fast enough that Harlan could keep up at the right distance, I turned the corner and ran down the street then across another with Harlan following behind yelling that he'd get me. We ran for about ten minutes straight until I got tired and leaned against a shop window. "I got you!" Harlan tackled me and we both fell over.

"You win."

"I'm thirsty." I pulled my money out of my pocket to see if I had enough for a drink, mom doesn't trust me with money because I spend it on stuff she thinks is stupid but I was thankful that she gave me some spending money.

"Come on." I held his hand because if he got kidnapped Ryland would beat me to death probably. "Only something to drink." Harlan nodded and looked at everything before going back and picking the drink he first looked at.

The guy checking us out didn't know english and I didn't understand Italian money so I just laid it down and looked at the guy helplessly, thankfully he took what he needed and just smiled. "Uh… Gracias!" Wait that's spanish… "Sorry uh… thanks." I said in my best italian accent.

It occurred to me when we left the little store that I had no idea where we were I didn't panic, I grabbed Harlan's hand and walked back the way I had ran but I couldn't remember what turn I had made and were. "I'm so dead."

"What's wrong?"

"I uh… Don't remember how to get back to the hotel."

"We're lost?" Harlan asked, I nodded. "We're going to be lost forever." He started crying.

"No don't cry… I can find our way back don't worry…" I pulled him along the way going the way I thought I went but it was wrong.

"I want my mommy." Harlan said wiping his tears.

"I know."

"Can't you call grandma?" That would mean having to tell her I left the hotel when she gave me very strict orders not to step foot outside the hotel so I shook my head.

"No she'll be mad that we left and we'll get in trouble."

"My feet hurt."

"Get on my back." Harlan jumped up onto my back and I walked some more.

When the sun started going down was when I started to give up we did get to see a lot of cool stuff and Harlan even got to throw a penny into a fountain. "What you wish for?" He asked me.

"A way back to the hotel, you?"

"A baby brother." My phone started ringing.

"Oh no…"

Dad…

"Hey dad what's up?" I could hear a bunch of voices talking on his end.

"Hey bud, everyone's waiting for you two come down so we can go to dinner."

"Oh uh…." I wasn't a very good liar.

"Benji?"

"Huh?"

"Our reservation is in ten minutes come down now."

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Well we're not really at the hotel." Dad didn't say anything for a minute.

"Where are you?"

"Lost somewhere in Italy."

"You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was…"

"Ask someone where you're at!" Dad yelled and the voices in the background stopped.

"I can't do that dad you and mom warned me about stranger danger I will not be murdered!"

"Benjamin Samuel Herondale you are so grounded."

"Why? I just wanted to go out and explore but everyone was too busy doing boring adult stuff! I've never been to Italy before and you all have so your treating it like we aren't in some place awesome I just wanted to have fun!"

"Why is dad telling me you got my son lost?" Ryland asked I groaned.

"We're not lost! Tell me the name of the hotel so I can put it in my GPS!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

 **Clary's Pov**

Benji didn't get as lost as he thought he did he just ended up walking in three big circles and when everyone found that out no one could stay mad because everyone was laughing. It felt good to have family dinners with everyone down to Jace's parents even both of the bands. "So Kayla is anyone on your side of the family coming?" Robert asked, Kayla glanced at Sadie and then nodded.

"A few of my cousins and my little brother, my parents were invited but I don't think they'd show up and maybe my grandparents."

"You invited your parents?" Ryland asked.

"My mom said Rowan wouldn't of been able to come if she wasn't invited so I sent her one." I really didn't like Kayla's mom and that's just from what she's told us about her.

"I can't believe it's in two days." Jessie said looking over at Ryland. "RyRy is all grown up." He rolled his eyes.

"My sweet little boy."

"Oh grandma please don't start with the sappy talk!" Ryland whined.

"I'm just so proud of you baby boy."

"Us to RyRy." Spencer said winking at Ryland.

"Suck my-"

"Ryland." Jace said he glared over at Spencer.

"Do you know what you want baby?" Kayla asked Harlan he nodded.

"Just broccoli and peas."

"What's with you and the greens?" Simon asked Harlan smiled brightly.

"I'm gonna be gay." He said shrugging, Alec started to choke on his bread stick.

"What did he say?" Alec asked in between coughs.

"I have to get all my veggies to get gay and be like uncle Logan." He pointed at Logan who dropped his head on the table.

"I'm invisible, I'm invisible, I'm invisible." Logan kept repeating.

"Who told you that?" Max asked.

"Uncle Liam and uncle Henry." Harlan grabbed a bread stick.

"Really Henry?" Tessa gave him the look and he just pointed at Liam.

"I did not tell him that! It was Liam he was the one who kept naming every green vegetable he could think of."

"What it worked for popeye."

"That was to get muscles!" Logan yelled.

"Well he wanted something and got it by eating spinach so that's the advice I passed on, sue me."

"Mommy can I have spinach?" Harlan asked.

"Baby you can't eat food to make you a certain way."

"But then how do I become gay?" He asked looking back at Liam.

"Very good question, watch musicals it's what Logan did." Liam tapped Logan's back.

"Is that what turned me gay? I always thought it was Hercules…" Logan mumbled.

"Aladdin?"

"Oh I love Aladdin." Jessie said looking at Henry. "I know who you can be for Halloween."

"I can do that any-" He looked at Jace and stopped talking. "Never mind…"

"Wait since we're all here can we make up our mind on where our family vacation is going to be?"

"I wanna go to the bahamas." Cecily said.

"Scotland." Ariabella chimed in.

"Hawaii?"

"Would you bring Kai?" Sadie asked Max softly but loud enough that everyone quieted at that question and Max looked around awkwardly.

"I'd have to talk to Cambry."

"You can't not bring him with," Alec said but Max shrugged.

"It's a lot more complicated than that dad."

"Right you and your ex don't know how to talk to each other without biting each others heads off." Kayla laughed.

"I'm the middle man I can ask Cambry." Kayla said Max just shook his head.

"I can talk to her you people act like I can't do anything." Maryse pinched his cheek. "Ow grandma that hurts." I couldn't hear what she was saying to him but the kids were laughing.

"What's wrong Harlan?" He was just pushing his bread stick around.

"I want to be like uncle Logan but I can't be gay…"

"You don't have to be like uncle Logan you just have to be yourself Har."

"Dada!" Willow yelled trying to shove a bread stick in Ryland's mouth. "Daaaaa." She pulled piece off and stuck it in her mouth and pulled it out covered in slobber and put it up back to his mouth.

"No thank you, princess."

"Da da dada da daaaaaa." Willow wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Are you trying to feed daddy princess?" Kayla asked Ryland shot her a dirty look.

Jessie looked at Henry and then back to Ryland and Willow and once more to Henry and then grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly.

I can't believe in just two days my little Bubbie would be getting married, I was not ready.


	11. Italy Part 3: One Day Left

**Henry's Pov**

My chest burning woke me up but that was nothing new lately that's the way I've been waking up but this time Jessie had her head on top of my chest right on the wounds. "Strawberry?" She sniffled and lifted her head up a bit. "What's wrong?" Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Nothing." She huffed trying to bury her face.

"Baby that kinda hurts…"

"Because I'm so fat right!?" She yelled pulling away from me.

"Uh…. Where is that coming from?" One look into her eyes and I knew what was wrong with her.

"What! What do you keep looking at?"

"You aren't fat Jess."

"Shut up." She turned around and pulled the blanket over herself.

"I know you get like this when you step on a scale and see your weight," I said softly she didn't move. "Babe?"

"Leave me alone Henry."

"No, I'm hungry wanna go get our grub on?"

"Not hungry."

"Don't start that shit Jess come on." She groaned but didn't move. "You are perfect Jess." She said something but I couldn't understand, sighing I pulled the cover off of her. "Good morning my beauty." I kissed her cheek.

"I'm hideous." She had tears pricking her eyes.

"We both know that's not true," I said smiling she sighed. "What was it?"

"Huh?"

"Your weight?"

"I don't want to talk about it Hewwie…" She tried to pull the covers back over her face.

"Fine but i'm not gonna let you go without eating."

"I'm fasting right now."

"Do you want me to go tell your family? Jess just because you don't like the number on the scale doesn't mean you aren't-"

"It's not just my stupid weight Henry and you know that."

"Baby-"

"I need to get back to the gym or something."

"I think you look fantastic and if don't believe me, I can spend the day worshipping your body." She smirked.

"Worshipping me huh?"

"You are my princess and I think you could use a day of just this." I pulled her to the middle of the bed pulling her long sleeve shirt over her head. "This is mine… Stop stealing my stuff, your in Italy why would you need this?"

"It smells so much like you so when I'm missing you I wear it." I don't think I've ever felt venerable in my entire life but when I was with her holy shit I was an open book and she could read me like I was her favorite novel and I couldn't describe how that made me feel, I knew I loved her but this was something more it felt way more than just love but that was too sappy to say out loud I knew she'd make fun of me spontaneous romance wasn't really my thing I guess.

"Hewwie?" Jessie said tugging my hair a bit. "I'm not complaining or anything but wasn't I supposed to be getting worshipped over here?" She lifted her leg rubbing her foot against a certain member who was now interested in this conversation. "Stop looking at me like your a little lost puppy and I'm your owner." She patted my cheek giving me a soft smile.

"Ahh, but isn't it that way my beauty?" I smirked back at her.

"Whatever you say beast."

"Beast? I kinda like that…"

"Back to the worshipping, please? Help me relax?"

"First tell me where you went?"

"To try on my bridesmaids dress the lady made it seem like I was a zillion trillion pounds!" She threw her arm over her face.

"That bad?"

"She just said it wouldn't hurt to lose a couple pounds before the wedding like thanks you old hag it's in one day." She groaned out. "Enough talking Beast and get to the worshipping!" I smiled and just took in her beauty for a second.

"You are so beautiful, baby." I kissed her neck letting my hand rest on her hip. "I could do this for hours."

"What have sex?" She rolled her eyes.

"No this," I drew random patterns on her skin. "Just being with you, spending a lazy day in bed where we make out and talk. I know that probably just made me seem like a girl and I'd really appreciate if you didn't make fun of me."

"I love spending time with you too Hewwie." I dropped my head against her chest. "What?" She laughed wrapping her arms around my neck holding me close to her breast I resisted the urge to sigh happily.

"I thought you'd drop the Hewwie thing and just call me Beast from now on."

"No way I've been calling you Hewwie since I was eleven months old! That name is there until you die mister goodie pants."

"I do got a goodie in my pants for you Strawberry," I whispered into her ear. "But of course as a man of my word I promised my beauty to be worshipped so the goodies can wait till later."

"There's my Beast."

I spent a good chunk of my day in bed with Jessie it's been awhile since we just fooled around with each other oddly enough it was sometimes better than the sex. Just being able to show her how much I truly love her and appreciate everything she does. I was dragged away from my worshipping duty and put on Logan duty he was laying in bed reading a book. "What's wrong boy wonder?" I closed the door to his room and hopped onto the bed.

"I don't need a babysitter leave me alone." He huffed out wrapping his arm around his pillow and turning the page of his book.

"Are all the Herondale's in a bad mood today?" I poked his side but he didn't talk. "Do you want me to cheer you up? I just spent a few hours cheering up Jessie." I said knowing that would get a reaction out of him and sure enough Logan sat up and turned around to look at me.

"That is disgusting! I don't need to hear about your sex life with my sister!"

"I didn't say I cheered her up with sex your mind automatically went there all by yourself genius." Logan glared at me.

"I don't care that you two sat talking about your stupid mushy mushy feelings." He picked his book up and rested it in his lap.

"Actually we didn't do that either," I said and he finally sighed giving me his tell me look. "Well I won't go into detail but-"

"Never mind! That means it was something at least intimate and those are details I do not want."

"You're my best friend who else can I talk to about my relationship?"

"Shane? He's your friend talk to him about all that nasty crap."

"I listened to you talk about sex all the time and when I try and tell you something you don't even pay me any mind," I said playfully getting Logan to open up to me took a lot of time but I knew where his boundaries stood and talking about Jess was definitely over that line but I just wanted to fuck with him right now it's been forever since I've done this.

"Because you're the only one who doesn't get uncomfortable when I ask sex questions trust me I went through the list of people that I thought would be comfortable with those kinds of conversations but well you're the only one," I smirked causing Logan to roll his eyes. "What was wrong with Jessie?"

"She found out her weight today and she wasn't too happy."

"That explains the text." I gave him a look but I knew he wasn't going to tell me anything. "What's wrong with me?" Logan asked softly his eyes firmly planted on his book.

"What do you mean?"

"I really tried my best with Damien he meant…everything…" He choked back a sob. "Everything to me but I wasn't good enough he still couldn't accept-"

"Stop beating yourself up about it Logie fuck him." I don't normally talk like that and it was definitely noticed by Logan. "You can't keep beating yourself up about this Logan you did nothing wrong absolutely nothing if he can't be comfortable with his own self that's on him it doesn't mean you did something."

"Should I move on?" He asked softly and by the look on his face, his heart was breaking all over again so I did the only thing I could think of I held my arms out for him. We've never hugged before because it makes him uncomfortable but this time he put his head against my shoulder and started to cry against me. "Is it sad that I would forgive him if he came back?" He said softly against me. "It's stupid right?"

"If he's changed no I don't think it's stupid at all." He stopped crying but he didn't move.

"I can definitely see why Jessie likes doing this." He muttered and the poked my bicep. "You work out to much."

"Are you flirting with me Dr. Herondale?" I teased Logan pulled away rolling his eyes.

"Fishing for compliments within the gay community Detective Carstairs?" Logan teased right back. This was our friendship and I had missed it. Jessie always says we're secretly gay for each other.

"Why my sweet Princess LogieWogieBear-"

"Fuck you asshole!" Logan threw his book at me laughing.

"Ayy! I'm injured don't go throwing," I picked up the book and my eyes went to Logan. "How dare you throw a classic at me." I brushed the cover of War and Peace before handing it back to him. "You only read long books when your thinking things you shouldn't or doing things you shouldn't, which is it?"

"I hate you." He said crossing his arms come to think of it he's been wearing long sleeves this entire weekend, I grabbed his arm pulling his sleeve up he tried to pull away but let's face it I worked out more. "Stop it." His arm was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Logan…"

"I don't understand this, my feelings, I'm suffocating, it hurts, I want to stop feeling like this because over pours of emotion do nothing but fill my anxiety and it's even worse when I can't comprehend the emotion all I know is it fucking hurts and I know how to deal with that just move the pain somewhere else and focus on that."

I didn't say anything waiting for more because when it came down to this one thing always followed Logan sighed opening the nightstand drawer and handed over his Xanax. "Can I have one of those before you take them away from me?"

"No."

"You act like it's illegal! It's my prescription." I didn't response which irritated him some more. "Can I have my book back?"

"No, we aren't done talking about this." Logan sighed.

"You're mad at me?"

"Yes, I'm mad at you."

"For the Xanax?"

"For your arm."

"They won't scar… they're mostly scratches." He shrugged but I didn't say anything he crossed his arms. "It's my body I can do what I want."

"I'll be sure to pass that message along to your-"

"You wouldn't dare!"

As if on cue the front door to the hotel opened and Liam's voice followed by Jace's filled up the entire room. "Ah come on dad!" Liam's voice was amused.

"You are so lucky he didn't kill you, Liam Alexander." Jace didn't find whatever happened funny at all.

"Henry please don't tell them anything if you do I will never forgive you and if I learned anything from my dad and Will it's that Herondale's can hold very long grudges."

"You know I'd only do this because I care about you Logan I won't say anything but I'm keeping these and if I so much as even see a teeny tiny scratch on you I will tell them got it?"

"Thanks for always looking out for me Hewwie."

"Of course princess LogieWogie."

We left his room to see what the problem was, Jace was hitting Liam with an empty bottle repeatedly. "Help me, Logan!" Liam held his arms out trying to get Jace to stop but just kept hitting him. "Dad stop! This is child abuse!" Liam whined.

"If you think your an adult I'll treat you like one!"

"You never hit Ryland!"

"Ryland has never slept with a married woman!" Jace kept on hitting him with the empty bottle.

"I didn't know she was married." Jace stopped and gave Liam a look. "Okay, I knew she had me wait until he went to sleep." He started again. "Dad! Stop! I'm sorry!" The door opened again and Ryland came in with Clary.

Clary watched for a second and then quickly took the empty water bottle from Jace and pulling Liam to her. "Are you okay Bugga?" She looked him over and Liam played it big time.

"I kept telling him to stop." He dropped his head onto her shoulder and Clary glared Jace, it was a glare that meant he was in the doghouse I'm pretty sure Jess got her temper from Clary so I knew from experience this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Are you going to tell your mother _why_ I was hitting you?" Jace questioned and Liam got really quiet.

"Ooh, mom are you gonna beat Liam with the bottle too?" Ryland asked smiling. "Can we all get a turn too?"

"What did you do?" Clary asked Liam.

"Nothing."

"He slept with a married woman," Jace said.

"Classy." Ryland whistled.

"I didn't know she was married," Liam argued and Jace threw the bottle at Liam. "Ow! Asshole!"

"Do not call your father an asshole!" Clary yelled and grabbed Liam's ear yanking him towards the door.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Moooommmm!" Liam whined as Clary pulled him out of the room.

"We taught you better than that Alexander! You do not sleep with a married woman what's wrong with you? How would you feel if your wife did that to you one day?"

"Plenty more pus-" Clary yanked his ear. "God damn it!"

"You and I are about to have a very long talk, mister. Jace! Let's go!" Clary marched off pulling Liam along.

"And I thought I was a horrible teenager," Ryland said smiling.

"Not now Ryland," Jace said rubbing his temple and walked out.

"Let me guess you and mom were coming here to make sure I was okay?" Logan asked Ryland.

"Actually I was coming to invite you and Liam to my party tonight but I doubt mom will let him come now."

"It's just sex." Logan shrugged sitting on the couch and picking up another book.

"I'm starting to think you brought more books than clothes," I said and Logan shrugged. "First it was War and Peace and now it's Bleak House? On a classic binge?"

"I brought all my books over a thousand pages to keep me busy and yes before you go all specific on me I know that bleak house is not a thousand pages but it's close so it came with."

"I wasn't going to say anything, what's after Mr. Charles Dickens?"

"In Search of Lost Time." I gagged and Ryland chimed in.

"Hey, I think I've read that…"

"Really? You've read a 4,215 page book?" Logan asked surprised.

"Definitely not the book I thought it was…"

"As you can see I'm going to be busy reading all day so I won't be able to come to your party… sorry…"

"We'll be there," I said and Logan glared at me I had a feeling he would throw the book at me but he didn't.

 **Logan's Pov**

Everyone finally left me alone and I was left to my silence or my own personal hell as I like to think about it. I didn't want anyone to know how much it hurt because then all the attention would shift from Ryland to me and I didn't want to take away from his weekend. I read and read and read just trying to block out life in general and books always helped me forget my problems, Henry and Ryland ended up going somewhere together they tried to get me to go with them but I just want to be alone.

Henry had left my Xanax on the bed he must've forgotten it when we heard dad and Liam yelling, I put it back in the drawer and climbed into bed. "You're a big boy Logan," I said to myself staring at the ceiling. "You'll be okay…" I knew that was a lie. "I'm so pathetic."

Here I am in Italy being depressed over a stupid broken heart, laying in bed wishing Damien would call and ask for me to forgive him but he didn't call and he wouldn't call we were on two different paths from the beginning of our relationship and maybe it was all just pointless from the start. Pathetic Logan….

I tried to wrap my feelings into a big ball and shove them into the darkest corners of my mind so I didn't have to deal with them anymore, It didn't work, the numbness wouldn't go away I didn't know why I felt like that when we broke up it hurt physically everything hurt and I couldn't understand it because there was no medical reason as to why everything fucking hurt I couldn't wrap my mind around this awful feeling that's been dragging me down deeper and deeper making me more and more sad and pathetic.

I wish Henry didn't leave he always knows how to make me laugh when I don't want to but he has better things to do then sit and watch me pine over someone who ripped my heart out with his bare hands and then threw it in an unsanitary wasteland.

My sadness turned to anger towards him. He threw away almost five years, everything we had together, gone, just because he didn't want his stupid new friends to know he was gay? He wanted me to be his secret while he pretended to be straight maybe he'd even have sex with girls just so his stupid friends wouldn't get suspicious of him being a closet queen. I hate him. I hate him. I fucking loathe him for leaving for fucking up our relationship.

I mean I knew I was the one to end it but he still walked away in the end.

Great now I'm a hypocrite.

A pathetic hypocrite.

I tried to get myself motivated to do something anything at all but no all I wanted to do was feel sorry for myself because the one person who meant everything to me looked me in the eyes and fucked me over.

Stop thinking about him! I hit myself really hard over and over wishing for once that my brain would stop thinking and going into overdrive every ten fucking seconds. Damien use to help me when I felt like everything was suffocating me he'd always make me feel better and he wouldn't stop until I smiled but now thinking about it didn't make me smile it filled me with bitterness and something I didn't understand.

That numbness that scared the shit out of me came back pulling me into the dark, I was scared of the dark, I was scared of everything because I'm so fucking pathetic… I sighed my mind kept telling me that and it was getting annoying.

My phone chimed and my heart skipped a beat thinking it would be Damien but it wasn't.

You are so weak and-

 **Mama: I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you baby how are you feeling today?**

Other then pathetic?

I typed that out but decided to delete it I do not want any kind of attention right now.

 **Logan: I'm great**

I threw my phone and didn't care when it chimed, again and again, I sometimes wish mom couldn't read me as well as she can. I wish everyone would leave me alone. I wish Damien never hurt me. I wish…

Wishing got you nowhere in life.

I knew I couldn't mope around all day someone would eventually come and get me since we were all going to dad and Ryland's concert tonight and then after that Ryland was going to his party, I wonder what Kayla's gonna do it's not like she can go to a club since she's pregnant. The door opened and Liam came in and slammed the door. "What?" He yelled once I looked at him I immediately looked away, Liam sighed and sat down on the couch across from me. "I'm sorry I yelled…"

"You always yell," I said simply.

"Never at you, I know you don't like when people yell."

"So… A married woman?" He rolled his eyes.

"Are you gonna yell at me like mom and dad did?"

"Well, you should know better than to sleep with a married woman that's kinda low."

"I didn't know she was married until it was too late." He said I gave him a look and he sighed. "Fine I knew she was married but I didn't care I mean it's not every so often a married women wants to jump your bones so I jumped at the opportunity. Sue me."

"I know why you did it, it's okay Liam…," I said softly his eyes shifted to mine.

"Then please enlighten me, little brother."

"You never really processed what that teacher did to you," When we first started talking he wasn't tense but now he was as stiff as a board. "You just kept saying boys don't get raped but-"

"Logan stop."

"Then you stopped talking about it all together you pretending like it didn't happen and tried to go on with your life and you started sleeping around a lot more I mean you more than normal and-"

"I don't want to talk about this Log."

"No one ever does…"

"Do you want to talk? How are you feeling?" Sad. Pathetic. Weak.

"I'm fine."

"Liar."

"I am fine."

"Have you talked to Damien at all?"

"No." I tried to sound like I didn't care but I think I stressed the word too much. "Have you?"

"Once."

"Oh…"

"Do you want to know what we talked about?"

"No, I don't care."

"Really?" Of course, he didn't believe me.

"I hate him." Liam was messing around with something but when I said those words he looked at me. "I could care less what he does."

"That seems a bit… harsh…" Anger flooded through me and I wanted to punch something I would've punched myself like I normally do but that would've been awkward to explain.

"Well, it's the truth."

"You've never hated anyone in your entire life. Not the guy who abused you, not the kids who used to bully you, not the homophobic assholes that talk shit about you, not Kendra who you say is the worst person to work with, so I don't believe you when you say that you hate him."

"You're right I don't hate him… I loathe him." For turning me into this hopeless mess, for ripping my heart out, for trying to make me his secret, for pulling away when all I tried to do was hug him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.

I love him…

Pathetic.

"Why did you guys break up?"

"I'd like to be alone now," I said and usually, that got people to leave me alone but it didn't work on Liam. "I said I'd like to be alone now."

"I heard you the first time but that's not going to happen."

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"When I talked to Damien he was a mess Logan why can't you just forgive and forget?"

"I thought my own twin would be on my side but I guess straight people have to stick together," I said sarcastically and left the room but Liam being Liam followed me. "Liam I am going to punch you in the face if you don't leave this room in the next ten seconds."

"I'd beat your ass."

"Go ahead I don't care." Actually please do, the pain would be welcomed anything other than this numb darkness. "Get out of my room."

"No." My anger got the best of me and I punched him in the face he fell back in surprise and then rubbed his face. "I didn't think you had that in you."

"Get out."

"I'm trying to help."

"By telling me to take him back!"

"You're miserable without him and he's miserable without you."

"Good! I was the best damn thing that ever happened to him." No, you weren't the air force was that's where he met his new family and completely forgot I was a part of it.

"I don't like this version of you," Liam said softly backing out of my room and closing the door.

Way to go Logan now your twin hates you.

I sat against the wall and just stared at the ground letting my tears fall, letting the darkness consume me, letting ever awful thought into my mind, I crawled towards my bed and grabbed my Xanax.

 **Jessie's Pov**

I was watching Willow and Harlan, Ryland had a surprise planned for Kayla and didn't want to ask mom and dad to take the kids since they're taking them tonight while everyone else parties. "Ha!" Willow yelled wrapping her arms around Harlan's neck. "Ball!" Harlan ran and jumped on the couch grabbing Willow's ball she had thrown and then ran back to her.

"I got it for you Lo." He handed it to her and she took off running with it. "Uncle Liam!" Harlan ran to the door. I didn't even hear it open…

"Did the husband do that to your face?" I asked when I noticed the bloody lip.

"No… That was all Logan."

"Wait… What?"

"Logan punched me in the face." I tried not to laugh but failed. "Fuck you."

"I'm sorry… It's just… Logan's never punched anyone… Ever…"

"There's a first for everything I guess."

"What did you do?"

"I was trying to help."

"You know Logan doesn't-"

"I know! But he's so sad and I hate seeing him like that and this was something else… There was so much anger in his eyes I've never seen Logan get so mad at something. He didn't even get mad when Ryland broke his telescope and that thing was Logan's life."

"Damien broke his heart."

"This is why I don't do relationships."

"You don't do relationships because you think they're pointless."

"Who wants to have sex with one person for the rest of their life?"

"Normal people?" Harlan and Willow were quiet which was never a good sign. "Har? What are you guys doing?"

"Willow's chasing me!" He yelled but his voice was distant.

"Do you know why they broke up?"

"No."

"Do you not care?"

"Of course I care but I know Logan. He doesn't like when people try and help him when he doesn't ask for it, he can't understand his emotions right now because it's all new territory for him. He's never had to deal with heartbreak before and the one person other then mom who used to help him through his over pour of emotions is now the reason for all these emotions. Just give him time Bugga."

"He said he loathes Damien." That was a red flag…

"He said that?"

"At first he said he hated him and I told I didn't believe him and then he said I was right I thought he was going to say he loved him still but he said he loathed him and that look he had in his eyes I don't really doubt it right now."

"Can you watch them? I'm gonna go talk to him."

"He'd most likely punch you in the face as well."

"Unlike you, I don't push him to talk and i'm a girl Logan is a gentleman."

I was waiting for the elevator to come so I could try and talk some sense into Logan and tell him that things would get better but I had a feeling this was going to go about as well as Liam's try. "Hey…" Someone said I turned around and Spencer was coming up to me.

"Hey, stranger," I said, my heart use to flutter whenever I was around him and I always wondered if it still would whenever I saw him again but I didn't feel anything. "Ready for the concert?"

"I'm always ready to jam i'm more excited for the after party though. Are you going?" He asked giving me a hopeful smile.

"Oh uh no… Kayla's having the girls over tonight we're gonna play games, drink, chat, that sort of stuff."

"Sounds lame." He said playfully I punched his shoulder lightly.

"Kayla's pregnant it's not like she can go out and get drunk off her ass."

"Are you going to get drunk of your ass?"

"God no, Henry would kill me." He lost his smile when I said Henry's name and suddenly it felt awkward between us.

"How… Uh… How are you two doing?"

"We're good, we're great."

"That's good… You deserve to be treated like a queen." He said and the elevator finally arrived. "If things don't work out between you two-"

"Spence…" I said softly his eyes shot to mine I didn't have to say the words he could see it in my eyes.

"He's very lucky to have you, Jess." He kissed my cheek and turned to leave. "Tell Henry and the twins I'll see them at the party."

I knocked on Logan's door and waited. "Liam I will kick you in the dick this time go the fuck away!" Logan yelled.

"It's me, Logie." The door opened a little and he stuck his head out.

"What do you want?" His voice was cold in a way I've never heard before.

"Just checking-"

"I'm fine." He slammed the door.

"Logan open the door."

"No."

"Logan Christopher Herondale!"

"I'm fine just leave me alone please I want to be alone."

"No, you don't."

"It's Ryland's weekend." He said softly.

"Little Bear you know Ryland doesn't care that this is his weekend you're hurting please just open up."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Logan-"

"Please just leave me alone… I just want to be alone." His voice was barely audible.

"I love you LogieBear and if I ever see Damien i'm gonna kick his ass for hurting you." The door opened and Logan came out.

"Where's Henry?" He looked around as if he was hiding waiting to pop out and scare him, actually that would be something Henry would do.

"He's with Zach and Jem I think." He stopped searching for him and slumped back down again.

"Oh…" My poor baby…

"Logan-" He turned around to go back to his room but I put myself in the middle and he glared at me. "You know I'm not leaving you until you smile." He just stared at me and walked back to bed picking up a book.

"I don't want to hang out…"

"What are you reading?" I tried to take a peek but he crossed his legs and put his book in the center.

"Adventures of Huckleberry Finn." He looked down at the booked and sighed. "It's one of my favorites… Mom use to read it to me as a kid and it… It made me...happy…" He shrugged and then sighed. "But don't tell Henry."

"Why not? Does he have something against that book?"

"I told him I only brought books over a thousand pages and he already started his nonsense because I was reading Bleak House." If I wasn't paying attention to him I wouldn't have seen that tiny smile play on his lips.

"Still confused."

"Of course you are all you read is porn books." He mumbled.

"They're not porn and you know it!" He finally looked me in eyes. "It's okay if you don't want to hang out I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Thanks, Jess I appreciate it a lot." He smiled but it mostly seemed forced. "Anyway, this book only has three hundred sixty sixty pages he won't let me live it down if he sees me reading this when I said I didn't bring anything other then Bleak house so he would laugh at me."

"I still don't get why."

"I brought an even amount of books so he took half and now we're racing to read to see who can read all of them first." He laughed. "Jokes on him though I gave him a few of over three thousand pages."

"You're evil." I smiled because this was my Logan and I missed him.

"An evil genius!" He saluted me.

"Nerd." He sat back against the headboard and sighed glanced back at his book.

"I'm almost done with this one I was thinking about reading A Tale of Two Cities next but that's only when I-" He stopped because the front door opened.

"I'm home Princess!" Henry yelled and Logan threw his book halfway across the room jumped up and got a different book before running and jumping back on the bed.

"You saw nothing!" He whispered yelled.

Henry came in and Logan shut his book that was halfway open. "Whatcha reading LogieWogie?"

"A Dance With Dragons." Henry held up his book.

"Lord of The Rings." Logan glared at him and then checked his books. "You took the A Song of Ice and Fire books so I took Lord of The Rings you can't have them both." Logan rolled his eyes.

"This is why I said you couldn't pick what books you wanted."

"I got you something." He threw a plastic bag to him that Logan tried to catch and missed he sighed then picked it up.

"Thank you I actually really needed this." He ripped the bag open and pulled out rubber bands and put them on.

"None of that other shit Logan." He said seriously, my eyes darted to Logan's.

"What does he mean by other shit? What did you do Logan?"

"Nothing! I'm a big boy and I know how to take care of myself."

"Henry?" He smiled at me.

"Hey baby, I have it under control it's nothing major so stop going mama bear on him, please? I thought you were with the kids." He kissed my cheek.

"I was but Logan decided to punch Liam in the face so I wanted to check on him." He looked at Logan with his eyebrow raised.

"You punched Liam?"

"He wouldn't leave me alone and he kept talking and my brain is on full blast right now and-" He stopped and took a deep breath Henry pulled away from me and went to him.

"I get it." Logan seemed to calm down a bit he pushed the book aside and laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. "I got drinks with Ryland he's worried about you."

"Of course he is… everyone is." Logan groaned and shook his head he was quiet for a few seconds lost in deep thought before he muttered quietly. "I hate him."

"You hate Ryland?"

"Huh?" Logan looked up and blinked at Henry. "Why would I hate Ryland?"

"You said you hated him…" Henry looked at him confused and then Logan sighed.

"I was thinking, I didn't know I said that aloud sorry…" Someone knocked on the door and then a second later Ryland and Kayla came in.

"Liam said you punched him in the face I wish I could've been here to see that one," Ryland smirked Kayla smacked his arm.

"Ryland don't be a dick." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Anyway I wanted to-" Logan rolled out of bed and grabbed Henry's arm and just stared at him for awhile he finally sighed.

"Logan really appreciates what you guys are doing and that you care about him but this weekend isn't about him it's about you two and he already feels like shit with everything that's going on and then he feels even more shitter because everyone's more focused on him and not you guys it's your weekend," Henry said and Logan sighed like he just said all that.

"Fuck the attention," Ryland said and then gave a nervous look to Kayla. "I'm about to get a shit ton of tonight at my show and tomorrow at the wedding, Kayla is already being harassed by everyone about stupid wedding crap."

"Hey! I actually like talking about wedding crap mister I don't know whatever you like baby." She said in a whiny voice.

"I do not sound like that."

"Well, that's what I hear most of the time." She said and then smiled at him Logan groaned. "Sorry…"

"It's okay he's just cranky, he's gonna take a nap before the concert," Henry said and pushed Logan away from us and started whispering to him.

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know… He seems better when Henry's around but when he's left alone he's really quiet… I don't know what he's thinking."

"At least he's talking to someone…" Ryland looked over at the two of them talking.

"Come on guys." Henry grabbed my hand and started pulling me out. "Night Logan, I'll come get you before we have to leave." Ryland and Kayla left first right after Ryland said goodbye and whispered something to him causing Logan to roll his eyes. Right when we were about to leave Logan shot up.

"W-Wait…" Logan said softly, he looked like he regretted saying when Henry stopped and looked back, Logan scanned the room for an excuse. "Your book." He picked it up and handed it to him.

"Thanks."

Harlan and Willow were climbing all over me and trying to jump off me Henry thought it was the funniest thing ever but only because they couldn't climb on him. But Willow kept crawling back over to him trying to do it anyway. "Hey, sweet girl," Henry said softly and picked her up. "You are so cute and i'm pretty sure you get that from your mom cause your daddy is ugly." He joked and Ryland threw a stuffed animal at the back of his head.

"You're ugly." Henry rolled his eyes.

"Willow, can you say daddy is a loser?"

"I'm gonna kick your boyfriend's ass Pumpkin."

"Nah you won't I got beer in the fridge and I have a few questions about your newest album." Ryland opened the fridge and smiled.

"It's awesome right?" The boys went into one of the many rooms I honestly didn't understand why Ry got this big a room when they were barely in it.

Watching Henry walk away with Willow on his hip made my mind immediately go to our kids… I hoped they would look like him and not have my bright ass hair. "You okay?" Kayla asked I turned my attention to her, she was brushing out Harlan's hair.

"Yeah… I'm fine." She smiled and looked towards the room Ryland was in. "Are you okay is the real question." She laughed softly.

"I can't wait for tomorrow but I'm also kinda scared."

"Why you think Ry's gonna dumb you before the wedding?" She rolled her eyes.

"No, I just don't like being the center of attention."

"Why not? You are gonna look drop-dead gorgeous tomorrow and everyone will be drooling over you well manly Ryland but it's gonna be perfect and then your night together! It's gonna be so romantic."

"I'm already pregnant so…" Kayla shrugged and patted her little bump. "How's Henry?" Kayla asked switching her focus back to Harlan and continued to brush his hair.

"Getting better, you know he tried to tell me that he was going back to work on Monday, I wanted to beat him with a hanger."

"He must be sad that he's going back home soon I mean who will change his bandages and treat him like a baby now." Jenna. I cringed internally with jealousy and tried to push that away because jealous was never cute.

"I've actually been thinking about going home." Kayla stopped brushing Harlan's hair again.

"Mommy! Can I go now?" He was watching YouTube videos but now he was just looking annoyed. "I want to play with daddy and uncle Henry."

"Hold on baby." She went back to brushing his hair again and looked at me. "I thought you loved it here and aren't you going to be in that fashion show?"

"Fashion show isn't for three months, I already talked to my uncle he doesn't care if I take some time off and I'd still be in the loop just via Facetime instead of actually being there."

"Are you sure?"

"Henry always puts me first, he tries to give me the world, he never asks for help and he always makes me feel like a princess… I never really take care of him it's always been the other way around and I want him to know how much I love him and appreciate him." Kayla smiled and put the brush down.

"Sounds like I hear wedding bells in your future." I couldn't stop the blushing even if I wanted to.

"I want it all… Marriage, babies, a house…" I sighed happily thinking about it but I came back down to reality. "I don't think Henry's ready for any of that yet and my dad would probably have a heart attack."

"Am I done now, mommy?" Harlan whined looking up at her."

"Yeah, your done Har." He stood up and then sat down next to her grabbing her hand.

"Love you, mommy."

"I love you too baby." Henry and Ryland came out of the room a little while before we had to leave Willow was asleep in Henry's arms and my heart melted at the sight of him rocking her and kissing her head.

 **Logan's Pov**

Why did Jessie have to say that word? Why did that word have to remind me so much of _him_. Nerd. It's like the pain filled my body up all over again and I didn't understand it I couldn't wrap my mind around the pain, why does it hurt? Am I dying? I'm probably dying… I'm pathetic… I didn't sleep at all just stared at the walls, the window, the fan. I wish I could just understand so it wouldn't hurt anymore, I want to be happy I miss being happy… None of my favorite books helped. I forced myself out of bed and into the shower I knew Henry would barge in soon and I'd have to leave my sanctuary and act like I was okay that I was all whole and not a pathetic heartbroken mess. My head hurt from thinking so much, everything hurt, my heart hasn't been at a normal speed since the breakup and I wanted this pain to end.

Nerd.

I wanted to punch my head trying to get my brain to stop thinking about that stupid word. The door opened and I knew Henry was here. "Are you just standing in the shower thinking? Or are you actually washing up?" I hated that he knew me so well.

"Leave me alone."

"You can fool everyone else but you can't fool me Log." Henry was the only one that hasn't treated me differently he still makes fun of me just like before maybe that's why I felt better when he was around everyone else just wants to treat me like a baby. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" If I said no he wouldn't push me to talk but everything hurt and I didn't know how to deal with this the only person other then mom who could help me control my emotions and understand them was Damien and he was the cause for all this misery.

"Everything hurts…" I said softly I knew I only said it because he couldn't see me, I don't want everyone to see me like this because then they'll baby me more. "I can't understand why it hurts so much and then I don't feel anything but my feelings go on full blast and I _feel_ too much it makes me uncomfortable and I have panic attacks and I have to try and contain my feelings on my own but I've never done that before I have no idea what i'm doing!" My heart was racing and I tried not think because when I think the emotions come up and they suffocate me.

"Logan-"

"I don't want any advice or anything I just wanted someone to listen… I'll be out in a few minutes." He didn't say anything as he left.

Liam didn't talk to me the entire car ride to the concert I felt like a dick for punching him and I knew I needed to apologize to him but I kept my distance for now. Everyone kept giving me glances with sad eyes it irritated me but I knew they were all just worried about me. When we finally got backstage Ryland and dad disappeared and Liam and Benji went after them I didn't go even though mom tried to make me, I sat alone in silence while my brain started to go full speed. "No!" Willow yelled and ran away from Kayla.

"I'll get her." Harlan ran after her holding her pink unicorn out with his prosthetic. "Lo look what I got!" He said in a baby voice and Willow stopped running.

"Mine!" She tried to snatch it from him.

"Don't be a bad baby!" He yelled.

"Mine." She sat down and started to cry Harlan just stared at her for a minute before he hugged her and patted her back.

"Don't cry Willow…"

I turned my attention away from them and looked down at the ground and my mind started to wander… Where is he now? Does he miss me? Why didn't he call and apologize? My heart knew why though because he still hasn't told anyone that he's gay he's still putting on his straight face every day and pretending that girls were hot. I mentally slapped myself for thinking about him. His eyes were what I missed most though I missed the twinkle in his eyes when I said something nerdy or how he use to smile so bright when I made my unfunny jokes. Now who would laugh at my chemistry pick up lines? No one…

Mom and dad walked by laughing dad leaned in and kissed mom's cheek, I wanted to gag, it was an automatic reflex for me to bang my head against the wall. I hate everything. They stopped walking and looked at me mom gave dad a glance and she took a few steps towards me before dad grabbed her by the elbow. "I got this baby." He said softly.

Great…

I usually liked talking with dad but the numbness started to take over and usually when this happened I'd just let my feelings go out of control and cry in the dark in bed but I don't think I can do that right now. "I haven't seen you much today."

"I've been busy…"

"What'd you do?" Laid in bed all day crying over a boy, yeah I know i'm super pathetic.

"Hung out with Henry…" I shrugged and dad raised his eyebrow.

"Are you not gonna tell me why you punched your brother?" I slammed my head back against the wall again. "Stop that."

"It was an accident," I mumbled.

"Logan-"

"Aren't you supposed to be on stage or something?"

"Ryland's band plays first."

"Oh…"

"So? Are you gonna tell me why?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I was angry."

"And?"

"And I don't know… I don't usually ever feel angry so I didn't know what to do and he kept talking and talking my head was hurting- everything was hurting- so I punched him but it didn't make anything stop so I had to punch myself because at least then I know why it's hurting and I can wrap my brain around that you know?"

"What's hurting?" I already said too much to him this weekend has constantly been about me and everyone making sure I was alright and it was getting old really fast, I didn't want the attention, Ryland probably hates me for stealing his spotlight but it's not like I asked Damien to stomp on my heart.

"Nothing… I'm sorry I punched Liam and I'll say sorry to him."

"Logan-"

"I'm fine dad really." He didn't buy that for one second.

"When you're ready I'll be here."

I didn't want to think anymore so I scrolled through stuff on my Instagram mostly anime related stuff but a picture of Damien popped up I forgot I never unfollowed him and my heart wished I had because he had his arms wrapped around some dude and he was kissing his cheek and a new feeling washed over me I couldn't explain it even if I tried I just kept staring at the picture and tears burned my eyes. "Jessie and I almost got it on in the bathroom." I had no idea Henry even sat down beside me I didn't speak though he looked over my shoulder and down at the picture. "Logan-"

"He moved on pretty fast…" Tears threatened to fall.

"You don't kn-" I wiped my face before any of the tears could fall and I started walking over to everyone who was watching the show I couldn't think right now if I tried to think and understand the emotion that had just taken control of my body I'd go into panic and break down right here and I can't do that I'll have to wait until I get back to my room before I can allow myself to completely break down.

Right when we got back to the hotel I made a run for my room I went so fast no one even seen me leave I ran up twelve flights of stairs and down the hallway and straight to my room. Liam was sitting on my bed messing around with something. "Don't worry I'm not gonna ask about your feelings or anything wouldn't want to get punched in the face again." He said coldly, I couldn't handle this right now I was on the verge of tears already and fighting with him again was the last thing I needed.

Liam wasn't paying attention to me so when I rested my head on his shoulder he looked back at me. "I'm sorry." Tears fell and the emotions I was keeping down were starting to bubble over and my head already hurt. "I'm sorry." My heart hurt and blood was pounding in my ears everything was on fire it was like someone was repeatedly stabbing me and I couldn't get a grip. Liam wrapped his arms around me and started to rub my back just him being nice to me after what I did to him made me feel even worse so I started to cry even more.

"It's okay Logan I'm pretty sure I deserved to get punched and I'm proud of you."

"Proud? Why?"

"Because it actually hurt." He smiled.

"I don't get it…"

"You don't hit like a bitch." I laughed even though I felt horrible. "I'm not good at these sort of things Log so I don't know what to say to make you feel better I'm not even sure anything can make you feel better but I'll always be here for you no matter how many times we fight no matter what little brother." He ruffled my hair.

"Are you going to Ryland's party?"

"Fuck yeah i'm going and I'm gonna have the greatest experience ever."

"What kind of experience?" He looked at me and then shrugged.

"Nothing…" My eyes narrowed.

"What are you going to do?"

"I saw Spencer earlier and he said that there is only one way to party."

"Okay? And?" Liam stood up and pulled a small bag with two pills. "What is that?"

"I'm not saying because you'll go all boy wonder on me and yell."

"Liam-"

"I just wanna try this once everyone has a wild party story and it makes you feel-"

"H-Happy?" I haven't felt happiness in… Don't go there, Logan.

"Yeah it makes you feel great or at least Spence said it does."

"Can I have one?" I asked and Liam looked at me like I lost my mind.

"Funny."

"I'm being serious." I wanted to be happy I didn't want to sit here alone in the dark and cry because Damien moved on I just wanted to be happy and I wanted to be happy right now.

"You don't do drugs…"

"Neither do you." I shot back and Liam smirked.

"First time for everything huh?"

"I want to be happy…" I said softly looking down at the ground. "Everything with Damien… I can't explain it because I don't understand what's happening in my mind right now and it's all too much I just want to feel happy I don't care how."

"Mom would kill me if she-"

"It will be our secret like you said everyone has a wild party story…"

"No."

"Why?"

"Mom and dad are already mad that I had sex with a married woman and if they found out I gave you ecstasy mom will chop my head off."

"When are you taking yours?"

"Right before I get to Ryland's party."

"Then that's when i'll take the other one."

"Logan-"

"Haven't you always wanted to do something like this with me? Twins are supposed to have each others back and get into trouble together mom can't get mad at you for a decision I made by myself."

"But-"

"Stop trying to be the sensible one for once and just agree to party with me?"

"I never in a million years thought those words would have ever been uttered from your lips." He looked genuinely surprised and so was I but I was tired of feeling sad and pathetic.

"Well, I'm only ever offering this once so if you walk away now it's you losing this opportunity forever." I knew Ryland had no idea about this and if he found out that Spencer gave Liam drugs he'd most likely kill Spencer and us too.

"Let's fuck shit up." He fist bumped me and I briefly thought about what I was about to do but when I think my mind only goes back to one place and I wasn't about to go there not right now.


	12. The Parties

**Aria- Don't worry Damien will make his return to the story and who knows what will happen then**

 **Reemarie36- I would have no problem getting coffee with you! I love all your reviews they always make me feel amazing so thank you for that :) PM me some time i'd love to get to know you more**

 **Jessie's Pov**

Things at Kayla's party were exactly what I needed nothing crazy just a bunch of girl talk and wine. "So how was your special date with Ryland this morning?" I asked Rylie moved closer and Sadie put her glass down and shifted to get a better look at Kayla.

"He took me around Italy and we ate a bunch of food it was nice just being with him without the kids."

"That sounds so romantic," Rylie fell back against the couch. "The guys I usually date are so unromantic they think romance is Netflix and chill."

"Henry's romantic," I said and then looked at Cambry. "What about you? Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Eh… Yeah, I do." She didn't talk much only when Kayla asked her something.

"Is he hot?" Cecily asked picking up the glass of wine. "Don't tattle on me, Jessica." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Uh yeah, he's hot and romantic when he's not being an ass." Kayla laughed lifting her glass up.

"I'll drink to that." She took a sip of her juice. "Aaron has always been an ass and I'm happy that you get to deal with him from now on." Cambry rolled her eyes but she was smiling, she didn't seem like a bitch like Rylie says.

"My ex his idea of romance was trying to get me to give him a blowjob at school in the bathroom." Cecily sighed.

"And yet you were surprised when he took you to prom and all he wanted was sex?" I said but Cecily didn't find it too funny she just glared. "Oh come on Liam and Jordan beat that kids ass it's funny if you think about it now."

"No, it's not!"

"Kinda is," Rylie said.

"You guys are all assholes."

"I didn't even say anything," Kayla said, Cecily turned towards her.

"You're the only nice one here the rest of them are bitches."

"I already knew that," Cambry said.

"Same." I chimed.

"I've been a bitch since I was like two," Rylie added.

"I don't think I'm a bitch," Sadie said but Kayla burst out laughing and then Sadie started to laugh. "Okay yeah, i'm a bitch."

"Let's just agree that we're all bitches here." Everyone raised their glasses.

"I'm sorry guys…" Kayla said out of nowhere we all turned to look at her.

"For?"

"If I wasn't pregnant we could actually be out having fun and-"

"Oh shut up," Cambry threw something at Kayla who fell back against the couch giggling. "It's not like you got yourself pregnant and if we were out I probably would've gotten too drunk and did something ridiculous."

"I would've been right behind you." Rylie and Cambry tapped their glasses together.

"And I wouldn't have been able to hang out and most likely would've been stuck with Willow and Harlan," Cecily said bitterly. "Not that I don't love them to bits but even the twins got to go to Ryland's party and Benji almost went if mom didn't find out that the twins were trying to sneak him out."

"They're trying to corrupt my poor Benny," Kayla said shaking her head.

"I can't picture Logan partying… I bet he's sitting in the corner with a book or something." Cecily teased.

"Henry's there with him so there probably nerdly bonding."

"Speaking of Henry," Rylie said and I shook my head knowing this couldn't be leading anywhere good. "Did he break up with you mega bitch?"

"I am not a mega bitch!"

"Yes, you are." She's right but I wasn't going to admit that. "Anyway, did he?"

"Of course he didn't! He forgave her because she's so perfect." Cecily said in a whiny voice.

"You're just jealous."

"Why because you have a hot cop boyfriend and I don't?"

"Actually he's a detective now."

"That's kinda hot…" Cecily muttered.

"It's sexy that's what it is," Rylie confirmed. "I mean I'd totally let him-"

"Do not finish that sentence!"

"I just want to know if-"

"No."

"But-"

"No!" Someone knocked on the door and I glared at Rylie. "See you're making all kinds of noise and now we're gonna get in trouble." I hissed but Rylie just grabbed a beer and threw it to me.

"Stop being such a sourpuss Kayla go open the door."

"Why me?"

"Because it's your surprise," Rylie said with an evil grin.

"Oh, no…." She said softly and walked towards the door.

"Please tell me it's a stripper?"

"It is." Rylie sighed happily. "I mean it's not a bachelorette party without strippers but I was thinking."

"Never a good thing…" Sadie said playfully.

"Keep that up and I'll never babysit again."

"Shutting up now."

"We should totally go to Vegas when Kayla isn't pregnant anymore so she can have a real party."

"Uh, guys…" Kayla said from the door.

"I'm down that sounds super fun and I've never been to Vegas." Henry always says he wants to go but that's mostly so he can cheat and make a lot of money I sometimes have to remind him that he's a cop.

"But guys! I can't go." Cecily whined.

"Too bad should've been born sooner."

"Guys…" Kayla said again.

"Oh we can do it for her one year anniversary chances are Ryland won't be here."

"Way to be nice Rylie…"

"What? I was just saying the dudes always out of the country."

"Hey bitches!" Kayla yelled from the door we all looked at her, she pointed to the guy. "Can someone please tell him he's got the wrong room."

"No!" Rylie ran over and grabbed Kayla. "It's time for your lap dance."

"L-Lap dance? W-what lap dance?"

"Just sit down and enjoy." Rylie pushed Kayla back down onto the couch.

"Cambry! Help me!"

"Sure…" Cambry handed Kayla a few bills. "Just slip it into his jeans."

"Not what I meant!" Everyone laughed.

"I'm next!" Rylie sat down beside Kayla and whispered into her ear and Kayla's face turned red she picked up the pillow and started hitting Rylie with it while she laughed. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" She was turning red from laughing so hard. "I won't say it again, stop!" Kayla finally lets the pillow drop and she turned her attention back to the stripper who now had his shirt off.

"So your the bride to be…."

 **Henry's Pov**

Ryland's party was loud and crowded, we were in the VIP section of the club but everyone knew we were here and that today was his bachelor party so that meant even more people were here. I was trying to have fun but parties were never really my thing any time I went to a party it was because Jessie made me go and I didn't want any dudes drooling all over what was mine. "You don't look like your having fun…" Zach said sitting down next to me and pushing a drink my way. "What's wrong little brother?"

"I don't think I was ever the party type." Zach laughed.

"I could've told you that."

"Have you seen Logan?" I haven't seen him at all and I was worried about him.

"He's with Liam, Spencer, Tyler, and Max." Those weren't the best people to be hanging out with at a party. "He's fine don't baby him."

"I don't baby him I look after him."

"There's no difference."

"If you understood Logan even the slightest you'd know what I meant."

"What? That's he's a tad bit weird so people need to keep an eye on him?" I glared at him picking up my drink.

"Don't be a dick, Zach."

"I'm not." He held his hands up.

"You realize i'm just as weird as him right?" Zach laughed.

"Yeah for one you still watch cartoons…"

"It's called anime jackass."

"Oh, anime i'm so sorry." He said sarcastically. "Get drunk then go home and get laid because you need it… I'm surprised you actually get laid with how much of a geek you are."

"Do you see how hot I am? Plus i'm a cop people think that's hot."

"Yeah until you open your mouth and say you speak made up languages from movies."

"At least I'm fluent in more than one language."

"And again like five of them are not even real languages."

"You only speak English."

"And Mandarin!"

"Fine two big deal."

"Is this a party or a fucking coffee meet up?" Ryland sat down next to Zach and ruffled his hair.

"Fuck off RyRy," Zach said sweetly.

"But seriously stop talking and actually have fun."

"We are having fun." Ryland rolled his eyes.

"I'm buying shots you two in? Yeah? Good." Ryland didn't give a chance to answer.

"Well looks like the parties just about to get started."

"Great…"

Ryland came back with more shots than the three of us could possibly drink. "Uh… Ry, that's way more shots then I can drink." Zach shook his head and tried to leave but Ryland pushed him back down.

"I know but the bartender said I was hot and when I told her it was my bachelor party she gave me these for my friends."

"Well go get more people," Zach said, I took two and Ryland smiled picking up two.

"To one last night of freedom," Ryland said, Zach finally sighed and picked up his shot.

After four shots I went to look for the twins at least they don't make fun of me well Logan doesn't actually he does. They weren't on the dance floor or at the bar I was starting to lose hope when I happened to see Spencer sitting in one of the VIP sections that was closed off from everyone. "Hey…" I leaned against the wall and Liam jumped.

"Scared me bro."

"Sorry dude…" Logan was laying down with his head in Liam's lap just watching the ceiling. "Uh, Logan?" He turned his head towards me and smiled.

"Henry! Do you see the dragons?" He asked and pointed up at the sky.

"Dragons?"

"Yeah, and I seen the music." He pointed up at the ceiling and started moving his hand pointing at something following it. "Do you see it Henry? It's moving all around." I haven't heard his voice like that in so long he lifted his head up and smiled brightly following this unseeable whatever.

"What are you talking about?" I asked I glanced at Liam who moved over to talk to Spencer and Max.

"It's like I was seeing in colors and there was actually words and music in the air it was so cool and then I was thinking about dragons and I saw one but only for a second." He sounded slightly disappointed but then he laughed randomly when I raised my eyebrow he just shook his head.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm actually great." Logan waved his hands around randomly then giggled. "Can I have some of that?" He asked Spencer who was smoking something.

"Sure." He held it out to Logan.

"Woah, what is that?" I stepped pulled Logan a little more towards me.

"It's just weed." Spencer shrugged.

"He's gonna pass on that." Spencer shrugged again and leaned back. "Are you insane?" I asked Logan.

"No, I'm a genius." He said it like he thought I was stupid for not remembering that.

"Well, you won't be if you smoke that shit." Logan jumped up and yanked my arm pulling me towards the dance floor.

"Where are we going?"

"To dance."

"You don't dance…"

"I have so much energy right now."

"And you want to dance?"

"Yeah, come on!" Logan pulled me to the dance floor and finally let me go he looked around for a second before pushing me into a girl.

"Uh, I'm sorry…" I tried to back up when she asked me to dance, I wasn't very good at Italian so I didn't know how to turn her down nicely and I couldn't be an ass.

"Dance?" Was the only word I got out of everything she was saying, I don't know if Jessie would appreciate me dancing with a girl.

"Uh-" She didn't wait for my answer and started dancing against me. "I'm so dead…" I just stood there until she looked up at me bored and just walked away.

"She was nice, right?" Logan said from next to me.

"I'm going to kill you!" Logan giggled then held his hand out holding a drink.

"Want some?" He was swaying back and forth to the music and looking around like something's flying around him.

"What is it?"

"No idea but it's good." I wasn't really talking about the drink but whatever, I took the glass the from him and downed the drink. "Do you want to dance with me?"

"Since when do you dance in public places?" Logan knew how to dance but the idea of people crowding into a small space and dancing up against each other was a definite no in his book.

"Your Ryland's brother right?" A girl came up behind us asking, Logan turned and stared at her for a minute before laughing a little.

"Your face is funny." Logan giggled pointing at her.

"Uh…. He doesn't drink much…" I tried to grab him to pull him close to me but he kept pulling away to try and dance.

"I'm looking for Ryland is he around?" She crossed her arms glaring at the two of us.

"Who are you? How do you know my brother?"

"Does it matter? Where is he?"

"Are you the psycho?" Logan muttered and then tapped me and whispered. "Get your gun out."

"I don't have it."

"What's the point of having a license to carry if you don't carry it!" He yelled.

"We're in a different country Logan I couldn't bring my gun." I whispered back, the girl was impatiently tapping her foot, Logan finally looked back at her.

"Psycho?" She asked throwing her hands up Logan looked at me and nodded silently telling me he knew she was the psycho.

"Are you the one who got him thrown in jail, right?"

"No I don't even know what your talking about." She kept glaring at us.

"Well who are you then?"

"I really don't care who you are I just need to talk to Ryland." Logan bit his lip and glanced at me and in Mandarin he said.

" _She's lucky I don't have our catapult here or I'd make this bitch fly_." I choked back the laughs.

" _Behave_ ," I whispered back. "We don't know where Ryland is but the last time I saw him he was that way." I pointed towards the VIP section and she went walking off, She smiled and touched my arm leaning into me.

"Thank you sexy." She whispered against my ear and walked off.

"What a bitch," Logan muttered.

"Are you alright? You've been acting a little bit weird…" Getting Logan to talk about his feelings was hard I'd have better luck climbing Mount Everest then getting Logan to open up and actually tell me his feelings.

"Don't get mad at me."

"You saying that means i'm going to get mad at whatever you're going to say."

"I was tired of being sad and miserable so Liam gave me a pill and now I feel all better."

"What…?"

"That's all I'm saying." Logan turned back around and focused on the crowd for a second while I tried to process what he told me. I saw Spencer come up out of the corner of my eye I wasn't really paying attention so when he pushed me I had no way of stopping myself from going into Logan who tripped, for a second while falling he screamed.

"What the fuck dude?" I rolled and stood up turning to face Spencer.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time." I could smell the alcohol coming from him, Logan glanced at Spencer and then me.

"What's going on?"

"How the fuck should I know? He just pushed me."

"I saw you with that chick." Spencer pointed off in a random direction.

"Dude I don't know what your problem is but back the fuck up."

"She deserves better than you," Spencer said and punched me in the stomach, if he didn't punch me right in my stabbed wound I would've kicked his ass. Luckily for me, Logan had my back and actually swung at Spencer.

"Walk the fuck away." Logan pushed him back and turned towards me. "Are you alright?"

"My stomach's bleeding…" I groaned, I noticed the panic set into Logan's eyes. "I think I'll be fine I just need to take it slow."

"No you need to go to the hospital! What if your bleeding internally or something we need to check it out."

"I'm fine Log…"

"No you need- you need… Why can't I think of what you need right now? I'm supposed to know these types of things…" He ran his hand through his hair and his shoulders went slack. "Oh no…" His hand went to his chest.

"Log? What's wrong."

"I'm really... Freaking out right now." He glanced around the room and took a deep breath.

"What did you take Logan?"

"You'll yell at me…"

"No, I won't."

"Ecstasy."

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"I told you so!" Logan held his hand out for me. "I can't think of anything right now no solution to help you and that scared me but i'm okay i'm worried about you though and that may trigger my anxiety and I don't know how that would make me feel right now.." He laughed but he wasn't feeling it and I knew now why he took the pill.

"Logan I wish you'd open up to me and talk about everything that's hurting you."

"I'm fine."

"Liar."

"I'm pathetic." He said softly and for a moment his eyes went blank like that have been for the last week. "You're still bleeding." For a second there was no concern in his face, the way he said the words were bleak, he snapped out of it and rushed to my side. "You need a doctor!" This was horrible… People were starting to stare at us some of them pulled out their phones.

"Help me up."

"No! You shouldn't move Henry what if-"

"Help me up!" Logan bit his lip and reached his hand out for me. "I'm gonna find Spencer and i'm gonna kick his fucking ass." Logan yanked me up and the motion made my body jerk and more stitches to tear open. "God fucking damn it!"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I'm..I-"

"It's not your fault Logan I'll be fine i'm pretty sure you could stitch it up for me...Right?"

"Are you insane? You need a doctor Henry."

"So you're saying you can't do it?"

"I'm… under the influence right now you really want to trust me with something like that?"

"You keep a needle and thread in your fanny pack? How very gay of you." I joked, Logan glared and glanced at his small backpack.

"It's not a fanny pack first of all! And I am gay so what if makes me look gay." I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and we walked towards the bathroom. "Why did Spencer attack you?"

"I dunno he was drunk and mumbling some shit i'm not gonna hold it over him."

"Your not?"

"People do dumb shit when they're drunk." Logan laughed at that one. "Don't tell Jessie."

"Here we go again."

"I'm just saying-"

"Henry!" Zach, Max, Ryland, Tyler, and Liam made there way to us Zach was the first one there looking me over. "Jesus Christ Henry we need to get you to the hospital."

"No! No, i'm fine."

"You call that fine?" Max leaned over Zach's shoulder. "Pull your shirt up some."

"No." He tried to come closer but Logan smacked his hand away.

"What the fuck happened?" Zach looked pissed I tried to ignore the pain and worry about the real problem.

"Spencer's drunk someone should go get him before he runs into traffic or something." Ryland sighed shaking his head.

"I'll go. You good?"

"Yeah, it's nothing Dr. Herondale here can't fix." I nudged Logan's head with mine and I knew he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a medical doctor!" Logan started walking towards the bathroom again everyone went with Ryland but Zach he stayed hovering.

"I'm fine Zach go check on Spencer."

"Fuck Spencer."

"He's drunk and probably high he picks fights with you guys and beats the shit out you all the time so I guess it was just my turn." Logan turned me a little I groaned internally because I don't need them knowing how much it actually fucking hurt.

"He still shouldn't have done that he knows your hurt."

"Zach I'm fine, go." I gave him a small push in the other direction and he went off. "Brothers…"

"I know right."

The bathroom was small and only had one light that kept flickering on and off but it was going to have to work since there was nowhere else we really could go. "So how come you carry all that weird shit with you."

"Liam was always getting hurt no matter what we were doing so I started carrying band-aids with me and as the years went on he became even more reckless so the more and more stuff I just started carrying it became a habit and now I always have it with me because you never know when shit will go down."

"Well aren't you a good brother."

"I try my best maybe if you ever marry Jess you'll get to see how much of an amazing brother I am."

"I already know and you already are."

"So… You really trust me to do this?"

"No… But do I have a choice?"

"Um yeah, go to the fucking hospital." The bathroom door opened and Liam came in with a drink in his hand.

"Figured if you're actually doing this you'd at least want a drink before." He held it out for me. "Log are you sure you'll be able to do this?"

"They say when you do this enough times your hands move on there own." I turned my head away and drank my beer.

"After this, we're doing massive shots," Liam said holding his hand out for a fist bump.

"I'm down." I held my hand out for him. "Logie?"

"I don't like shots." It stung really bad but I fought through the pain cause Liam would've made fun of me.

"Fine, you can drink girly drinks."

"Thank you!"

"As long as you take one shot."

"Fine…" Logan stood up and smiled. "All day, let's go do some shots." I looked down to inspect his stitching job but I couldn't tell because of how dark it was and it would probably get infected since we had nothing to sterilize with but I could deal with that when I get back home.

"Alright let's get back to the party!" The pain would go away with shots I just need lots and lots of shots, I'll deal with all this shit when I get home.

 **Jessie's Pov**

The day started way to freaking early I was crabby and I looked like a hot mess but no mom and dad just had to wake us up at the crack of dawn. Cecily groaned and fell down onto the couch. "I wanna sleep!"

"You can sleep later today is a very important day." Mom said but Cecily just groaned again.

"I'm not the one getting married why do I have to be up?" Cecily lifted her head and pouted her lip. "Please let me sleep?"

"No."

"Daddy!" Cecily yelled dad came in with Willow on his shoulders and Harlan on his back. "Why do we have to be up right now? It's so early."

"Because there's a lot of stuff that still needs to be done and it's not even that early."

"I went to sleep like four hours ago!" Cecily whined.

"No one told you to go to sleep so late did they, Celine?" Mom said and got a glare from Cecily.

"Don't call me that." She huffed.

"Jess," Dad said grabbing Willow and setting her down on Cecily. "Do me a favor and go wake up the boys?"

"Sure."

"You're on baby duty, Cecily." She looked at Willow who smiled and then slobbered all over her.

"Ewww!"

"That just means she loves you." I teased.

"I hate everything and everyone." She said blandly putting Willow on the floor.

"You sound like Logan right now…"

"Well, he's got the right idea!"

"I think Cecily needs a nap," Harlan said leaning over the couch to look at her. "She's woked up on the wrong side of bread."

"What..?"

"That's what mommy says when Willow wakes up grumpy."

"Wrong side of the bed." Harlan shook his head.

"I don't think that's how mommy says it."

"Baba," Willow whined.

"Cecily, Willow wants her baba."

"You get it!"

"I have to go wake up the boys." smiling I put Willow back on top of Cecily and left.

I kept knocking on Ryland's door hoping that this would get them up and moving but I knew they were all out cold because the boys could sleep through anything, I was surprised when I heard the door unlock and slowly start to open but it wasn't one of my brothers. "Hey, Jess." Zach was holding his head and looked like shit.

"You look great." He laughed then groaned.

"I'm pretty sure I look how I feel…"

"I take it last night was a success?" He shrugged and I glanced over his shirtless body which I'm pretty sure he saw…

"It was good we drank way too much though…"

"Henry didn't drink that much did he? He's not supposed to be drinking with the meds he's on."

"Uh… He didn't drink that much until the end but he definitely deserved the drinks."

"Why?" Zach bit his lip and looked away.

"I really don't want to start anything between you two."

"That means something happened last night that would probably start something between us?" I asked and he gulped.

"I uh…"

"Where is he?" I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere with him, he didn't have to answer my questions but Henry was a different story.

"In the room with the twins."

I went into Ryland's room first and got a running start before I jumped on top of him. "Wakey wakey ugly face," I yelled into his ear.

"I. Hate. You."

"Aw, I love you too." I gave him a big slobbery kiss on his cheek.

"Leave me alone."

"Come on your getting married today, you wouldn't want to be late and then Kayla would have to come drag you out of bed."

"Five more minutes." He pulled the covers up and hugged his pillow.

"Mom's wrong she said you look cute when you sleep but you look like an ugly ass troll." He sat up with his pillow in his hands and started hitting me with it over and over. "Stop!"

"The only ugly ass troll I see in this bed is you."

"I know…" He stopped and his face softened.

"I was just kidding Pumpkin, your beautiful."

"Thanks," I kissed his cheek. "Your still a troll though."

"Asshole…" He followed me out of his room and into the kitchen. "I need coffee."

"Already on it." Zach held up a cup.

I went into the other room and couldn't help but laugh at how the three of them were asleep. Henry was at the edge of the bed with Logan's arm over his face, Logan was in the middle with the cover completely over him, and Liam was laying on Logan's stomach with his feet off the bed. "Liam, Logan, Henry get up!" I yelled but none of them moved. "Guys." I shook Liam but the kid sleeps like the dead. "Liam! Logan! Henry!" Henry rolled over but didn't wake up. I pulled Liam's ear but still nothing. "Wake up."

"Go away." Liam muttered, I said the one thing I knew would get him out of bed.

"Dad knows what you did last night and he's waiting out there to beat the shit out of you." Liam jumped up and ran out of the room. "Gets him ever time."

I moved to Logan next who was probably the easiest out of all of us to wake up. "Logie." I shook him a few times until he rolled and lifted his head up. "Good Good morning Little Bear." He sighed and sat up rubbing his face.

"Morning." He stretched and got out of bed. "Is mom or dad here?"

"No."

"Oh, I thought you said something about dad."

"That was to get Liam up."

"Ah the old dad knows what you did last-" He stopped as if everything that truly did happen last night came back to him he glanced at Henry and then back to me. "Thanks, Jessie." I was going to ask why he thanked me but he left before I could ask.

I think I may have watched Henry sleep for a little while just because of how adorable he looked but he'd still call me a creeper for watching him while he slept. "Baby wake up." I shook his arm but he didn't move. "Henry?" Still nothing. Hewwie wake up." I kissed his cheek and then nipped at his throat.

"Wha-?" He opened one eye and once he saw me he smiled and puckered his lips. "Hi my love." He tried to lift himself to kiss me but he stopped and groaned. "Ahh, fucking hell." He rolled over on his side clutching his stomach.

"What's wrong?" He was muttering into the pillow. "Henry? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." I pulled the cover off of him and went for the hem of his shirt but he smacked my hand away. "I'm fine." He pulled the cover back up.

"Like hell you are! Turn towards me." He didn't move so I got up and went to the other side of the bed he tried to avoid me by turning again but he groaned again. "Stop being stupid Henry."

"I'm fi-" I slapped his shoulder. "Ow!"

"Stop lying to me." He didn't stop me as I pushed him so he was laying on his back I pulled the cover off of him and already I knew this wasn't good his shirt had blood on it I tried not to freak out but when I lifted his shirt and saw his bandage soaked in blood I lost it. "What the hell! W-What happened…"

"Fuck…"

"Henry what happened!"

"I got into it last night and got punched in the stomach I didn't think it was that big a deal."

"Who punched you?" I wanted to take the bandage off but I didn't know how to deal with whatever was under the bandages.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does now tell me who punched you."

"Spencer."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know he was drunk and blabbing on about something I wasn't paying much attention I wasn't expecting to get punched in the gut."

"But why would he punch you?"

"I don't know Jessie."

"What did he say?"

"He said he was waiting a long time to do it and that he saw me talking to some girl," He shrugged. "She wanted to know where Ryland was so I told her If she was with Spencer I had no way of knowing that."

"But-"

"Logan punched him for him."

"Logan punches one person in his entire life and now he thinks he's an MMA fighter," I mumbled, Henry laughed and then groaned.

"How bad is it?"

"My stitches tore open."

"What! You could be bleeding to death or something."

"Logan actually stitched me up in the bathroom at the club." He said it like that would somehow make me feel better.

"With what!"

"Dental floss…"

"Take your shirt off now." I pulled my phone out and got ready to call Tessa but my phone was snatched from me.

"Are you insane? Why would you call my mother?"

"Because you're dumb."

"I didn't want to go to the hospital and then have everyone worry about me I'm perfectly fine, alright?"

"Take your shirt off."

"No."

"Henry I will rip the fucking shirt off so you can either take it off or I can, you pick." He didn't say anything as he started taking his shirt off but he was having trouble with it and I knew his stubborn ass wasn't going to let me help him so I watched him struggle with it until he just threw his hands in the air.

"Rip the shirt I don't care." When I ripped his shirt he looked at me like I was insane. "You actually ripped my shirt!"

"You just told me to do it!"

"I didn't think you actually would! I loved this shirt…" I rolled my eyes.

I didn't say anything as I carefully pulled his bandage off and looked at his stitches. "Henry…." He looked down and smiled.

"Damn he didn't do that bad of a job."

"What are you talking about? Their lopsided and it looks green!"

"Logan did it drunk and with a flickering light so I say he did a pretty good job."

"We're going to the hospital."

"No, we're not."

"Excuse me?" I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"I'm fine baby it just hurts a little after my meds I'll be fine."

Henry went to the bathroom so I took that moment to call Tessa and let her know what her stupid ass son was doing. "Hello?" Oh shit, I forgot what time it was and she sounded like she was asleep.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Oh no I've been up Jem wakes up at the crack of dawn and drags me up with him, we went sightseeing and shopping."

"I never understood morning people…" She laughed.

"Is everything okay?" Henry came back into the room.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked but he already knew. "You didn't…"

"Jessie?" Tessa said softly. "Is something wrong?"

"Last night when Henry was out he got into a fight and tore open his stitches then his dumbass thought it would be the best option to let my drunk little brother stitch him back up with dental floss in a bathroom that didn't have a working light." Henry just stared at me like he couldn't believe I just called his mother on him.

"C-Can I talk to him please?"

"Sure hold on." I held the phone out to him.

"I can't believe you." He muttered.

"No. I can't believe _you_!" I yelled, he snatched the phone from me.

"Yes?" I could hear her yelling from here even with my sucky ass hearing. "Mom I wasn't even-" More yelling. "No…" I couldn't hear anything for a second but then it came back and this time it wasn't Tessa. "I know that dad it's not like I went up to someone and said hey you know what would be funny if you punched me in the stomach!" He yelled, I never heard Jem yell at anyone before but Henry was getting an ear full right now. "I'm an adult I can do whatever I want." He's probably gonna yell at me after this as well… "Then it would be my fault and I'll fucking die." He hung up the phone and held it out for me. "Here."

"Why would you say that to them?"

"What?"

"Henry you almost died, of course, they are going to be overprotective it's their job as parents."

"Well, I didn't."

"They already lost one child can you imagine how they must've felt? And for you to even talk about dying!"

"I'm done talking about this."

"Well I'm not, so sit the fuck down." If he wasn't hurt I would've pushed him, luckily for him he sat down so I didn't have to use force. "You're going to call them back right this instant and apologize for being an asshole then you and I are going to the fucking hospital to get your stitches fixed. Got it?"

"Yes…"

"Thank you, now call them back." I was waiting for him to argue but he picked up his phone and called Tessa, I left him in the room and went to see what the boys were doing.

Ryland was asleep on the couch, Liam was asleep on the floor, Logan was the only one up but he was back to his old leave me alone I hate everything self so I didn't say anything. "Jessie…" Logan said softly looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, Little Bear?"

"I don't like feeling like this." He wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm not okay."

"Logan-"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." He eyed Liam and Ryland and then shrugged. "They'd probably say I was acting like a girl or something."

"No, they wouldn't."

"Really? Have you ever seen Ryland or Liam act heartbroken over a girl? No, they say plenty more pussy in the world and they go skipping down the street like nothing happened."

"They aren't you Logan, they don't see the world the way you do or even think the way you do. You and Damien were together for nearly five years, Liam's longest relationship was three months so don't go comparing yourself to them because you are better."

"Thanks, Bessie." He hasn't called me that in so long.

"I love you, Logie." I wrapped him in a tight hug even though I knew he hates them.

I slapped Ryland a few times and Logan pulled Liam up, they both didn't look too happy to be awoken again. "I seriously hate you," Liam said throwing a couch pillow at me.

"Dad told me to wake you guys up."

"You lied!"

"Don't know what you're talking about baby brother." He glared.

"I'm not a baby and you know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Where's Kayla and the kids?" Ryland asked mid-yawn.

"Kayla went somewhere with Cambry and Aaron they had a surprise for her." Ryland raised an eyebrow.

"It's their wedding gift, I dunno what is though."

"I thought wedding gifts are for both of you guys, not just one person." Liam said.

"So did I." Ryland mumbled.

"You don't even like her though."

"She's living in my house is she not?"

"Because Kayla said she could." I chimed in.

"But Cambry called and asked me if I'd be okay with it so I still had a say in it."

"Oh please even if you said no Kayla would've torn your ass a new one and then she still would've been living with you."

"I don't mind her now… I knew her when she was very heavily on drugs and that's all I knew her by but now actually seeing her clean and sober she's a compeltly different person and a lot nicer."

"She's still fucking hot," Liam said.

"She has a boyfriend."

"She was dating Max when I tried to do the nasty with her but she turned me down like an unwanted redheaded stepchild."

"Seriously asshole." I crossed my arms.

"It's a proven fact that no one likes gingers because they have no souls."

"Suck a dick, Liam."

"Logan Jessie's talking to you." Logan didn't say anything.

"You actually tried to sleep with Cambry?"

"Still trying dude she's a fucking chocolate goddess."

"Chocolate goddess?"

"Well, it's offensive to just say black… Right?"

"I'm done with this conversation." I held my hands up and walked away but stopped because of Liam's question.

"You've slept with her haven't you?"

"Fuck no, I don't sleep with my best friends ex, unlike some people." He glanced at Liam and shook his head.

"She wasn't even an ex we dated for two weeks and that's only because she wouldn't sleep with me unless I was her boyfriend."

"You are a pig," I yelled but Liam just laughed. "It's not funny! You are horrible Liam." He held his hands up.

"Ask Ryland if he's ever don't that." I looked at Ryland but he avoided looking at me.

"Men."

 **Logan's Pov**

I thought I'd feel better like I did last night but when I woke up for a second I couldn't remember anything and then everything came slamming back into my mind a million times harder and it really kept everything I had from breaking down in front all of them. I cried in bed until I had a raging migraine and then I just laid there feeling completely alone and like garbage. I wanted to tell Jessie how I was feeling but I knew it wouldn't go over well and she was worried about Henry so was because I'm sure drunk/ecstasy Logan didn't do a very good job on his stitches, I'm sure he wouldn't let me see because it would just make me feel more horrible I heard Jessie yelling at him so I knew it was bad. I left before he came out because I couldn't face him he'd never say he was angry or anything but I knew he wasn't happy about going to the hospital and it's all my fault that he's even hurt that badly I shouldn't have made him stand up when his wound was already reopened. Curse drugs and alcohol. "I'm never doing anything like that again for the rest of my life," I mumbled into my pillow.

There was a knock on my door I didn't say anything but someone still came in. "Logan wake up!" Benji crawled into the bed and laid beside me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sad because Damien broke your heart?" He asked while scooting closer to me I'd normally never cuddle with anyone besides mom but I shifted so he could cuddle into my side. Benji has severe attachment and separation anxiety I understood why he had it but I wonder if it will something he grows out of. He's always been one to listen to my problems so I decided to trust him but I'm pretty sure that would come back to bite me in the ass all you had to do to get him to squeal was give him chocolate… He probably learned that from Cecily.

"Yeah…"

"I've had a broken heart once." This could go one of two ways and I was kind of scared to ask because if it was about his parents all this conversation would lead to would be him crying because he thought about them and then mom would yell at me.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she said she liked me and even kissed me once but this new kid named Marco transferred to our class and she dumped me and was dating him two days later." He sighed and cuddled in closer. "But that's okay because now I think she's ugly and I have crush on someone new. I was really sad but then I felt better and now I'm looking for love again."

"Your twelve Benny I think you mean looking for playboy magazines."

"Hey, your old enough to buy those right? I'd like to see some Italian boo-" I put my hand over his mouth and he started to giggle. "Stop!"

"I swear Liam is poisoning your mind."

"I'm almost thirteen that means I'm mature now."

"Oh please, you still sleep in bed with mom and dad."

"Shut up! On my thirteenth birthday, I promised myself I'd start sleeping in my own room because then I'm not a kid anymore! I can't be a teenager sleeping in my parents bed I'll be the laughing stock of the school."

"How would anyone ever find that out, Benny? I know you don't like being in your room alone."

"It's just scary in there and I don't like it dark or when the closets open or when the-the-the-" When we tried to make him talk about sleeping in his own room or when he finds out he's going somewhere and won't be able to see us he starts to panic.

"Hey it's okay Benny I have over three hundred fears and half of them are ridiculous so don't feel bad."

"What's the most ridiculous one?"

"Peanut butter sticking to the roof of my mouth," I said and Benji just stared at me for a second before he burst into a fit of laughter and it did sound really ridiculous so it surprised a small laugh out of me.

"That can't be a real fear, can it?"

"It's real and called Arachibutyrophobia and dad tried to get me over that fear when I was fifteen I cried for three hours and mom had to use her finger and scrape out the peanut butter with her hand and then right after that I threw up on her and didn't talk to dad for a week."

"Where was I when this happened?"

"Fuck you Benji." He laughed again.

"Oh yeah! Mom says everyone's getting dressed here and taking a limo to the wedding!"

"The wedding isn't for a few more hours."

"No, it's in one." Wow, my breakdown lasted a lot longer then I thought it did.

"How do I look?"

"Like shit."

"Thanks…"

When I got to the room with my tux I didn't know if I should knock first or just go in I didn't know who could be there or anything so I was kind of nervous about just going in but Benji opened the door and ran in so I followed. Harlan was crying in his underwear on the floor. "What's wrong with him?" Benji asked.

"Daddy said I was going to be a ring bear!"

"No, the ring bearer buddy."

"That's what I said!" He sobbed. "But you want me to wear a suit and not a bear costume." He cried even harder with his head back.

"It's not-"

"I can't be a ring bear now." I laughed because it was really adorable but Ryland shot me a dirty look.

"I didn't say bear Har." He went into explaining what he actually meant and Harlan dried his tears.

"But daddy can I get a bear costume when we go home?" Ryland laughed this time and ruffled his hair.

"Sure buddy."

"And one for Kai too?" He picked up his shirt from the floor and wiped his snot all over it.

"Of course Kai's gonna get one, how about Willow?"

"She's too small daddy maybe a teddy bear though." Harlan shook his head like it was the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard. "Uncle Logan do you want daddy to get you a bear costume too?" Ryland smiled at me.

"Yeah, Logan do you want a bear costume too?" He had a stupid cheesy grin on his face.

"I'm good but thanks for asking Har."

"You good?" Ryland asked me when Benji started helping Harlan get dressed.

"I'm fine."

"Logan-"

"It will get better and then I'll move on and I'll be back to normal," I doubt that would happen. "I just need time."

"I'm here if you ever want to talk, I know we might not be the closet and my advice probably isn't the best but I don't want you to hurt Log so if you want to talk I'll listen."

"Thanks, Ry that means a lot." He looked in the mirror and straightened his tie. "You ready to get married?" He took a deep breath and then nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be…." Someone knocked on the door and dad popped his head in.

"You ready?" Ryland looked to be annoyed with getting that question asked so many times.

"Yeah just waiting for Harlan and Benji."

"Well, I have a surprise for you."

"Ooh, what?" His eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas but then again Ryland's always been that way. Dad opened the door all the way and there were four people standing behind him. "Chris…"

"Hey, kid." Ryland hugged him and then the women standing beside him. I've never met mom's ex before he seemed nice and he was good looking too. "Sorry we're a little late things were kind of hectic back at home."

"Is everything alright?" Ryland looked worried for a second but Chris just smiled.

"Nothing to worry about it's your wedding day dude." His smile was genuine the way dad looks at us when we do something he's proud of.

"I'm so happy for you." She wrapped Ryland in a hug and kissed his cheek over and over.

"Thank you, Ma."

"Poppy!" Harlan yelled running to Chris in only his pants.

"Harlan! Get back here." Benji grabbed him and dragged him back.

"I want to say hi to my Poppy and Nana." He whined.

"Don't worry buddy we've got all day to hang out," Chris said and Harlan finally stopped fighting with Benji.

 **Henry's Pov**

The reception was in full swing and everyone was on the dance floor but I wasn't in the dancing mood I had to get my stitches removed and then restitched by people who didn't speak a lick of English and I refused any pain medication they tried to give me so my body was on fire and I didn't want to dance. I was surprised Logan wasn't sitting with me keeping me company, I looked around the room for him and found him sitting all the way in the corner just watching everyone. I was just about to get up when mom sat down beside me I haven't really talked to her since Jessie made me apologize this morning. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

"I know that we're hovering and you don't like when we do that but you are my baby Henry and we almost lost you." She had tears in her eyes and I felt like the biggest dick in the world.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you're an adult and you can take care of yourself but you will always be my baby."

"I know mom."

"Did the doctor say anything?"

"He didn't speak English… Jessie already called and made a doctors appointment for me when I get home." Mom smiled and looked onto the dance floor at Jessie who was dancing with Cecily.

"I always knew I loved that girl." I laughed and so did mom then she nudged me. "Do you want me to come home with you? I know Jessie's staying here and I don't want you to-"

"I'm fine mom I promise if anything happens you will be the first one to know."

"And Jessie will be the second?"

"I'm not going to bother her while she's here." Mom sighed but didn't say anything. "I love you, I'm sure dad wants to dance with you so I won't keep you long."

"Your father and uncle are both fighting over who gets to dance with me first."

"It's kinda like you three are married in a weird way." Uncle Will has always been like a second father to me in.

"It's been that way for… For as long as I can remember." She kissed my head and walked back off towards dad and Will who were laughing at something Zach was saying.

"Can we talk?" I heard from behind me I turned and Spencer was standing behind me.

"You gonna punch me again?" I asked turning back around.

"Funny but no."

"I think you're the only one who found it funny."

"It was wrong of me to punch you I know you just had surgery not too long ago and it was fucked up for me to punch you." He ran his hands through his hair nervously. I glanced towards Jessie and she was watching us, she whispered something to Cecily and started making her way towards us.

"Why did you?"

"I was jealous."

"Of what? That girl that came up to me? Because she was asking for Ryland."

"N-Yeah…" Jessie put herself right between Spencer and me.

"Why are you talking to him?" She crossed her arms and I knew she was giving him the classic i'm pissed at you face the one I've seen Clary give Jace so many times.

"I was saying sorry that's all."

"Well, you can go now."

"Jess-"

"I said go, Spencer." Once he left she turned to me and then looked back at him. "What did he say to you?" She sat down beside me.

"He apologized."

"And?"

"That's all." She looked sort of relieved. "I'm so over this vacation…" Jessie laughed rolling her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you when I go home." I kissed her forehead, I pulled her chair closer to me and kept kissing her moving down her neck.

"Why are you going to miss me?"

"Well I could say I wouldn't miss you but you'd probably punch me next." I joked but she didn't laugh. "Not funny?"

"No." She brushed her hand through my hair. "I'm coming home with you guys."

"What… Why?"

"Because you need me."

"I'm not making you come-"

"You don't make me do anything." She stated.

"Your right because you're so freaking stubborn." She smiled brightly at me.

"It's just for a bit I have to be back for the fashion show anyway."

"How fancy." I was just about to kiss her again when Benji ran over to us and started pulling her arm.

"Jessie! Dance with me."

"I'm coming," She stood up and kissed my head once before turning to Benji and smiling at him. "You look so handsome." He blushed and started pulling her towards the dance floor.

I slowly but surely made my way over to Logan but once he noticed me walking towards him he got up and walked away so I followed him into the small back room that was meant for the bridal party. Logan was sitting on a small couch with a giant bottle in his hand. "What's that?" I asked carefully sitting next to him.

He didn't respond which was unusual I get why he didn't say anything to anyone else but he always talked to me. "What's wrong?" He still didn't say anything. "Princess?" His lip quirked up for a split second. "Sunshine?" I rubbed my head against his. "Suunshinee." A small laugh came from him. "My sweet shiny princess LogieWogieBear what seems to bothering you on this fine day?"

"You are mad at me because I ruined your stitches and Jessie made you go to the hospital."

"I'm not mad at you Log."

"But-"

"Jessie always forces me to do things I don't want to do and I'd never be mad at you, you had my back last night."

"I just feel bad…"

"Is that why you've been ignoring me all day?"

"I thought you would yell at me."

"When do I ever yell?"

"You sure we're yelling a lot earlier."

"But when have I ever yelled at you?"

"When you're losing in go or chess or-"

"Okay, now you can shut up." I hit him with the small pillow. "What are you drinking?"

"It's a detox drink."

"Are we going to talk about last night?" I asked Logan sighed.

"What about last night?" So that's how he wants it?

"I dunno I forgot." I shrugged, Logan smiled and let his head rest on my shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it Princess." Logan groaned but then lifted his head up and gave an evil smile. "What?"

"I'm going on a twelve day fast to cleanse my body and after that, we will only be eating salads and drinking kale smoothies for two weeks."

"What's this we?"

"Well, you sure don't cook."

"But I want burgers and steaks, not rabbit food."

"I can't believe you eat a poor defenseless creature."

"Don't guilt trip me into fasting with you!"

"Poor little-"

"Stop!"

"Just imagine when you eat bacon, little Wilbur crying out for his-"

"Alright, you win! You know I hate when you do crap like that."

"You should've just agreed with me it would've saved so much time." Logan gave the same smile Jessie does when she gets her way.

"You aren't making Jessie fast though she needs to eat."

"Jessie isn't even coming home with us."

"Yeah, she is…"

"You asked her?"

"No, and I tried to talk her out of it but you know how well that went." He checked both sides of my face.

"Well she didn't slap you for telling her what to do so that's a good sign."

"You wanna know what else is a good sign?"

"Huh?"

"You don't look like your on the verge of death anymore you almost look normal." I joked.

"Gee thanks…"

"Now really what's on your mind?"

"I've locked all my emotions and thoughts into a little box in the back of my mind and I'm never gonna think about them again."

"Uh…"

"I'm tired of feeling horrible and crying over someone who doesn't care about me the way I cared about him he's dead to me." I had to tread very carefully if I said the wrong thing Logan would assume I wasn't on his side and he'd flip out just like he did with Liam.

"So I get to be your wingman right?"

"Like help me find a boyfriend?"

"Not necessarily a boyfriend." I smiled when his eyes went wide.

"How about we wait a bit before you become my wingman… It's gonna take some time."

"Well, when you're ready I know a gay bar that would be perfect for you."

"A gay bar? How do you know anything about gay bars?"

"A guy a work." He shrugged. "Want his number?"

"No thank you." His voice went up about ten octaves.

"We should probably get back out there before your mom or someone goes on the hunt for you."

"What did Spencer say to you?"

"You saw him talking to me?"

"Yeah… did he say sorry?"

"Yeah."

"Anything else?"

"He said he was jealous and that's why he punched me still don't get it but i'm letting it go." Logan bit his lip like he knew something but didn't want to tell me. "What's going on?"

"Jessie will kill me if she finds out I told you this."

"What…?"

"Her and Spencer kinda use to be a thing," Logan said softly and then looked at me to see how I took what he just told me.

"Like they were dating?"

"I wouldn't call it dating."

"So what would you call it?" I was never good with jealousy it made my blood boil when I would see her talking to other guys and I knew I was the only she slept with or maybe that was a lie and she fucked Spencer. Great… Now my mind's going there…

"They just fooled around a few times but Ryland found out and beat the shit out Spencer."

"He's jealous that i'm with Jessie?"

"I don't know I mean it's been over between them for a long time but I think Spencer really liked her maybe even fell in love with her." I knew how easy it was to fall for her, how loveable and amazingly perfect she is. "But she's with you know so I don't think Spencer matters anymore." It does though because I have no idea how she feels about him. Spencer made it clear he still had a thing for her and that pissed me off she was mine.

"Yeah."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you!"

"No… Thank you for telling me it's just a lot to take in at once." I sighed, I knew I couldn't ask her about it because it would just cause a fight and that was the last thing I wanted. "Come on let's get back before my mom sends a search party for me…"

 **The wedding will be in the next chapter of Ryland's story I wanted to get Kayla and Ryland's feelings during that part so look out for that chapter**

 **Clarys Pov will be in the next chapter of Ryland's story and maybe Jace if anyone wants to see anyone else's pov in the next chapter let me know**


	13. Last Day In Italy

**Reemarie36- I try my hardest lol but half the time I post a chapter I feel like it sucks**

 **Logan's Pov**

I went for a run really early Monday morning before the sun was even up I wanted to clear my head and try and figure some things out but the morning air did not help anything I kept thinking about Damien and his stupid beautiful face, I contemplated calling him but quickly threw that idea out the window. I ran faster and faster my lungs were on fire but I didn't stop I kept running until I was dripping sweat and felt like I was on the brink of passing out. I walked back to the hotel feeling gross I wasn't one for physical activity, in fact, I never enjoyed anything of the sort I always had mom write me notes for why I couldn't join in PE. I was surprised when the elevator stopped to let someone on and Liam came in. "What are you doing up?" We both asked in unison. "I asked first." We said again. "Stop it!" We both yelled, Liam groaned and I rolled my eyes.

"Since when do you wake up at six in the morning?" Liam's smirk was the only answer I needed. "Eww." He laughed getting into the elevator pushing me out of the way. "Who was she?"

"Don't really know, don't really care." I wish I could be like that… "What about you?"

"I went for a run."

"And here I thought you were sweaty for a different reason." Liam joked. "I can hook you up with someone."

"I'm not gonna sleep with a girl." Liam sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like girls!"

"Yeah, but you could just ya know stick it-" I covered my ears and I've never been gladder to have done something because now he was making hand movements and practically violating the air. He pulled my hands away from my ears. "Stop being such a prude Logan it's not cute."

"I am not a prude! I just don't want to hear about fucking girls I am not sticking my dick anywhere near a vagina." Liam laughed and hit the floor button.

"Alright, I'm sorry I brought it up." Liam watched me the entire elevator ride it was a little awkward and I wanted to say something but I didn't want to seem rude. "Can you cover for me?"

"Why?"

"It's just for an hour or so."

"Once again, why?"

"I'm going to get a tattoo and if mom found out she'd freak."

"And dad?"

"Wouldn't care."

"What kind of tattoo are you getting?" Liam shrugged as the elevator doors opened.

I kept questioning him about whatever stupid idea he was going to go with but he was ignoring me so I did what any little brother would do I kept following him around. "Leave me alone Logan." Liam grabbed his wallet and tried to leave so I grabbed him and yanked him back inside. "Ouch! You're gonna rip my arm off asshole."

"Sorry…"

"Can you let me go?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You're gonna get something stupid and we're identical I won't let you do something stupid."

"Well I'm getting a tattoo so does it matter?"

"Yeah it does because I'll have to get it to and if it's stupid I'll look stupid forever." Liam looked at me like I was crazy.

"You said you didn't want to get a tattoo with me."

"I changed my mind."

"So we're doing this?" Liam smiled brightly and grabbed onto my arm pulling me back towards the elevators. "Okay, so I'm thinking something big and awesome."

"Small and cute?"

"Cute…?" Right… Totally not Liam. "I want something dope Logan not something that makes me look-"

"Gay?" I asked in a deadpan tone, Liam shook his head.

"I don't use that word in that context."

"You mean you don't use that word in that context in front of me because it will hurt my little gay feelings?" I joked but I'm sure Liam thought I was being serious because he stopped walking.

"I don't use that word unless I'm talking about a gay person or say I'm feeling super gay right now." He said sarcastically or maybe he meant happy I don't know.

"I knew you were in the closet." I joked Liam burst out laughing.

"So gay."

"How about a star wars tattoo? We both like star wars and it's not super nerdy if we make it cool." Liam shrugged. "What did you want then?"

"You'd make fun of me."

"Since when do I ever make fun of you? Did you want something stupid like a dinosaur in a hot pink bikini with big boobs?"

"What? No! Why would I want that on my body?"

"I dunno people like weird shit."

"Well, I'm not one of those people."

"What did you want to get then?" He sighed.

"I want to get a tattoo for mom." Why would I make fun of that?

"Why would I make fun of you for wanting to get a tattoo for mom? I know _you love your mommy_." I said the last part in a really high pitched whiny voice.

"I'm gonna kill-" I screamed and held my arms out.

"I'm sorry! I was just kidding don't kill me!"

"You're a bigger mama's boy than me so don't go there or I'll start making fun of you." He pushed his shoulder into mine. "You look better today." He said softly like he was almost afraid to bring up my mood because he didn't want to get punched again.

"I've spent almost two weeks crying and for what? We aren't getting back together and it's like I'm a zombie most of the time and I hate everything and everyone I'm tired of feeling like that I hate the numbness and the darkness that drags me into a spiral of horrible emotions that just swoop in and slam into me all at once and I feel like I'm drowning in a sea of misery and I hate it." Liam just stared at me for a moment.

"You've never talked about your feelings before."

"Because I'm pathetic."

"Why?" I promised myself that I'd lock every feeling inside a box in the back of my mind and I was sticking to it so I changed the subject.

"I wanted to get a tattoo of a constellation."

"A what?" Oh, poor Liam…

"You know the stars in the sky… The Constellations."

"Oh like the little dipper?"

"Yeah but I don't want the little dipper."

"Where would you get it?" I pulled my sleeve of my shirt up which was a mistake because I forgot about the cuts on my arm and Liam grabbed my arm yanking me towards him. "What the fuck Logan!" I tried to pull my arm away from him but he tightened his grip on my wrist. "Are you going to say anything?"

"My emotions were going out of control and I couldn't handle it so I turned my emotions into something I could understand, pain."

"You know mom and dad don't like you doing that shit, do they know?"

"Of course not." I successfully pulled my arm away from him. "What I was trying to show you before you damn near pulled my arm off, I want it right here." I brushed my finger over a long scar.

"What's this one from?"

"After we broke up I couldn't make it back to the car so I had a breakdown in the bathroom at the airport and I punched a mirror, my emotions went from 0 to 100 and I've never really felt that before and even if I had mom or Damien always helped me calm down it was my first huge breakdown that I had to deal with on my own so I did this but now anytime I look at this stupid scar it makes me mad because I think about _him_." Liam studied my face for a second before looking down at the scar and then back to me.

"You shouldn't have done that Logan…"

"Yes, father." I said dramatically but Liam didn't find it all too great.

"Don't become a smartass Logan I'm being serious."

"Yeah," I laughed. "Which is funny because you've never been serious a day in your life." Liam's face softened a bit as I bumped my shoulder into his. "Are you hungry Liam?"

"Are you paying?" He asked I rolled my eyes at the question because it's the same thing he's been saying since we were kids.

"It's not like you have any money anyways," I muttered.

"Hey! I do have money I have a job you know."

"Oh, then I don't need to buy you breakfast huh?"

"Well… I don't have any money on me at this moment." Liam said scratching his head.

 **Jessie's Pov**

Henry's has been acting different since last night and I don't know what the hell to do, Spencer obviously said something to him and it got to Henry he fell asleep right as soon as we got back to the hotel I didn't know how he was feeling or what was going on his brain he wouldn't let me in and it was pissing me off. He was peacefully asleep beside me and it was way too early to be up but my mind was racing with a million questions. I felt Henry move beside me and suddenly he shot up sweating. "Holy shit…" I barely read his lips before he turned grabbing his side, he was talking but I didn't have my hearing aids on. I grabbed his arm and gave him a small pull my normal signal that I wanted to talk but I couldn't hear. Henry turned smiling through the pain. " _Morning baby._ " I loved this, he didn't rush me to put on my hearing aids he waited until whenever I wanted them on sometimes he'd hide them on me and we'd spend the days watching silent movies and tell random jokes throughout the movie.

" _What's wrong_?" I reached for my hearing aids but Henry stopped me.

" _I wanna talk to you about something."_ I nodded and reached for my hearing aids again, this time Henry didn't stop me until I had them in my hand he carefully took them from me. " _I love you and sometimes it scares me just how much I love but I would rather have my heart crushed into a million pieces then see you not happy. You are my reason for living you are my everything and I know I can't give you much but everything I have and everything I am it is all yours ever fiber of my being belongs to you…_ " He stopped and lifted his head a bit he had his eyes closed like he couldn't watch me when he was saying all of this probably because if he sees me cry he'd stop talking. " _But if you don't feel like that anymore then I don't want to keep you from what you truly want or who…_ " His hands stopped again and he bit his lip. " _Who you want. I know you and Spencer had something together and I know he has a thing for you. I know you'd try and tell me gently-_ " I grabbed his hands holding them until he opened his eyes and looked at me.

For a second I saw so much sadness in his eyes but then he blinked at it was gone, " _I'm not done talking yet._ "

" _I don't care Henry let me talk._ "

" _If it's what I think I really really don't want to hear it._ "

" _You're probably right because what I was going to say was you are going to be stuck with me until the day we die as old people sitting on lawn chairs surrounded by all our grandchildren._ " Henry cracked a little adorable smile.

" _Are you saying we're going to die in front of our future grandchildren? That's an awful thing-_ " I slapped his arm and laughed but quickly clamped my mouth shut I hated making any sound or talking when I couldn't hear what it was like but Henry smirked. " _You sound adorable Strawberry just like always._ "

" _Give me my hearing aids please so we can talk?_ "

" _We are talking._ " He said like a smartass.

" _I want to hear your voice, Henry._ " I held my hand out for them knowing he'd never tell me no when it came to this it has always been my choice with Henry, ever since we were kids I always got to pick no matter what he always went along for the ride. He turned them on waiting until the beep went off and handed them to me. "Why do you always think I'm not happy with you? You know all I ever have wanted has been you."

" _And Spencer at one point._ "

"Why are you signing?"

" _I know why you want me to talk and I'm not doing it this isn't about me it's about you_."

"No Henry it's about us and whatever Spencer said to you last night doesn't matter it wasn't anything real and it could never be anything real not without ruining a lot of relationships and I am not going to be that person."

" _You've thought about it then?_ " He bit his lip even harder trying to keep a bottle on his emotions.

"Yeah years ago after it happened I thought about what would happen if I said fuck everyone and did it anyway but I haven't thought about him in years. Sure I think guys are hot but they don't compare to you Henry do you wanna know why? It's because I have the love of my life and my best friend in the same person. You have always and I mean always put me first and treated me like a queen. I remember all the stories my mom told me growing up how you'd give me your bottles when I finished mine and still wanted more, how you'd always let me pick what we played or what you would be. It has always been about me and sometimes I treat you like shit because of that but it's okay to tell me Hewwie…"

" _Tell you what_?"

"That you don't want to lose me."

" _I don't and trust me I'd put up one hell of a fight but I can't make you stay with me and if I was going to lose the greatest gift life has given me then I wanted to do it the right way because I need you in my life no matter what we are you are still my best friend and yeah I'd probably die a little inside but-_ "

"But nothing that's how I feel about you and nothing is going to change that."

" _I'm not famous like him._ "

"When have I ever cared about that? Actually, I really like that fact because I am and it sucks I already get swarmed I don't need it to be worse."

" _The real reason you've settled for me finally comes out._ " He said putting his hand to his heart and fell back against the bed.

"Can you finally talk to me!"

" _No_."

"Are you trying to make me cry?" I said and he sat up.

"Strawberry…"

"Got you!" I crawled into his lap and carefully wrapped my legs around him and snaked my arms around his neck. "Am I hurting you?" He responded by pulling me closer wrapping his arms around my waist letting his hands rest on my butt.

"You're perfect." He muttered into my neck he kissed my throat and squeezed his hand. "You ruined my plan."

"Your plan was stupid." He frowned. "I know you only want me to be happy and I can assure you that you are doing a perfect job of making me feel like a princess every day."

"As it should be my love."

"Wanna have some fun?" I asked grinding against him the groan that left his lips could have been my undoing.

"I have no more condoms but if you want fun then-"

"Screw the condom." I pulled him closer kissing him but he kept trying to pull away.

"Jess-" Henry said against my lips I sighed knowing this wasn't going to be something I could win so I pulled back. "That's not going to happen at least not until we get married."

"Then hurry up and put a ring on my finger." I joked but I saw a glimmer in his eyes and it made my heart flutter for a second. "Are you going to propose to me right now?"

"I hardly call this romantic you'd probably punch me or down me or possible both at the same time who knows." Henry said brushing his hand through my hair.

"I would not!" I playfully pushed him. "I would want it to be romantic but it doesn't have to be." I shrugged picking up the blanket that had fallen on the floor and covered Henry. "Get some more sleep i'll be back."

"Wait," Henry said pulling me into his side and snuggling in close against me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Get some condoms and maybe something for breakfast, you hungry?"

"Nah I'm fasting with Logan for twelve days."

"Why? Logan hardly ever goes on fasts anymore." Henry bit his lip and looked at me and then looked away.

"He went on a twenty minute rant about why he was doing it would you like me to recite it for you?" He smiled against my skin.

"No, I'll pass on that one as tempting as it was…"

"Too bad it was a very nice speech." Henry tightened his grip around me and kissed the back of my head. "Just stay until I fall asleep you know it's hard for me to fall asleep without you." His words melted a hole through my heart. "I love you Strawberry."

"I love you too."

It had only took Henry like ten minutes to fall asleep and then he was out like a light, I was almost out of the hotel when I saw the twins walking out. "What is double trouble doing up so early?" I asked running up behind them wrapping both arms over the two of them.

"We're getting tattoos," Liam said excitedly but Logan looked less excited.

"You are Logie?"

"Uh huh."

"Can I join you guys?"

"Since when do you want to get a tattoo?" Liam asked.

"I have two of them!" I yelled pointing at my tattoo for me and Ryland and then the one I got for dad.

"What are you going to get?"

"I've known what I wanted to get for years I've just been putting it off because tattoos hurt."

"How badly?" Logan asked he wasn't really big on pain unless he was doing it to himself.

"Not really bad I'm just a chicken."

"We know," Liam said.

 **Henry's Pov**

I answered my phone still half asleep it was probably mom calling to yell at me about something. "Hello?" I yawned rolling over onto my good side.

"Henry Carstairs?" An unfamiliar voice said, I looked at the caller ID but it was unknown.

"Yes… Who is this?"

"Who I am doesn't matter." His voice seemed off a little bit like he wasn't sure what he was supposed to be saying. "If you come back you'll end up dead."

"Big threat coming from a teenager."

"How did you-" The phone rumbled. "I'm not a kid okay! Seriously I will fucking kill you if you come back."

"Let me tell you this kid if you come near me the only thing that's gonna happen is me kicking your ass for stabbing me and then taking your little good for nothing ass to jail."

"You-"

"I saw you after you stabbed me you looked terrified so who's really calling the shots? Your best friend?" He didn't say anything. "Your father?" Still nothing. "Mother?" Nothing. "Your brother maybe?" He hung up, I called Cameron to let him know what happened and of course, he yelled at me for telling him I was coming home tomorrow.

"You are the stupidest person in the entire world Henry! Do you hear me!" Cameron said still yelling.

Jessie came in and smiled when she saw me awake. "Can I call you back later?"

"No, you cannot until you tell me what else he said."

"I'll come in tomorrow and tell you everything."

"No you will n-" I hung up, it's just one more thing i'm gonna get yelled at for tomorrow.

"Hi, my Beauty." I had to get out of bed slowly but once I was up it didn't really hurt that much.

"Hi, Beast." She wrapped her arms around my neck giving me a quick kiss. "Guess what I did." She let go and went to the nightstand picking up my bandages and ointment.

"Went out and bought condoms?" I asked with a hopeful smile as she rolled her eyes and threw them at me.

"Yes but not what I wanted you to guess."

"You went out to eat with your dad?"

"No that isn't until lunch."

"You… hung out with someone?"

"You aren't even trying." She pouted her bottom lip in the cutest fucking way possible. "What are you smiling at?"

"You. You're just so cute when you pout." Her eyes narrowed.

"Do you wanna fight?"

"Mmm i'm all for wrestling you in that bed but alas I am injured so playtime might have to wait for a bit at least for the kinky stuff." That twinkle of mischief that came to her eyes when I said kinky almost had me.

"Wanna have sex?"

"Very much so but first what did you do?" She smiled and turned around pointing to the back of her shoulder it looked like there was a bandage. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Hewwie… I got a tattoo."

"Oh, can I see?"

"Mhm take it off." I carefully pulled the tape off the sides and pulled it completely off and automatically tears came to my eyes looking at her new tattoo.

It was Tinkerbell with Mackenzie's name and birthday above her written in pixie dust and under Mackenzie's favorite quote from the movie. "Do you like it?" She asked but when I didn't answer she finally turned to look at me. "You're crying…"

"No, i'm not." I said quickly wiping my tears but she grabbed my hands.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it and I love you."

"I know yours is cooler but-"

"But nothing… The simple fact that you'd get a tattoo for her means… I don't even think I can tell you how much this means to me." I turned her around to look at it again.

"Are you crying again?" She asked looking over her shoulder back at me. "Hewwie…"

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize you know that." She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tightly. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get it."

"That's okay I never expected you to get one for her." She wiped away the few stray tears that were left and looked me in the eyes. "Do you think you'll regret it if we ever break up?"

"First of all that's never gonna happen stop thinking you aren't good enough for me or whatever that goes on in your mind. Secondly, I already love this tattoo so much, Kenzie was the sweetest girl ever and I love her to bits so no I won't ever regret it." I don't know if it was possible but I felt like I fell in love with her a little more. "Oh, and by the way, your ass isn't going to work tomorrow and that's final."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I heard you talking to your boss Henry." She crossed her arms glaring at me. "You aren't going to work."

"I wasn't I have to talk to Cameron about some shit that's all."

"What shit?" I didn't want to drag her into this but I knew what would happen if she found out later. "Henry?"

"The guy who stabbed me called me." Her eyebrows knitted together.

"What…" She said softly.

"You don't have to worry though I'm gonna find-" She threw her arms around my neck and started to cry.

"Don't do something stupid Henry please just leave it to Cameron and Shane."

"I will."

"No, you promise me right now that you aren't going to do something stupid Henry." She pulled away and now she looked pissed. "Promise me." I've never broken a promise to her and I wasn't going to start today even if I did want to do something stupid.

"I promise."

"You promise what?" She asked grabbing my hands making sure I didn't cross my fingers just like she's always done since we were kids.

"I promise I won't do anything stupid." I interlaced our fingers together and brought it up to my face so I could kiss her hand. "Now stop frowning."

"What did he say to you? Did he threaten you?" I knew I shouldn't have said anything. "You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"The last thing I want is for you to get dragged into this mess baby… I think it might be better if you stayed here it's safer."

"I don't care." She buried her face into my shirt and sniffled. "Who's gonna take care of you if I'm not home?"

"I'm sure my other princess will."

"Princess? What princess?" She asked pulling away a bit and looking me in the eyes.

"Why her royal highness LogieWogieBear." Jessie cracked a smile rolling her eyes.

"You know he hates when you call him that."

"He use to but now he accepts his Princess status." Jessie rolled her eyes again. "But you will always be my number one Princess but just know that it was a very hard choice in picking which one of you was number one." I joked.

"Asshole."

"Do you wanna have some fun?" I asked nudging her.

"I have to leave soon."

"Ten minutes?"

"Zero minutes."

"Baby," I whined.

"Five minutes."

"Deal."

After Jessie left I was bored as fuck so I went to hang out with dad since I had nothing better to do. "Why the long face Hen?" Dad asked sipping his tea.

"Just watching you drink that nasty crap makes me watch to vomit." Dad looked at his tea and then back at me. "Honestly Ba how can you drink that?"

"I grew up in London." He shrugged.

"Right, all British people gotta drink tea and eat crumpets or whatever." I shrugged.

"I'll be sure to relay that message to Will."

"I'm sure he drinks tea with his pinky in the air and eats-"

"Okay, okay don't go blabbing to uncle Will." I huffed.

"Are you going to order anything to eat?"

"No, I'm fasting." Dad raised his eyebrow. "Logan's fasting and he wanted me to join him so I'm fasting with him."

"Well, I'm going to eat," Dad said looking over his menu.

"I cannot believe you guys!" Zach yelled coming up to the table with mom following behind. "Thanks for inviting us." Zach gave me a nice little shove across the booth seat. "Can we join or are we not cool enough?"

"Mom can join not you."

"Asshole."

"Dick face."

"Boys!" Mom yelled sitting down beside dad. "Behave yourselves we are in public."

"He started it," Zach mumbled sitting down. "Why wasn't I invited dad?"

"You told me earlier you were going out with your friends before you had to go to the airport so I left you alone."

"Well I'm here now and I'm hungry." He took my menu and started looking through it.

Dad leaned into mom and whispered something in her ear that made her start laughing I cringed just because I knew it was something probably gross as fuck. "Come on guys we're right here." Zach motioned between us.

"How do you think you two were born?" Dad asked and kissed mom's cheek we both gagged.

"Would you stop scarring our sons please." Mom said but it didn't seem like she cared cause she was giving dad a mushy look. "Do you already know what you want Hen?"

"He's fasting," Dad told her.

"Why?"

"Because he's fat." Zach answered for me.

"I'm not fat you're fat."

"Nice comeback _Hen_ ," Zach said.

"Call me that again and i'll-"

"Boys!" Mom quietly yelled we both glared at each other for a second before backing off of each other. "I swear you two are supposed to be well-mannered men but you act like children."

"It's hard to be nice when I'm talking to a caveman." I shot a dirty look at Zach who tried to pick something up probably to throw it at me but mom grabbed his hand.

"We're just trying to have one final nice lunch before you leave and your brother goes back on tour get along until you leave or else." Mom said crossing her arms I didn't really want to find out what that or else was so I dropped it.

"Did you guys see Jessie's tattoo?" Mom looked up from her food and glanced at dad and Zach to see if they knew.

"No what is it?" Dad asked.

"Tinkerbell for Kenzie." Mom's eyes gleamed for a second before they filled with tears.

"Can you have her send me a picture please?" Mom asked wiping her eyes before the tears could fall. Mom and dad had matching tattoos for Kenzie kind of like Zach's and mine, a memory flashed in my head seeing her holding my arm and watching her inspect my tattoo for her when I was unconscious I winced at the memory. "Henry? Are you okay? Are you in pain?" I opened my eyes and mom was beside me. How long was I remembering that?

"No I'm okay i'm sorry…" Mom didn't move. "Mom I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Did you take your meds today?" I sighed nodding my head but mom just stared at me waiting for me to talk.

"Yes, Jess gave them to me before she left can you go sit down now you're embarrassing." Mom smiled and kissed my head.

"I don't care if it embarrasses you I'm your mother it's my job." Mom looked over at Zach who was in the middle of shoving his burger into his mouth. "Zachariah Jian-Ming Carstairs! Eat like a decent human we taught you manners now use them." Mom glared at him as he dropped his burger on his plate and rolled his eyes.

"Can you not use my full name, please? The paparazzi could be here…." He looked around carefully

"Dude… You act like people don't know what your name is."

"Shut up Henry."

"Shut up Zachariah J-" He threw a piece of meat at me. "Throw another thing at me and i'll beat your ass." He lifted his hand up with something in but dad said sternly in Mandarin.

" _Throw one more thing and both of you will be in trouble._ "

" _Both of us? I didn't even do anything! He's being a dick._ " I said pointing at Zach but he smacked my hand away.

" _Do it again I dare you_."

" _Both of you knock it off now._ "

" _He started it_ ," I muttered.

" _I don't care we are done with it now do you hear me?_ " We both nodded and dad finally relaxed. " _Henry next month your cousins Alastair and Cordelia will be in New York-_ "

" _No! Please don't tell me you told them I live in New York and I'd be very happy to spend time with them_?" I whined.

" _They are your cousins."_

" _They barely speak English and they like making fun of me and they never_ -"

"Do not be rude Henry we did not raise you that way did we?" Mom asked I sighed laying my head down on the table.

 **Logan's Pov**

We only had two hours before we needed to go to the airport and of course that's when dad decided to squeeze in his daddy daughter date that I was reluctantly being dragged with on even though I refused at first. "Stop moping." Jessie bumped her shoulder into mine and the pain from my tattoo coursed through me it wasn't so bad though it was kind of welcomed.

"That hurts you know."

"Oh yeah… I still can't believe you got a tattoo…" Jessie said shaking her head. "You're all grown up." She pinched my cheek.

"Well isn't that cute," Dad said coming out of a shop and handing Jessie something. "Here Princess."

"Thank you, daddy." Jessie took the bag and we started walking again, we didn't have a plan and we couldn't really go sightseeing right now we didn't have enough time or well more factual we didn't have enough time to sightsee and have me explain every fact I know about each building. "Have you seen Logan's tattoo?" Jessie asked and dad stopped walking and looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"You got a tattoo?" Dad smiled.

"Liam and I." His smile dropped.

"Oh no… What did your brother talk you into?" I lifted my sleeve up to show him and his mouth dropped open in awe.

We decided on a tattoo for both mom and dad their names going down side by side and a crown with six diamonds on the C and J with paint splattered on it under their names was the year they got married Liam decided that it needed to look like it was ripping out of our skin. At the end of mom's name, it's the ribbon for Leukemia and on at the end of dad's name, there were music notes. "Is it bad…?" I finally worked up the courage to ask him but he didn't answer. "We uh… Put the crown cause you know your bands' name is Kings For a Day…. And uh… Well, the six diamonds are-"

"Six kids?" Dad asked I nodded. "The paint splattered on it's because of your mom right?" I nodded again dad looked closer. "Those notes…"

"The first song you ever taught me on the piano." Dad smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Liam got the same tattoo the only difference is he doesn't have the notes."

"What does he have?"

"You're gonna have ask him."

"I got a tattoo too." Jessie said and dad's eyes narrowed. "What? Why were you excited to see Logan's but not mine?"

"Is it Henry's name?" Dad asked with a not so happy look.

"No… Henry doesn't have a tattoo for me so I don't have one for him and don't give me that look you have one for mom."

"We're married."

"It's not his name but it kinda is for him in a way too…." I turned around pushing my hair to the side so dad could see my back.

"It's beautiful princess and I know Kenzie would love it."

We walked around for a little while until Jessie got hungry this was why I didn't want to come because I couldn't eat right now but it didn't matter to me it was nice to spend some time with dad. "Log?" Dad waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?"

"I was asking you when you go back to work." Jessie wasn't at the table and the last time I looked up she was sitting there.

"I don't know…"

"Are you alright?"

"I've been trying not to feel anything lately and it's becoming bothersome."

"Why are you doing that?" Dad pushed some of his food to me. "Eat."

"I'm fasting." Dad raised an eyebrow. "I'm just-"

"Nevermind that, why are you trying not to feel anything?"

"Because I can't control my emotions everything is too much when I try and think and it hurts and I can't deal with any of that anymore so I'm refusing to feel anything anymore."

"Logan-"

"It's okay dad… I'll work through it and if I ever need help I'll come to you."

"Good because you know you can tell me anything." Jessie finally came back.

"What are we talking about?"

"I was just about to show dad."

"Show dad what?"

"The thing."

"What thi- that thing?" Jessie's eyes went wide she looked at dad and then to me and back to dad and then back to me again.

I had two pairs of gold eyes staring at me drilling a hole through me and I wanted to change my mind in that second but it was something I wanted dad to know I just didn't know how he'd react. "Uh… Do you remember back when Jessie and I did that movie and you guys watched that interview where I said I'd never tell you something because you'd hate me for it?"

"Yeah…" Dad said softly.

"Well…" I sighed pulling my phone out and scrolling through my pictures until I found it I set my phone down and slid it over to him dad picked it up and studied it for a minute.

"She's pretty who is she?" Dad asked.

"Uh… Me…" I said nervously. "I um did drag…"

"This is you?" I nodded not sure how this was going to go because he looked upset but then he smiled. "At least I know now if you and Liam were girls you'd at least be pretty." Dad laughed and then looked at me. "Is this something you like doing?"

"I only did it once for a benefit thing that we went to they were doing some numbers from Kinky Boots and they asked me if I wanted to join and I've always loved that musical so I said yeah but I didn't want you to know because I thought you'd hate me…"

"Log there is nothing you could ever do to make me hate you and if you wanted to do this well then I support you and I'd never tell you to change because you are who you are and I love you."

"Look Logie it only took you four years to show dad!" Jessie said it like it wasn't that long of a timeframe.

"I just don't really know how you felt about me being gay and I felt that if I showed you it would just be one on top of another kinda thing… I know that the whole gay thing took you a while to-"

"I knew you were gay when you five Logan."

"I knew when I was like four…"

"When did you tell your mom you were gay?"

"He was five," Jessie answered for me. "He also told me when he was five."

"And I had to wait until you were thirteen for you to come and tell me?"

"I thought you'd disown me! It's not like it even matters anymore I'm gonna die alone with twenty-two cats."

"Logan-" Dad started but Jessie cut him off.

"Don't do it da, he'll go back into depression mode and he won't talk for another two weeks."

"Shut up…" I muttered.

"Are you going to be able to get the time off for our family vacation?" Dad asked I was thankful he changed the subject I wasn't sure I could handle him going into protective dad gear.

"Yeah, probably my understudy likes when I take vacations so I don't think it will be a problem…" And I'm not so sure as to how long I'll be keeping my job at the science lab, I needed to start my investigation when we got home I needed to find out what happened to all those women… I stayed quiet and listened to dad and Jessie talk, there were moments when I felt like I faded from the world and just became invisible it was easy for people to forget I was there even if I was just having a conversation with them. It used to bother me that I could be easily forgotten but you get use to it after awhile…

 **Ryland's wedding chapter will be up soon**


	14. Something New

**Guest- Damien will be back at some point but I haven't decided if they will get back together or not**

 **Reemarie36- Thank you, as always your reviews always leave a smile on my face**

 **Jessie's Pov**

 _...His arms wrapped around me and his weight pushed into me backing me into the wall. "Don't you miss us?" He whispered._

" _I used to… But… I'm happy." The words didn't seem to come out right and everything was spinning around me. "Please let me go."_

" _No tell me." He squeezed my arm when I tried to pull away. "Tell me you miss us."_

" _I don't." I shook my head but he didn't listen he moved in close. "Please Spencer… I can't ruin what I have with Henry why can't you just-" I sighed and looked up to him but his lips touched mine they weren't as soft as I thought they were and it didn't feel like it normally made me feel I felt awful and it felt wrong I pushed away._

" _What's wrong?" He kissed my cheek and started moving towards my neck._

" _S-stop."_

" _What's wrong Strawberry?" My blood boiled only one person gets to call me that I leaned up and slapped him across the face._

 **Henry's Pov**

Jessie was having a bad dream I tried waking her up once but she didn't budge and I couldn't do much while we're on a plane so I left her alone until she started shaking her head and whining. "What's wrong Strawberry?" Jessie jerked up and slapped me across the face. "Fuck…" Her eyes snapped open like she just understood she was dreaming and looked at me.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Hewwie are you okay?" She pulled my face towards her and started kissing the cheek she just slapped over and over. "I'm sorry baby." She kissed me again. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay baby… Bad dream?"

"A nightmare." She shivered and looked at me again and then down to my lips. "I love you." She said and pressed her lips against mine softly.

"I love you too baby." I muttered against her lips. "Want to join the mile high club?"

"It's illegal." Jessie said softly.

"So?"

"You're a cop you really shouldn't be having that type of behavior." I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious I'm gonna report you."

"I like to live on the dangerous side."

"Shhh, Logan will hear you." Jessie looked over to Logan who was sound asleep with his headphones on.

"No he won't." Jessie rolled her eyes resting her hand on my leg.

"Wait until we get home." She said softly patting my thigh. "I'll give you a show." She whispered in my ear.

"You'll hear no complaining from me." I kissed her neck biting a bit.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything a pillow maybe?"

"I'm fine Strawberry stop worrying."

"When will you get it through that thick skull that I've always worried and always will worry about you Hewwie."

"I know…" I want to go to work tomorrow if she would've stayed in Italy my first day as a detective would be tomorrow but she won't let me go even though I feel great… Okay maybe great is an over exaggeration I'm feeling okay...ish… I sighed closing my eyes I don't want to wait two weeks until I see the stupid doctor but I doubt Cameron would even let me work if I came in tomorrow although he'd be easier to talk to then Jess. Maybe I'll wake up while she's asleep and pretend like it's any other normal day if she wakes up while I'm getting ready and hopefully she won't realize until I'm already at work. The question is do I want to deal with her wrath when I get home…

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked squeezing my thigh I opened one eye to look at her.

"Nothing baby." I closed my eyes again but she squeezed harder. "Ow, that hurts stop."

"Well you look like the grumpy cat right now." She said and gave a small smile. "You look really adorable though." She leaned forward kissing the corner of my mouth. "Are you alright?"

"Just thinking about stuff."

"Sexy stuff?" She asked with a playful grin.

"Should I be thinking sexy stuff." She nodded her head. "Were you thinking sexy stuff?"

"I was thinking of kinky cop role plays we could do."

"Jesus Christ Jessie keep your voice down!" I whispered yelled trying to stop myself from blushing when I finally controlled my face Jessie laughed.

"You're so adorable when-"

"Stop calling me adorable it's not manly at all." I huffed trying to get out of this conversation.

"Well stop being adorable and I'll stop calling you adorable." I loved that look in her eyes when she looked at me the love was so pure and there I could tell how much she loved me whenever our eyes met, like somehow our souls were meshed together I knew hers and she knows mine, I never want to make that look disappear. God I sound totally whipped Zach would make fun of me if he ever heard me say anything like that.

"You always say that."

"Because you haven't stopped being adorable yet and you never will so I'll always call you adorable." She pinched my cheek. "It's kinda like when you call me cute it makes me feel like I'm four." She said flatly.

"Well stop being cute and I'll stop calling you cute." I said throwing her words back at her.

"But I can't help that I'm cute." She said scrunching her nose and smiling big and I couldn't lie it was really fucking cute.

"You are one of a kind Strawberry." I kissed her head.

"I'm gonna take a nap." She rested her head against my shoulder. "Night Beast."

"Sweet dreams my Beauty." I placed one final kiss on her head just like I do every time she's about to go to sleep.

I woke up just as the plane landed I had to wake up Jessie and Logan but they were both took forever to wake up so we ended up being the last ones off the plane. "I'm ready for bed…" Logan muttered.

"You slept most of the plane ride." Jessie said poking his arm.

"No I had my eyes closed and music playing."

"Who's driving home?" I asked.

"Not it!" Logan yelled.

"No…" Jessie whined leaning her head back pouting.

"I can drive baby it's okay."

"No your hurt."

"I can still drive I didn't get my arm chopped off." I mumbled.

"Henry I said no." Jessie said flatly glaring at me. "I'll drive."

"Your tired."

"And so are you."

"Guys can we hurry up and decide who's driving? I work in the morning and it's already one in the morning." Logan yawned rubbing his eyes. "I can drive but if that's the case I need caffeine."

"No I'm driving." Jessie said digging her hand into my pocket and taking my keys. "Let's go." She pulled me towards baggage.

"What's wrong with you?" I whispered into her ear she shrugged and looked for our bags. "You didn't bring a suitcase why are you looking?"

"Because I'm getting your bag you can't pick it up."

"Baby I-" She glared at me again so I dropped it.

"You can get mine if you want." Logan whispered to me.

"It's okay thanks though." I whispered back he nodded and picked his up while Jessie struggled to get mine off. "Need some help?" I asked but she just shook her head.

"I can do it." She yanked it finally pulling it off. "Why was that so heavy…"

"Because your weak." Logan said and Jessie turned her fist already ready, Logan tried to jump out of the way of her punch but she got him right in the shoulder. "Ouch! Jessie that hurt." He whined rubbing his arm.

"Stop being an ass Logan."

"All I did was state a fact." He said quickly looking at her to make sure she wasn't going to hit him again.

We walked to the car mostly in silence Jessie and Logan bickered for here and there I wasn't in a good mood my stitches were starting to itch and I was starting to feel tired. I didn't even realize I fell asleep in the car until Logan woke me up when we're home. "Come on sleepy." Jessie said taking my hand Logan had already started walking towards our apartment.

"I don't remember falling asleep." I yawned.

"You lasted like ten seconds."

"I was up most of the plane ride I didn't fall asleep until we were practically home." I yawned again taking Jessie's hand walking towards the door. "I'll get the bags tomorrow are you hungry or anything I can make you something to eat if you are."

"No I'm not hungry." I was very thankful she wasn't I didn't want to make food right now all I wanted to do was sleep but i'd force myself to stay awake if she was hungry. "Come on Hewwie."

I fell into the bed not even bothering to take my clothes off Jessie stared at me from the edge of the bad for a few minutes before she came to my side. "What are you doing?" I asked with one eye open barely.

"Undressing you."

"That's hot." I mumbled she laughed while rolling her eyes.

"Lift up." She said tugging on my shirt I sat up letting her pull my shirt off. "I have to change this." She pulled the bandage off. "Don't forget your doctors appointment is on Thursday and yes I am going with you."

"Yes baby."

"Now your pants." She unbuttoned them and started to pull them down.

"I don't want to." I muttered.

"What?"

"I don't want to have sex right now I'm tired." Jessie kissed my nose.

"We aren't I'm just taking your pants off unless you want to sleep with them on."

"Oh." She yanked my pants off and changed my bandage I was starting to drift off again by the time she pulled the cover over us. "Thank you." I pulled her into my side to fast it hurt my chest but I didn't make a sound because she would've made a fuss about it.

My alarm went off at five in the morning like usual I turned trying to see where Jessie was and hoping I could just slip out of bed but she was where she normally was anytime I woke up, she was sound asleep with her head on my back it's become so normal that sometimes I don't even feel her there. I turned quickly giving her a little push she rolled over onto her side hugging her pillow, I slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. "Step one complete." I said to myself, now I just have to sneak into the closet and get dressed in the dark most likely. After I showered quickly I snuck into the closet. "Wait…" I poked my head out of the closet and looked at Jessie she was in the same spot as she was before. "Baby." I said softly. "Jessie?" I said louder. "JESSICA!" I yelled but she still didn't budge. I guess this is one of the perks about dating someone who's hard of hearing I don't really have to sneak around.

I knew I didn't have to sneak but I was still afraid to go towards the door because it's on her side of the bed and of course with my fucking luck the second the light hit her face she opened her eyes. "Henry?" She said softly lifting her head I quickly went to her kissing her head.

" _I'm going to work go back to sleep baby_." I signed she nodded laying her head back down. Wow… My plan worked… My plans hardly ever work…

I grabbed my coffee and was just about to leave when I heard Jessie yelling and I knew I was fucked in that moment I thought about running to the car but she'd most likely go to the station and drag me home so I waited for her to come out of the room and I wished I'd ran because there was a scary look in her gold eyes. "Uh hi baby… Coffee?" I asked holding it towards her.

"Get your ass back in bed now Carstairs." I sighed but walked back towards the room. "You promised me."

"I promised you what?"

"That you wouldn't do stupid shit."

"I was just going to work how is that stupid?" She grabbed my arm pulling me towards her.

"It's stupid because your hurt, it's stupid because you can get even more hurt." She unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off. "Take your pants off then get back in bed and don't even think about pulling that again."

"What made you remember?"

"I saw the time and remembered I had to do something for my uncle."

"Oh…"

"Don't do that again Henry."

"I'm sorry."

"No your not."

 **Logan's Pov**

I couldn't sleep at all so I ended up going to the lab way earlier then I needed be but I didn't like being in my room it just reminded me of Damien way too much and I promised my heart I wouldn't think about him anymore he was the constant reminder I no longer wanted or needed he'd moved on with his life and I was going to start doing the same thing. I pushed myself into my work going over things I normally wouldn't double check, someone knocked on my door I didn't want to stop working but no one could get in without me opening the door so I reluctantly got up and opened it a little. "Quinn? What do you want?"

"A favor."

"Uh… Okay…"

"Can you look after something for me until I come back from lunch."

"Lunch? But it's only-"

"I take early lunches, sue me." He said shrugging.

"Uh, okay, what do you need me to watch?" He picked up a cage with a sheet over it. "Wh-What is that?"

"A monkey."

"Why do you have a monkey?"

"I'm using him for an experiment."

"You aren't testing something on him are you?"

"Just watch him for a bit, i'll be back in a few hours."

"What lunch break last a few hours? I only get fifteen minutes."

"Well you're just a kid." He said putting the cage back down and walking away.

"Asshole." I muttered when he was gone.

I took the cage and put it on the table and pulled the sheet over the cage it was a really cute chupukin but he looked scared. "Hi little guy you're kinda cute aren't you." He just stared at me. "Well until you start flinging poop." I shivered at the thought. I had an awful idea to open the cage and for some reason my hands agreed because they moved without my permission and pulled the latch he didn't come out like I thought he would. "Are you scared?" I rolled my chair over to my small fridge and looked inside to see what I could give him. "I think I might have a banana in the…" I stopped talking once I found the banana I rolled back to the little monkey and opened the banana. "Hungry little dude?" He took the small piece I offered him eating it then sticking his hand back out for more. "Come on." I held it out for him pulling it away as he came closer to it until he was fully out. "See that wasn't so bad now was it?" I gave him the rest of the banana and went back to work.

I decided to name the monkey Walter that seemed like a very smart monkey name because he was a very very smart monkey he'd get me paper and pencils, I knew Quinn wouldn't name him he's probably using Walter for something he's not supposed to be doing. My phone chimed I thought it would be Quinn letting me know he was coming back but it was someone I didn't expect.

 **Ty: I'm gonna be in New York for a few days do you want to meet up? I can look over the cases you have connected together and get you going in the right direction if you want**

 **Logan: Are you already here?**

Walter was playing with the banana peel and my empty water bottle he was a very good boy and I was very pleased he wasn't flinging around poop or anything i'd probably scream if it came down to that. I was going over paperwork when Ty finally text me back.

 **Ty: Next week, I just wanted to ask now to make sure you don't have any other plans**

 **Logan: Not doing anything other then working text me when you land and we'll catch up**

After Quinn picked up Walter I buried myself in my work I didn't even stop for my mandatory break I thought it was stupid anyway there was so much to do and not enough time in a day to get it all done, I needed to go over some stuff with Kendra but she was sick and I was not about to add a cold on my list of problems this month. I still had three hours left of work but I was bored and did most of my stuff so I snuck out of my office. "Logan! Come here." Kendra said as I passed her office. Crap.

"Your sick I'm not going anywhere near your contaminated room." I said covering my mouth.

"Did you get the-"

"Yes I did I'll email everything to you once I get home."

"Oh okay… Can you do me a favor?" What's with everyone wanting favors from me?

"If it involves staying here any longer then the answer is, tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll look over what you send me but first thing tomorrow come to the lab so we can go over your findings."

"Yeah.." I waved and walked out fastly so no one else would bother me.

When I got home no one was in the living room which meant they were probably in their room doing disgusting things, I shivered and made a break for it to my room so I wouldn't have to hear anything if they were doing said things. I spread all the case files out on my bed trying to piece the victims together, I already had a good start I knew who the first victims were and it seemed to trace all the way back to California it's where all this started and the killer was slowly making his way back there. He didn't have a preference and that scared me it seemed like all he cared about was they were all women, what a sick person… I thought looking at the crime scene photos would make me want to vomit everywhere but oddly enough I couldn't explain what I felt when I looked at the pictures and I pride myself on always having some sort of- my thoughts were cut off by someone knocking on my door. "Log? You home?" Henry asked I jumped off my bed and cracked my door open. "Oh you are home."

"Yeah I just got back."

"Jess went to the gym want to watch anime with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." I pushed him back so he wouldn't look into my room then quickly closed the door behind me.

"You hiding something in there Logie?"

"My room is a mess I don't want you to see it." Henry's eyes widened.

"The queen of clean has a messy room?" He said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up."

"Come on you're an OCD freak you think i'd believe for a second that your room was messy?" Curse my need to clean and alphabetize everything. "You're keeping a secret from me?" This time there wasn't an ounce of humor in his voice he actually sounded hurt.

"My OCD was put on the back burner because of my broken heart and now it's screaming at me because my room is awful and I don't want you to see it… I'd never keep a secret from you Hewwie." Great now I'm a liar but I couldn't tell him what I'm doing he'd stop me.

"Want help cleaning?"

"Don't let Jessie hear you offer to clean she'll give you ten million things to do."

"I'm injured she won't let me do anything." He laid down on the couch so I went to the lazy boy. "What do you want to watch?"

"One Piece I'm a few episodes behind."

"You're missing the greatest fight of all time right now."

"You've said that about the last three arcs." I mumbled.

"I don't think I have."

"Well you have trust me I remember."

"Stupid eidetic memory." He whispered while turning his playstation on.

 **Jessie's Pov**

"What do you think Pumpkin?" Uncle Magnus asked showing me a design him and Cecily worked on.

"Wow Cecily actually worked on that? Are you sure she didn't just agree with everything you picked?" I asked he laughed but Cecily didn't find it too funny.

"Shut up Jessie I actually did most of it." She said taking his phone so I could see her glaring at me. "And it's the one of the dresses I'll be modeling so I'm sure i'll look better then you."

"Oh please you need boobs to pull that dress off so unless you suddenly-"

"You are such a-"

"Girls." Uncle Magnus said.

"It's great uncle Magnus i'll send you over what I was working on let me know what you think okay?"

"Well I'm sure I'll love it PumpkinHead i've loved everything you've made so far." I smiled then stuck my tongue out at Cecily.

"I'm hanging up on her!" Cecily yelled.

"Have fun stuffing your-" She hung up. "Damn it I had a good punch line there Cecily." I whined I texted it to her instead since she hung up on me.

When I got home Henry and Logan were watching cartoons in the living room Logan was bouncing up and down in his seat he was yelling at the tv but it wasn't english. "Hey Strawberry." Henry said he barely glanced at me the only one who was actually happy I was home was Lylah.

"What are you geeks watching?" I tried to stay away from the word nerd I knew that would upset Logan and I made the mistake of saying it once wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Anime." Henry said I picked his legs up so I could sit down then placed them on my lap.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay Log gave me my meds already and changed my bandages." He whispered, his eyes were still glued to the tv.

"Why aren't there subtitles on?" I whispered to Henry but Logan answered.

"Because real life doesn't come with subtitles learn the language."

"I can't learn the language in ten seconds I want to know what they're saying can you put the subtitles on?" I asked Logan sighed and said something to Henry in a language I didn't understand Henry laughed then stopped and threw a pillow at Logan.

"Not funny." He paused it then turned the subtitles on for me. "There you go baby."

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek and Logan groaned.

"Get a room." He muttered.

I got bored within ten minutes so I left them to do there own geek thing I couldn't find anything to do I was bored and I just wanted Henry to come pay attention to me so I waited in bed just watching random videos until he came to the room but the time dragged on and I got more and more bored finally I just texted him.

 **Jessie: Come give me love and attention**

 **Hewwie: Come back out here**

 **Jessie: I don't want to watch cartoons**

 **Hewwie: ANIME**

 **Jessie: Come love me .**

 **Hewwie: Be right there baby**

Henry lied it was five minutes before he came into the room he leaned against the door frame just staring at me. "Finally I was starting to think you'd never come."

"Sorry the episode was almost over and Logan would've disowned me if I left in the middle of the new one."

"Do you wanna go on a date?"

"Depends… Are we gonna do something boring like go to that dumb garden again." Henry mumbled.

"It wasn't dumb it was beautiful and romantic."

"It was just a bunch of flowers."

"You know what now I don't even want to go on a date with you." I joked but Henry came towards the bed then grabbed my hand.

"Oh we're going on a date even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming."

"Sounds less like a date and more like you're gonna murder me."

"I'd hold you for ransom your dad's rich."

"Geez… Thanks." He smiled brightly.

"You're welcome baby."

"I was being sarcastic."

We ended up doing our normal date routine and just going on a random walk hand in hand through the city not really knowing where we were going or what we'd do it was my favorite type of date because we always found something to do that we weren't expecting and even if we did just walk around talking the entire time it was still perfect because I had him beside me. "Are you alright? You aren't talking my ear off like usal."

"Logan's hiding something from me I think."

"And that's unusual? He's a private person he doesn't really open up-"

"To everyone else yeah but not me he's never been like that with me hell I've heard more about his sex life with Damien then I ever wanted to know."

"Ew…"

"Your telling me." Henry mumbled sadly. "I just want to know what's bothering him so I can help him…"

"Maybe he doesn't want help."

"That's his problem he always gets in over his head and then asks for help when it's too late."

"It doesn't matter how late he asks you for help you'd always do it no matter what."

"I know I would but my point is if he just tells me now I can help him that way I don't have to try and fix a problem in-"

"You know Logan… He tries to do everything on his own."

"Because he has this ridiculous idea that he has to do everything on his own like it makes him a baby or something when he asks for help."

"Hewwie you know why he does that."

"I know but I don't know why he does it with me… I get other people because they baby him but I have never in my entire life done that to him and it just hurts I know something's going on but he won't tell me and if he gets himself hurt or something i'd feel awful."

"It's probably about Damien he's still adjusting to the whole thing."

"He needs to-"

"If you say get over it or something I will slap the shit out of you Henry I mean it."

"Get out of the house and make some new friends." He said finishing his sentence. "Or maybe a rebound." He was starting to sound a lot like Ryland and Liam.

"Logan doesn't do rebounds and random sex."

"I know he doesn't but they say it helps."

"Is that how you'd get over me if we broke up?"

"Oh please I'd sit outside your window playing crappy music until you took my sorry ass back… I'm never losing you baby." My heart fluttered while I nuzzled in closer to him. "I love you more than anything in this world."

"And I love you just as much." I stood up on my tip toes in order to kiss him and the world faded and it was just the two of us.

 **Logan's Pov**

 **A week later…**

Ty and I met up at the hotel he was staying at he looked like he was pissed about something so I debated on turning around and just texting him that something came up at work but Ty turned and saw him. Crap. "Hey…" Ty stood and walked over to me his eyes on the ground.

"Agent Blackthorn." I said sweetly adjusting the heavy box I was carrying.

"Dr. Herondale." He said back just as sweet. "Thanks for meeting up with me."

"I'm still surprised you wanted to see me."

"Are you still investigating the disappearance of those women?" He asked glancing at me quickly before motioning for me to follow him.

"Yeah… you know I am." I dramatically held the box up.

"I want to help you."

"I don't need help I need to do this on my own." Ty rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure me helping you for four days won't kill you."

"It might you never know." He laughed but he still looked upset. "What's bothering you?"

"You're gay right?" What an unexpected thing to ask, I looked down at myself and wondered if it was that easy to tell.

"Yeah I am."

"And you have a boyfriend right?"

"Actually I'm single." It hurt to say that but every day was a learning process and I'd like to think I was getting better.

"I like this guy and I thought he liked me but I'm inexperienced and that bothers him for some unknown reason." Ty grumbled slapping the elevator call button. "So I took some vacation time because I had to get away from Virginia."

"Running from your problems?" I asked leaning against the wall. "Don't people say that's the wrong thing to do?"

"I'm not running from my problems I'm trying to solve it."

"How?" Ty glanced at me and shrugged.

"So how's the investigation going?" The elevator came to a stop and I gladly ran off, I hated elevators so much.

"I now have over twenty women thanks to you."

"All in New York?"

"Actually that's the thing," I follow Ty to his room and explained my theory. "All these women go missing for two weeks and end up being killed the exact same way but in different states."

"You think they're connected?"

"All these women were raped by multiple people have signs of torture and it's all the same for each women." Ty frowned as he opened the door.

"Let me see the files."

"You don't believe me?"

"I do but it should have showed up on our radar if what your saying is true."

"The FBI doesn't care about five year old cases." I muttered Ty grabbed my arm.

"You have more then twenty women dead and you think it's all connected that whoever the unsub is—"

"He's still killing women…" I set the box down and pulled out the first file. "Her name is Linda Road, killed five months ago." I handed it to him as he sat down on the bed.

"You think he's still killing?"

"A guy like this doesn't stop."

"Maybe it's not even connected that's still a possibility most of these women-"

"There are a few children that I connected to this to it's all so fucked up."

"Maybe you shouldn't look into this it could get you hurt, I can call-"

"This is why I didn't want anyone's help you all think I'm some baby who can't do shit on my own." I yelled.

"Logan." He said softly.

"I'm sorry I yelled… I don't normally yell, everything lately has been really fucked up." I muttered, Ty dropped the case file.

"I won't call anyone but you have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

"Me? Do something stupid?"

"When you find out who this guy is you call me or Henry alright?"

"Yeah…" Ty grabbed the file I had and threw it down. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Are you doing alright? You seem more on edge." I laughed pushing my hair back and tried to think of the right words.

"Life is just throwing everything at me right now… I just went through a break up a while ago and on top of all this I have to find a date to the Tony Awards, I was just going to call my mom and ask her to come…"

"Your mom." He laughed.

"Don't laugh at me! I'm being serious."

"When are the Tony's?"

"Two days I'm doomed to be the laughing stalk of the internet but then again I don't really care what people think of me although it would probably lead to my brothers making fun of me."

"You have brothers?"

"Yeah three brothers and two sisters."

"I have three brothers and three sisters."

"Are you the baby?"

"No, that would be my baby brother Tavvy, are you?"

"No, that would be my baby brother Benji." I said back and Ty laughed.

"I can uh come with you to the Tony Awards if you want." Ty said nervously.

"Why would you want to go with me?"

"I wasn't entirely truthful when you asked why I was coming here…"

"Okay?"

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life." I was about to ask what he meant but when I glanced at him our lips connected I jerked back in surprise. "I'm sorry that was probably really stupid." He shot up and started to pace. "It's not like I want to date you, oh god that sounded bad, I like you— this isn't working out in my favor…" Ty sighed and then looked at me. "I can never repay you for saving my life but-"

"I never expected you to repay me."

"Actually it's not," Ty groaned and fell back on the bed.

"You're really confusing me it's usually me doing the confusing thing so you're kinda stealing my thunder."

"I wanted your help with something."

"Why didn't you just say that?" I asked looking down at Ty.

"Well I needed to find out if you were gay AND single."

"Why…?"

"I was hoping you could take care of a problem for me and in return I'll take care of a problem for you." Ty said but wouldn't look at me.

"You have a problem?"

"I want… Do you want to have sex?" Ty asked I dropped the file on the floor. Sex?

"Because then you won't be inexperienced and the guy you like will date you?" I asked, Ty scratched his head.

"It's not just that!" Ty said dramatically. "I'm tired of being a-"

"I get it but uh well what are you?" He looked at me confused but then his eyes widened.

"Oh you mean top or bottom," He laughed shakily and looked at me. "What are you?"

"Uh… top…" Was I actually considering having sex with someone who wasn't Damien? Can I even?

"I'm sorry if this is weird and I'm just going to go kill myself in the bathroom now if you'll excuse me." He stood and started to walk away I thought about what Liam said this is how normal people end up moving on and I know Ty doesn't want anything real, I can't do real right now but maybe this can teach me how to be normal or a tiny bit normal.

I grabbed Ty pulling him back to me and his arms wrapped around my neck. "Logan…" His voice was soft and sweet.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked but Ty just smiled.

"Always the gentlemen Dr. Herondale." Ty muttered against my lips he pulled back for a second. "Weren't you tired of being a virgin?"

"Well I was like fourteen so I can't really compare." Ty glared playfully and pushed me back on the bed, he picked up the box and put it on the floor. "Did I bring that over for nothing?"

"Of course not," He said with a big smile. I never thought I'd do anything like this with anyone else I always thought Damien and I would be forever… I mentally slapped myself for thinking about him and focused on the moment.

Ty was nervous I could tell from how stiff he was and I didn't know what to do, I was suppose to be the one to calm him down right? Since he was new to all of this. "Are you alright?" I asked Ty but he just nodded and tried to unbutton my pants. "Wait."

"I'm doing this wrong aren't I?" I took a deep breath and rolled us over.

"Well you are very inexperienced so I don't blame you." I joked which got a laugh out of him.

"Suck my dick." He joked back.

"I was planning on it." Ty turned bright red and I was thankful that he has his eyes squeezed shut so he wouldn't see that I was blushing. "You're completely sure you want to do this with me? I think this guy you like will come around eventually."

"You talk to much." Ty's solution was to shove his hand down my pants I gasped and then groaned. "I want to do this with you."

"You know you don't owe me anything right?" Ty sighed. "Right, I'm gonna shut up now."

Ty was in the shower he invited me to join him but I had a more urgent matter to take care of I pulled my phone out and called dad but he didn't answer. "Hey dad… I know you're probably busy but call me I have something important to discuss." I threw my phone down on the bed just as Ty came out only in a towel.

"You okay?" Ty asked.

"I'm great are you okay?" I smirked when he threw his towel at me.

"I'm good." I pulled the towel off me throwing it back at him. "Do you want to stay here?"

"Stay here? With you?"

"We don't have to have sex anymore the three times was enough…" He blushed pushing his hair making it go in about fifty different directions.

"I hate odd numbers…" I muttered mostly to myself.

"You want to have sex again?" Ty looked surprised.

"No, yes, no, I mean…" I sighed and tried to think of the right words. "Before you I have only ever had sex with one person and I have always considered myself Demisexual but maybe I just needed this to help me figure out who I am and where the hell my life is going…"

"Well I'm happy I was able to help and uh I'd be glad to help some more if you want." He winked at me. "We have four days."

"So what are you going to say to this guy you like? Yo dude I'm no longer a virgin so now can we bang?" I did my best bro voice.

"I think Kit is a little more-"

"K-Kit? As in Kit Rook? Your FBI friend who hates me!?" Oh I'm so fucked I fell back against the bed.

"He doesn't hate you." Ty said softly.

"He looked at me like he wanted to kill me because you and I were talking and now we… He has a gun Ty." He laughed. "This isn't funny."

"I have a gun to." He shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me that it was Kit you were into?"

"Would you have had sex with me?"

"Kit is going shoot me probably."

"We aren't even dating he can't get mad."

"You do know how _men_ work right?"

"Well we've already had sex so it's not like you can just walk away now well you could but it's already done and over with." I sighed. "Want to get to work now?" Ty picked up the box and put it back on the bed.

"Actually can I try something?" Ty nodded as I moved closer to him.

"I guess I shouldn't have gotten dressed yet." He mumbled but the words were lost.

 **Henry's Pov**

"Wake up." My chest was burning my eyes opened to see Jessie cleaning my wounds. "Good morning sexy."

"Hey baby." She leaned down to kiss me but just barely brushed her lips against mine. "Why are you up?"

"Had a FaceTime business thing with Rylie." I sighed and gave her the look. "I'm not going back until you are one hundred percent better."

"Well that's today I feel like running a marathon and—"

"Oh really?" She moved her hand to my stomach and almost touched the stab wound I yelled before she could even touch me.

"Okay! Okay! You win! Please don't." I whined.

"Stop lying to me then."

"I just don't like that I forced you to come home…"

"You didn't force me to do anything Hewwie I wanted to come home and take care of you because that's my job and it will be my job until I die or you get sick of me whichever comes first."

"Oh please with your five thousand different personalities how can I possibly get sick of you? Every day is something new." I joked.

"You're lucky I love you." I smiled and my phone started to go off. "I got it." Jessie said picking it up so I didn't have to move and then her face turned into a huge grin.

"Who was it?"

"Your mom."

"Oh what'd she say?" I struggled to sit up Jessie just glared at me for not asking for help.

"Was looking through some things and thought you guys would like these." I raised an eyebrow and Jessie jumped onto the bed scooting back until she was sitting beside me. "Look."

The first picture was Jessie and I as babies in a crib sleeping, the second was when we were two our first trip to Disneyland in front of the castle me kissing Jessie and her arms wrapped around me it's the picture she forces me to retake when ever we go to Disneyland, the third was the last picture we ever took together before I moved to China, and the last picture was us in London when I "proposed" to her with a ring pop when we were five.

"We are so cute." Jessie said and then zoomed on me and pouted her lip. "Look at you! Oh my god you were so adorable."

"Were? Are you saying I'm no longer adorable?" I said in mock outrage.

"We already discussed this you will always be adorable but you were super adorable before puberty hit and then it hit and you became sexy as fuck." I just leaned over and kissed her.

"Your birthday is coming up." I said.

"Uh huh."

"Where do you want to go?" She sat up and looked at me.

"Nowhere."

"Not gonna happen we're going somewhere."

"Hewwie." She whined.

"Strawberry."

"Why can't we just stay home? Go out to eat and get drunk." Well because I'm planning on asking you to marry me and I'm trying to be romantic but you aren't making it easy, I sighed in response. "Henry? What's wrong?"

"Nothing baby…" The dog started barking like crazy and the front door slammed shut.

"I'll be right back." Jessie said jumping off the bed running out of the room. I struggled to get out of bed I'm sure I'll be yelled at for actually getting out of bed. "What is that!" I heard Jessie yell so I followed her voice and ended up by the front door she was standing way to close to Logan who was pushing her away.

"Leave me alone." He whacked her hand away.

"Henry." Jessie said glancing back at me.

"Yes I know I'm not supposed to be out of bed but seriously I'm getting tired of seeing nothing but the room."

"Logan has hickeys!"

"I do not!" He shrieked but then pulled his phone out. "Do I?" He looked himself over and then groaned. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Who were you with?" Jessie gave a small hopeful smile.

"You don't know him." Her smile dropped.

"Wait you were actually with a guy?"

"Do you think I sucked on my own neck? I know I'm talented but I wasn't aware that I could do that."

"Who were you with?"

"When is my sex life your business?" Logan asked pulling the neck of his shirt up to try and hide the hickeys.

"Since you don't have sex with strangers." Jessie said crossing her arms.

"True… It was crazy I didn't think it would work because of how I am, how my brain works."

"Wha-"

"Anyway I just came home to get some clothes." Jessie and I both looked at each other.

"Why?" Jessie asked cautiously.

"I'm not gonna be home for a few days."

"Okay Logie I know you're hurting and you think that this is the way to feel better but it's not." Logan smiled and kissed Jessie's cheek and reached behind him to open the door.

"Hey Henry." Ty waved awkwardly took one glance at Logan and then blushed.

"Ty…?"

"How are you? Logan told me you finally got the promotion you've been wanting." He said and all I did was nod, I could've swore him and Kit were dating so what the fuck was he doing with Logan?

"Uh hi I'm Jessie, Logan's sister."

"And Henry's girlfriend I've heard a lot about you." Jessie looked at me confused.

"Ty works for the FBI we helped him on a case a while back." I said and Jessie nodded.

"I'm just gonna go get some clothes you can come with me if you want." Ty followed but stopped when he saw Lylah.

"Oh what a cute little puppy you are." Ty said in a soft voice, Logan looked from Lylah to Ty and down to his jade bracelet I don't know why he still wears it since Damien gave it to him but once he looked back up he smiled.

"Ly come on." Logan said and she started running towards his room.

"Where's the bathroom?" Ty asked Logan pointed and he walked off Jessie waited until he closed the door to speak.

"So…?" Jessie said impatiently.

"So what?"

"So who is he?"

"Didn't Henry tell you that he's in the-"

"Of course he did! But what he didn't tell me is that you and him have a thing." I held my hands up.

"I knew nothing about this! All I knew was Kit was interested in him."

"Who?"

"You knew all along that Kit liked Ty? Wait…. Kit likes Ty?" Logan said softly and his shoulders went slack.

"Oh Logie," Jessie said but when Logan looked back he was smiling.

"I'm so happy for him," His smile dropped. "I'm dead…"

"What?"

"Henry I need some advice." He whispered to me and then looked awkwardly at the bathroom door.

"Don't worry baby brother, go get your advice I'll distract him." Logan grabbed me and tried to pull me away but my mind was stuck on two words.

"Distract him how? Exactly?" I asked while being dragged away.

"He's gay Henry." Was all she said.

Logan was pacing around the room stopping to look at me and then continuing to pace. I forced him to sit down once I heard Jessie start talking out in the living room. "Ty said he wanted me to help him and by helping him he meant taking his virginity because this guy he wanted to be with didn't want anyone inexperienced so I said okay and we did it… Multiple times… But I didn't know said person was Kit and now that I know he for sure likes Ty i'm a dead man walking!" He fell backwards on the bed. "I'm not even in a relationship and yet I still have relationship drama… Where has my life gone?"

"Logan-"

"He's coming with me to the Tony's."

"Really? I thought you had a special day planned." I said but soon regretted it.

"Yeah for me and Damien which I wasted a lot of money on so if you and Jessie wanna go on the date be my guest."

"You're not gonna take Ty?"

"There isn't anything romantic between us I guess it was sexual mostly I dunno… He's my friend and I want him to be happy."

"And your spending the next few days with him?"

"To help get… Experience." Logan said with a smug little smile.

"Where has demisexual Logan gone?"

"I thought about it and maybe I was wrong, I mean before Damien I always thought myself to be asexual because the thought of sex never made me feel anything not even porn… Liam forced me to watch it he said it would make me feel normal but I puked and Liam made fun of me for weeks."

"Getting off topic." I reminded him.

"Right! So anyway I still felt that way when Damien and I were dating I felt like that for a while but then after the incident you know what one." I laughed. "Shut up. I'm just saying that-"

"I get what you were saying."

"Do you? Because I don't even think I fully know what I'm trying to say…"

"Which is why we're best friends because I know what you say when everyone else in the entire world would think it was genius jibber jabber."

"Genius Jibber… I like it I think I'll use that one day."

"Sure whenever your in trouble just scribble genius jibber and i'll save you." Logan smiled.

"So what did I mean?"

"You've never liked sex and then you met Damien and fell in love with him and thought huh I could maybe see myself possibly having sex with him, then you guys did, now fast forward five years later he's the only person you've ever been with so of course now thinking about sex it would be a turn off you waited until you really knew Damien and now your taking sex advice from Liam and Ryland literally the two worst people to ask excluding Max."

"So am I doomed?"

"You know Ty and he's attractive I guess and you two obviously had sex right? So how did it go?"

"Surprisingly well… I know you don't like sex details so I'll just keep it PG…"

"Really?"

"No you're the only person I can talk to about these things I need a girl best friend or a gay best friend…"

"Back to the point… Again."

"Yeah, yeah. I didn't think it would work I was really shocked when he said it because he wanted to thank me for saving his life and I kept telling him I didn't ever expect to be repaid but he told me I talked too much and shoved his hand down my pants and I'm sure you know what happened after that."

"Thanks for keeping it sorta PG…"

 **Logan's Pov**

Ty and I went back to his hotel after Jessie forced us to stay for dinner he picked up the remote trying to find something to watch. "In the morning we can go over all the cases and I can look into it and see if there are more." Ty said putting the remote down.

"Okay, what did you pick?"

"Sherlock."

"Of course you did." Whenever we text and I ask what he's doing nine times out of ten he's watching/reading sherlock or working. "Are you tired?" He shook his head while pulling his shirt off.

"Are you?"

"Not really and you put Sherlock on so how could I sleep now?" Ty smiled sitting down on the bed. "Have you read books?"

"Of course I have! My family is kinda old fashioned so we never watched tv that often growing up so I was always reading."

"I have a library at my parents house." Ty asked me to list off some of the books I had and pretty much every single book I listed he wanted to borrow. "Next time I go to LA i'll get some of them for you." He glanced at me staring into my eyes. "What?"

"You have such beautiful eyes." He said and I couldn't help but blush I wasn't use to compliments.

"So do you." His gray eyes reminded me of Henry's.

"Thanks." His phone chimed he picked it up looked at it quickly and then rolled his eyes.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah… My sister wanted a picture of you."

"Should I pose?" I asked Ty smiled.

"You don't have to… She's just really nosy."

"Older or younger?"

"We're twins but she's older by four minutes."

"You are a twin?" I asked dumbly like he just didn't tell me that.

"Uh yeah… Why?"

"I'm a twin as well." His eyes widened.

"No way."

"Yeah I have a brother."

"Fraternal?"

"Identical." I opened my phone and went to the picture of us after we got our tattoos done and showed Ty he stared at it for two minutes before looking at me.

"Which one is you?"

"You can't tell?"

"I could guess but I don't want to get it wrong." I pointed to me and he smiled. "That's what I was gonna say… Is he straight?"

"Yeah… Why do you think he's hotter then me or something?" I joked Ty rolled his eyes and tackled me back onto the bed.

"You talk too much." He whispered before brushing his lips against mine. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Like…. A date?"

"No like two friends hanging out and maybe the occasional make out session but definitely not a date."

"Then yeah I'd like that but first," I rolled us over and pinned him down. "Wanna start some of that occasional making out?" He didn't answer just lifted himself up enough for his lips to connect with mine.


	15. The Tony Awards

**Hiyall03- Dont worry i ship KitTy and they will have an important and adorable roll in the story**

 **Jessie's Pov**

Henry was still asleep snoring softly with his head under his pillow I wanted to wake him up but I knew he needed his sleep, Lylah was asleep in between us and I couldn't move because she'd wake up and that would most likely wake up Henry. I didn't have to wait long for him to wake up because his alarm went off he groaned rolling over turning it off. "If you're planning on sneaking off to work Henry I will beat your ass." He glanced at me and smiled.

"Hey baby." He sat up and Lylah jumped off the bed. "I'm not going to work don't worry, get dressed."

"Why?"

"We're going out."

"On a date?"

"No your getting a birthday present."

"But-"

"Yeah I know your birthday isn't for two weeks but I love spoiling my princess."

"How many presents did you get me…? Because last year you went overboard." He rolled his eyes.

"Only three."

"Thank y-"

"Maybe four, possibly five."

"Henry!"

"You never let me buy you things your birthday is literally one of the only days you'll let me spoil you so shut up and get dressed for me."

"Fine but on your birthday I'm buying you a bunch of stuff."

"I don't need-" I glared at him which made him shut up. "Never mind…"

Henry made me wear a blindfold when we got closer to where ever the hell we were going. "Can I look now?"

"No."

"I hate surprises." I muttered.

"But you love presents."

"I do!" I said bubbly.

"You're adorable."

"Is it food?"

"No."

"Is it-"

"Stop guessing."

"But I want to know! Wait… When did you get this present? I've been with you every day since we came back."

"I got this before we went to Italy I didn't know when I was going to see you next but I didn't want to wait to buy it just in case it wasn't available by the time you came home."

When we got to where my present was at Henry still wouldn't let me see so I let him lead me around for what felt like five minutes before he stopped and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "I love you baby."

"I love you too." He kissed my neck. "Ooh is the present something kinky?" I pushed my back into him.

"No," He laughed. "It's not something kinky but I like where your minds at Strawberry." He kissed my head then pulled my blindfold off. "Happy early birthday my love." There was a horse in front of me.

"This isn't a joke?"

"I know that owning a Shire has always been a dream of yours and I want to make all your dreams come true."

"It's… mine…?"

"Yeah baby he's yours."

"Oh my god!" I turned around and jumped into Henry's arms. "Thank you so much." He kissed me quickly then let me go watching me stare at the horse.

"So you like your present?" He was beautiful, he was all black with white feathering on his lower legs and I remembered showing Henry a picture of a horse that looked exactly like this one telling him that this was my dream horse.

"I cannot describe how much I love him already." I walked up to him slowly letting him sniff my hand. "Hi sweet boy."

"What are you gonna name him?"

"I don't know yet what do you think?"

"Wow you actually asked for my input?" He joked.

"Oh shush." I bumped my shoulder into his. "Do you have a name?"

"No but I'm sure whatever you pick will be perfect."

"Thank you for him Hewwie."

"Of course and here." He held an envelope out to me. "Your second present."

"Henry the horse was more then enough." He didn't say anything just held his hand out I sighed and grabbed the envelope inside was two tickets to London. "London? God I can't remember the last time we ever went to London together."

"When you were doing that movie with Logan and you guys were staying in London.. That was the last time we were ever in London together."

"We were like seven does that even count?"

"It's the only time we were in London together."

"You proposed to me there with a ring pop." I said softly.

"And you turned me down for spaghetti."

"I was hungry!" He rolled his eyes and glanced down at the tickets. "What?"

"The tickets are kinda useless."

"Why?"

"Because we're going on a private plane."

"A private plane? Why? How can we even afford to go on a private plane?"

"I got a little help from my brother I want to make this trip special."

"Hewwie just us going anywhere is special and we don't need a- wait private as in just the two of us?"

"Uh Huh."

"No one else?"

"Well a pilot of course but-"

"You know what I meant!"

"Yes baby just us and it has a bed room." He said softly blushing a little bit.

"Is becoming a part of the mile high club one of my presents?" He blushed even harder.

"You ask every time we get on a plane."

"Was that a yes though?"

"Maybe…"

"I need to go shopping."

"For sexy lingerie?" He asked with a small small.

"Of course," I took a few steps towards him and brushed our lips together for a second then whispered softly. "I'll put a show on for you." He groaned.

"Can I get this show when we go home? Like right now?"

"I can't go home! I want to ride him." I turned back towards the horse but Henry pulled me towards him.

"You can ride-" He stopped and turned red.

"Were you gonna say I can ride you?"

"N-No…"

"You-"

"I'm gonna find t-the saddle for the horse." He was still bright red when he walked away.

 **Henry's Pov**

I was starting to feel really fucking nervous I only had two weeks before I asked her to marry me what if she says no? I don't think she will but that fear was implanted in my mind. I called Zach because he was always the person I turned to when I felt In over my head. "Hello?" He mumbled.

"Were you asleep?"

"Yeah we went out last night and didn't get back until like three hours ago but we have a concert soon." He groaned. "I'm tired as fuck."

"And hungover as fuck?"

"Ugh yes." He muttered. "Are you alright? You don't normally call me randomly."

"I always call you randomly."

"I know." He said then laughed. "What's wrong Hen?"

"I think I'm going to chicken out in asking Jessie to marry me…"

"You better not! I did not get a private plane and a very expensive hotel room for you to chicken out!"

"Hotel? But I only asked for the plane…"

"I know you did but I'm not letting you stay in some shitty hotel."

"Well I'm sorry I spent all my money on her ring and the horse so I couldn't really afford a fancy place." I mumbled.

"Hen I did it because your my brother and I know how much Jessie means to you, I'm proud of you and I want it to be perfect for both of you."

"What if she says no?" He burst out laughing until he realized I was being serious.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…"

"How long have you two been together?"

"Technically only four years…"

"You've been together since you guys were babies and even when we moved you'd always tell everyone you had a girlfriend in America."

"Yeah but…"

"But nothing Henry you've loved her your entire life and she's loves you just as much."

"I'm just scared she'll say no and then what will happen after… I don't want to lose her…"

"You're overthinking this.."

"I am not!"

"Why do you think she'll say no then?"

"Because I can't give her everything she deserves…"

"Henry-" I saw Jessie walking towards me.

" _I know what your going to say but don't._ " I said in mandarin.

" _Why are we talking in Mandarin now? Oh is she by you now?"_

" _Yes."_

"Hey baby, who are you taking to?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

" _Call me later."_

" _I'll call you after the concert._ " I hung up and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me.

"Was it your dad?"

"No Zach."

"You didn't have to hang up because of me." I shook my head then leaned down but she pulled back. "And since when do you and Zach talk in mandarin? Doesn't he think it's annoying when he has to speak it when he doesn't have to?" I rolled my eyes.

"And that's exactly why I did it, if it was up to Zach he'd never speak it even though he's gonna have to when he has kids."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why would he have to speak Mandarin when he has kids?"

"Oh it's a tradition in our family."

"I don't get it…"

"My great grandmother was upset when my grandma brought my grandpa to meet her for the first time because he wasn't Chinese she said that the only way she'd approve of them is if they had kids my grandmother was only allowed to speak mandarin until her children were fluent so of course she listened and she only spoke mandarin to my dad and my dad only spoke mandarin to us."

"So you'd have to speak Mandarin to our kids?" I couldn't stop my face from turning red. "You're so cute." She said kissing my cheek.

"I'd speak both it's a hassle just talking in mandarin and plus I don't think my dad would care."

"And if he did?"

"Then I'd only speak mandarin I don't want my great grandmother to haunt me." I shivered at the thought dad said she was terrifying.

"So your dad taught you to speak Mandarin? I always thought you took classes or something."

"I did when we moved to China just because it was the main language we spoke and only got to speak English at home, but dad taught me Mandarin and so did Zach then we taught Kenzie dad would get mad because we taught her all the bad words first she'd run around yelling all the words she knew and it would piss dad off," I laughed at the memory Jessie's eyes softened.

"That was the first time you talked about Kenzie and laughed usually-"

"I know… I'm trying to be better, I don't want her memory to kill part of me any time I think about her it hurts and I don't want that anymore I just want to remember her for what she was… My light…"

"Hewwie…"

"A-Are you hungry or something?" I asked trying to change the subject I knew Jessie could see I didn't want to talk about this anymore so she took a step towards me and kissed my cheek.

"No I think I ate enough yesterday…" She said softly.

"You ate a salad yesterday actually you didn't even finish the salad you made me finish it."

"I just haven't been hungry." She shrugged.

"Don't start this again Jess."

"I'm not starting anything."

"Pick somewhere to eat because you are going to eat and if you don't eat then I'll call your father."

"You'd call my dad on me? Seriously?"

"You called my mom on me when I didn't want to go to the stupid doctor so yeah I'd call your dad."

"I called your mom because you were refusing to go to the fucking doctor."

"And you're refusing to fucking eat."

"I'm not refusing I just don't want to eat right now."

"You only ate once yesterday Jessica."

"Don't Jessica me Henry I'll eat when I'm hungry."

"If you don't eat by the end of tonight I'll take you to the fucking hospital."

"I'd like to see you try." She muttered.

I didn't talk to her while we were driving back we don't normally argue and I find it uncomfortable when we do, I always normally just go along with what she wants or says because that's what I've done my entire life but there were certain things I wouldn't back down on and this was definitely one of them. "Henry?" Jessie said softly but I didn't answer her I kept my eyes on the road. "I'm talking to you." She said but I still didn't answer her. "Are you seriously ignoring me right now?" I glanced at her then focused on the road. "Henry William Carstairs."

"What."

"Don't ignore me."

"Then eat some fucking food."

"Jesus christ fine! I'll eat since that will make you happy but when I'm five hundred pounds and you leave me because I'm a fat fucking-"

"Stop talking about yourself like that." She crossed her arms and looked out the window I could see her crying in the reflection. "You know I wouldn't care if you were five hundred pounds i'd still think you were the most beautiful women on this planet hell I wouldn't care if you were five million pounds."

"You're a liar."

"You honestly think I care about your weight? Jess I love you for _you_ not your weight or your beautiful face. I love your personality, I love the way you love, I love every little detail about you."

"Flaws and all?"

"Everyone has flaws but I love all of yours."

"I'm sorry I'm a bitch." I laughed and got punched. "I'm being serious stop laughing at me!"

"Remember when I said I love your personality? That also means your bitchiness." This time she laughed.

"I didn't mean to start a fight with you especially after the gifts you just gave me it's just…"

"Don't worry about it Strawberry I know that eating is something you struggle with but I will always be by your side and force feed you when you need it."

"In a sexy way?"

"No as in I literally hold you down and make you eat."

"Well that could be sexy if you really try." I rolled my eyes. "We can try it out when we get home maybe I'll even put up a fight until you handcuff me."

"What's with you and my handcuffs?"

"Want me to tell you the dream I had last night."

"Is it about my handcuffs?" She nodded. "Erm…"

"And you were in your uniform." We turned into our apartment complex Jessie glanced at the entrance and smiled. "Or you can get dressed and I can act out what happened in my dream."

"I would _really_ like that." I said softly.

 **Logan's Pov**

"Come on Tibs." I held my hand out for him.

"Right behind you Loga." He didn't bring any fancy suits with him so we were going to get one so he could wear it to the Tonys tomorrow I was scared shitless for tomorrow and I didn't know what to say if I won because I've never had to make a speech before and I am really awful at public speaking it's number 165 on my top three hundred fears. "Should we match?"

"You want to match?"

"It would be cute wouldn't it?" He asked picking up a blue shirt. "This would match with your eyes." He said holding it up against me.

"We aren't looking me, we're looking for you." I put the blue shirt back and walked over to the tuxes. "What about this one?" I pointed at the normal looking one but Ty shook his head.

"Boring."

"What about-"

"They're all lame this is going to be my first time on tv well other than a conference for a case but those don't have billions of people watching them! I have to look amazing." He sighed and walked around the store looking at everything then picking the blue dress shirt back up.

"You really like that one don't you?"

"It would look really good on you."

"On me?"

"Try it on." He said and handed me the rest of the stuff along with a tie, I hate ties.

I stared at myself in the mirror and I actually did look good well not good but okay maybe not even okay I looked fine… Yeah fine was the right word or maybe just okay… I walked out and Ty dropped the shirt he was looking at. "You look hot as shit." He said grinning.

"I look okay."

"Okay? You look okay when you're wearing your star wars pajamas, you look hot as hell in this." He pulled me by the tie towards him and kissed me softly. "You should get this."

"But we were looking for you not me…"

"I told you we were going to match." He held up the same exact thing I had on. "Change back and I'll go try this on." I nodded and went back into the changing room.

Dad called me when Ty went into the changing room I quickly answered moving away from the changing room just in case Ty could hear me. "Hey Log sorry I missed your call yesterday."

"It's okay, are you busy?"

"No, what's up?"

"I had sex!" I cheered. "A lot of times!"

"Um…"

"And I-"

"Logan I love you bud you know that but I really don't want to hear about your sex life…" Dad said uncomfortably. "Why don't you call Liam or Ryland and talk to them about this?"

"Because they don't like hearing about my sex life cause I'm gay so I have no one to talk to you're my father you said I could talk to you about anything, did you not?"

"Well yeah…"

"I need advice."

"Maybe uncle Alec would be better to talk to? He's in the same room as me I could-"

"I want to talk to my father! Not uncle Alec!"

"Logan… I'm not comfortable talking about this…"

"But-"

"If you want to talk about your feelings and that then sure let's talk for hours that's fine but please call one of your brothers for the sex stuff." I sighed he was probably right.

"Fine I'll call Liam…"

"So who is he?"

Dad and I talked for a few minutes until Ty came out of the dressing room and all the breath left my body and my eyes wouldn't move from him. He did a spin for me and then posed. "How do I look?"

"You look hot as hell." I said using his words he smiled and I copied him pulling him by his tie towards me. "Thank you for coming with me I really appreciate that you saved me the embarrassment of taking my mom." He laughed again. "It's still not funny!"

"It's adorable that you were going to take your mom." He went back into the changing room so I quickly texted Liam to see if he would be willing to give me a call when he had the chance.

 **Logan: I need to talk to you and get advice call me when you can**

When we went back to the hotel we worked on the case Ty took a few and I took the rest we kept finding small things that seemed too repetitive to be a coincidence. "The last six murders happened in California." Ty said pushing some of the case files towards me.

"Cali… Hmm…" I could take some time off from my jobs and go to Cali to try and get some leads.

"I don't understand," Ty said softly. "This should have popped up on the BAU's database we track-"

"Are you going to call your team?"

"No… They won't do anything unless I have actual proof that all of these are connected… Do me a favor though if you find out that all these cases are actually related that you'll call me Logan I mean it this can be something seriously bad."

"I will." Maybe Ty doesn't believe in me either like Henry…

"Promise me."

"I promise." I had my fingers crossed behind my back.

"Henry asked me to talk to my boss about transferring into the BAU within the year," Ty said putting the file down and grabbing my arm tugging me towards him.

"He did…." My heart sank that means Jessie and Henry would move to Virginia and I'd be here all alone. I hate being alone.

"Yeah and well the leader of our team is my brother so I'm-"

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, we're kinda like an FBI family."

"Wait so it's not just you and your brother?"

"My two older brothers and my two older sisters as well… My parents also worked for the FBI for many years."

"Did they retire?"

"N-No they died…"

"Oh… I'm so sorry."

"It's okay they uh they worked this case and my brother Julian begged them not to because the unsub was ruthless but my parents never backed down after they were assigned a case and the unsub killed them along with five other FBI agents…"

"I-I don't know what to say…" I said softly Ty was looking out the window of his hotel room with such a sad look on his face I didn't know how to make him feel better so I said the only thing that was coming to my mind. "Did they catch him?"

"Yeah he was caught and he's supposed to be executed soon and I know my brothers are going to it I believe but I don't think I can…"

"It's okay if you don't go."

"Is it…?"

"Ty-"

"I-I don't want to talk about this anymore…"

"Are your brothers and sisters all in the BAU?"

"No only my brother Mark he's the leader of our team and my sister Livvy."

"Your twin?"

"Yeah but she just transferred over to the BAU from a different branch."

"What about your other brother and sister?"

"Julian works homicide and my sister Helen works in the FBI's intelligence branch."

"So Julian basically does the same thing you do except his crazy killers aren't serial killers?"

"Yeah and he doesn't have to travel for all his cases which he likes, he wanted to be in the BAU until he realized that he'd have to travel a lot and that would mean he'd be away from his wife and they are grossly in love." Ty shivered.

"Reminds me of Jessie and Henry then." I said with a small laugh.

"Have you ever been in love Loga?"

"Once and it's a mistake I'll never make again."

"Why?" Because my heart still hurts and even though I've locked all those feelings deep within me sometimes I still feel it creeping up on me and I have to try so hard to push my mind to something else because I don't want to be like that anymore I don't like the sad depressed version of myself. I hate it.

"Because nothing lasts forever." My phone chimed.

 **My Clone: Sorry just got out of basketball practice can I call now or are you busy?**

"Do you mind if I call my brother real quick?" I asked hoping he didn't think I was being rude or anything but he smiled and leaned forward kissing me quickly.

"Go ahead I'm gonna order room services and get you the first vegan thing I see."

"Thank you." I opened the door to the room and stepped out into the hallway and called Liam.

"Hey ugly." He said once he answered.

"Li I have to tell you this every time we talk on the phone but if you call me ugly that's basically calling yourself ugly."

"Shuddup." I rolled my eyes.

"How was basketball practice Captain?"

"Horrible… I guess we're gonna have these two new kids on the team for next school year and they suck ass."

"Maybe that's why your coach makes you guys practice on summer break." I mumbled.

"No he makes us do it because all this coming season we're having scouts at most of our games."

"You're actually going to college?"

"If I get a basketball scholarship, fuck yeah!"

"But you want to go to Miami…"

"At this point I don't even care I just want to play college ball and then play in the NBA."

"I believe in you just keep making those touchdowns." Wait…

"Logan-"

"Yeah I realize I just said the wrong thing but honestly I know nothing about sports."

"I know something you don't? Wow…"

"Well if I wanted to learn I could learn every single sport in a matter of minutes."

"Dude I've been playing basketball since I was four there's no way you can-"

"I meant the rules and all the terms, I don't do sports Liam you know this."

"I know you only played basketball for one year and that's because dad made you."

"He let me stop when that ball hit me in the face and I had a bloody nose for an hour."

"He let you stop because you cried for three and half hours and never touched a basketball again." I laughed now at the memory I didn't think it was funny back then. "So you said you needed my advice when have you ever needed my advice?"

"Since I've been having sex with a friend of mine and we aren't romantically involved."

"YOU HAD SEX!" Liam screamed. "DUDE! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" He yelled.

"Uh… Thanks? I think…"

"So give me the details."

"D-Details? Like about the sex?"

"What else could I mean?"

"But-But we never and I mean never talk about sex… I'm gay…"

"So?"

"We never talked about my sex life when I was dating he who shall not be named."

"Since when did you date Voldemort?"

"You know who I meant!"

"I know but that's because he was my best friend and that was weird but I don't know this guy… Do I?" Was his best friend? Are they not friends anymore?

"No."

"Okay so give me the details how'd it happen?"

"He wanted me to thank me for saving his life but I think he really was just tired of being a virgin." I shrugged and glanced at the door hoping Ty wasn't listening but when I was walking out he was flipping through the pages of the room service menu with Sherlock muted so hopefully he was still busy.

"Saving his life?" Oh right I never told anyone that I was basically a murderer.

"Yeah it's a long story and I don't have time to tell it all."

"Why?"

"Because he just ordered room service for us and I'm hungry."

"So tell me what you can until your food gets here then!" My phone vibrated against my face.

 **Mama: Hey Little Bear just checking to see how you're feeling and to wish you luck for the Tony's**

"Logan are you listening to me?" Liam yelled.

"Hold on mom texted me." I yelled back quickly texting her back.

 **Logan: I'm okay just with a friend right now could you do me a favor and call Ryland and ask him to call me? I don't want to call him and have him yell at me**

"Are you writing a fucking paragraph?"

"No. I'm done geez." I mumbled pressing the phone back to my ear and didn't bother looking at it when it vibrated again.

"Now tell me all about this mystery man your bonking."

"Bonking…?"

"Logan just tell me!"

 **Jessie's Pov**

"Are you ready?" I yelled from the bathroom Henry came in and leaned against the door frame.

"Strawberry, I've been ready for an hour it's you that's been taking your sweet ass time." I was just about to put my hair up but Henry grabbed my arm and pulled it making my hair fall back down. "Leave it down."

"Does I look okay?"

"You look gorgeous baby and I'll punch anyone who looks at you."

"I don't know… Maybe I should try the blue dress." I said softly.

"You've tried the blue one, and the red one, and the purple one, and the tan one, and the grey one, and a lot of other fucking colors before going back to same dress you first put on."

"It's the Tonys! I can't just wear any dress! Do you know how much shit I'll get if I look just okay? Do you know anything about the fashion police!"

"No I just know about the real police because that's a real thing unlike whatever the fuck the fashion police are."

"Henry-" He left bathroom. "Don't leave when I'm having a crisis!" I yelled he came back in with my phone that was ringing.

"Your phone was ringing and I knew you wouldn't of been able to hear it."

"Oh… Thank you baby." It was uncle Magnus maybe he knew I was having a wardrobe malfunction. "Hello?"

"Hi Pumpkin."

"Hey uncle Magnus…" I said sadly.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"I've tried on thirteen different dresses and I hated them all so I'm trying to figure out what to do now."

"Why have you tried on thirteen different dresses? Did you not like my gift?"

"What gift?"

"I put it in that bag you took home."

"Oh… I haven't even looked in that since we came home… Hewwie can you go get my bag please?"

"Um… You have a lot of bags could you specify which bag?"

"The one I came home with." He nodded and left. "Are you guys going to watch?"

"Of course we are, Cecily organized a watch party with Izzy."

"Of course she did…" I mumbled as Henry came back in with the bag and handed it to me I opened it and pulled out a wrapped box. "What is this uncle Magnus?"

"You'll see once you open it sweet pea." I hated when people said that. I ripped it open and just stared at the dress for a minute.

"T-This is…."

"The dress you helped Izzy and I design? Yep."

"But you said that you were going to use it for your summer line coming out in a few months…"

"I am and now I need you to model it at the Tonys and make sure everyone knows that it's coming out soon." He said cheerfully. "Oh! And make sure to show off the open back." Why did I have to pick an open back? Oh yeah because I thought it would be super cute but just not on me I don't have that level of confidence. "Sweet pea?"

"Uh yeah I'm here…"

"You'll look absolutely stunning princess."

"I hope so… Um I'm gonna try it on I'll send you pictures."

"No! I want to be surprised when I see you."

"Okay…" I was going to be the first person to wear this dress… I was going to be the first person uncle Magnus and aunt Izzy see in this dress. I wish I was skinnier maybe I'd be able to pull this off then. I took a deep breath and changed real quick and redid my makeup because I felt like it didn't go with the dress.

I walked out into the living room to find Henry he was leaning against the counter eating something with chopsticks I coughed and he turned and promptly dropped the chopsticks along with his food and it fell on the ground. "You look… Wow…"

"Wow is good?"

"Wow is…. Wow is…. I can't even… You look…" He stopped talking altogether.

"Hewwie?" He looked down at the ground then back up to me.

"I said you looked gorgeous earlier but if that was you looking gorgeous then I don't even know the word for how you look right now but I think gorgeously stunning would be the right words. Still not enough to describe how fucking beautiful you look right now though." I blushed I couldn't help it any time he said those type of things I got all warm and fuzzy.

"So not fat…?"

"Jessie-"

"We'll be late if we don't leave now but I have to do something with my hair…"

"You aren't gonna keep it down?" He said disappointment spreading across his face.

"I am but I was going to braid part of it."

"Well can you do it quickly? The limo is waiting."

"Yeah give me five minutes."

 **Logan's Pov**

I wanted to throw up. Ty knew I was freaking out a bit so he held me close to his side smiling for the cameras as we walked down the red carpet, all the reporters trying to figure out who he was and if we were together I thought he'd be polite and just stand beside me or behind me while they took pictures but he stood beside me. "I'm sorry that you'll most likely be plastered all over magazine's tomorrow and what not."

"If it means no one here knows you were going to bring your mom i'll take it." He winked as I playfully bumped my shoulder into his. "Plus my sister will be so jealous."

"Thank you for coming."

"Of course Loga." He said softly and then kissed my head and the reporters started yelling even louder Ty closed his eyes like the noise was hurting.

"Are you alright?"

"Never been a big fan of loud noises…"

"Come on they've taken enough pictures." I pulled him inside.

"So," Ty said a few minutes after walking in silence. "You said you were performing tonight too?"

"Yeah."

"I've never heard you sing before."

"Don't expect much… I suck…"

"Would you be nominated for a Tony if you sucked?"

"Which is why I won't win…"

"Stop selling yourself short."

"I honestly think I'm going to fuck up tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"On stage! I've never performed on _live_ television before or with this big of an audience or this famous of an audience! Oh god I think I'm gonna throw up." I ran to the nearest bathroom and into a stall but I didn't throw up but I still felt like I had to so I didn't move.

"Logan?" Ty said softly. "Come out of there you know it's just the nerves you don't actually have to throw up." I opened the stall door and walked out.

"If I mess up tonight I'm quitting my job and I'm going to never leave my room because I'll be the laughing stock of the internet."

"Okay you need to let loose." He said I didn't understand what he meant but he opened each stall door for some reason before walking to the door and locking it. "Take your pants off."

"Wh-What…?"

"Take. Your. Pants. Off."

"We can't have sex here!"

"You were stressed before and we had sex then you felt a lot better so take your pants off and hurry up because we don't have that much time." He said grinning.

"I think I've created a sex-crazed monster," I mumbled while undoing my pants.

 **Jessie's Pov**

"Oh my god where did you get this dress!" An interviewer gushed this was the tenth time I've been asked. "Can you do a little spin for me?" I nodded and did a little spin. "I need this in my life."

"It's actually from my uncle Magnus and aunt Isabelle's collaboration summer line coming out at the end of this month." I've been repeating the same thing over and over I was starting to get tired of this but I knew this would help out Magnus and Izzy but it's not like they even need help selling their clothing.

"Come on Strawberry we will miss the awards if you keep talking." Henry knew I was getting tired of this and has been trying his hardest to get us through the door but I kept getting stopped so people could ask me about my dress. "Honestly how can so many girls care about a dress?" He muttered under his breath to me so no one else heard him.

"Because fashion Hewwie!" I said flipping my hair he rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god how could I forget?!" He said dramatically and then pretended to flip his hair.

"Shut up!" I yelled laughing.

We were supposed to be sitting next to Logan and Ty but when we got to our seats they weren't there and Logan texted me before he left the hotel with Ty so I knew he was here already but he wasn't on the red carpet. "Do you know where Logan's at?" I whispered to Henry.

"How would I know when I've been with you the entire time?"

"I dunno I thought maybe he texted you or something." Henry pulled out his phone and checked but he shook his head.

"No text."

"Oh…"

I was starting to worry when it started and Logan still wasn't in his seat but maybe it's because he was performing? I didn't know when he was going to be on stage all I knew was he was doing a song. "Should I go look for him?" Henry asked.

"Maybe that would be a good I- Oh! There he is." Logan quickly came up the steps pulling Ty behind him and took a seat next to Henry.

"Sorry we're late." He said quietly as Ty sat down next to him.

"Are you alright Little Bear?"

"Little Bear? That's so adorable how come I can't call you Little bear, Loga?" Ty asked quietly.

"You can if you want," Logan said shrugging and that shocked me he usually made a fuss when people other than me, mom, or dad called him little bear hell he never even let Damien call him and no one ever called him Loga which was actually adorable. "I'm fine by the way."

"I thought you'd be a nervous wreck."

"He was earlier," Ty said and Logan blushed. "But I gave him a pep talk that's what took so long I lost track of time and then I saw Meryl Streep and I screamed really loud."

"He took like fifty pictures with her," Logan mumbled.

"You got to meet her!" I yelled and a few people looked at me but I didn't care.

"Yeah, she told Loga that she's seen Dear Evan Hansen a few times and that she's rooting for him. I could've died and gone to heaven that instant and I would of been perfectly fine with it."

"He was a total fangirl," Logan mumbled.

"So were you!" Ty yelled.

"Whatever you say Tibs." He said smiling, I haven't seen Logan smile since before he and Damien broke up.

 **Logan's Pov**

I managed to make it through my song without messing up, tripping, or being off key! If I didn't win a Tony then I'd be alright for three reasons. One, I had my chance on stage and didn't fuck up. Two, I wouldn't have to say a speech. And three, I knew I wasn't as good as any of the people I was up against. "After this do you guys wanna go out to eat?" Henry asked Jessie didn't seem to happy about eating and Henry noticed and gave her a small glare but didn't say anything. "And you have no excuse Logan it's been over twelve days."

"Yeah I know…"

"What's with the twelve days?" Ty whispered.

"I was fasting for twelve days."

"Why?"

"Because-"

"And now presenting the Tony Award for best leading actor in a musical-" Oh fuck me that was my category and all the nerves and panic came back to me I grabbed onto Ty's hand and squeezed tightly who am I kidding if I don't win i'll probably cry and never want to sing again. This was my one opportunity to win this and it's been a dream of mine since I was five. "And the Tony award goes to…" Not me because I suck… I wouldn't be surprised if they replace me tomorrow. "Logan Herondale!" Great I lost… I really do suck… Wait… Did she say _my_ name…?

"Me…?" I whispered and looked at Ty quickly. "Did she actually say my name or was I daydreaming?"

"She said your name Loga."

"Holy shit!" I pulled him into me and kissed him before jumping up and quickly hugging Jessie and Henry and then ran down the steps thankful that I didn't trip I took the Tony from her. My Tony. Holy shit this happening. This was actually fucking happening to me. "Um wow, this is real…" I said and everyone laughed. "I'm not good at speeches or speaking in general, I think Evan Hansen and I have that in common." Everyone laughed again. "I want to thank my mom for putting up with years of me singing badly and my dad for accepting me when I didn't know how to accept myself, my sisters for learning the songs to my show before the show even came out, and my brothers for telling me not to write a speech because I wouldn't win." Everyone laughed again. "I've dreamed of this moment since I was five and watched Les Misérables for the first time… I was so mesmerized at the thought of being on stage and I never in a million years thought that this would come true. I practiced what I would say if I ever won a Tony when I was seven after I got home from my first play and I'm proud to say that my sister was in that audience of teddy bears just like she's in this audience now. I wouldn't be here without the people who've supported me unconditionally and always rooted for me. Thank you to everyone who has worked on this show and that is a part of this show and thank you, Ty, for being my date and coming with me so I didn't have to bring my mom." Everyone laughed. "You guys might think that's a joke but it's actually the truth." That made them laugh more. "And a very special thank you to my best friend Henry because without you I would have never even became Evan Hansen, you helped me make my dream come true and always believed in me even in moments where I didn't and couldn't believe in myself. And to all my fellow nerds. _If you have a dream no matter how big or outrageous it might seem, follow it, because if you put your mind to it you can achieve it. Live long and Prosper._ " I said in Vulcan.

Once I sat back down Jessie kissed my cheek a bunch of times. "I'm so happy for you even if you did go nerd there for a second in the end." She said kissing my cheek again.

"I can't believe this is real," I whispered looking down at the award. "Do you wanna touch it?" I asked Ty holding it out towards him.

"I'm proud of you Loga." He said softly and kissed me just as soft.

"Thank you for coming."

"You know I honestly thought you weren't going to mention me," Henry said

"How could I not mention my _Hewwie_ ," I said sweetly. Henry was the one who drove me to the audition for the role and then dragged me in when I chickened out.

"Congratulations Princess LogieWogieMogieBear."

"Where did the Mogie come from?" I demanded.

"I was going to say Princess LogieWogieYogiMogieBear but it seemed like too much."

"I hate you," I muttered.

"No, you don't you just said I was your best friend so no you don't hate me."

"I take it back Austin is my best friend now." Oh no… I didn't mention him… He's gonna be mad…

"Did you mention Austin in your speech? No, you mentioned me." Henry said grinning like an idiot.

"I'll just post a picture on Instagram and thank the people who I didn't have time to thank."

"You mean forgot to thank?" Jessie said with an amused smile.

"Want me to beat you with my Tony?"

Ty decided to spend the night at our apartment instead of the hotel because it was late when we got out of dinner. He fell asleep in my bed curled up in my blanket i was about to fall asleep when Ryland tagged me in something on instagram and my heart sank because i knew it was that embarrassing photo he said he was going to post.

 **Next chapter Henry finally proposes to Jessie and Logan goes to California to officially start his investigation**


	16. A Birthday Proposal

**I'm sorry it's been so long a lot of things have been happening and I needed a break and to clear my mind but I'm back sorry it's been so long so to make up for it I give you a long chapter I hope you enjoy**

 **Logan's Pov**

I was leaving for California tomorrow I still haven't told my bosses at the lab that I was taking some time off I know he's gonna throw a fit I'm gone more then I'm here now. My other boss for Broadway didn't care he's been extra nice to me ever since I won the Tony he said I could take as long as I wanted but I have a feeling I won't get this lucky with Dr. Horsham he's a bit of a dick. I knocked on his door and waited I hope he's in today. "Ah, Dr. Herondale how are you?" I'd have to have this same conversation with Theo before I leave today I sighed internally I hate talking to people.

"I'm good may I come in?"

"Of course son come on in." I hate when he calls me son. "What can I do for you?" He asked sitting at his desk. Well, here goes.

"I'd like to take some time off."

"Time off?" He repeated.

"Yes sir."

"Logan you do realize within the last few months you've been gone more then you've been working."

"Yes, I know." Well I could just quit that would make my life a hell of a lot easier.

"You are a very important asset to this company Logan." Did he read my mind? Or did I say that aloud?

"Um yeah I know…" He sighed scooting closer to his desk resting his elbows on the desk.

"If I give you the time off you want would you start coming to work when you were supposed to?"

"Yes sir."

"How long do you need?"

"I'm not sure… Two weeks at the most and if I'm back before then I'll come into work the day I get back." I don't understand this even though I'm not here when I'm supposed to be but when I'm here, I'm the first one here, I never take a break, I stay until three in the morning most days. I get that not showing up to work every day can get you in trouble but I'm the smartest person in this building and that's not just my personal opinion I have the IQ to prove it. I get offers from so many amazing science research facilities and he knows it but yet he treats me like he can afford to lose me when I know he can't hell he's even said so the last time I wanted to quit it's the only reason he gave me a raise. "I'm off today but I'll stay and work."

"Thank you, I'll update the schedule for next week." I nodded and left without saying anything. Maybe I'll pay the LA lab a visit they'll tell Isaac that I was there and it would make him suck up to me like last time. No… That's wrong…

"Logan! Finally I've been waiting for you to show up." Kendra said and pulled me into her lab but she locked her door which was very strange she's always had her door open from the very first day I started here it's always been open.

"Oh hey sorry I've been busy." She pushed me down in a chair and ran her hand through my hair. I was suddenly very uncomfortable.

"So remember that favor I was going to ask you for."

"Uh, yeah…"

"Can I still ask?"

"Um, I uh, yeah…?"

"Would you like to have a baby with me?" I fell out of the chair.

"WHAT!" I screamed or shrieked I couldn't tell my voice was ten octaves to high I sounded like I use to before I hit puberty. "I-I don't-" I stopped talking and waited for her to say something.

"We are ranked in the top five for highest IQs in the entire world do you have any idea how smart our child would be?"

"While I couldn't deny that if we did have a kid it would be much much smarter then me and you combined but I'm only seventeen and totally not ready to be a dad."

"All I need is a sample." She said holding up a cup. "No one would have to know it's yours."

"I'm sorry Kendra… Maybe sometime in the future I'll take you up on that offer but I really can't…"

"I figured you'd say that." She shrugged and put down the cup. "Well if you ever change your mind you know where to find me."

"How's your EQ?"

"Not like yours mister no EQ." She smiled, she did have a nice smile and she's the type of person Liam would have a one night stand with in a heartbeat.

"That didn't answer my question." I muttered.

"I'll tell you if you ever agree to this." She picked up some papers and slid them over to me. "I went over everything you sent me and combined everything I had so you can look over it and see if it's okay so we can start experiments."

"Alright, I'll be out of town for two weeks but I'm thinking about working at the LA lab so we can video chat and get everything ready for when I get back."

"The LA lab? Are they trying to steal you from us again?" She asked pouting.

"Not them I'm aware of," I shrugged. "I have some business I need to take care of in LA and Isaac was his usual dick self so before I leave I'm gonna tell him I'll work at the LA office so he doesn't fire me for never being here." Kenra rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, Isaac can't afford to lose you Logan."

I worked in my office for a bit but got bored so I went to see what Quinn was doing he always does weird and crazy experiments and a lot of them could get him fired but he does them in the hours he knows Isaac and Theo are held up in his office going over boring shit. I didn't bother knocking I opened his door and I sort of wish I did knock because what I saw was complete horror. Quinn was holding poor Walter down injecting him with something and Walter was screeching. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I pushed him away yanking the needle out of Walter he climb into my arms.

"What the hell Logan!" He yelled.

"No, that should be me saying that to you! What do you think your doing? We don't test shit on animals!" I rubbed his head and I swear it looked like he was crying. "What the hell did you inject him with?"

"So you've seen planet of the apes right?"

"The movie?"

"Yeah."

"Well I made a-"

"You're trying to recreate what they did in that movie? Make some weird super intelligent monkey?"

"Yeah so if you could please put the stupid little thing down so I could finish it's rounds for the day."

"Hell no." I said looking around for his cage.

"What do you mean hell no? It's my fucking monkey."

"We do not hurt animals here we aren't supposed to live test on anything and we sure as fuck aren't supposed to be copying movies! Because if you learned anything from them it's that you don't make apes smart, you don't bring dinosaurs back from the dead, you don't go towards the creepy sounds, and you never-"

"Okay whatever I'll stop give me back the monkey."

"No."

"Logan give me the monkey."

"I know you'll just continue to do what you're doing so it's either you let me take Walter or I'll go tell Isaac and Theo what you're doing." His eyes widened.

"You wouldn't do that! You know they'll fire me!"

"Then you shouldn't have been testing on animals."

"Take the fucking monkey then he's stupid anyway." He picked up the syringe and glance at me. "You can go now."

"Give me that." I said holding my hand out for the syringe.

"Why?"

"Because I fucking said so Quinton." He opened the glass door and pulled out a beaker of some sort of green substance. "Is that all you have?"

"Yeah it is… Do you want my research to?" He asked pointing to his desk.

"I would but it would be pointless you already have it backed up on your computer don't you?" He smirked well two can play this game I'll just hack into his computer and erase everything. "But I'll take it anyway." I picked it up and carefully slid it under my arm Walter was glued to me and he was shaking really badly. "If I ever see you try and do this to another animal I'll beat your ass then I'll tell on you and laugh when they fire you, if you want to be stupid and waste your intelligence on things like this get a different job I'm sure you can find an awful place where they hurt and abuse animals in the name of "Science" but if you work here you don't touch them asshole." I grabbed the beaker and left.

Walter wouldn't let me go so I couldn't chemically analyse whatever he was using but I put it away for now and tried to calm water down.

 **Henry's Pov**

I've given myself fifteen pep talks and that's only been today if I counted this last week well the number is embarrassingly high. As the weeks turned into days I started to feel even more nervous then I already was, Jessie's birthday is in three days that means I only have three days left until I ask her to marry me. Three days. Fuck me. _You've got this Henry she loves you and she wants to marry you_ _she said that much when we were in Italy but she never said when so maybe she doesn't want to get engaged any time soon. Fuck! Brain shut up! She loves me and I love her I'm going to propose and It's going to be amazing and she's going to say yes and I hope she doesn't turn me down for spaghetti this time around. I got this._ "Hewwie? Have you been listening to anything I've said in the last ten minutes?" Jessie? When the hell did she get home? Shit she looks mad.

"Oh uh yeah… Um I was listening."

"Really? What did I say?" Fuck…

"That you wanted to show me how much you've missed me?"

"Try again Carstairs."

"Eh… Okay I don't know, I honestly didn't even know you were home yet…" Please don't hit me, please don't hit me.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling okay? Does your stomach hurt?" Oh thank god for getting stabbed. I nodded sadly her eyes softened.

"Come on lay down I'll make you some soup and give you a massage." I've never been so happy about getting stabbed, I actually felt really good today but I wasn't going to tell Jess that she treats me like a baby and does everything for me and I quite like it. "Do you wanna watch a movie or something?" She asked sitting on the couch and pulling me down to her carefully I rested my head on her chest I signed happily. "How are you feeling?" She asked rubbing my back.

"I'm alright and I don't care what we watch." She turned on a stupid romantic movie.

"When do we leave?" She asked I was keeping everything about the trip a secret.

"Soon."

"Hewwie." She pouted I always thought it was super adorable when she did that.

"We're leaving tomorrow, it was originally supposed to be today but Logan's going to Cali tomorrow so I figured it would be easier if we all just went to the airport together."

"Your cousins will be here when we get back, right?" I groaned.

"Why'd you have to remind me!" I whined.

"How come you don't get along with them?"

"Because they are dicks and always going on and on about how Zach and I should be with Chinese women and all that crap. It's annoying."

"So… They won't like me?"

"Probably not, plus they don't speak English very well so now I'm gonna be stuck talking in Mandarin and having to listen to them going on and on about the stupid-" I groaned again. "I don't want to see them."

"Just play nice Hewwie you don't get to see them that often and no matter what they're still your family."

"If they say anything about you i'll beat the shit out them I don't care if they're my family or not."

"You've never told me how they're related to you… Your dad doesn't have any brothers does he?"

"No he's my dad's cousin but they were extremely close like brothers he's the one who helped my dad after everything happened to him…" She looked down at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never told you…?"

"Told me what?" I sat up and tried not to look too sad.

"A few years ago I asked my dad how come he had all these scars over his body and Zach punched me really fucking hard… I guess he asked dad a few years before but dad wouldn't talk about it but he sat us both down and he told us that if he told us the story we weren't allowed to ask questions and the minute the conversation was over he was going to leave it at that and never bring it up again, he said he was going to leave out a lot of stuff because it was too hard to talk about so we sat down and shut the fuck up and listened to him."

"You don't have to tell me…"

"I want to, just never tell my dad I've told you this."

"O-Okay…" I looked down at the ground as I told her everything my father had told us.

"When my dad was a boy he lived in this place called the Shanghai Institute I dunno what it really is but I know they have them all over the world. My grandfather and grandmother ran the place and there was these group of people who I guess didn't like the way my grandparents were running it or something, my dad never told us why they did what they did Zach thinks it's too hard for him to talk about but they kidnapped my dad and his parents… Dad said they wanted information that his parents didn't have so in order to get the information they'd torture all of them… They would give my dad this drug called yin fen and they made them watch, the people of China call it the demon drug, eventually my grandparents died because of the torture but they kept my dad and would beat him and give him the drug every day because they thought my grandparents told him their secrets. My uncle was the one who found my dad and sent him to live at the London Institute, but the damage was already done my dad's body had gotten so weak that it needed the drug to live… He tried so many times to stop but it almost cost him his life… He never told me how he stopped only that meeting my mom and uncle Will saved his life… After that he never brought it up again so there are a lot of questions I have still but I don't want to bring up painful memories for him. I felt like an ass for even asking him after he told us. Kenzie asked once and dad told her it's because he had to fight all the monsters under her bed."

When I finally looked at her she had silent tears running down her face I pulled her into me rubbing her back. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Your poor dad…"

"That's why my dad is so anti-drugs… It's also why we moved away from China."

"Because of yin fen?"

"A few kids offered Zach some and Zach took it and brought it home… Dad had a full blown panic attack but that was before he told us so we didn't understand why he reacted that way or why we ended up moving so soon after that. You don't really see the drug around anymore because of the horrible things it makes people see that's why they call it the demon drug."

"He was scared…"

"Terrified… He broke down crying in the living room and for hours mom just held him while he cried. She made us go over to my uncle's house and he told us yin fen was the reason our grandparents died, Zach ended up flushing it down the toilet and apologized like a million times to my dad… A few weeks later we moved."

"I don't think I'll be able to see Jem without crying now…" She muttered softly wiping her tears.

"Dad always said the only good thing that came out of it was that he got to meet my mom and all his friends… He had a close friend named Henry I was named after him."

"I've heard Will talk about him, he said I had bright red hair just like him." Jessie said softly I nodded.

"You do," I said laughing. "Mom has a picture of all of them together I'll show it to you one day."

"I'm sorry I made you tell me about-"

"You didn't make me I wanted to tell you but please never tell my dad you know…"

"I won't." She said her eyes were filled with sadness much like mine when dad had told us I waited until I was in bed that night after he told us and I cried like a baby for everything that my father had to go through, for all the pain he had to suffer, for having his family ripped from him, for- "You're crying…" Jessie said softly pulling me back to her.

 **Logan's Pov**

The day was finally over all I wanted to do was get out of here and go to the pet store so I could get Walter some stuff and a little travel case so he could come to California with me. A quick knock on the door brought me out of daydreaming about cute little outfits I could put Walter in, I glanced at him, he was asleep on a stack of papers I quietly went over to the door and opened it and almost slammed it shut on Quinn's face. "What do you want?" I said coldly.

"Are you seriously still mad at me?"

"Did you think ten hours was going to make me less mad at you?" He rolled his eyes.

"It's just a monkey Logan you act like it was a baby I was testing on."

"He might just be a monkey but he's still a baby you had no right what's so ever to-"

"Okay, okay," He said holding up his hands he had a bag in one of them. "I'm sorry I won't test on animals anymore… It's gonna be a long time before I test on anything." He muttered bitterly.

"Why?" I asked playing dumb.

"My computer crashed I tried rebooting everything but the fucking thing won't work and if I lose all my research I'm going to have a heart attack…"

"That's called karma."

"I brought you a peace offer."

"Whatever it is I don't want it."

"It's all of the monkeys stuff… You can have him." He held out the bag once I took it he turned around and left. I slammed my door shut and Walter jumped up once I was close to him he jumped from the stack of papers onto my shoulder.

"Let's see what's in here huh Walter?" I sat down and spilled everything out on my desk the first thing he picked up was a pacifier and put it into his mouth then he picked up a bottle and held it out to me shaking it. There were a few diapers and some random clothes and toys. I put everything back into the bag and put all my research into my bag. "Let's get out of here boy." Walter patted my head.

I almost forgot to talk to Isaac and Theo so I had to run back into the building and hope they were still there, luckily they were both in the chem room. "Dr. Herondale your leaving so early?"

"My shifts up and I have to pack."

"Pack?" Theo asked.

"Yes sir, I'm going to LA for a few weeks but don't worry I called the LA lab and they said I could work from there so I will still be working and Kendra and I have set up times to video chat because we're working on a theory together."

"You never told me you'd be working at the LA lab…" Isaac said cautiously.

"Well you were upset when I asked you about taking time off so I called the lab and they said it would be their honor if I worked with them."

"Are you thinking about transferring?" Theo asked.

"I'm just going home for a family thing and Isaac was upset about me leaving so I called to see if I could work there because I don't feel like coming home and not having a job for always missing work." Theo looked at Isaac and I knew I have done my job at getting him in deep shit. Even though Isaac was my boss Theo was the bigger boss, the owner of this facility. He's a theoretical physicist that I looked up to greatly he knew that considering the first day I met him I asked for his autograph, he always said I was like a son to him I didn't mind when he called me son.

"You will always have a job here Logan and if you ever need time off just text me and I'll give you as much time as you need." I nodded and Theo finally looked at Walter. "Um, why do you have a monkey?"

"Oh, uh…" Shit what do I say? I didn't want to get Quinn into trouble even though he deserves it. "I rescued him, he was being used as an experiment by some mad scientist who wanted to recreate planet of the apes." It wasn't a complete lie I just left out who the mad scientist was.

"And this is what's wrong with science," Theo muttered. "If you'll excuse us Logan Dr. Horsham and I have some matters to discuss."

"Of course sorry for the interruption."

I had to shove Walter into my jacket I had no idea how Henry and Jess would react to me having a monkey and I didn't want to have that conversation yet I picked up the bag of stuff I bought for him leaving his cage in the car and quickly ran to our apartment I hope they aren't in the living room or kitchen but of course with my luck they were on the couch making out while a movie played Jessie pushed Henry away and sat up quickly fixing her shirt. "H-Hey Logie." She sat up as Henry smiled.

"Hey Princess." Henry said cheerfully.

"Hey _Hewwie_." I said back even more cheerfully he lost his smile now.

"Do you want to watch-"

"Continue with what your doing I have a lot to do, goodnight." I started walking towards my room.

"Wait Log!" Henry yelled. Fuck.

"Yeah?"

"You don't want watch the new episode of-"

"No it's okay you look busy with Jessie." I turned around and went to my room quickly and shut my door. "I'm sorry that took so long Walter." I pulled him out and set him on my bed. "Look I got you some more fun stuff." I pulled out the pacifier he had from the lab and he quickly took it and shoved it in his mouth, I can't believe what Quinn was doing with him, what a dick.

I was just about to lock my door when one of them knocked on my door. God damn it. "Yeah?"

"Log what's wrong?" Jessie said softly.

"Nothing I'm fine."

"No you aren't and I know it.. Is this about Damien?" A flash of pain went through me just at his name and I quickly had to think of something else.

"No."

"Ty?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Jess I'm fine."

"We both know that's a lie Logan." Henry said.

I sighed I knew they weren't going to leave so I called Walter and he climbed up me to my shoulder. "Don't be mad at me…"

"Why would we be mad?" I opened my door all the way Jessie's eyes met mine then traveled up to Walter. "You have a monkey on your head."

"His name is Walter and Quinn was using him as an experiment so I saved him." Walter nuzzled up against me and patted my head.

"Are you planning on keeping him?" Jessie asked.

"Would you be mad if I say yes?"

"I don't know if this apartment complex allows monkeys Logie."

"They have no breed restrictions for dogs and the crazy cat lady has seventeen cats and no one says anything so I'm sure they won't mind a monkey."

"She has sixteen cats."

"No she got a new one last week his name is Spaz and she tried to trade him for Church! Can you believe her! Trying to kidnap my sweet baby."

"What are you going to do with him when you go to California? I don't think I can get Shane to agree to watching a cat, a dog, and a monkey…"

"I'm taking him with me."

"Good because Shane already picked up Church and Ly."

"Did you give him-"

"Yes I gave him your fat cats special treats."

"He's not fat! He's plump."

"He tries to kill me every time he lays on me." Henry muttered Walter jumped from my shoulder to Jessie's.

"Hi Wally." She said rubbing his head.

"Wally?" I repeated.

"Yeah it's what I'm gonna call him because Walter is an old man name."

"His full name is Walter Jace Herondale." Henry laughed but Jessie shook her head. "Jace or Ryland I haven't fully decided yet."

"You are awful!"

"Dad named my rat after Simon then he named his snake after Magnus so it's only fair I name my monkey after dad or Ryland to get revenge for that awful picture he posted." I still can't believe he posted that picture of me from when I was five in my underwear standing on top of the coffee table singing with the broom as my microphone. I still haven't even read what he wrote because I die of embarrassment every time I look at that damn picture.

"Walter Jace-Ryland Herondale? Or Walter Ryland-Jace Herondale?" Henry said helpfully.

"I'm gonna get mom's opinion and Liam and Benny." Walter wrapped his arms around Jessie's head and started to lick her hair I thought she'd get mad but she laughed.

"Are you hungry Wally? Do you want some fruit?" He started bouncing up and down on her shoulder. "I'm taking that as a yes." She said walking away with him.

"You never told me why you were going to Cali." Shit… I thought he wouldn't of asked since he's been worrying about proposing to Jess.

"Fa-" Shit I couldn't tell him it was a family thing because he would know I was lying. "Just some work stuff."

"You've never lied to me before so why have you been doing it so much lately?" He looked really hurt. "Log your my best friend you know-"

"AHHH! THE WAY HE EATS IS FUCKING ADORABLE!" Jessie yelled from the kitchen and I had to agree.

"I'm not lying to you Henry."

"Yes you have been."

"I just-"

"I get why you do it to everyone else but you've never been like that with me you've come to me with everything including all your sex questions and other things I could've went a very long time without knowing." I felt awful for lying to him but I had to do this on my own I owed it to myself, to the women that have been murdered, and to the chief of police he believes in me and I had to find something out I couldn't just give up not when this guy was still killing. I made up something quick.

"I'm going to a gay thing." What the fuck was that supposed to mean? _Jesus Logan you need to get better at making up lies._

"A gay thing?"

"Some of my drag friends are doing a show." That wasn't a lie but I had only gotten the invite a few hours ago.

"And you didn't want to tell me because?"

"Because you're a manly man and you'd probably make-"

"Make fun of you? When have I ever?"

"Remember when I had to kiss a girl for that movie and I fell out of my chair and tried to fend her off with a wooden spoon? You made fun of me then."

"Oh come on! That was pure gold plus they put it in the movie because it was so funny." He said laughing.

"It wasn't funny for me." I mumbled.

"If you don't want to tell me why you're going to LA then fine don't tell me but if your in some kind of trouble-"

"No trouble Hewwie," I winked. "I just miss my mom and I was invited to see some friends I haven't seen in years." Also not a lie.

"Okay…"

"I have to pack and I have some last minute work to do."

"Actually can you do something for me?" He asked quietly.

"Uh… yeah? What's up?"

"I um, wrote Jessie a song."

"A song? But you don't sing…"

"I know that! Ryland was telling me that girls find it romantic when guys write songs for them with all their feelings and shit so I wrote this for Jess but your right I don't sing so I was wondering if she says yes and when we get married if you'd be willing to sing this." He said holding out a piece of paper to me.

"How romantic and sappy."

"Suck a dick."

"I di-"

"DUDE!" He yelled while I burst out laughing because the look of horror on his face was too great.

"I'd be honored to sing the song, if, you agree that you will feed Walter all the awful live things he has to eat and that you don't record it and show me him eating worms and stuff because I'd cry."

"Deal." He said smiling.

Walter had a bowl of fruits and nuts that he was happily eating I handed Jessie his bottle. "Um what I can give him?" I opened the fridge and looked through what we had before handing her a water juice box. "Eh these are nasty though."

"Well he will like it and they are not nasty! Right Henry?"

"They're actually pretty good." Jessie put it on the counter and Walter took the straw from her and tried to open it.

"Hold on Wally I'm gonna open it for you." She took the straw back and ripped open the plastic but he took it back before she could put it into the juice box but Walter ended up punching it through the hole. "Your such a smart little monkey aren't you." He put the straw to his mouth but he didn't drink anything so he set it down and pulled the straw out and put it in his mouth. "Hold on sweet boy." She took the drink and poured into his bottle then handed it to him. "There you go." He took it and started to drink while pulling his bowl of food closer to him. "I want one." Jessie said to Henry.

"I just bought you a horse I'm broke."

"Don't worry Jess I'm sure he'll sleep in your bed just like Church and Lylah do."

"Your right, never mind Hewwie."

"Good."

"Alright I'm gonna go pack and put up all the stuff I got for Walter, do you guys want me to take him?"

"No he's okay out here." When I was walking back to my room I heard Henry yell.

"Those are my fries you dick monkey eat your fruit!"

"Henry let him eat some of the fries!" Jessie yelled at him.

I uploaded all the case files to an encrypted file on my laptop and labeled it 'Genius Jibber' if anything happened to me because of this case Henry would understand and he'd find me, I hope. I still haven't figured out what the hell I'm going to do or how I'm gonna even start investigating it but I promised myself i'd do this and get down to the bottom of this. It wasn't even for me anymore there were so many missing/murdered women and children it made my stomach turn every time I thought about it, I need to find out what's going on and why all these women are getting tortured and killed but I had a horrible feeling that the now twenty-eight cases I've linked together might only be the tip of a very large and evil iceberg.

 **Jessie's Pov**

The plane ride to London was definitely something I'd never forget and it wasn't just because I finally got to join the mile high club, okay it was mostly because I got to join the mile high club but also because- "Strawberry? Did you want to go to the hotel or get something to eat first?" He asked softly throwing his arm over my shoulder pulling me in close to his side.

"What do you want to do?" We're always doing what I wanted to do but I knew what he would say and of course he said.

"Whatever you want baby."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Then we'll get something to eat." I didn't want to eat but I knew that would only start a fight, we didn't eat before we left home even though Logan kept yelling at us to eat, and well Henry kept me distracted most of the plane ride so it's been awhile since we've eaten. "What do you want to eat?"

"There's this place not to far I use to go there every month with my mom and Zach." I had briefly forgotten that Henry lived in London for years, I don't know how I could forget he still has his accent but it wasn't as thick as it used to be.

"Lead the way Hewwie."

I ate too much and made Henry finish my food which I knew he was upset about because my 'too much' and his 'too much' weren't the same. He gave me a sad glance when I had pushed my food towards him after only eating a few bites but he didn't fight with me on it just silently ate his food and then mine. We went to the hotel after eating and I stood there just staring at it for a minute, there was no way in hell we could afford this place. "Is something wrong?" Henry asked parking our rental car.

"Do you have a secret stash of money or something I don't know about?"

"If I say yes will you spend it on shoes and clothes?" He asked with a smirk.

"Possibly."

"Well unfortunately for you I do not have a small fortune hid away."

"Pity," I said jokingly. "How did you afford this hotel then? And don't say it's one of my birthday presents…"

"No," He laughed. "Zach helped out."

"But-"

"I didn't ask him to… The only thing I asked for was the private plane but Zach being Zach did this…"

"That was sweet of him."

"Well he knows I-" He shut up clamping his mouth shut.

"He knows you what?"

"Couldn't afford some place nice…"

"Hewwie you know we could've stayed anywhere I don't care if-" He kissed my cheek then opened the door.

"I know and so does he but he wanted to and that was his mistake because I'm gonna order the most expensive thing on the room service menu and I'm gonna order movies."

"He'll never do this for you again if you do that…"

"Good, he knows I hate it."

"Him doing stuff for you?" I asked he nodded while trying to take the bags out of the car. "Henry don't your hurt I'll do it."

"I'm feeling fine today." He said and for the first time since he got stabbed I believed him.

The room was big and beautiful and it overlooked Big Ben I spun around towards Henry. "Can we go?" I asked and looked back at the beautiful clock tower.

"Tomorrow." Henry said softly.

"We're going for my birthday?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, well that's just on the list of things we're doing for your birthday my love." He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my cheek a few times. "I love you Jess more then anything in this world."

"And I love you just as much Hen." It was rare that I ever called him that he usually hated it but this time he didn't seem to mind.

"Want a massage?" I could feel his smile against my neck.

"A real massage?"

"Mhmm." He said pulling me towards the bed then pushed me down onto the bed it was so soft. "Is there anything you'd like to do tomorrow?" He asked as he started rubbing my back.

"I want to go to Buckingham Palace! Oh, and I want to go on the London Eye and some other stuff I haven't thought of yet." I said softly. "Are we going to do anything today?"

"No today is a lazy day and I really wanna take a nap." He said while yawning.

"You don't have to give me a massage we can just go to sleep."

"Nope." He said and started to rub my back again.

I opened my eyes realizing Henry's massage put me to sleep it must've not been for long because he was still rubbing my back I was falling back asleep when Henry called my name. "Jess?" I had my eyes closed but I was aware of the fact that he looked at my face. "I…" He started then stopped. "I've always felt comfortable telling you things but there are some things I've been too scared and weak to say… Maybe that's why I always talk to you when you're asleep." He stopped rubbing my back.

"I'm afraid one day you'll wake up and realize that you've only ever had me. Rylie always tells you about the crazy parties she's been too and even crazier hook ups she's had and I get scared—terrified— that you'll think of wanting that because you've only had _me_ and I think about you leaving me and it's pure hell because for the life of me I can't remember a time that I wasn't painfully and hopelessly in love with you. Besides you I've only had one other real girlfriend and I'm pretty sure she hates you because you were all I would talk about… It scares me sometimes…" He said unbearably soft.

Real girlfriend? The only girl he's ever told me about was his friend that was afraid to come out to her friends so they pretended to date. Pretended. Not real. So who was this real girlfriend?

"It scares me how much I love you and how vulnerable I feel with you because I think of life without you and it kills me. I know I probably sound like a girl right now which is one of the reasons I don't say these types of things to you, well, at least when your awake... I know I can't give you everything you deserve but I will work my ass off until I've made all your dreams come true and maybe one day I will be the man you deserve." He kissed my head then sighed. "No… it needs to be better then that." He mumbled. What did he mean by that? I thought what he said was beautiful and perfect because that's how I feel I wanted to turn around and look at him but he'd be upset if he knew I heard everything he just said.

"Okay part of that was good…" I heard the tapping of a pencil on paper. "Who am I kidding that sucked. I suck." He ripped the paper and I felt him get out of bed I couldn't move or anything because he got back into the bed but this time he pulled me into him. "I hope… I hope I don't fuck everything up tomorrow…" He pulled the cover over us and snuggled into me.

 **Logan's Pov**

Liam said he was picking me up at the airport and I was scared that he'd bring his motorcycle but I soon realized it was worse, he was driving dad's i8, his favorite car, his most prized possession. Liam hopped out of the car and glanced at me and then to Walter. "Um… Log, do you know you have a monkey on your shoulder?"

"Yeah say hello to Walter." I said rubbing his ear.

"You got a monkey? Dude that's fucking dope." Walter stared at Liam for a second before looking down at me probably confused since we're identical.

"Why are you driving dad's car? He's gonna scream at you…"

"He gave it to me." Liam said beaming.

"Dad… Gave you his i8?"

"He just got the new one and he didn't want to get rid of it like he did his last one so he asked if I wanted it."

"Do you drive as reckless as dad does?"

"What would you say if we went to a street race?"

"I'd slap you in the face." I muttered Liam nodded.

"I figured…" He muttered but was still smiling. "So how'd you get a monkey?" I told him everything Quinn was doing and I thought he'd make some stupid joke but he looked surprisingly upset. "Dude that's so fucked up… I mean it's a movie for a reason no one should try and do that." He said then looked at Walter. "So can he like talk?" Liam asked staring at Walter.

"He's a monkey Liam not a-"

"Well Quinn was doing experiments on him so can he talk? Or-"

"No… He can't talk or do anything like that… I think Quinn just developed that serum he had and I took it all from him and hacked into his computer and basically fried his entire system so he won't be doing anything for a while."

"So you own a monkey now?" Liam stuck his hand out and Walter took it and started licking him. "He's cute."

"He's only about three or four months old."

"Do you know what kind of monkey he is?"

"A capuchin." I gave him a bag of banana chips that he opened by himself and started to eat it. "Why did you pick me up and not mom?"

"She has an art gala thing she's preparing for and you didn't really give her that much of a heads up about coming into town so she asked me to pick someone up from the airport and I-"

"Complained like a baby?" I asked smirking.

"Actually yeah," He said laughing. "But then she said it was you I was picking up so I said of course."

"Well I'm glad you picked me up."

"So…" Liam said a few minutes after driving in silence.

"So…? So what?"

"Why the spontaneous trip?" Shit… I never thought on an excuse as to why I was coming to Cali you'd think I would've thought of something on the plane here but no .

"Work stuff."

"Oh?" Liam always knew when I was lying mostly because I sucked at it and also because I never lied to him. I hoped he bought it but he didn't say if he knew I was lying. "Word of warning Benji isn't in a good mood."

"Why?"

"He realized mom's gala is in Santa Ana so he's been crying all day." Liam said softly he use to make fun of me because of how attached I was to mom but Benji was a million times worse then I ever was but we all knew why he had bad separation anxiety and we'd never make fun of him or tell him to stop acting like a baby like they use to tell me. Everyone thought Benji would get over it but it just seemed to get worse.

Right once we got inside I heard Benji crying but once he seen me he wiped his eyes and ran to me. "Logan!" He wrapped his arms around me hugging me tightly. "I thought you were coming tomorrow."

"Nope, today." Liam came in with Walter feeding him one of his banana chips.

"A MONKEY!" Benji yelled forgetting all about me and running to Liam jumping up trying to touch Walter. "Liam can I see him?"

"He's Logan's monkey, ask him." He turned to me the question in his eyes.

"Yeah, come here Walter." He jumped to me as I sat on the couch.

"How'd you get a monkey."

"Work." Benji nodded holding his hand out for Walter to sniff him.

"MOM!" Liam screamed. "WE'RE HOME!"

"Don't yell Liam." Cecily mumbled coming down the steps.

"Cecily? Why are you home? I thought you were in Italy."

"I'm home for two weeks we're on break." She said sadly.

"Since when does uncle Magnus take breaks?"

"Since uncle Magnus asked Max's ex if he could take Kai for two weeks he thought she'd say no but she said sure so he said we were taking a break I could've stayed because Izzy is still there but dad is coming home for the weekend and I wanted to see-" She stopped and finally looked at me with Walter. "Why do you have a monkey?" Mom came down the steps.

"Who has a monkey?" She looked at me. "Why do you have a monkey?"

"One of my coworkers were using him as a horrible experiment so I saved him and now I have a monkey."

"I have a cat!" Benji said cheerfully.

"That's not your cat Benny." Mom said.

"But he loves me!"

"He loves everyone." Liam mumbled.

"You got a cat?" I asked mom but she shook her head.

"We're cat sitting for Kayla."

"Oh yeah, when do they come back from Hawaii?"

"Tomorrow, mom's taking the kids… Unfortunately." Liam muttered.

"You love Harlan and Willow." Cecily said.

"We just saw them!" Liam whined.

"Wait… Did you say dad was coming home for the weekend?"

"Yeah, dad has three days off, him and Ry are coming home."

"Why is everyone suddenly coming home…" I muttered mostly to myself but Liam, Cecily, and Benji all shrugged.

"Ryland's coming to surprise Kayla and the kids, your father's coming because he wanted to see you guys, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you Log." Mom ruffled my hair.

"I just saw him a few weeks ago." I said shrugging I didn't understand why he'd be so excited to see me.

"I said the same thing when he texted me telling me he was coming home." Liam said laughing.

"Alright, I have to get going but-" Benji burst out crying and ran to mom. "Benny we talked about this…" He held onto her shirt shaking his head.

"Let me come with you please!" He sobbed.

"You can't come, you won't stay in the hotel room by yourself and you can't come to the gala."

"Don't leave me." He pressed his face into her and continued to cry.

"Baby boy i'll be home tomorrow afternoon." He shook his head against her. "Liam." Mom said he nodded and grabbed Benji pulling him away from mom and didn't react when Benji punched him trying to get back to mom. "I love you guys, Logan you're in charge and please keep an eye on Benny and Liam _do not_ be a jerk to him." She said giving him a hard stare.

"I would never." He said and patted Benji's head.

"I think your father might be home before me tomorrow so please don't trash the house while I'm gone because you'll have to hear a lecture from your father." Mom said smiling.

"Are you picking up Harlan and Willow on your way home?"

"No, Ryland said he was coming over for dinner tomorrow so they are just going to leave the kids with us when they leave."

"Still lame that they're staying with us." Liam muttered but smiled when mom glared at him. "Kidding I love them."

"Alright I really have to go now I love you guys." Mom kissed my head and looked at Walter. "We'll have a talk about-"

"His name is Walter Ryland-Jace Herondale." Liam burst out laughing but mom just shook her head.

"I'm leaving…" Mom said shaking her head she glanced at Benji who was still crying holding onto Liam. "I love you Benny." She kissed his head. "If you need me call me okay?" He nodded miserably.

Once mom left Benji continued to cry Liam held onto him until he started to gulp back the cries he let him go. "Do you want to play a game or something?" He asked Benji but he shook his head and looked at the front door. "Are you going to stare at the door until mom comes home?"

"Maybe…" Benji said softly.

"No you're not." Liam said Benji turned around towards us and rubbed his eyes.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Benji asked Liam.

"Well I actually wasn't planning on staying here tonight." I sighed.

"Let me guess… Chase's house?"

"Valerie."

"But didn't she break up with you because you kissed her best friend?" Benji asked Liam grinned.

"She got over it."

"I doubt that, girls don't get over that type of stuff." Cecily said crossing her arms.

"Well she's the one who texted me wanting to-" I threw my water at Liam.

"Don't you dare say that in front of them, their kids."

"I am not a kid!" Cecily yelled.

"You can sleep with me tonight Benj." He nodded.

"And Walter?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you!"

Thankfully Liam took Benji outside to play basketball so he calmed down some hopefully he'll forget about mom if he has some fun but I'm sure he'll end up crying again when he tries to go to sleep, if dad was home he wouldn't have cared that mom was leaving as long as he had one of them he was alright. I took the quiet time to try and get some work done I opened the file and looked at the most recent case. "Logan?" Cecily came into the kitchen where I was and sat down opposite of me. Thankfully.

"Yeah Cec?"

"How long are you here for?" She picked up an apple.

"Haven't decided yet but I have two weeks off from my jobs well I have to work at the LA lab here unfortunately but I don't think I will all that much," I shrugged and looked at the address on the case file, that was really close to the house. Cecily put the apple down with a heavy sigh.

"Do you wanna watch a movie with me or something? Liam and Benji are gonna be out there for hours." She whined.

"I have to stop at the lab real quick to let them know I'll be working there but I'll be back in the thirty minutes."

"Can I come?"

"Sorry scientists only." I winked at her she rolled her eyes.

"I'll pick out some movies and make popcorn i'd say we could get our snack on but we don't have very many snacks." She said sadly.

"Is that why you picked up an apple? I've never seen you eat an apple before." I joked.

"I have too you jerk!" She picked it back up and threw it at me.

"I can stop at the store if you'd like something." She nodded and ran to the pantry I typed the address into my phone and closed my laptop.

"I'll text you the list!" She yelled still in the pantry a second later my phone chimed with a long list.

"Do you have money for all this crap?" I yelled back.

"Come on!" She yelled. "You just won a Tony award don't they give you a raise if you win one of them?"

"No," I laughed. "But I'll get you what you want." She came skipping back and since she was tiny still it was really adorable.

"Best big brother ever." She said kissing my cheek.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, I still felt really weird and anxious when I did this because I don't look like a cop and I'm not a cop so people weren't obligated to talk to me but I hoped I'd get somewhere at least some clue as to what's going on here. The door opened and a young girl around my age maybe older was looking at me or more so glaring at me. "What do you want?"

"Um, are you the sister of Olivia Che-"

"Yes I am and who are you?"

"I'm investigating the-"

"You seem awfully young to be an investigator." She said sizing me up.

"I know I'm young but that doesn't mean I'm not investigating all the cases."

"Wait… Cases? You believe it's not just my sister?"

"I-" She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside but she didn't take me to the living room or anything she dragged me into a room and slammed the door shut and put a chair against the door. "Um…"

"My name is Lily."

"L-Logan…"

"Are you a cop or something?"

"No… But I worked with the cops and the chief of police gave me a bunch of cold cases to look at and I found a lot of women that were connected together in New York and I asked an FBI friend of mine to help me out and open up the search and I found a lot more women and children that this has happened to."

"How many?"

"Twenty-eight." She nodded and pulled something out from under her bed it was a box she pushed it towards me.

"I've been investigating it on my own as well I'm no cop and I don't have the resources you have but I did have a father who was a cop I used his computer to get all this and I've been trying to work this on my own for three years but I haven't gotten any new leads." I opened the box and looked at all these case files.

"H-how many?"

"Thirty-nine."

"THIRTY-NINE!"

"All here in California." No… That couldn't be… I looked at the first three and it was all the same motive all of them had signs of torture and rape.

"How… How is this possible? They would've realized that there was a serial killer on the loose… How can all thirty-nine of these women be murdered and no one pieces this together…"

"When my sister went missing the cops that interviewed us told us she probably ran away with her boyfriend my parents kept telling him that it was impossible because she didn't have time for a boyfriend she had a four year old daughter who was her entire life but they kept insisting that all their "evidence" lead them to that conclusion that she ran off with a man and if we didn't hear from her to call them again and they'll open a case."

"But your dad is a cop couldn't he just-"

"He died eight months before my sister went missing… My mother was so sure that the cops were going to do there best because my dad was one of them… They were supposed to be brothers but they didn't bat an eye…" She wiped her tears and shook her head. "And it's the same time and time again."

"What do you mean?"

"Some of the family members from those women in those files are in one of my support groups and they all had similar stories."

"Did you tell them?"

"No, god no… I'm no cop I have no evidence I'll just look like the crazy girl who lost her entire family…" She picked up a family photo and brushed her finger over who I assumed was her mother. "My mom died last month and her last words were I'll tell Oliva how much you miss her and then she was gone and I'm here all alone… So I go to a support group because the last three years have been really fucked up. I only talk in group once a month and it's mostly because that's how I get all my information I just wish I could do more…"

"Why do you think the cops have been covering for a killer?"

"Corruption." Lilly muttered.

"Dirty cops?"

"It makes sense doesn't it? All these women getting murdered in the same way but they never tell the families exactly how they died never brought anyone to justice, they don't care."

"How did they tell you your sister died?"

"Random stabbing," She said bitterly. "She was missing for three months and when they found her body she was… She…" She started to cry and I felt uncomfortable.

"I've promised that I was going to find out what's happened to these women and I won't stop until I do… It's not just California it's all over the united states, do you think I can borrow this?" I asked pointing at the box.

"But-"

"I will bring it back once I scan them and upload them to my computer it will help me see who I have already and who I'm missing."

"Can I help you?"

"No I don't need help."

"Four eyes are better then two, plus no one would ever expect two kids to be working on this case."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen, you?"

"Seventeen."

"Aren't you a bit-"

"Young? Yes. Fully capable of doing this? Also yes." She laughed but it died down quickly and then she said really softly.

"My sisters been gone for two years and I still have no answers I call the police for updates but they just tell me that the case has gone cold and their sorry… Do you have any idea how that feels?"

I didn't know exactly how that felt but part of my heart ached because I knew Henry can relate to that he had his baby sister ripped from him, right in front of him. Her eyes softened and she nodded. "You do know how it feels…"

"N-Not exactly but in a way." She nodded again.

"We're both probably stupid for investigating this but I'm not giving up. I promised my sister."

"And I promised all of them." I said softly looking at the box.

"So we're both stupid," She said grinning. "What do you say Logan?"

"Give me your number I'll text you in the morning with a meeting place I'll let you look over all the cases I have and you can have your box back." She nodded and put the top back on the box and slid it towards me I turned towards the door and glanced at her. "Um why did you put a chair there?"

"I have roommates and they tend to bust in whenever they want if they saw all that I'm sure they'd freak and probably call the cops on me." She laughed again.

After I left Lily's I stopped at the store and got everything Cecily asked for plus some vegan snacks and some strawberry puffs for Walter I was thankful Cecily agreed to watching him but also scared at what she'd do because this is Cecily we're talking about My phone chimed as I was walking back towards the car.

 **My Clone: YOU TOOK MY CAR!**

 **Logan: It's my duty as your little brother to annoy and steal your stuff right? :D Don't worry I'm on my way home**

 **My Clone: Where'd you go anyway?**

 **Logan: Work stuff**

Liam texted me again but I didn't bother to look at it but maybe I should have because he was waiting outside for me I was going to check my phone but Liam was already walking over towards the car so I jumped out. "Are you mad that I took your car?"

"Yes."

"Good my little brother duties are done for the day." I said smiling but Liam just stared at me. "What? Are you actually mad at me….?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You've been lying to me."

"Have not."

"Log I've known you since before we were born." He said crossing his arms. "And you've never lied to me before so why now?"

"I haven't lied about anything Liam…" He didn't believe me but he shrugged anyway.

"Okay I believe you little brother." He punched me really freaking hard. "That's for stealing my car."

"Borrowing." I muttered. "Since you've probably bruised me now you have to get all of Cecily's snacks out of the car." Liam opened up the door and one of the four bags fell out of the car.

"Does she need this much?"

"She's home for two weeks." I reminded Liam he nodded and opened up a box.

"I'm stealing this." He said pocketing something. "What's that?" He motioned towards the box.

"Paperwork about this new theory I've been testing so I've been looking at all these old-" Liam fake yawned.

"So boring science shit? Lame."

Cecily had to organize all the snacks in order for which movie we were watching I didn't understand but she said for me to leave the front room because my OCD was upsetting her so I went up to my room with my bag so I could put some stuff away but coming up here was a mistake because it was like walking into a huge treasure chest of my pain. Pictures of Damien, some of his shirts, letters, gifts. I punched the wall but that didn't help any tears stung my eyes and I could feel my emotions start to come out of that box I shoved them in, for weeks I haven't felt anything at all and I liked it that way because that way didn't hurt. I quickly dumped all my stuff out of my bag trying to find my medicine, I wonder how mom and dad will react when I tell them I'm back on my pills. Dad will be upset because he's never wanted me on them but mom might be happy she was worried about how i'd be without them but I had Damien to help me understand back then now I have nothing but emptiness.

Benji joined us on our movie marathon he sat on the floor cuddling with Sergio and Cecily was using Walter as a shield when the scary parts would happen because she just had to pick horror movies. I doubt mom will ever let me be in charge again since we ate junk for dinner. It was three in the morning when Benji fell asleep on the floor Cecily was still awake, "What's wrong with you Logan?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were happy but now you seem like you use to."

"Like I use to?"

"When you were really sad after you and dickface broke up."

"D-Dickface?"

"He broke your heart so hence he's a dickface now." She said pointing a twizzler at me. "I don't want you to be that Logan again… Are you depressed again?"

"N-No I'm fine…"

"You just seem really sad."

"I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not with you."

"Why not!"

"Because you suck at keeping secrets."

"Hmph! I've spent the last two years being a lock box of secrets, I have so many secrets locked away I probably wouldn't be able to fit yours." She said turning her head slightly.

"Cecily this is something… Something you could seriously never tell anyone and I mean never ever."

"Ever ever?"

"Ever ever ever."

"That's a lot of evers." She mumbled and thought it over then looked at me smiling. "Tell me!"

"My mind has been stuck on something lately and I have nightmares about it a lot hell I barely sleep because of it and I don't know how to make them stop."

"Nightmares about what?"

"I can't believe I'm telling you this but…" I took a deep breath. "I killed someone." Cecily laughed.

"Good one Logie."

"No. I'm serious." She blinked.

"You… Killed someone?" I nodded. "When you said you were going to the lab you-"

"No! Okay so I was helping Henry with this case and the FBI got called in and me and Ty, he works for the FBI, we went to the house and he ran in leaving his gun so I went in and the suspect was trying to kill him and there was this little girl there and I…" It flashed in my head. "I killed him."

"So…" She said softly and then she smiled so brightly. "You're a hero!"

"N-No I'm not, I'm a murderer…"

"Logan you saved two peoples lives and that guy got what he deserved."

"I probably shouldn't have told you that… Your just a-"

"I'm not a kid I'm going to be fifteen soon."

"Right your just so tiny I keep thinking your ten." I said playfully but my heart wasn't in it.

"I'm going to let that slide," She muttered. "Your amazing Logan and I know if you join the FBI you'd be awesome and you'd stop a lot of bad guys."

"How do you know about that?"

"I use to hear you and Henry talking about it, I know that's one of your dreams and part of the reason you studied psychology and sociology and other types of logy probably." I actually laughed at that one. "You always sounded so happy when you talked about it." Benji woke up whining.

"Logan?"

"Yeah bud?"

"Can we go to bed?"

"Yeah go on I'll meet you up there I just need to help Cecily clean up." He frowned but went ahead.

"He's gonna cry because he's alone." Shit.

"Dad will kill us if we don't clean up."

"Just go i'll clean up."

"You mean half ass clean up or otherwise known as the Cecily clean?" She pushed me towards the stairs.

"Don't be a jerk remember I have your secrets locked away in my lock box."

"Remember, I know you have a crush on my best friend and I won't hesitate to tell Austin all the most embarrassing things I know about you." She turned bright red.

"H-How do you know that I like Austin…?"

"I'm a genius." I checked that front door was locked and then had to lock it twelve times god I haven't done this in years so why is the need coming back all of sudden?

"But-"

"Genius!" I yelled running up the stairs with Walter following me he climbed up my leg and settled onto my shoulder. I should've told her Jessie and Henry told me but it was more fun keeping it a mystery.

Benji was crying sitting on the middle of my bed in the dark I turned the light on quickly and the reminders slapped me in the face. "Why were you in the dark?"

"I heard a noise so I ran to the bed and then was too afraid to go turn the light on." He said wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you come up here alone when it's dark, I know it can get scary."

"And Cecily made us watch scary movies!"

"You love scary movies."

"Not when I'm trying to fall asleep, what if something scary tries to eat me?"

"Well I'm here and I won't let anything eat you get some sleep Benny." I kissed his head.

"Sing me that song from your show?" Benji asked yawning laying against me.

 **Jessie's Pov**

I was happily asleep wrapped up in the covers surrounded by pillows it was like heaven but Henry kept tapping on me. I groaned and lifted my head up. " _Happy birthday baby!_ " He said with way too much enthusiasm for this freaking early in the day. " _Get up._ " I shook my head and laid back down pulling the cover over my head. He pulled the entire cover off the bed I yelped and grabbed a pillow covering my naked body for what reason I don't really know, Henry seemed to find it hilarious though. I put my hearing aids on and glared at him. "Y'know I've seen you naked quite a few times." He said with an amused smile.

"I was half asleep I don't know why I did that." I threw the pillow at him. "Why am I up?"

"Because you wanted to see Big Ben and the London-"

"But why do we have to do it so early!" I whined.

"It's like ten."

"Time difference Henry!" He rolled his eyes.

"Well it's your birthday that means I get a full day of spoiling you so I'm getting an early start on it."

"You've spoiled me enough these last few days Hewwie."

"No, not enough."

"Henry." I groaned but he didn't care. "Fine, i'm gonna go take a shower." His eyes lit up. "Care to join me?" He nodded slowly. "Well that's too bad! You shouldn't have woken me up so early." I thought he'd pout but he laughed.

"Hurry up and take a shower we have a lot to do today anyway so maybe it's a good thing I don't join in the fun." He smirked.

We went out to eat breakfast first but we didn't go to a breakfast place we were at a little restaurant that seemed so familiar. "I feel like I've been here before." I muttered to myself mostly Henry raised his eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"I can't remember when though…" I was lost in thought when the waiter put a plate of spaghetti in front of me. "I didn't order anything…"

"I ordered for you." He said shrugging.

"You never order for me though."

"You take forever to pick so I was saving you the time plus we have a lot to do today."

"Thanks for spoiling me today."

"You deserve it." He picked up his fork and held his spaghetti out to me. "Want some my strawberry." And it came back to me with those words because I've lived this moment with Henry before in this exact restaurant when we were seven. "Baby?"

"You said that to me back then."

"You remember."

"Yeah, I can't believe I forgot that." We didn't talk much just ate in silence I tried to strike a few conversations but he didn't really seem like wanting to talk so I let him be.

Henry seemed really nervous which I thought was strange because we were just going to see Big Ben it's not like we were meeting the Queen of England. I asked a few times what was wrong but he just shook his head and smiled but it was his fake smile that he's been doing since he was two. "Henry… What's wrong? You're scaring me…"

"How? I haven't said anything."

"That's the problem! You didn't talk at all the way here and we've been here for like three minutes and you haven't tried to hold my hand or kiss me or anything so something has to be wrong and it's freaking me the fuck out! And I swear to god if your-" He pulled me towards him and kissed me. Hard. I wasn't use to these types of kisses from Henry he was always so sweet and soft so the intense kisses that felt like I was going to have a heart attack weren't something I got often but they were always such a nice surprise. He pulled away and it felt like my heart went along with him.

"I love you Strawberry."

"I love you too Hewwie." He turned me around so I was facing Big Ben then he took three steps forward with his arms around my waist his body pressed into my back.

"I hope…." He stopped. "You mean everything to me Jess. I truly hope you know that."

"I do know that and you mean everything to me too." He kissed my neck then he let me go I tried to turn but one hand came back to my waist and held me against him. His other hand came up and I thought he was going to wrap his arms around me but he put something into my hand and let me go. "Happy birthday love." It was a black box. I tried to turn around to him but he didn't let me so I opened the box and he let go of me. I thought it would've been a necklace but it was a ring pop the exact same type of one he "proposed" to me with when we were seven. I whirled around towards Henry and he was down on his knee holding a smaller black box. "Henry…" I said softly tears already coming to my eyes.

"I've practiced this since I've asked your dad for his permission and every time it didn't feel right, the words didn't seem to describe what I was feeling inside, hell they still don't seem right but I'll try my best." He took a deep breath and opened the box and there was a beautiful sparkly diamond ring. "You can't turn me down for spaghetti this time." He said softly and I laughed as the tears started to fall.

"You've been the love of my life since I was a baby and you are still the love of my life to this day. I remember being nervous the first time we stood in this exact spot when we were seven I didn't think I could love you anymore then I did back then because you were always in my thoughts and I didn't realize that what I felt for you back then was just the tip of the ice, I always told you my secrets and my dreams and you told me yours. I never felt like I couldn't tell you anything and as the years went on my feelings got stronger and stronger even though we were apart you were all I could think about everyday when I woke up and every night when I went to sleep i'd see your face, I'd see you in dreams, it's always been you. I always knew I wanted to marry you but I knew I was a million percent sure after Kenzie died… I was broken, I was miserable, I was a dick but you stayed… So many times I thought I'd lose you but you stayed and you loved me no matter what and it made me love you even more." He took a deep breath then shook his head. "I honestly don't know if I'm making sense I had fifteen- Well sixteen considering the one I thought of when you were sleeping yesterday and I feel like I'm putting them into one giant messed up speech and I am so sorry if I'm fucking this up because the speeches I had were really good but now my heart is racing and my body feels like it's shaking and I'm terrified for your answer." He took a deep breath. "I will spend the rest of my life making sure you are happy, all I own is yours, I belong to you, every day I fall more and more in love with you, so please do me the honor in becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"

 **Logan's Pov**

Benji slept on top of me all night long, I thought Walter would've slept with me but no he fell asleep in Church's old cat bed that was in the corner of my room I kept trying to scoot over but Benji would move every time I would. I didn't get any sleep the entire night my mind was filled with unwanted thoughts of Damien and it was pulling me down into that darkness that scared the hell out of me. At eight my door opened and dad popped his head in. "Hey Log, I didn't expect you here." He said quietly.

"Did you want me to leave?" I asked dad laughed.

"No bud, I asked Cecily where Benji was and she said asleep with you so I was confused."

"Cecily's up?"

"Yeah she's used to Italy time I guess and she's trying to stay on it." Benji moved even closer to me I sighed and tried to push him over. "Benny!" Dad yelled and he shot up and looked at him.

"Dad!" He jumped up stepping on me and jumped from my bed to dad. "I've missed you so much." Walter woke up from all the commotion and jumped onto the bed.

"Is that a monkey…?"

"Yeah his name is Walter Ryland-Jace Herondale." Dad's eyes narrowed.

"That's a stupid name." He muttered.

"I think it's cool!" Benji said.

"Why not just Ryland? Why does my name have to be in there?"

"Because-"

"Actually, why do you even have a monkey?"

"A coworker was using him as an experiment but we aren't allowed to do that on animals so I saved him." I scratched Walter's head. "Are you hungry bud?" I asked Walter he jumped up onto my shoulder and tried to get on to my head. "Dad…?"

"Yeah Log?"

"Can we talk about something after I get Walter some food."

"Of course Log, you hungry Benj?" Dad asked patting Benji's chest.

"Yeah, I didn't eat that much for dinner."

"What did you eat?"

"Popcorn, three cupcakes, six candy bars, some cotton candy, and two twinkies." He said proudly.

"For dinner?"

"Yeah Logan let me eat it!" Dad glanced at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I'd expect that from Liam, actually where is Liam?"

"Oh um he's uh…" Shit what do I say?

"He spent the night at Valerie's house." Benji said dad pulled his phone out.

"I'm gonna strangle that kid." He muttered walking down the stairs I quickly texed Liam to let him know Benji ratted him out and dad knew where he was.

I took a look around my room and my heart felt like it was cracking I opened my drawer beside my bed I could've sworn I put my medicine in here but all I saw was the razor blade I use to use, I glanced at the door to make sure no one was about to burst in then I picked it up but sighed and put it back quickly and ran down the steps.

Cecily had a mountain of waffles in front of her and the biggest smile on her face. "Daddy?"

"Yes princess?" Dad asked while putting butter on Benji's waffle.

"Are we having a party today?"

"A party? For what?" Benji asked.

"It's the fourth of July! We always have a party." Cecily whined.

"Well considering half the family isn't here I don't think we are." Dad said Cecily sighed.

"Lame." She mumbled.

"We're having dinner with some people tonight and then we're gonna go watch the firework show but I don't think were having a-"

"Dad that's totally a party." Cecily said.

"Is it?"

"Who's coming?" I asked.

"Will, Magnus, Rafe, Simon, Jordan, Kelly, and I think that's it… I don't know your mom invited everyone so I'm not sure who will all be here."

"Ry's not coming?" Benji asked.

"Of course he is idiot, dad didn't say Ry because it's obvious." Cecily said Benji picked up a spoonful of butter and flung it at Cecily.

"DAD!" She yelled.

"Celine Sophia, apologize to your brother now."

"I didn't do anything! He got butter in my hair!"

"You called me an idiot!" Benji yelled.

"Because you said something stupid." She muttered.

"Cecily apologize to your brother or I take the food away from you."

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Now Benji apologize to your sister."

"Sorry." Dad sighed rolling his eyes and pulled his phone out. "Are you calling mom to tell on me for being bad?" Benji asked with tears in his eyes. "I-I didn't mean to be bad I'm really s-sorry I j-j-just-"

"Of course he isn't Benny," Cecily said softly ruffling his hair. "He's probably sending mom a mushy text telling her how much he loves her and that we're fine and still annoying as the last time he seen us." Benji nodded wiping his eyes.

"Actually I've been trying to get ahold of Jess to tell her happy birthday but she hasn't answered I've called her like five times already."

"She won't answer." I said shrugging.

"Why?" Dad, Cecily, and Benji all asked in unison.

"She's in London with Henry and he's planning on proposing to her today so chances are she's completely preoccupied with Henry and their stupid mushy feelings."

"Henry's proposing!" Cecily screamed and started shaking Benji. "Do you know what this means!"

"Your shaking my brain around!" Benji yelled.

"Um… It means that Jessie's getting married?"

"NO! It means I get to help plan a wedding! I HAVE TO START!" She yelled and ran away from the table leaving her waffles unfinished.

"So are you ready to go bankrupt dad?" Liam said from the doorway. "Because Cecily went up the stairs yelling about a wedding that would put a royal wedding to shame." He said smirking when he noticed her waffles he sat down and started to eat them.

"Where were you?" Dad asked.

"I was in my room."

"Really? Because I checked when I got home and you weren't in there."

"You said where were you, I was just in my room, you didn't ask me where have I been all night."

"Where have you been all night?" Dad asked.

"With Valerie and her best friend." He said with a giant grin but dad didn't smile back.

"You and I are gonna have a long talk." Liam rolled his eyes.

"Before or after you file for bankruptcy?"

"I'm not going to go-" Cecily came back in with a giant pink sparkly book. "What is that baby girl?"

"Jessie and I made this when we were kids."

"Okay… What is it?" Dad asked again."

"It's a dream wedding book." Cecily said rolling her eyes like we were supposed to know that.

"That's a lot of pages…" Dad said softly.

"Four hundred and eighty five." She said helpfully.

"Maybe I will need to file for bankruptcy after this…" Dad muttered softly.

"I need to call uncle Magnus and aunt Izzy!"

"Why?" Liam and I asked in unison.

"Because they'd want to make her wedding dress, duh!"

"Would they? I thought they make regular clothes…? Not wedding dresses and stuff?"

"They are fashion designers they can make anything, they can make a garbage bag into something beautiful and sell it for thousands of dollars and-"

"And idiots would buy it." Liam mumbled while taking a bite of her waffles, Cecily glanced at the plate and then to Liam.

"Are you eating my food!"

"You left it so it became free game, now go back to your dream wedding book but I think it's kinda pointless since you don't know if she even said yes or maybe Henry will chicken out of asking her."

"I hope not I had to listen to all fifteen of his speeches he planned." I muttered.

After I ate I texted Lily to see what time she wanted to meet up and I waited I forgot that it was the Fourth of July so she might be busy today so I texted her again to let her know that we could start tomorrow if she wanted, I was going to play with Walter for a bit but he was more interested in playing with Liam and Benji because they were feeding him stuff that wasn't appropriate for baby capuchin's but they don't listen to me so I retreated into the music room and played the piano for awhile. "Hey bud." Dad said coming into the room.

"Hi."

"What's wrong Log?"

"Nothing."

"What did you want to talk about?" He motioned for me to scoot over and then sat beside me and started to play along with me.

"It doesn't matter anymore." He was happy about Jessie getting engaged I didn't want to bring up my brokeness.

"Why?" Dad asked I shrugged. "Logan, please talk to me."

"You said I could talk to you about my feelings but…" I stopped and shrugged again.

"But?"

"But you are happy Jessie's getting engaged."

"So?"

"So I don't want to bring up my mess of a life."

"Logan," I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You did when you said you wanted to talk to me."

"That was before I told you that Henry was proposing…"

"What does that have to do with-"

"You're happy and I don't want to ruin that because-"

"I am happy but I'm also worried about you."

"That's not possible." I muttered.

"What's not possible?"

"Feeling happy and worried."

"How is it not possible?"

"You can't feel two things at once." Dad laughed. "Did I say something humorous?"

"Logan you can feel more then one emotion at a time."

"You can?" I asked softly dad nodded. "I suck." I stopped playing and dug my fingers into my skin, why am I so stupid? Why can't I understand emotions?

"Logan, stop." Dad pulled my hand away from my arm. "Talk to me." But I didn't talk I just started to cry dad pulled me into him and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"I was feeling better," I said softly I honestly don't even know if he can hear me because my face was pressed into him. "But I walked into my room and it just reminded me of Damien because of all the stuff in there and it's like all the pain I locked away broke open and it's suffocating me again and I can't handle it, I don't want to handle it!" I started to cry even harder I pulled away and got up. "I have to take my medicine."

"What medicine?" Dad asked I didn't answer I went into my room keeping my eyes on the ground so I wouldn't have to look at any of the awful reminders that plagued this room and picked up my backpack and bolted for the bathroom and started getting my pills from my bag dad came in and started looking at each pill bottle. "These are what you use to take… I thought you weren't on any of these anymore."

"Because I was better but now I'm not and I need them so I can-"

"You don't need them Logan, you've been off of them for years."

"Because I had him and he helped me but now he's dead to me."

"Logan, I know it hurts right now but it will get better."

"It was better but now it hurts all over again!" I yelled and dropped my Xanax and dad picked it up.

"No." He said.

"No?"

"You're not taking these."

"Dad I need them."

"No, you don't."

"Fine! Go in there and take all those pictures and burn them."

"You want me to burn them?"

"Yes and have Benji roast marshmallows over the fire."

"Log-"

"And anything else that has to do with that dickface."

"Your angry right now Logan it's-"

"Am I…? I don't know what I am… I feel numb."

"If you want me to take all of his stuff and light it on fire for you I will."

"Really?"

"Do you think that would make you feel better?"

"Slightly…"

"Are you extremely sure?"

"I want all the reminders of him gone." I looked down at my bracelet and squeezed my eyes shut. "Please dad I just want it to stop hurting." He took the medicine from me. "I need-"

"You aren't taking those until you and I sit down with your mother and talk." He kissed my head. "But right now I'm going to take all of his stuff out of your room and the pictures, go see what Benji and Liam are doing with your monkey last time I saw them they had him in a lab coat and were trying to figure out what human things the monkey could do." I nodded and wiped my eyes.

"Thank you for caring about me dad."

"I'll always care about you Little Bear."

 **Henry's Pov**

Every second seemed like a minute and every minute seemed like an hour, I had a growing fear that she was trying to find the nicest way to say no. I couldn't even remember what I had said to her it's like someone opened up my heart and just started to pull the words out of me combining and mashing my sixteen speeches into one probably awful speech. But Jessie knew I was awkward and I hoped she'd look past my awful proposal and just say yes. She still hasn't answered me and I feel like I have to throw up.  
"Yes." She said softly and she smiled so bright.

"Oh thank god." She laughed wiping her tears then held her hand out to me I carefully slipped the ring onto her finger. "I love you my Strawberry." She threw her arms around me and kissed me so softly.

"I love you more than anything." She whispered against my lips. "Was that why we had spaghetti for breakfast?" She laughed again.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to turn me down, again."

"We were seven!" She yelled playfully punching my shoulder and then glanced down at her ring. "Henry this ring is beautiful."

"Just like you." She looked up at me with a huge grin.

"I know jewelry and I know that this ring was very _very_ expensive." I shrugged.

"Yeah it was but it's well worth it for how beautiful it looks on you."

"Hewwie you know that a simple-"

"No." I said sternly.

"No?"

"I think your forgetting that I was there the day you started your dream wedding book and you said that-" I stopped because she squealed.

"I have to have my mom send me my book!" I rolled my eyes which resulted in me getting punched again. "I saw that Carstairs." I kissed her head and went over to the person I gave my phone to so he could take a few pictures of the proposal I know Jessie would want them I handed him some money even though he tried to politely decline when I went back to Jessie she was on the phone so I texted Zach.

 **Henry: Guess who didn't chicken out?**

Jessie wrapped her arms around me hugging me tightly. "Hey babe."

"Hello, fiancé." I laughed wrapping my arms around her.

"Was it bad?" I asked softly brushing my lips against hers.

"Was what bad?"

"My proposal? I honestly can't remember anything I said, my heart was racing and my mind was racing so if it was awful I am so sorry, I can show you all the ones I had planned because they were all really good and I worry that I fucked it up."

"It was perfect."

"Perfect? Really? Wow." I smiled as my phone chimed.

 **Zacky Wacky: Did she turn you down? I'll call mom so she would come to London and be your shoulder to cry on**

 **Henry: She said yes assface**

 **Zacky Wacky: My little Hennie Wennie growing up and getting married I'm in tears**

There were a few crying emojis I rolled my eyes as I typed him back.

 **Henry: ONLY MOM CAN CALL ME THAT AND SHE HASN'T SINCE I WAS TEN SO FUCK YOU ZACKY WACKY!**

"Sorry baby, Zach's being an ass right now." I mumbled but she was reading it as I was texting.

"Tessa used to call you Hennie Wennie?" She asked with a smile.

"When I was small and no you may not call me that."

"But it's adorable."

"Yeah but I use to get made fun of a lot for it so I don't like it and she knows that so she stopped."

"I won't call you that."

"Thank you Strawberry." I took her hand and we walked not really having anywhere to go for the time being.

"I called my mom and she called my dad and then my sister texted me and said she's already planning."

"Already…? We got engaged like three minutes ago."

"An engagement party." Jessie said smiling. "Also the wedding."

"How long do you want to wait before we get married?" I asked so I could figure out how long I had to save every penny I make so I could afford this wedding she wanted because I wanted it to be perfect for her.

"I don't know," She said tapping her chin. "Maybe like six months but not more then a year."

"Oh…" I said softly.

"Why the oh? Do you want to be engaged for years?"

"N-No but I spent pretty much everything on your ring and horse… So if you could give me a few years so I can afford your dream wedding that would be great."

"Why would you have to pay for it? My dad is."

"No he's not." She stopped walking and looked at me.

"What do you mean he's not?" She crossed her arms.

"In Chinese culture the groom pays for the wedding."

"But-"

"But nothing."

"Henry it's supposed to be-" I shook my head.

"We just got engaged please let's not fight it's your birthday and I still have an entire day of spoiling you on the menu we have awhile to fight about the wedding and all that crap so please?" She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"I don't want to fight today so I'm going to forget you said anything," She kissed my cheek again. "It's been forgotten." She smiled brightly and looked at the ring on her finger. "I can't believe we're going to get married, I guess it's a good thing I made you practice our wedding a million times as kids." I rolled my eyes at the memories.

"You mean when I had to tell you that you looked beautiful a million times in ten minutes because you said and I quote "A wedding is a day where the boy tells the girl all day that she's beautiful and will never love anyone but her so what are we waiting for tell me you love me and that i'm beautiful." Ah yes I remember and I can't wait for the day where I get to do it for real."

"I can't believe you remembered that!"

"I'm an excellent rememberer."

"I don't think that's a real word." Jessie said taking my hand and pulling me off in a random direction.

"Sure it is, you know I'm a lot smarter then you."

"Want me to call Logan and ask him if rememberer is a real word?" It was in the dictionary but Logan refused to recognize it as a real word because it sounded fake, there were a lot of words Logan has refused to recognize though.

"Well i'd just tell him you were the one that said it and wanted to prove it was a real word he'd never believe you that I said that word." She glared at me because she knew it was true.

"No sex for you."

"What…?"

"For a week!" She said with an evil smile.

"That's not fair!"

"And since your such an excellent rememberer you won't ask me later because I will knee you in the nuts if you do, so remember that."

"You're so mean to your fiancé." I pouted but she didn't seem to care.

"You started it." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, forgive me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll give you your last present if you forgive me."

"No."

"I'll buy you coffee?"

"No."

"What do I have to do?"

"Wait a week and say sorry again then I'll forgive you." She smiled again and tried to pull away from me but I pulled her back wrapping my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Henry we're in public…" I didn't care no one was paying attention to us anyway I moved my lips slowly down her neck to her shoulder nibbling her skin as I went along. "O-Okay you win I forgive you." She said after awhile I smiled against her skin.

"Good because I'm mad at you now so no sex for you, for two weeks." I pulled away from her giving her the same evil smile she gave me.

"You are so lucky you were stabbed a few weeks ago because i'd beat your ass right now."

"Ooh kinky." I wagged my eyebrows which resulted in me getting punched on the shoulder. "Ouch! I thought you weren't going to hit me."

"Keep it up Carstairs and i'll-"

"Are you gonna say _you'll_ stab me next?" I joked but she actually looked upset now.

"You know i'd never joke about that Henry!"

"Why it's kinda funny, well now it is, it wasn't really that funny when it happened." She put her hand against my chest letting it rest on my heart.

"I'm scared now that you're a detective, you're going to be dealing with a lot more dangerous people Hewwie."

"I'll be fine baby don't worry." I knew saying that was pointless because she'd worry no matter what but she didn't say anything she gave me a sad smile and took my hand again.

"Come on you owe me coffee."

"What? You said no."

"Yeah but I want coffee and you can't say no to the birthday girl can you?" She batted her golden eyes at me and my heart felt like puddy she knew damn well I couldn't say no to her.

"Come on Strawberry."

 **Logan's Pov**

I tried to not think about everything that was bringing me down but it wasn't really working. Lily had texted me to ask if we could meet tomorrow morning today was one of the few days she got to spend with her sister's daughter so I didn't want to take away from that. Dad, Liam, and Benji were out playing basketball and Cecily and Walter were taking a nap together so I was stuck alone and in my head. I ran up to my room thankful that dad took everything out but when I opened the door his stuff was still in here I wasn't expecting it so the hurt came slapping me in the face. Why didn't dad take all the stuff out like he said he was going to? Some stuff was gone but not all of it but I remembered Benji crying about missing mom and Liam yelling for dad so he could distract him. I took one of the pictures off my desk and threw it at the wall. Shards of glass went everywhere and tears started to fall I hated feeling like this. I hated not even knowing what that feeling was, I dropped to the ground and picked up a piece of glass and squeezed my hand shut around it until blood was dripping onto the floor. I felt pain, I understood pain. But it wasn't enough. "I didn't know you were here Logie I-" Ryland came in talking but stopped when he saw me his eyes fixated on the piece of glass against my skin.

"W-Why didn't you knock?"

"What the hell Logan!" I tried to put it down but my body went let me move so instead I tried to dig it into my skin but Ryland yanked it away from me. "Mom! Dad!"

"Ryland no please!"

"I didn't tell them once before because you promised you wouldn't do this shit again but I'm not making that mistake again Logan. MOM! DAD!"


	17. Fourth of July Party Part 1

**PercyBPotter- Everyone ships Cecilyxfood lol and there will be more of that ship in the next chapter**

 **Reemarie36- I am well thank you! How are you?**

 **Jessie's Pov**

Henry spent the entire day spoiling me and no matter how many times I told him that he didn't need to go all out for me he'd simply tell me to just enjoy my day I think I drove him crazy with the amount of times I told him that we didn't need to do something. "What's wrong Strawberry?" Henry asked as we left Buckingham Palace. "Upset that you didn't get to meet the queen or something?" He asked with an adorable smirk.

"I'll have you know the queen and I go way back we're practically best friends."

"Oh my god how could I forget," Henry said dramatically. "We should've told her about our engagement she'd probably want to save the date."

"I'll mail it once we set a day."

"Now that we've gotten the queen out of the way, what's really bothering you?"

"I-I'm hungry but I don't want to eat." I know saying this would start a fight between us.

"Then let's go eat."

"But I can't."

" _Why_?" He asked cautiously but his eyes narrowed.

"Because I already ate a lot today."

"Seriously? You had like four bites of your spaghetti before you made me eat the rest so please tell me what else you ate today that you think is too much?"

"I don't want to fight with you Hewwie."

"Neither do I but you have to eat Jessica."

"Don't call me that."

"Then eat some fucking food I hate having the same conversation with you over and over again about eating you aren't going to be happy until your skin and bones or die from starvation."

"I'm not starving myself Henry I eat until I'm full and I just so happen to get full fast so don't go all-"

"Fine, whatever." He started walking away.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you either." I yelled.

"Are you going to eat or not?"

"Will you complain when I don't eat a lot?"

"I just want you to eat Jess that's all I want."

"Fine let's go get something to eat pick whatever you want I don't care."

Henry didn't let me order or even look at the menu which was annoying but he knew I'd pick the smallest thing to eat so I sighed and looked down at my ringing smiling at the beauty of it. "I was scared you wouldn't like it." Henry said he was watching me but I don't know how long he was staring at me.

"Why?"

"It just seemed to… Simple… And you don't deserve simple but all the other rings weren't right so I was stuck getting you that one."

"I love it and this is definitely not simple."

"I don't understand women and diamonds." He said, shaking his head.

"I don't understand men and video games."

"Touché my love."

I started at my food for a second before I glanced at Henry he had gotten a salad probably since he knew he'd be eating the rest of my meal but I didn't know what this was and I doubt Henry would tell me. "Eat Jessica."

"What is this?" I asked.

"Chicken tikka masala." I made a face and he rolled his eyes. "You'll like it just try it please." I took a tiny bite. "See, I told you that you'd like it."

"You know, your accent is getting a little thicker again like how it use to be when you moved back home."

"Oh god, no." He put his head on the table.

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"I already get made fun of at work and Zach always use to make fun of me for sounding like a little english boy and it was going away so he stopped but now he's going to start making fun of me again this is horrible."

"I think it's kinda hot." He lifted his head up.

"Really?"

"Yeah I've always loved your accent." I took a few more bites when my phone started to ring. "It's my dad." I slid my food over to Henry and stood up. "You can have the rest I'm full, I'll be right back okay?" He nodded without adding a remark about the food.

I answered the call the second I got into our rental car. "Hi daddy."

"Happy birthday my little Pumpkin."

"Thank you daddy how was your day?"

"It's good so far Ryland and the kids just got here so I'm having my cuddle time with Willow."

"Sounds very grandpa-ie if you ask me."

"Your mother told me the news congratulations princess."

"Can you believe I'm gonna get married soon!" I yelled but dad didn't seem all that thrilled.

"Yeah… It's gonna be great."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm happy but you're my little girl and I thought I'd have a lot more time before you got engaged."

"I'll always be your little girl don't worry about that."

"It's still just hard to believe you're going to be getting married soon, your brother thinks he's funny asking if I should file for bankruptcy."

"I don't know if you're going to pay for the wedding…"

"Why did something happen with you and Henry?"

"No, but he says in Chinese culture the groom pays for the wedding so he doesn't want you to pay for it and we fought about it earlier."

"And he caved in and gave you what you wanted?"

"No he said he didn't feel like fighting about it right now, do you not want to pay for it?"

"I'd do anything for you Pumpkin we can even have a lion that roars while you walk down the-"

"No."

"Oh come on! I even suggested that to your mother when we were planning our wedding and she said no."

"Because she's not stupid."

"Harsh."

"But true." I chimed back.

"I'm sure Henry will come around besides it's not like I can spend all my money by myself."

"You can always give me one of your cards I'd be more then happy to put a dent in your fortune."

"You've put quite a few dents in my fortune growing up child."

"Well no one else liked spending your money I was doing you a favor."

"That's what you call it? Speaking of spending my money what would you like for your birthday princess?"

"A new car."

"You should've asked sooner I gave Liam my i8 because I got the new one."

"You promised me if you ever got the new one you'd give me your car!" I whined.

"I know but you weren't here when I got the new one and I forgot you wanted it."

"Well can I-"

"Hold on Pumpkin your brother is yelling for me and your mother."

"What did Liam do now?"

"No not Liam, Ryland, I'll call you back in a bit alright?"

"Okay I love you daddy."

"I love you too PumpkinHead.

 **Logan's Pov**

Ryland was holding my arm trying to get the bleeding to stop when he yanked the glass away from me it cut deep into my arm which was what I was trying to do so it was a welcomed feeling but now I had blood all over my floor from the cut on my hand. "Why are you yelling Ry what's so-" Dad stopped talking when he noticed why Ryland yelled for him and why he was holding my arm. "Jesus christ." Dad said picking up the bloody piece of glass and moving it away from me. "Clary!" Dad yelled but he didn't need to yell because mom was already coming in the room but she had Willow in her arms.

"What's wrong...?" Her voice died down when she saw me she covered Willow's eyes like a one year old would be able to tell what was going on. She took Willow out of the room and came back a few seconds later. "What the hell happened." She asked as soon as she closed my door.

"I came in to say hello and he was trying to hurt himself with that piece of glass I tried to get it away from him but he ended up cutting himself and me in the process. Again." I hurt Ryland? Great now I feel even more terrible it just made me want to hurt myself even more.

"Again? What do you mean again?" Mom asked.

"Nothing mom…"

"Give us a second with your brother Ry." Dad said.

"Okay, where's Willow?"

"I gave her to Liam." Ryland nodded. "Dad do you want to take his arm? I don't know how deep he cut himself but it hasn't stopped bleeding yet." Dad nodded and took Ryland's place beside me.

Once he left mom got on her knees and forced me to look at her. "We talked about this Logan so many times." I didn't say anything. "How bad is it?" I still didn't say anything. "Logan Christopher Herondale you better answer my damn question now or you will be moving back into this house this instant."

"I-I don't know Ryland pulled my hand and I tried to pull it back and I cut myself I was just trying to make everything stop hurting, dad said he'd take all the stuff out of my room so I wouldn't have to look at anything of _his_ anymore so I wasn't expecting all his stuff in here and it hurt to see it all I don't know what hurt but it hurt so badly mommy I just want it to stop hurting I can't keep going on like this I don't understand why it hurts so much." I started crying but when she pulled me into her it turned into full on sobs that I couldn't control even if I tried.

I don't know how long I stayed there crying but she didn't move until I was choking back my cries and even then she didn't seem like she wanted to move. "Can you tell how bad it is?" She asked dad mom kept my head against her so I wouldn't have to see I've never been big on seeing blood especially my own.

"I don't think it will need stitches but it does need to be cleaned out, I texted Liam to bring us some stuff."

"Don't let Liam in mom he'll be upset with me."

"Good, he should be." Dad said but mom glared at him. "What he should." Dad muttered when a small knock came dad sighed letting my arm go and quickly went to the door.

"What's going on is Log okay? Did he get hurt? Ryland had blood all over his shirt and hand."

"Everything's fine or will be."

"Let me in."

"Your brother doesn't want you in here."

"Logan! Tell dad to move I need to make sure you're okay." I was about to say no when Liam added softly. "Please Logie." He hasn't called me that in years and years stung my eyes again.

"It's up to you Log." Dad said he had a first aid kit in his hand so I knew this wasn't going to be any fun for me I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Don't say anything to him yelling right now probably won't do any good." Mom said softly running her fingers through my hair. Liam was down at my side within a second he pulled my hand close to him and inspected my palm first before looking at my arm.

"Logie…" He said softly.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch."

"A scratch? You call that a-"

"Liam what did I just say?"

"Sorry.." He mumbled.

Liam held my other hand and mom ran her fingers through my hair while dad cleaned out both of the wounds and bandaged them up I knew I was going to get a lecture and a long one at that. "Take your shirt off." Mom said once dad was done.

"W-what why?"

"Because I know this can't be the first time now take your shirt off or it will be ripped off and you know I'm not messing around Christopher." I hated when she used my middle name, I pulled away from them and carefully pulled my shirt off with my good hand. It wasn't as bad as they were probably expecting mostly just bruises and old scars that have healed. "Logan…"

"I'm back on my medicine because I couldn't take the feelings anymore they were helping me but when they would wear off I would feel a million times worse and I just wanted it all to stop and it wouldn't. I miss him so much and I hate him for that I hate him so much that it makes me-me- I don't know what it makes me! But it hurts it physically hurts and I've checked to make sure and I'm completely fine! I don't get it, I don't understand why it hurts so much and I stopped feeling anything for awhile but all these reminders are slowly putting me over the edge and I just want them to go away!"

Liam didn't wait for me to say anything else he got up and started yanking pictures off the wall ripping them in half throwing them into the small trash under my desk. "I'm sorry Logie I should have taken everything out but your brother needed me."

"It's okay dad…"

"I think you should stay here until Henry and Jess get back I don't want you home alone."

"I wasn't planning on going back until after they came home anyway."

"If I even see so much as a scratch on you I'm making you stay here do you hear me?"

"Mom-"

"No don't mom me Logan I don't want to see you doing this any more do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes…"

"And we need to have a conversation about the medicine you're on as well."

"They help me."

"Did they help you today? No, if anything it made everything worse."

"But I-"

"No."

"Okay…"

"And I'll let Jessie and Henry know that if they see you doing anything they are to call me and I'll be on the first flight out there to drag you home I don't care how old you are Logan you are my baby and I will not let you continue to do this, understand?"

"Yes…" I glanced at dad but he was helping throw everything away I looked around my room and saw the walls clear of his stupid handsome beautiful asshole face and I started to calm a smidge I was still on edge but it was a lot less then it just was and I knew mom and dad weren't done yelling at me yet though.

Mom let me go downstairs so I could apologize to Ryland for hurting him I found it odd that he was waiting by the door. "Hey." He said smiling I glanced at the bandaid on his forearm.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Don't worry about it, I don't think this one will scar at least." He glanced at the old scar on his wrist from the last time he caught me.

"I-I didn't mean too… I just-" He shook his head and patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Logan really… Mom! I'm taking Logan out for a bit!" He yelled.

"Where?" I asked softly.

"Where are you going?" Mom came down the steps with dad and Liam.

"To teach my baby brother a thing or to." He smirked and fear set in.

"Ryland you know he didn't mean to hurt you it was just-" He shook his head at mom and glanced at Liam.

"You wanna come Li?"

"Yeah."

"We'll be back, Kayla is out back with the kids and Benji."

"Where's Cecily?" Dad asked.

"Still napping with Walter." I said and Ryland's smirk went away and replaced with a frown.

"Who the fuck is Walter and why is Cecily sleeping with him?"

"He's Logan's monkey." Mom said, shaking her head.

"You have a monkey? Like a real monkey?"

"Yeah, look!" I showed him a video of Walter chasing Sergio around.

"I want to see this little dude." This was the perfect opportunity to get out of whatever Ryland was going to do to me.

"I can go get-" I tried running but he grabbed my shirt and opened the door.

"We'll be home in like an hour."

"Okay Bubbie just make sure you three don't stay out long because everyone's coming in like two hours."

"We'll be back as soon as we're done."

"Where are we going?" I asked while putting on my seatbelt and holding onto it tightly.

"Look Log, I get sometimes that you don't understand feelings and pain is something that makes you forget everything, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well there is a better solution then hurting yourself."

"There is?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"You're gonna get another tattoo."

"I don't have any money on me right now Cecily made me buy her a hundred dollars worth of snacks."

"It's on me Little Bear."

"Mine too?"

"Who said you're getting one?

"Oh come on you and Jess have a brother sister tattoo why can't we get brother tattoos?"

 **Henry's Pov**

I gave up on trying to get Jessie to eat I just figured she'd eventually get hungry and eat on her own I was tired of having the same fights day in and day out just to get her to eat, it was driving me crazy I knew she'd eat without me having to tell her so because she knows I'd force her to eat if she goes a day without eating so I finished her food even though she only took a few bites when she came in I offered her the little bit of my salad but she looked like I just offered her an entire plate of bacon or something so I told her nevermind and ate in silence and didn't say a damn word until we got back to the hotel.

"Are you mad at me for some reason?"

"Nope."

"Yes you are… Is it because of the food?"

"No baby I'm just tired."

"I know something that can wake you up." She said with an evil little grin.

"If I remember I believe sex was off the table for two weeks because I was mad at you isn't that right?" Her smile went away and it was replaced with a glare.

"Who said anything about sex." She pushed me down onto the bed and kissed my stomach.

"I'm not in the mood Jess." She sat up looking at me with her eyebrows raised.

"You are mad at me for something…"

"No baby I'm just tired."

"You've never turned down sex before let alone a-"

"I'm just tired and I ate way too much so my stomach hurts, plus I haven't taken my meds today so I feel like shit. I don't care about the food as long as you eat something that's all I care about, yeah I wish you'd eat more but it's not like I can force you to eat more I just…"

"Just what?"

"Nothing Strawberry."

"You can't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Just stop talking in the middle of a sentence you know that drives me nuts."

"I just keep thinking about our future and it confuses me…"

"How so?"

"I want kids and I know you do too but how can we when you don't want to gain weight, when you look at food like it's poison how are we supposed to build a family when you won't-" I stopped again and shook my head.

"I never thought about that." She said softly.

"I shouldn't have brought it up, I'm sorry…"

"I'll try to-" I pulled her closer to me.

"We don't have to talk about this I shouldn't have brought it up right now we have a while before we have kids or at least I hope it's awhile. You know I worry when you don't eat."

"I eat until I get full." She said I internally sighed and nodded.

"Is there anything you want to do tomorrow? See any sights? Or anything?"

"I'm not sure, you use to live here is there anything you want to see or do?"

"I don't know but I'll let you know if I think of anything to do."

"Okay.. Have you told your parents yet?" She asked looking at her ring with a cute little smile.

"I told only told Zach I don't even think my mom or dad know I was going to propose to you I probably should call them but they're at your parents house for the fourth of July so I'll do it later or tomorrow." Jessie rolled out of bed.

"You need to take your medicine."

"I'm good."

"No you are not good."

"You are so mean to me." She pulled my shirt up and carefully started to rub the ointment onto my healing cuts.

" _Oh poor baby i'm oh so mean to you_ ," She said sarcastically. "You act like I'm punching you where you got stabbed."

"I mean that's already happened to me, it wasn't very fun." I joked but she didn't laugh just glared. "Hey! It was your ex who did it so don't glare at me."

"Spencer isn't my ex Henry."

"Could've fooled me."

"Henry-"

"You don't see my exes punching you."

"I wasn't aware you had any." Crap…

"Only one she's not to fond of you though."

"Why? Do I know her or something?"

"No," I laughed. "It's a long story."

"I've got all the time in the world." She said as she finished and pulled my shirt back down. "Here." She handed me a bottle of water and picked up my pills.

"You really want to hear?"

"Yeah, you never told me you saw anyone when you lived out here."

"She wasn't here."

"Where then?"

"In Shanghai. Her names Mei and her family is close to my dad's family but I didn't meet her until the first day of school it was so weird only speaking Mandarin because I wasn't very good at it yet. I understood the language but it was still hard to speak it she made fun of me for how horrible I sounded so she made me a deal, she'd teach me to speak better Mandarin if I taught her English." It felt weird to be telling Jessie this I actually never thought i'd have to talk about Mei with her.

"So you two became friends because of your dad?"

"Mostly because my cousins always hung out with her older siblings and Zach and I spent a lot of time over at their house and they were always over."

"Oh… Sorry continue with what you were saying." She slipped under the covers beside me and yawned.

"So a few weeks go by and she asked me to go to the Dragon Boat Festival with her and-"

"Dragon what festival?"

"Boat Festival…"

"What is that?"

"Do you really want me to explain it to you?"

"Hmm, no, continue…" I laughed.

"My mom took us she wanted to experience her first real chinese holiday and she wanted Zach and I to get to understand the culture, I wasn't too happy about going I thought it would be lame but it was actually really fun Mei and I made our five colored silk braid's and I remember the colors I picked. Red for your hair, gold for your eyes, pink for your favorite color, blue because you told me it was a color that looked good on me, and grey because you always said you loved my eyes. Mei told me why she picked her colors and asked me why I picked mine I told her because they reminded me of you she was confused but didn't ask why."

"I have a question."

"Okay."

"What's with the bracelets though? Why did you make them?"

"To keep evil spirits and disease away, normally parents make them and give them to their children but it was like a little station set up for kids along with a few games they played."

"Oh."

"We left after the dragon boat race because Zach got sick and Mei came over to our house she saw a picture of you in my room of me holding you kissing your cheek she asked who you were and I said you were my girlfriend in America she didn't like that answer very much I didn't know then I was only like six so it was weird but I didn't think much of it but after that every day she'd get upset if I brought you up or even mentioned it Zach told me once a few years later that she was jealous and I should probably stop talking about you so much but I was a kid and I missed you a lot so I didn't stop and it just kept making her more upset until one day she told me she didn't want to be my friend anymore and ignored me for a few weeks, finally our parents forced us to make up and she kissed me after I apologized I didn't really react to it or anything and apparently that was me telling her yeah we're dating now."

"So she was a childhood girlfriend, like we were when we were kids?"

"Eh… I wouldn't really say that I mean I loved you way more then I ever liked her and she knew that and was pissed off about it."

"How old were you when you guys started _dating_."

"Twelve."

"And when did you two break up?" This was the part I wasn't looking forward to telling her.

"Uh sometime later."

"And what exactly is sometime later?"

"Just later…"

"Hewwie." She lifted her head up from my shoulder and looked down at me. "How much later?"

"A few...years… Later…"

"I'm sorry years? As in how many years! How come you never told me about this?"

"How come you never told me about Spencer?" She bit her lip.

"That's what I thought."

"How many years?"

"Up until we moved back to California…"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah but during our relationship we broke up and got back together about a hundred times and we'd always be friends when we broke up so it was always like we were friends rather then boyfriend and girlfriend to me."

"But what about when you moved to London?"

"After we moved it was long distance and she only came to visit like four or five times so it never seemed like a real relationship and in that time she broke up with me because a guy asked her out and she was tired of being alone but a few months later they broke up and in that time we were friends so we ended up getting back together like seven months later."

"Did you love her?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me."

"That's the thing, I'm not, I told her I liked her but I would never love her that's why she hates you, I told her my heart belonged to you she said she didn't care that one day I'd get over you and love her but it never happened. She wanted me to throw away our Disneyland picture and when I refused she said that it was you or her I chose you she dumped me a few weeks later she came back and said it didn't matter because you were in America and one day my feelings for you would go away."

"Did you… Did you dump her for me?"

"Yes and no."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I didn't even know if you still liked me I didn't want to break up with Mei just because I was back home and having a real chance with you was a possibility. Do you remember when you came over to my house for the first time and you asked me why I hadn't asked you to my girlfriend yet?"

"Yeah."

"It was because I hadn't broken up with Mei even though I'm pretty sure we were at an off point and I didn't want to tell you because that would just make me seem like an asshole and then we started dating and I just kinda forgot about her which is actually awful when I think about it now."

"Did you two do anything?"

"We kissed that's about it like I said to me we were more friends then boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Still doesn't explain why you never told me about her."

"The same reason I don't know about any of the people you dated before me, it doesn't matter, I know that you've only ever loved me, that's what matters, if you told me you fell in love with an ex then i'd care but you haven't so I don't care and I don't ask."

"I wasn't with any of them for years." She mumbled.

"In all reality if I count for the months we were broken up and the whole long distance thing where she was cheating on me we were really only together for-"

"You're right, it doesn't matter what matters is that you loved me, right?"

"Every day of my life."

"And I loved you every day of my life and will continue to until I die."

"Even then I'll still love you." I pulled her back to me.

"I can't believe you actually told her you'd never love her."

"Yeah she slapped me for that but I don't lie I wanted her to know that I could never feel anything stronger then what I had for you."

"Why did she stay with you? If someone told me that I'd break up with them real quick."

"Honestly part of me told her that so she wouldn't want to date me anymore but what can I say girls can't resist me." Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Did your parents like her?"

"My dad yeah but my mom not really."

"Tessa likes me, right?"

"They both love you probably more then me."

"I'm sorry I made you talk about her."

"It's alright if anything she was always like a best friend to me."

"Ouch, did you ever tell her that?"

"Yeah I did but she wasn't too upset about it I'm pretty sure she probably felt the same way, I could probably count on both hands how many times we kissed our entire relationship."

"Ew please don't." This time I rolled my eyes.

"What about you?"

"Can I count how many times we've kissed? I can't even count how many times we've kissed today dude."

"I meant how many guys have you dated dork."

"Two."

"So Spencer and who?"

"Spencer and I never dated we messed around a few times."

"So who was the lucky guy that stole your heart?"

"That would be you," She kissed my cheek. "But I dated a guy named Cyrus for a few months but he was going to dump me because my crappy hearing was a "inconvince" for him."

"Sounds like a douche."

"He was." She yawned.

"Who else?"

"And then Lucas."

"Your deaf friend?"

"Yeah he asked me out but after awhile we both decided to just be friends."

"And all the while you still loved me?"

"I could never get you out of my heart although I never said that to someone I was dating unlike you." I shrugged.

"If I didn't then when she told me she loved me it would've been extremely awkward saying sorry I'm kinda in love with my old childhood friend and that's never going to change but please continue to profess your love."

"You're horrible."

"I know, I know." She yawned again so I pulled her closer. "Get some sleep my love I woke you up early."

"Wake me up in like an hour if you don't fall asleep?"

"I'll be awake." She took her hearing aids out and handed them to me before placing her head back onto my chest carefully. "I love you Strawberry."

 **Logan's Pov**

Liam and Ryland let me pick what we got so I went with Star Wars since it was one of the rare things we bonded over growing up. "Did you even tell Kayla you were leaving?" I asked Ryland since I didn't even get a chance to see Kayla or the kids.

"Of course he did, his ass would be in the dog house if he didn't tell her that he was leaving." Liam said I nodded.

"Okay first of all, I don't have to tell Kayla every little thing I do and second, yeah I did tell her I was leaving," Liam and I both laughed. "But not because I had to tell her!"

"Right." Liam and I said in unison.

"Fuck you both." He sped up just because he knew I hated his driving.

"Slow down! Ryland the speed limit is-"

"Yeah, yeah I know what the speed limit is but my car was made to race." He said while going even faster.

"Do you know how many deaths occur because of reckless driving! Because I do and I can tell you a thing or two if you'd like!"

"Don't go all Jimmy Neutron on me."

"How dare you compare me to Jimmy Neutron!"

"What's wrong with the boy genius?" Ryland asked and Liam groaned.

"No! I've had to listen to this same goddamn speech since we were kids and I refuse to listen to it again so don't you dare say it Logan just let it go."

"Fine…" I mumbled.

"Thank you Moses." Liam muttered then looked back at me. "And don't ask why I thanked Moses."

"I wasn't going to…"

"Yes you were I know that brain of yours." Liam said smiling.

"I doubt that, you don't even know the three main parts of the brain."

"Yes I do."

"Oh yeah name them?"

"The right side and left side and the stem thingy." I sighed shaking my head. "He's triggered." Liam whispered to Ryland.

"Please tell me that was a joke Liam?"

"No I remember talking about it in class once you got right brain and left brain and you do this test to see if your more right or left. Is that not a thing?"

"I can't even say yes to you because then you'll just think you were correct… The answer to _my_ question was the cerebrum, cerebellum and brainstem."

"Close enough I said stem thingy!"

"I'm going to have to apologize to every neurosciencetist I know because my twin is an ignoramus."

"You're an ignoramus." Liam muttered back

"Do you even know what that means?" Ryland asked.

"No but Logan used it so it has to be some big word for dumb or some shit."

"Stupid actually." I said.

"Same shit!"

When we got home I went to see if Walter was still asleep with Cecily and sure enough he was cuddled against her face but when I closed the door he popped up. "Good morning sweet boy are you hungry?" Cecily lifted her head.

"Oh hey Log." She yawned.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, everyone already here."

"What! Why didn't no one wake me up!" She ran into her closet and started throwing things out. "I should've found something to wear yesterday." She whined. I didn't understand why it mattered so I picked up Walter and left her to her dilemma.

Outside mom, uncle Magnus, uncle Simon, Kayla, Benji, and Harlan were sitting on the patio couches talking while dad was grilling food. "Uncle Logan!" Harlan shot up from his spot beside Benji and ran to me. "I've misses you!" I wanted to correct him but I remembered what Liam always said it's not nice to correct a kid at least a six year old maybe when he's older I'll teach him correctly.

"Hey Har." I rubbed his head and his eyes fixated on Walter.

"A MONKEY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" When Kayla didn't answer him he ran to her and tapped on her shoulder "Mommy 'scuse me"

"What baby?"

"Logan has a monkey! Come see!"

"A monkey..?" She got up and let Harlan pull her over to me and Walter. "Hey Logan."

"Hi."

"Show mommy!" Harlan said looking up at me so I moved hand that Walter was under. "Can I hold him?"

"Hold what?" Ryland asked coming outside with Gabe and and a little boy.

"Daddy! Uncle Gabe! Kai! Come see the monkey."

"Monkey? Who the hell has a monkey?" Gabe asked walking over to me.

"His name is Walter."

"Let me see him." Ryland said holding his hands out for Walter I nodded and placed him in his arms, I was surprised that Walter wasn't shy he didn't like Quinn but that was a given since what he was doing to him but I figured he probably wouldn't like people because of that but he's a very good monkey. "How much would it take for me to keep him?" I took him back.

"N-"

"You aren't getting a monkey Ryland!" Kayla yelled. "We're having a baby that's basically like a monkey for the first three years of life so no."

"Cool Ryland's out I'll give you fifty for him." Gabe said.

"Fifty dollars for a monkey that seems-"

"No he means fifty thousand Logan." Liam said.

"He's not for sale!"

"Apa ook!" Kai said pointing at the monkey and looking at uncle Magnus as soon as he spoke uncle Magnus stopped talking and came over to him and Kai lifted his hands up to him. "Ky!" He said pointing at Walter

"Yeah that was a good job Kai it's a monkey can you say monkey?"

"Ky!" He frowned.

"Sound it out, usually that works." I said softly he nodded and sounded it out for Kai who seemed to listen patiently.

"Onky!" He said Ryland glanced at me to see if I'd correct him but I smiled and took a step closer to him.

"Do you want to pet him?" Kai and Harlan both nodded so I let them play with him I didn't want to overwhelm Walter but he seemed to be doing great so far.

"Is your sister here?" Liam asked Gabe who rolled his eyes.

"Dude she's never gonna sleep with you give it up."

"Never. Now answer my question!"

"No she said she would've felt awkward and unwelcomed here so she stayed at home." Uncle Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"Unwelcomed? Why?"

"She thinks you hate her being Max's dad and all I've tried to tell her that's not the case but well she's stubborn." Gabe shrugged and looked at Kai. "Plus she knows the only reason you asked for Kai was because Max asked you too."

"Max only asked me to take him for a day so he could talk to him I asked if I could take him for two weeks because I haven't gotten to spend any time with him."

"Well don't hold your breath on Max actually calling to talk to him." Gabe muttered.

"Dude we talked about this." Ryland mumbled to Gabe then turned to uncle Magnus. "Sorry about him… Max and Gabe got into a little argument when they were in Hawaii…"

"I'm sorry." Gabe said and held his hands out to Kai. "I'll take him you go enjoy the party, he has to take his afternoon meds."

"No! Sta wi apa!" Kai said laying his head down on his shoulder.

"We'll come right back after you get your medicine and your feed set up alright?" He took Kai and went inside with Harlan trailing behind them.

"What happened in Hawaii? Gabe and Max were always inseparable?"

"I dunno Gabe won't tell me and I asked Kayla but she won't tell me either and I didn't want to bring it up with Cambry."

"She should've came." uncle Magnus said.

"Why so Liam can shamelessly hit on her?" I said and Liam grinned.

"No one will give me her number." He said sadly.

"Because she doesn't need you in her life making her miserable I'm sure Max already does that." I said but the look on Magnus and Ryland's face tells me that was the wrong thing to say. "Uh sorry if that was mean… I'm uh gonna go get Walter some food." I ran back inside before someone could call me an asshole. I was going to hide out in my room until the food was done or maybe until the entire party was over when the doorbell rang I sighed hoping it was finally Austin so I'd have someone to talk to hang out with and ran back down the steps and opened the door. "Max...? What are you doing here? Didn't you move to New York? Or has that not happened yet?" He smiled and pushed me aside coming in and gave me a quick hug.

"Your mom invited me awhile ago I didn't know if I was going to be able to make it but I missed home and I my dad has Kai so it was a win-win for me."

"Oh well everyone's out back."

"You aren't coming?"

"Oh uh... Yeah..." Walter was hanging on my back so when I turned Max seen him.

"Is that a fucking monkey?"

"Yeah his name is Walter."

"That's fucking sick." He scratched Walter's ear as we passed by the kitchen.

"DAA!" Kai screamed Gabe looked away from the set up of pill bottles and medical equipment he had and stared at Max.

"Um, everyone's out here." I tried to just pull Max to the backyard but he started walking towards Gabe.

"You gonna punch me if I come give my son a hug?" He asked.

"Depends are you leaving after the hug?" Gabe shot back sarcastically.

"Why did it have to be me that opened the damn door..." I whispered.

 **The next update will be Ryland's story and you find out what happened between Gabe and Max and some Hawaii adventures with Gabe, Harlan, Kai, Nugget, and Arlo**


End file.
